Safael TearMoon Howller
by SeikoValantine
Summary: Despues del ataque de Micael, el camino se revela Hanzo, el misterio de su parecido con Seiko, nadie sabe que pasa, mientras el sello de la luna se rompe dia a dia
1. Prologo

Lagrimas de Safael… Libro 2: Moon Howller…

Prologo…. La llave del Pasado…

Un repiqueteo de una armadura se escucha…

Corriendo, una persona de brillante armadura sube a una colina, en su espalda, a modo de capa, en su espalda ondean los colores de Kaslow, mientras el llega, jadeante, a donde una figura observa un ejercito corriendo, mientras que otro aguarda instrucciones…

En ese momento, el hombre de la armadura se detiene, jadeando, mientras que el hombre de la colina guarda…

Sus ropas son metalicas, pero no una armadura propiamente dicha, solo girones de metal y piel cubriéndolo, mientras en sus manos, se ve una gran espada, con la forma de un dragon blanco…

Detrás de el, se ven una mujer muy joven, de 14-16 años, con ropajes de la armada de la llama blanca, un hombre mayor, de barba larga y ropas mágicas, y un joven con ropas ligeras y un arco en su espalda, al final, aquel hombre que llegara corriendo, tomo el suficiente aliento, y dice

-Seiko, lo logramos, Elsaland se retira, ahora solo queda hacerlos polvo, y habremos…-

-Dejenlos ir…- es lo único que sale de la boca del hombretón, mientras el hombre armado no da crédito a lo que escucha, como quien duda haber oído bien, dice

-Que…. Que dijiste?...-

-Dejenlos ir, su papel en esta farsa ya acabo…-

El mago barbado y la joven mujer hacen el ademan de empezar a retirarse, cuando el recién llegado dice

-NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS SEIKO, VINIMOS A LUCHAR CONTRA UN ENEMIGO QUE QUERIA NUESTROS HOGARES, NUESTRAS VIDAS, Y SIMPLEMENTE QUIERES QUE LES DEJEMOS IR…-

Y aquel hombre, sin voltear siquiera, le dice

-Y tu quieres pagarles con la misma moneda, Odin?... acaso te crees tan superior que aquello que viste antes como una injusticia, ahora lo ves como el justo castigo?...-

Odin, el rey de Kaslow, entiende aquellas palabras, era la segunda vez que aquel sujeto le hacia abrir los ojos a la verdad…

En ese momento, Seiko abre un poco la mano, y un cristal rojo, como la sangre se observa en su puño, a la vez que dice

-El titiritero que causo este mal ahora no existe, y ellos no serán ya un problema, pero si aun así dudas, Odin, vigila tu a Elsaland, desde el portal que esta en tu territorio, cerca de Bern…-

Odin entendía a la perfeccion ese pedimiento, prometiendo vigilar para que ninguna de las 2 partes tuviera motivo para empezar la lucha…

En ese momento, un murmullo se escucha, y Seiko dice, a tono de orden

-Akrona, Siegard, salgan ya…-

En ese momento, un par de jovencitos, de alrededor de 13 años, aparecen, mientras se ven sorprendidos en su idea de estar en el campo de batalla a escondidas, en ese momento, Akrona se acerca a donde Seiko sostiene aquella gema, y dice

-Maestro… es el 13avo?...-

-Si, el ultimo, logre sellar al ultimo de los 13… Medkiel, Angel del Subterfugio…-

En ese momento, Seiko dice

-Siegard, hiciste lo que te dije con la gema de Rigael?-

Siergard responde que todo se hizo como el lo pidió, el angel estaba encerrado, y ahora solo quedaba el ultimo…

Akrona, que al pasar del tiempo, había logrado obtener una peculiar habilidad para leer a su maestro, le dice

-Y ahora, que hara con el?-

Seiko observa aquella brillante gema, con un color oscuro y cristalino, y dice

-A este no puedo esconderlo tan fácil, es el angel de la mentira y el engaño, para que no despierte, debe estar al cuidado de alguien especifico…-

Observa en ese momento a Odin, rey de Kaslow, y como el espera ser el encargado de la gema, pero Seiko dice

-Lo siento, Odin, pero el poder es tu mayor debilidad, y no quiero ponerte a ti la tentación de obtenerlo…-

En ese momento observa al viejo mago, y le dice

-Lo siento Merlin, pero con tu curiosidad, no puedo predecir que harias con la gema, discúlpame…-

Merlin entiende los motivos, y la joven caballera se acerca y le dice

-Si quieres… yo…-

-No, Cyrce, no puedes ser tu…-

La chica intenta decir algo, pero un rápido abrazo de ese hombre la calla, suelta el llanto, aferrándose como si supiese que seria la ultima vez que lo veria, mientras el, sin soltarla, dice

-Solo quedas tu, Stan… eres curioso, pero temes a las repesalias de tus actos, y el poder nunca a significado mas para ti que la libertad de escuchar a las aves… cuida de esta piedra, por favor…-

El joven arquero toma aquella gema, cerrando con ello el pacto de cuidarla con su vida, la joven, con lagrimas aun en los ojos, se despega, y dice

-Ahora, me despido, ustedes, miembros de cada una de las 3 ciudades, se aliaron contra un enemigo, esperando el despertar de aquellos que llevaran mi sangre, ese tiempo, por suerte, no será hoy, pero aun ahí un peligro latente en Safael, y al fin tengo una idea de donde esta aquello que lograra poner fin a este peligro…-

En ese momento, se acerca a Siegard y le dice

-Mi pequeño y primer discípulo, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, tu misión será algún dia, encontrar a una persona, para que pagues con el la deuda que tienes conmigo…-

Siegard escuha las palabras de su maestro, y le promete hacerlo…

En ese momento, observa al pequeño Akrona, y le dice

-Akrona, quien perdió a su familia, y encontró otra aquí, con nosotros, viéndome a mi como un padre, a Cyrce y Siegard como hermanos, siempre pendiente de todos para que nunca les faltara nada, ahora seras el centro del mundo de muchos, con mi partida… tomaras el gremio en tus manos, hazlo fuerte y que muchos mas te llamen a ti padre, como lo hiciste tu a mi, aquella vez…-

Akrona aun no cabe en la sorpresa, ahora, el seria el líder de Red Sunset…

Seiko observa el clima de la batalla, mientras las fuerzas unidas de Kaslow, Illya y Jale empiezn a volver a sus hogares, les dice

-Nunca olviden lo que sucedió este dia, cuando decidieron olvidarse de sus diferencias, y lograron grandes cosas con la unidad, que este sea el principio de una nueva era, dejen los lazos que el destino les ha arrojado, y vivan su propio camino…-

Justo cuando un viento empieza a soplar, Cyrce se arroja a la espalda de Seiko, diciendo

-POR FAVOR… NO TE VAYAS… YO… YO…-

Seiko, sin voltearla a ver, baja la mirada, y dice

-Lo se, pero ya te dije, ahí algo que debo hacer, algien a quien debo encontrar, lo lamento…-

En ese momento, un brazaleta con una gema negra se asoma en su brazo, y dice

-Lucca, sal…-

De aquella joya aparece un sprite, negro, con una media luna blanca, y dice

-Si, amo…-

En ese momento, le da aquella enorme espada, la cual se vuelve un cristal, y le dice

-Quiero que guardes a Hoja de Luz, si encuentro la Garra de Aulakiria, no tengo idea de que pueda pasar si ambas armas se encuentran juntas…-

El pequeño sprite toma aquella gema, y se retira, los demás tratan de seguirlo, pero el les hace la seña de que debe continuar solo, así, aquellas personas vieron a alguien que cambio sus destinos partir, sin volver a verlo nunca…

Ok, este es el principio del segundo libro, para ver como empezó la historia, solo entren a

. ?t=19193

ok, esperen el primer cap., el sábado, Safel Tear, Moon Howller, segundo libro de 3….


	2. Cap 1

Moon Howller… Cap. 1… La base secreta…

Aquella sinfonía se escuchaba, el constante repiqueteo de cristal contra cristal, el fuego, encendido mientras aquellas pócimas hervían, y un sujeto, mirándolas atentamente…

De repente, como el aire, una voz se escucha sacando a aquel impío sujeto de sus tribulaciones

-Ha caído…-

Apenas imperceptible, un sonido mas parecido a un murmullo que una contestación se escucha de los labios de Oz…

-A que te refieres, Abisael…-

Aquella voz se vuelve a escuchar, pero en ese momento, se ve entre las interminables pilas de libros y esencias a un niño, con una mirada fría y siniestra

-Micael, ese fanfarron bueno para nada, ya no existe mas en este mundo…-

Mientras pone un polvo blanco en aquella sustancia, Oz responde

-Si, me di cuenta, no es el mayor retraso, después de todo, desde el principio no contábamos con el, siempre fue un bueno para nada debilucho y sin mayor poder que el de drenar a otros, tan patético que ni siquiera me moleste en crearle un cuerpo nuevo, el anterior lo recicle para que anduviera vivo, pero solo por formalidad…-

-Formalidad, o mas bien investigación, se muy bien que anduviste moviendo su esencia, tan quisquilloso eres como para jugar con la fuerza del Amo?-

Oz se toca los lentes, como si pensara en la mejor forma de hablar, y dice

-Claro, debía experimentar, después de todo, el sello puesto por Fafurion en aquella cueva, no era algo atomar a la ligera, aun así me impresiona el hecho de que Seiko supiese de ello, y lo usara de esa manera…-

Aquel niño, sonríe un poco, y dice

-Es posible, que aquel sujeto ya hubiere encontrado a alguno de los Sins…-

En ese momento, Oz toma un puñado de polvos y los vierte en aquel brebaje humeante, la mirada del niño se torna molesta y de repente, como si los objetos respondieran a su mirada, los matraces, vasos, todo en aquella mesa empieza a temblar, Oz se aleja solo el tiempo justo para ver como todas aquellas sustancias explotan…

Oz observa los liquidos y polvos esparcidos en aquella mesa, goteando y mezclándose, y dice

-Por dios… tanto trabajo, y ahora tendre que volver a empezar, sabes que no tienes nada de pasciencia Abisael…-

-Pasiencia… me pides pasiencia….- dice aquel niño, mientras continua con un tono furioso – COMO ME PUEDES PEDIR PACIENCIA A MI, SOY ABISAEL, EL ANGEL DE LA DESTRUCCION, ENVUELTO EN ESTE PATETICO CUERPO FRAGIL MIENTRAS UNO DE MIS HERMANOS ES DESTRUIDO POR UN AGENTE DESCONOCIDO..-

En ese momento, ante la mirada algo turbada de Oz, la sala entera retumba, como si todo el lugar quisiera correr de la cólera de aquel ser

-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, SOY UN ANGEL, MI PODER ES LAS LLAMAS, EL HORROR Y EL PANICO, SOY EL GRITO DESESPERADO DE LOS INOCENTES CUYOS DIENTES RECHINAN DE DESESPERACION, ENCERRADO EN ESTE INSERVIBLE CUERPO…. UN CUERPO FRAGIL DE UN ESTUPIDO MOCOSO…-

Oz intenta mantener el equilibrio mientras siente como el suelo a sus pies se mueve, y dice

-Ya te lo dije, el sello de Seiko en tu Gema Rojo Sangre era muy poderoso, tu alma solo podía ser puesto en un alma inocente y pura, y creeme, incluso encontrar a ese mocoso con un alma tan limpia, fue una proesa…-

Y en ese momento la ira de Abisael retumba

-Y CREES QUE ESO ME CONSUELA, SABER QUE SIEMPRE ESTARE ENCERRADO EN ESTE INSIPIDO PORTADOR…-

Y en ese momento, Oz deja salir una sonrisa y dice

-Claro que no, como en toda regla, el sello tiene ciertas fallas, de hecho, encontré un cuerpo mas acorde a ti….-

-Y QUE ESPERAS, ESTUPIDO VIEJO, QUE NO ME LLEVAS A EL… ESTE ENVASE ME REPUGNA-

Oz trata de recoger un poco las cosas, y dice

-Ya te lo dije, el portador esta listo, solo espero al tiempo propicio para que tu poder crezca mas y mas, entre mas victimas, mas poder adquiriras, no es así, mi tierno y dulce Abisael…-

En ese momento, Abisael se tranquiliza, y con el, las cosas se calman, el suelo y objetos dejan de moverse, y mas sereno dice

-Y si sabias que Micael era tan débil, porque usaste tantos medios para convocarlo?... sinceramente, fue una perdida de tiempo…-

Oz recoge los vidrios rotos de aquellos envases y dice

-Pues… solo quería ver los alcances, podría haberlo hecho contigo, pero para que desperdiciar a un purasangre, cuando la tarea puede ser hecha por un potrillo?-

Abisael mira con detenimiento a aquel ser, viejo y sin fuerza, y le dice

-Nunca comprenderé el porque siempre haces esos… análisis…. De todas las cosas, pero que fue lo que te dijo tu experimento?...-

Oz observa al niño con aquella alma oscura en sus adentros, y dice

-Lo frágiles que son… la regla de "nada en este mundo puede dañarnos" es tan fácilmente evadible, que solo un grupo de Mensajeros es suficiente para derrotarlos, pensé que serian mas imponentes….-

Abisael vuelve a aquella silla, y dice

-Este mundo es sin duda una gema sin pulir, el solo hecho de ser un pabellón dimensional, abre las puertas a posibilidades infinitas… pero muchas de esas posibilidades, son peligros, una gema envuelta en veneno, que si no eres cuidadoso, terminara contigo…-

Oz tira los vidrios y polvos, el lugar se ve limpio, llega a una bodega, y empieza a colocar matraces y vasos idénticos, tratando de recrear su antigua mesa, mientras dice

-Lo se, por eso tardo tanto en tu caso, no es algo sencillo, como con Uriel, con el, solo fue necesario buscar a un perro fiel que llevara el paquete a su destino, y ver como la flor rompe su capullo, y deja salir a su belleza interior…-

-Y dime, que tan confiable es ese Jarl… si se puede saber…-

Oz vuelve a poner el fuego en el mechero, y de una extraña caja fuerte saca un vaso, en el que esta una piedra, roja y brillante, suspendida en una solución, y dice

-Como todos los hambrientos de poder, el hara lo que se le diga si se le da el hueso prometido, el actuara conforme al plan, solo quisiera ver su rostro cuando vea la verdad…-

Y en ese momento, Abisael lo ve…

En aquella improvisada caja, 6 gemas suspendidas, 3 de ellas rojas, y 3 negras, y dice

-Que patético, tanto tiempo maquinando, y Rigael solo ha encontrado a 8 de nosotros…-

Oz sonríe y dice

-Tranquila, solo ahí 8 Angeles en nuestro poder, pero a los otros 5 los tenemos bien observados, como te dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo para liberarlos…-

En ese momento, una sonrisa asoma en aquel niño y dice

-Y a todo esto… que es lo que tu buscas, Oz?… que sacas tu de todo esto?..-

Oz sonríe a sus adentros, mientras dice

-Buscar… que te dice que busco, talvez yo ya me cobre lo que quiero, y solo cumplo con el trato, no crees, Abisael…-

Y en ese momento, Oz se retira, dejando a su interlocutor dudoso…

Mientras tanto, en Jale, en el monumento transportador, 3 luces se forman, Minna, Lizzerth y Leena aparecen en la ciudad, con un sobre sellado por la academia mágica…

Leena se ve feliz, mientras camina con rumbo al bar de Akrona, recordando aquello que viera hace poco…

Flashback:

El grupo llega, Hanzo en su mano izquierda porta un cabestrillo algo simple, con el que inmoviliza su brazo roto, Ana observo aquellas heridas, y por su inexperiencia, decide que es peligroso para ella intentar curar una herida tan grave, así que solo hacen un arreglo momentáneo mientras regresan a Jale, el grupo se encuentra en las puertas de la academia, donde un hombre con ropas soberbias de color azul y una gran boina gira instrucciones a un grupo de maestros…

En ese momento, Ana se pone a correr, mientras grita

-PAPIIII-

El hombre deja de ver a al grupo con el que esta, y al observar a su pequeña le dice

-ANA, LINDA… HAS VUELTO, GRACIAS A ALICIA QUE ESTES BIEN…-

Padre e hija se abrazan, felices de verse de nuevo juntos, y en ese momento, Eduardo, director de la academia mágica dice

-Cierto cierto, protocolo ante todo, recuerdas mi princesa…-

Ana se pone roja de pena ante la mirada juzgadora de los maestros, y dice

-Lo siento… Director…-

En ese momento, Lizzerth se acerca al Director, y dice

-Señor Eduardo, somos de Red Sunset, la misión fue completada, y estoy listo para dar el informe…-

Eduardo observa lo maltrechos que se ven las ropas de ese grupo, y las dudas saltan a su cabeza, así que dice

-Entiendo, si gustan acompañarme, estare listo para recibir su informe…-

El grupo avanza siguiendo al director, mientras Minna, algo preoupada, le dice a Lizzerth

-Estas seguro de…-

Lizzerth toma un rostro serio, sabe muy bien que un resumen de la misión es un deber de los trabajos del gremio, y dice

-Si, tranquila, no dire nada que pueda ser peligroso, tengo un plan…-

Mientras, Leena se nota algo turbada, Hanzo… el Hanzo que ella conocía, se desvanecía ante su mirada, mientras la visión de aquel lobo gigante y oscuro se hace mas y mas real…

Aun tenia el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la cueva, cuando tuvo esa extraña visión… el sello de la luna, la maldición del Red Sunset…. Sora había llamado así a aquella extraña forma, las mismas palabras que ella había visto en aquel extraño sueño… no sabia que la ligaba a ella a todo aquello…

Mientras caminaban, el Director Eduardo se detiene en una puerta, y tras abrirla, les pide al grupo entrar…

Dentro, una gran biblioteca, con libros en repisas hasta donde la vista puede alcanzar, y un pequeño recibidor, Eduardo les recibe, y Lizzerth comienza a dar el resumen de la misión…

Hace hincapié en el éxito de la flor, el efecto inmediato de cómo regenero aquella cueva, pero a la vez, habla de que ese lugar en realidad era un sello mágico, que encerraba a una extraña persona que se hacia llamar a si mismo un Angel… Micael…

Habla de la fuerza de ese ser y de lo que el llamaba "regla de este mundo", una especie de fuerza que lo hacia inmune a todo aquello que lo atacara, salvo las armas llevadas por los mensajeros sprite, Eduardo escucha también el nombre de Oz, lo cual saca de el una mirada de miedo, Lizzerth no deja de ver ese cambio en su interlocutor, y tras preguntar aquello que lo turbaba, Eduardo dice

-Oz… si, ese nombre es muy conocido en Illya, fue un gran maestro de nuestra academia, pero por cuestiones de sus procesos, fue desterrado a Pantano Negro, bajo la observación directa de la Llama Blanca, hace algunos años, gano el indulto de parte de Kaslow, Jarl el General de los Pretorianos, lo puso bajo su directa responsabilidad, por ende, en estos momentos es inalcanzable para nosotros…-

En ese momento, Hanzo recuerda a aquel sujeto, que le ofreciera un brebaje en su estadia antes de ser juzgado, y como el dice ser un amigo de Jarl que fue requerido como testigo… no era muy probable, pero aquel hombre como lo describe Eduardo encajaba a la perfeccion…

En ese momento, Eduardo dirige su mirada a Ana y le dice

-Bueno linda, la misión fue cumplida, ahora es tiempo de empezar a prepararte para el clerigato…-

En ese momento, Ana observa a Leena, la cual la insta a arrojarse y arriesgarse, y dice

-Antes de eso… Papa… quiero decirte algo…-

Eduardo observa a Ana, la cual pareciese mas querer correr que hablar, pero después de un suspiro, dice

-Papa… yo…. No quiero ser una cleriga…-

Eduardo se nota sorprendido, pero no dice nada, su mirada deja a ver que quiere una explicación, y Ana le dice

-Siempre me has dicho, que el poder de los clérigos es la divinidad, los cielos y la luz son la base del conocimiento de un clérigo, pero yo… yo amo a este mundo, la magia, la esencia misma de la naturaleza, todo es tan hermoso, que si centrara mi vista en los cielos, perdería de vista la belleza de este vasto mundo, quiero conocer todo lo que aun no se de esta tierra, sus criaturas, y no podría ver al cielo, sin dejar de pensar en aquellas maravillas que me perdería en este mundo… yo…yo…-

Y en ese momento, como una explosión, gritando por el valor, dice

-YO QUIERO SER UNA SABIA…-

El grupo se queda perplejo, Minna piensa que el grito era una exageración, Ana mira apenada a su padre, mientras dice

-Disculpa, si esto es una vergüenza para ti… pero…-

Y en ese momento, olvidando todo decoro y cortesía, Eduardo se lanza abrazar a su hija mientras dice

-La palabra que mas define lo que siento, es orgullo Ana….-

En ese momento, Ana no sabe como reaccionar, Eduardo no dice nada, solo les pide que lo sigan…

Caminan de nuevo hacia la habitación donde las estatuas de los antiguos directores se encuentra, Eduardo abre la puerta, sin hablar, hasta llegar a aquella habitación antes cerrada, la estatua del fundador…

Eduardo saca una llave que guarda en un collar y dice

-Este es, el fundador de esta academia, y el primer escalon de nuestra Familia… el primer director, que creo este lugar donde dijo algún dia, las mentes y habilidades de aquellos que protegerían Safael serian pulidos…-

El cerrojo se abrió, mientras que Eduardo se detenia antes de proseguir, hablando

-Este hombre, vivo en épocas oscuras, donde las personas solo buscaban el poder para sacar provecho, el tomo aquello que aprendió, y lo direcciono a los demás, tratando de equilibrar el mundo…-

De repente, la puerta se abre, y la estatua se deja ver…

Ella es de un hombre, con togas sublimes, pedrería adornan aquella estatua, de un hombre fornido, portando 2 mazas en las manos, mientras que en el fondo, en letras doradas, se ven las siguientes palabras…

"Nadie puede ver el cielo, si sus lagrimas caen en la tierra, nunca olvides tus sueños, mas aun, síguelos, sin importar el camino que sigas, tu vida solo te pertenece a ti, mas aun así, no olvides aquello que haces, y que pueda repercutir en otros…"

Eduardo deja salir una lagrima, mientras dice

-El dia que cumpli mi mision, al igual que tu, mi padre me trajo a esta sala y me dijo "Eduardo, dime, es este el camino que elegiras…" el dudo de que si mi camino era por mi gusto, o por seguir la familia, pero al ver estas palabras, mas seguro me sentí de mi camino… y ahora, antes de eso, antes de presentarte ante este director, mi hija me da la respuesta que yo tarde en contestar… no podría estar mas orgulloso… Ana… me has superado…-

Ana llora sin importarle que sus compañeros la vieran ante las palabras de su padre, y Eduardo le dice

-Haz cumplido tu misión, tendre que hacer ciertas cancelaciones, pero mañana mismo, como esta estipulado, iras a Bosque Luz de Luna, ahí buscaras a un Sabio, llamado Banya, el te guiara en el camino que haz elegido…-

Ana abraza a su padre, y lanza una gentil sonrisa a Leena, mientras que Hanzo dice

-Bueno tropa, misión cumplida, nos vamos a Jale, Akrona debe estar…-

Eduardo, sin soltar a su hija dice

-Antes de eso, ahí algo que quiero decirles, en primera, conozco algo de esos angeles…-

Lizzerth observa las palabras de Eduardo, talvez había hablado de mas, pero seguramente Ana habría dicho lo mismo, y eso habría dejado mal parado al gremio, Lizzerth sabia que era un riesgo que debía correr, y esperaba no haberlo hechado todo a perder…

Eduardo se pone serio, y dice

-Mi padre, Elgard, hablo de seres llamados angeles en sus pesadillas, el dia que Seiko se fue de la historia, el final de la guerra de las tierras de hielo, el hablo de 13 mensajeros, o angeles, con poderes nunca antes vistos, y hace una singular descripción de algunos que el dice vio caer en manos de Seiko, la Bestia Blanca…-

Lizzerth recuerda en ese momento a aquel ser nombrando al líder del gremio, y como le culpaba de aquel encierro…

Hanzo observa aquello que dice, y le agradece aquello, pero antes de salir de escena, Eduardo le dice

-Por lo que dicen, ese brazo roto es por cuidar a mi Ana, es cierto eso?...-

Hanzo dice que no es nada, gajes del oficio, pero Eduardo le dice mas serio aun

-El protocolo dicta que aquello que se hace por salvar a una persona nunca debe estar sin recompensa, pero se que no puedo simplemente darte oro, que te parece si me encargo personalmente de esa lesión, en forma de pagarte por la gran ayuda que has brindado…-

-No es necesario, yo…-

-Insisto, y si rehusas, lo vere como un insulto de tu gremio a esta academia…-

Hanzo se da cuenta de que no ahí manera de salir de ello, y acepta, Eduardo en ese momento le dice

-Desgraciadamente, en estos momentos tengo ocupaciones muy importantes, y no podre darte la atension que esto requiere sino hasta mañana, seria esto algún problema?-

Hanzo trata de hablar, pero Lizzerth se adelanta y dice

-Para nada, es un honor que su Alteza tome el tiempo necesario, Hanzo se quedara aquí el tiempo necesario, verdad que si?-

Hanzo trata de decir algo, pero Minna le dice que es por el gremio, y el acepta…

En ese momento, el grupo parte, con Hanzo en la academia, Minna le dice a Lizzerth

-Vaya plan, ahora sin Hanzo en escena, podremos inquirir a Akrona libremente, no crees?-

Cuando escucha las palabras de Minna, Leena cae en cuenta de lo que aquella persona les dijo aquella vez

"no dejen que el sepa de esto"

Y mientras el grupo llega al teletransportador, Lizzerth les dice

-Dejenme esto a mi, yo se como tratar con el maestro…-

Fin del flashback

En ese momento, los 3 entran a la taberna, Lizzerth se acerca a Akrona, y le dice

-Jefe, aquí tenemos la carta de misión cumplida, y el pago de la academia…-

Akrona oberva el sello de la academia mágica en ese fino papel, y dice

-Bien hecho, buen trabajo, algún contratiempo en la misión?-

Lizzerth escucha aquello, y dice

-Solo uno, hubo una persona que se interpuso, pero todo salió bien…-

Akrona nota algo extraño en el tono de Lizzerth, y dice

-Ahh si, y quien, si se puede saber, algún conocido?-

-No por mi, pero el dijo conocerte, alguien llamado Micael…-

En ese momento, el vaso que Akrona sostenía en sus manos, cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, Akrona trata de retomar el aliento, y dice

-A mi?... que extraño, no recuerdo ese nombre…-

Y al ver el comportamiento de su maestro, dice

-Pues eso fue lo que nos dijo Sora…-

Akrona se nota perturbado, le dice a su ayudante, una joven que se encuentra sirviendo mesas, que se haga cargo de cerrar el lugar, que por esa noche deberían de dejar el servicio, les pide a Lizzerth y compañía que los sigan, y ellos lo hacen…

Sin tardanza, los 4 recorren Jale, hasta llegar al transportador, no entendían a donde quería llevarlos el líder, de repente, Akrona saca una extraña perla de su bolsillo, y dice

-Regalo de tiempos pasados, ábrete a aquellos que han forjado tus puertas-

En ese momento, una luz los invade, ellos sienten el efecto de transportación habitual, pero, al apagarse las luces, se encuntran en total oscuridad…

De repente, la perla en manos de Akrona se ilumina, y como en secuencia, decenas de antorchas empiezan a prenderse, se deja ver un corredor larguísimo, y Akrona dice

-Esta es, la base secreta del gremio…-

En las paredes, ahí estandartes con el emblema del Red Sunset, pero no el conocido, se nota el sol saliendo entre 2 montañas, pero a la vez, en lo alto, a modo de sol, se ve la figura de un dragon, un emblema perdido en el tiempo…

Akrona comienza a caminar, a la vez que habla

-Este lugar, en tiempos pasados, era dado a los gremios por parte de los dioses sprite para aquellos que servían a la humanidad, un lugar donde solo aquellos que conocían su existencia podían accesar, y un hogar para mi, hace muchos años… Lo deje solo, pues me traia recuerdos de tantas cosas…-

Y de repente, al final de aquel corredor, se encuentran con 4 pinturas, y Akrona dice

-Aquí, Seiko dejo plasmado el camino que le correspondía seguir, para que aquellos que vinieran después de el siguieran el sendero…-

Akrona se detiene en ese momento en una pintura, en la cual se ve a un caballero con brillante armadura, pero en vez de casco, lleva una brillante calavera, es sin duda un no-muerto, cuyos ojos brillan como carbones encendidos, y dice

-El espiritu del arrepentimiento, el Death Knight, cuya sangre clama por la redension…-

Al seguir, encuentran otra pintura, donde se ven 2 hombres hablando, pero la sombra de uno de ellos no es acorde a su figura, y Akorna dice

-El espíritu del engaño, el Dopplengager, cuya piel encarna a la mentira…-

En la 3era pintura, se nota a un extrañoesqueleto con túnicas mágicas, mientras mueve un sinfín de pociones, y dice

-El conocimiento, el Liche, un investigador cuyo ojo ha visto las verdades del mundo…-

Y en la ultima de las imágenes, una mujer hermosa, cantando, mientras se notan sombras que se inclinan ante ella, Akrona se quda mirándola y dice

-La belleza cautivante, la Sirena, cuya voz encanta y muestra el camino…-

El grupo no entiende lo que Akrona dice, pero el continua su camino, y al pararse en una habitación, dice

-En esta sala, están 4 estatuas, cada una de ellas simboliza al presente y futuro, muchas cosas se sabran cuando yo abra estas puertas…-

Y en ese momento, el rechinido de acero oxidado se escucha, y al iluminarse, al fondo, Minna y Lizzerth observan las 4 estatuas…

La primera, un lobo como aquel que vieran el pasado dia, en 2 pies aullando, Akrona lo observa y dice

-La maldición del red sunset, el sello de la luna, el sello de la ira…-

Al caminar, se encuentran con otra estatua, esta es de un dragon, con las alas abiertas, el la ve y dice

-El sello del sol, el sello del dolor, la bendición del red sunset, la herencia del padre a un hijo no conocido…-

Al seguir caminando, se nota la estatua de un hombre, con alas diferentes, mientras la de un lado es plumada, en el derecho esta una mas parecida a un murciélago, el hombre porta poca armadura, pero se nota en sus manos una guadaña, en cuyo filo se ve como si en ves de metal, fuese la garra de un gran reptil, Akrona la ve y dice

-El despetar del tiempo, el Stigia Seiko, y en sus manos, la llave de la esperanza, la Garra de Aulakiria…-

Lizzerth y Minna la observan, es una figura de un ser mistico, pero a la vez, que tiene el mismo nombre que el fundador, como si leyera sus pensamientos, Akrona les dice

-Pero la en verdad importante, es la ultima estatua, aquí esta los principio del Red sunset…-

Y al ver aquella estatua, Minna y Lizzerth, al igual que Leena, quedan sin palabras, las facciones la forma, incluso la bandana en su frente, Leena se acerca para tratar de ver que o es una ilusión, ni un error, pero no lo era, aquel ser con una espada a 2 manos….

-No… no es posible… la estatua debe tener mas de ….-

-35 años…- dice Akrona, mientras ella dice

-35 años… y en ella, esta… esta….. Hanzo….-

Y con esa figura de Hanzo, con ropas salvajes, aquellas personas encuentran algo que nunca pensaron encontrar, su camino ahora se mostraba, como si eso fuere lo que Seiko pensó años antes, cuando creo aquel lugar…

Notas del autor…

52 caps, y como ven, algo largos, el camino será develado, suerte y espero les guste, see ya


	3. Cap 2

Moon Howller… Cap. 2… El camino…

Siempre me ah parecido algo increíble la humanidad… viviendo sus días, como si tuviesen la libertad de vivirlos, aun sin saber la intrincada gama de hilos en su existencia, mientras mas viven su libertad, mas se hunden en el fngo que se les ha puesto como marquesina…

La vida, solo es un monton de ilusiones, la verdad esta, atrás del muro de espejos, Iggdrassil, la tierra del destino, donde los 7 jueces esperan por el alimento de su amo….

Oz… científico de Pantano Negro

Entre mas ven aquellas figuras de piedra, mas increíble e incomprensible les resultan…

Las facciones, la bandana en la frente, cada de talle había sido inmortalizado por aquel artista muchos años antes del nacimiento de Hanzo…

Y al verla mirada de Akrona al ver la estatua, vieron como, por algunos instantes, el mismo viajaba hacia el pasado, cuando el sale de su estupor, dice

-Seiko dejo esto, para aquellos que vendrían, el me llamo el Watcher, aquel que vigila y muestra el camino a los dragones….-

En ese momento, ellos dejan de entender los balbuceos de su líder, Akrona observa los gestos de sus subordinados, y dice

-Por favor, que sin esto no entenderán a lo que me refiero…-

El camina sin chistar, lentamente hacia otra puerta de aquel lugar, el grupo, increudulos, lo siguen, hasta donde el se detiene…

De repente, aquella puerta rechina, al ser abierta después de tanto tiempo, un viento de vacio hace volar el polvo acumulado en aquel lugar, y lo que ven les perturba aun mas que la sala anterior…

Dentro, en cada pedazo de pared, techos, incluso en el suelo, ahí pinturas, seccionadas en pasajes, Akrona se aproxima a la mas cercana, donde se ven 7 figuras difusas,una blanca, una negra, una azul, una roja, una amarilla, una verde y una mas pequeña de color lila… y Akrona dice

-Al principio, fueron 7…. El dios de la destrucción, la diosa de la creación, sus hijos, quienes comandaban el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua, y la mas pequeña e ingenua, que era la que comandaba la armonía…-

Akrona camina a la siguiente pintura, donde se ven a las figuras dando la espalda a la pequeña figura lila, mientras ella camina agasapada, y dice

-Los dioses nunca se rigen por las normas, y el dios de la destrucción se enamoro de su pequeña y timida hija de la armonía, al saberlo, furica, la diosa de la creación le reprocho, y el dios de la destrucción le ordeno a la pequeña e inocente hija armonía dejar el paraíso….-

Ellos ven con detalle la angustia que se ve en aquella pintura, la tristeza de la figura lila caminando cn vergüenza, cubriéndose con sus manos el vientre, y al ver la siguiente fgura, escuchan aquello con horror…

La siguiente figura, se ve ala figura lila postrada en el piso, y de ell, salen figuras negras, y mas arriba de todas, 6 figuras, como dragones, cada una de un color, una blanca, una negra, una azul, una roja, una verde y una amarilla, y dice

-Los dioses no sabían, que ella estaba embarazada… dio a luz, sola, en medio de la tierra humana, sus gritos de dolor llenaron el mundo, y a cada espasmo de dolor, ella lanzaba maldiciones… la primer maldición fue para su padre, por haberla engañado, de ahí nacieron las bestias que plagaron la tierra… de su segundo dolor, maldijo a su madre, por abandonarla… deseo un poder que pudiese acabar con la luz de sus ojos, y nació el primero de ellos, Dasparion, dragon de las sombras…. –

El grupo observa aquellas figuras del fondo,monstruos de las mas diversas clases, y encima de ellos, un dragon negro, Dasparion…. Hasta que Akrona regreso a narrar…

-De sus siguientes partos, maldijo a sus hermanos, cada dolor era una maldición al fuego noble y forjador… Valakas…. El agua dadora de vida… Fafurion…. La tierra nutriente y sabia,… Antharas… y el noble viento …. Lindvior….-

Ellos escuchaban cada nombre, como si algo se forjara con ellos, hasta que Akrona dijo..

-Y al final, cuando estaba a punto de maldecir la existencia misma, observo al sol, aquel astro que iluminaba el firmamento, y que la acompañaba en aquellos momentos de soledad… se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y sin mas, se enamoro del sol, al que le dio su ultimo y mas calmado hijo, Aulakiria, el dragon de la Luz….-

Y solo hasta ese momento, se dieron cuenta que la figura blanca miraba hacia el cielo, mientras las demás miraban al suelo furiosos…

Akrona continuo caminando, en el momento que se encontró con otra pintura, en la cual se veía 2 jovenes, tomados de la mano, pero en las sombras de ambos, se veian figuras que no concordaban…

En la sombra del hombre, se veía la silueta de un dragon, en la de la mujer, la de una figura alada… y Akrona dijo

-Alaukiria siguió un camino diferente al de sus hermanos, el había sido creado con el único amor de su madre, y su espíritu era el mas noble, decidió vivir como un humano, y como un humano, se enamoro de una joven… su amor encerraba grandes misterios, el era un dragon, y ella, un espíritu del viento que amaba este mundo, ambos vivieron su amor, sabiendo el secreto del otro….-

Akrona camino hacia el siguiente cuadro, donde se veian 2 guerreros peleando, y dijo

-En aquel tiempo, un gran guerrero, de nombre Poseidon, ataco el reino, y para salvaguardar su humanidad, y aquellos que le eran importantes, Aulakiria lo enfrento, saliendo victorioso…-

En ese momento, Akrona siguió al siguiente cuadro, donde se veía un ser dorado, con grandes alas, peleando con aquel dragon blanco, arriba de ellos, se ve a una mujer sosteniendo a un bebe, mientras el dragon rasgaba con una garra al ser dorado, y Akrona dijo

-Despues de Poseidon, Aulakiria encontró la verdad, aquel gran guerrero solo había sido controlado por un ser llamado Medkiel, el angel del subterfugio, el cual era un enviado de un ente, al que todos llamaban Destino…-

Lizzerth recuerda aquel nombre y dice

-Destino… el objetivo de los mensajeros es acabar con el destino, verdad… o sea, eso paso hace mucho tiempo en Safael?...-

Leena hace memoria y dice

-Que extraño, no recuerdo alguna leyenda parecida, es la primera vez que escucho nombres como esos, no se escucha como algo que hubiese pasado en Safael, al menos no en tiempos registrados…-

Akrona queda pensativo, y dice

-Eso no sucedió en Safael, eso sucedió, en otro mundo, hace mucho tiempo….-

El grupo se quedo mirando hacia aquellas palabras… otro mundo…. No saben que decir, y Akrona entiende que la única forma de explicarlo, es siguiendo con la historia…

-Aulakiria peleo ontra el destino, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, el era muy fuerte, en sus últimos alientos, Gaia, la tierra misma, le dijo que el destino había alcanzado a Bloodberry, su amada, por temor a aquello que había nacido en su vientre… Aulakiria vio a su retoño entre sueños, y escucho aquel nombre, Seiko, que ella le diera, sabiendo el enemigo formidable que le esperaba, Aulakiria puso todo en su ser para darle un arma capaz de dañar al destino, y con sus últimos alientos, rasgo el cuerpo del Destino con una sola garra, la cual fue hacia el mundo, en búsqueda de su hijo… esa garra fue llamada La Garra de Aulakiria… la ultima esperanza…-

En ese momento, recuerdan lo que Akrona les dijera en la 3er estatua….

"El despetar del tiempo, el Stigia Seiko, y en sus manos, la llave de la esperanza, la Garra de Aulakiria…"

Akrona avanza hacia la siguiente pintura, donde se ven 2 jovenes, y el dice

-Seiko vivio ocultando su origen, y se hizo llamar Search, mientras que la Garra tomo la forma de una joven hechicera, llamada Nadia… su camino era encontrarse, y así lo hicieron, se enamoraron, y vivieron juntos por mucho tiempo, hasta que el Destino, apareció de nuevo….

Enonces ellos recuerdan las palabras de aquel ser que tomara el cuerpo de Hanzo….

"Ser… pues he sido muchas personas en mucho tiempo… Antes era conocido como Search, pero por alguna extraña razón, Seiko quiere que lo llame Search, así que el me dice Sora"

Akrona no camina, solo voltea la mirada hacia la siguiente pintura, la criatura dorada absorviendo una especie de viento, donde figuras humanas se observan, aquellas figuras se ven temerosas y tristes, y el dice

-El destino, una fuerza que se alimenta de la corriente de almas, y con ello interrumpe el reciclaje de almas…-

Lizzerth dice

-Reciclaje de Almas?...-

-Si, según Seiko, cada persona, animal o espíritu de los mundos, no se crea de la nada, sino que es un alma anterior que renace en un nuevo cuerpo, y que solo recuerda quien es, en el instante mismo de la muerte… por eso las personas dicen ver su vida en un instante al morir, porque la corriente les regresa todos sus recuerdos al momento, solo para reanudarles en el ciclo, pero las almas consumidas se agotan, y el Destino siempre esta hambriento, por eso, creo una forma de asegurarse el alimento eternamente, Seiko le llamaba el Muro de Espejos…-

Akrona observa el gesto del grupo, y decide continuar…

-El Muro de Espejos es la mas grande meta del Destino, crea un fin del mundo, donde recaba todas las almas del mismo, y reinicia todo, para que las almas consumidas renazcan, pero sean cautivas del destino mismo, como cuando pones 2 espejos frente uno al otro, se crean una infinidad de mundos idénticos, de esos mundos es de donde se alimenta el Destino…-

Lizzerth se toca la cabeza y dice

-La verdad no entendí, que ganas con eso…-

Minna se queda pensativa y dice

-En una infinidad de espejos, todo pasa siempre igual, es como si vivieran todos en un libro, ya escrito, nada puede cambiar, lo que esta escrito, eso será siempre, el final de un libro no cambia, siempre será el final…-

Akrona afirma lo dicho por Minna, y sigue al siguiente dibujo, donde se ve a una especie de hombre bestia arrancando las alas de la figura dorada, y dice

-La Garra y Seiko vencieron, pero el Destino, dejando su cuerpo, huyo hacia el siguiente mundo, siempre buscando satisfacción, sabiendo eso, Seiko le arranco las alas al cuerpo sin vida del Destino, y se fundió con la corriente de almas, siempre renaciendo en los mundos que el destino quisiera ocupar, y siempre confrontándolo, el era un ser que el destino no podía encerrar en el Muro de Espejos, y por ende, era alguien que no podía ser controlado por los hilos que el tejía para controlar los mundos, su aparición hacia que aquellos a su alrededor fueran libres de las ataduras del destino, y junto a los hermanos de su padre, se dio a la tarea de arrebatarle los mundos que ellos quisieran ocupar…-

Entonces ellos recordaron aquellas figuras de la 3er pintura, los 5 dragones, y Akorna les dijo

-Los dragones, los 5 hermanos, no pueden interceder directamente en los mundos, ya que sus cuerpos ya fueron arrebatados en su mundo de origen, así que ellos prestan sus espiritus a los que Seiko elija como los espiritus mas valientes para la confrontación…. Y para subsistir en otros mundos, el encerro su propia alma dentro de la siguente alma que renaciera en un mundo, formándose así el sello del sol, el regalo del Red Sunset…-

En aquel momento Akrona ve a otra pintura una ciudad oscura, con grandes edificios cuadrados, donde una especie de lobo aulla a la luna, y dice

-Fue en uno de esos mundos, donde algo paso, un nuevo espíritu se adentro dentro del Alma de Seiko, un joven con un poder oscuro, mas bien una maldición, que hizo mutar el sello del Sol, dándole nuevos poderes, y se le llamo el sello de la Luna, la maldición del red Sunset…-

Y Lizzerth dice

-Sora…-

Akrona asiente, y al ver a Leena le dice

-La primera vez que vi a Sora, fue aquel dia en la cueva….-

Y su mente viaja a aquella fecha, en aquel lugar…

Flashback….

Akrona observa a la pequeña Leena corriendo hacia la nube de veneno, el intenta alcanzarla, pero sus pies ya le fallan por el esfuerzo, solo puede ver a la pequeña adentrarse en aquella nube mortal….

Los segundos pasan y el ve como la araña se aproxima a su ya cansada persona, cuando, de repente…

-AAARRRRRGGHHHHH…MALDITA ALIMAÑA… COMO TE ATREVES…. LLAMO AL PODER DEL SELLO DE LA LUNA… ROMPETE…. PROTEAN 7….-

De repente, después de aquel grito de una voz parecida a la de Hanzo, un viento sopla, y aquel veneno se dispersa….

En el lugar donde antes estaba Hanzo, ahora estaba una especie de hombre lobo negro, y junto a el, un sprite oscuro, al cual recordaba….

Aquel pequeño sprite con una luna en la frente era Lucca, el sprite compañero de su maestro, Seiko…

En aquel momento, como si con sus manos controlara el viento, el apunto sus manos a la araña, y una corriente aspirante lo rodeo, al mismo tiempo que el sprite dijo

-WIND VORTEX…-

Mientras aquella araña gritaba, sus patas fueron cortadas al momento, y se desplomo sin poderse mover….

En aquel momento, el Lobo se puso en 4 patas, abriendo la boca mientras que un destello se formaba en ella, y elsprite vovio a hablar….

-ARMA DE ALIENTO DE SIMULACION DE HECHIZO… QUEMADURA SOLAR….-

Y Akrona vio como aquella ráfaga luminosa golpeo el cuerpo de la araña, la cual se vuelve pedazos en el aire….

Akrona observa a aquella figur, mientras el sprite lo ve a el, y dice

-Si no quieres que este mocoso tenga el mismo destino de Seiko…. Calla todo esto….-

Akrona no comprende, hasta que ve a aquel lobo caer, y transformarse lentamente en Hanzo….

Fin del flashback….

Leena escucha aquellas palabras, y dice

-Yo recuerdo haber visto a un lobo escupiendo luz, y que esa luz golpeaba algo, pero pensé que era un delirio por el veneno, o una especie de sueño…-

Akrona ve como la mirada de Leena, y la de los demás, sigue sin comprender aquello, así que les dice

-Ok, ahora debemos de retomar… el Destino es una fuerza que intenta atrapar al mundo en un ciclo interminable, para alimentarse de las almas… para ello, crea mensajeros que trabajan por el en el mundo, y esos mensajeros reciben el nombre de Angeles….-

Lizzerth recuerda a aquel ser, y Akrona prosigue

-En el principio, el destino uso una torre de 13 pisos, para a travez de ella, juzgar l mundo, en cada piso, puso a un angel custodio, que protegían la puerta a Iggdrasil, la tierra donde el destino habita… siempre ha habido una torre, y siempre ha sido la torre, donde se tiene que hacer el conjuro de entrada…. La sangre del Death Knight, la piel de Dopplengager, el ojo del Liche, y la voz de la Sirena… esos elementos juntos abrirán las puertas de Iggdrasil…-

El grupo observa aquellas primeras pinturas, las 4 figuras que determinan la entrada al mundo del destino, y Akrona les dice

-Pero antes, aquellas personas que deseen enfrentarse al destino, deberán poseer los espiritus de los Sin, los Dragones, cruzar los 13 pisos de la torre, vencer a los angeles, y enfrentar al destino…-

Lizzerth suleta una risa y dice

-POR DIOS MAESTRO, DIGO… EN SERIO DEBE SER UNA GRAN HISTORIA, PERO ANGELES, DRAGONES, ESPIRITUS, Y UN ENEMIGO FINAL…. MAS PARECE UN LIBRO DE LOS QUE HANZO LEIA, AL MUNDO REAL…-

Akrona entiende la risa nerviosa de su pupilo, y dice con voz fría..

-Ahí una regla que seguramente experimentaron, si aquello con lo que pelearon fue un angel… solo las armas sprite los dañan….-

Y Lizzerth en ese momento recordó aquel ser, que recibiera la espada de Hanzo, y la suya propia, mientras se hacían añicos, y como su pistola le hizo un leve razguño…

Leena, quien no sabe que pensar le dice

-Pero, si Seiko es el encargado de hacer todo esto, y si el alma de Seiko es la que contenía ese poder, que tiene que ver Hanzo en todo esto… porque el parecido….-

Akrona toma un poco de aire, y dice

-Al principio, RedSunset no era un clan, eramos un grupo de personas que luchaba por un mismo objetivo… entre los primeros miembros, estaban Seiko, Siegarth… yo…. Y Cyrce….-

Y Leena, en ese momento, recordó aquel nombre…

-La…la… Capitana Cyrce, de pico Norte, la madre de Seiko….-

Akrona asiente, y al mirar a un cuadro encima de todo, donde se ven un grupo de personas, entre las cuales se ve una jovencita agarrndo a un hombre parecido a Hanzo, dice

-Y era bien sabido, que Cyrce desde muy joven, estaba enamorada de Seiko…-

Minna se quedo pensativa, y dice

-Lo único que sabemos del padre de Hanzo, es que era un berseker… y Seiko era un berseker…-

-Hace tiempo- dice Akrona – después de conocer a Hanzo, pregunte a Cyrce sobre la misma duda que ronda sus mentes, y ella me respondió "Hanzo es… lo único que queda en el mundo de lo que fuera Seiko"…-

Y en ese momento, les dijo lo mas extraño

-Y además, uno de los sprite de Hanzo, se llama Lucca… el nombre del sprite compañero de Seiko… era Lucca….-

No entienden aquellas palabras, no comprenden como era posible aquello, era como si la maldición qe tuviese Seiko, hubiese pasado al hijo, y Akrona, les pidió que lo siguieran a la salida, y mientras llegan al portal para salir, les dice

-El primero que supo algo así de grande, fue Mako, y le dije lo mismo que les dire a ustedes…-

En ese momento, el grupo recuerda que desde que regreso Hanzo, Mako, su antiguo curador, no estaba ya con el grupo… y intuyendo aquellas palabras, las escucharon…

-A partir de mañana, tiene 2 dias… les llamare para una misión después de ello, si deciden no continuar al lado de Hanzo, lo entenderé, si deciden continuar, deberán hacerlo sabiendo que encontraran enemigos poderosos que podrían acabar con ustedes, esta es la disicion de su vida…..-

Y sin mas, el grupo abandono aquel lugar, mientras regresaban a Jale, donde les esperaba aquel camino que decidirían emprender o abandonar, por su cuenta…..

Oki doki, cap. 2 hecho, el camino esta trazado, muchas cosas se han develado, en fin, que cansancio, mucho trabajo con lo de las cuentas, así que espero los leo en el próximo cap., a saben, pongan sus opiniones, see ya


	4. Cap 3

Safael tear… Moon Howller… Cap. 3…

El viento mece de lado a lado aquella embarcacion…

El bravio cpitan observa de nuevo aquellas notas náuticas con duda… traza una y otra vez aquellas líneas, como alguien que no da crédito a lo que sus datos y cálculos le indican…

La voz de un meistre se escucha entre el golpeteo ligero de las olas…

-Capitan… capitán… las raciones están en su limite, si no atracamos hoy en el puerto, tendremos problemas si nos vemos obligados a regresar sin haber reabastecido las bodegas….-

Aquel hombretón abre su brújula de bolsillo, mira aquellas escrituras, cartas estelares, mapas de corrientes, cualquier cosa que asemejara a un error de cálculos, pero nada, todo era tal como siempre había sido…

En ese momento, cierra la bitácora, sale hacia la cubierta, donde el mar sin fin se observa, azul e inmenso, aquel hombre se quita su sombrero, la luz del sol lo ilumina, mientras aquellos marineros lo observan…

Sin duda, no ahí forma de que aquel hombre, que ha hecho esa travesia una y mil veces antes, ahora se equivocara… aquella duda mataba a la tripulación…

Acaso los años habían menguado a su viril capitán, o el amor de una doncella le hubiere nublado el entendimiento…

Mas sin embargo, aquel hombre que había lidereado a aquel grupo de hombres, dijo con voz energica…

-Meinstre… de la vuelta, regresaremos a puerto de bahía azul…-

Los hombres no comprendían, si bien era la 3era vez que intentaban aquella travesia, no era aun muy temprano para desistir?...

El meinstre intento abrir la boca para disuadr al capitán, mas este, intuyendo la intensin de su subordinado, dijo

-No vale la pena mas perder el tiempo… es obvio para mi ahora… Isla SIwa… ya no existe….-

Y el mar calmo golpea aquella embarcación con un singular vaivén, como una voz que clama por paz eterna…..

Mientras tanto, en Isla angoya…

La música y los adornos no se dejan esconder, la algarabía es un fiesta en aquel lugar, donde un sinfín de vacacionistas llegan, esperando el festival anual de las 2 lunas…

Cada año, en esas fechas, la isla se vuelve un carnaval, y todo gracias a un efecto espacial ocasionado por la conjunción de las 2 lunas de Safael, Tireka y Meridna, una leyenda cuenta que ambas lunas en la antigüedad eran 2 amantes, que vivian en 2 tribus enemistadas, y que una noche, la noche de la leyenda, el mar que dividia las 2 islas se retiraba, dejando un paso de tierra donde los amantes podían verse a escondidas…

Al ser descubiertos, ambos tomaron una embarcación, pero estaba tan en mal estado, que ambos murieron ahogados, y sus almas, separadas por el odio humano, subieron al cielo, formando las 2 bellas lunas de Safael, las cuales solo podían verse como una en ese dia tan especial, donde una gran cantidad de agua, por efecto de las 2 lunas enlazadas, se retiraba de la isla, dejándola ver mas grande de lo normal…

Y a 5 dias de el comienzo del festival, la zona, turística por lo normal, ahora estaba rebozante de vida, cientos de personas de todas las areas de Safael caminaban, compraban, vendían, cada rincón de aquella isla ahora era un carnaval de luces yespectaculos, todo en espera del gran acontescimiento…

Y entre aquel mar de gente, un hombre y un niño caminan…

Usando las habituales Yukatas de la festividad, caminan entre los turistas, observando…

En eso, el pequeño niño dice

-Oz… comprame un globo…-

El viejo, con gesto molesto mira al pequeño que lo ve con ojos frios, y le dice

-No digas tonterías Abisael, no estamos aquí para esas niñerías…-

El niño reprocha a aquel sujeto oscuro diciéndole

-La culpa es tuya, por ponerme en este insulso cuerpo, ahora tengo deseos de infante-

-Sabes que eso no influye en tu persona, solo quieres molestarme, no venimos aquí para tonterías, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, así que compórtate…-

El niño en ese momento observa fijamente aquellos globos que Oz le negara, y al unisono, como si una fuerza desconocida los atacara, se rompen a la par, ante la mirada triste del comerciante, que ve su ganancia perdida…

Oz no pierde aquel detalle, y ante la nueva mirada del niño, le dice

-Esta bien, si tanto lo quieres, solo compórtate, aun debemos estar en esta isla hasta el plenilunio, y no es bueno llamar la atension…-

Mientras tanto, en Illya, el dia luce hermoso, mientras que una figura aparece en el portal de la ciudad…

Leena emerge de la luz de aquella estructura, mirando su ciudad hogar, caminando sin rumbo, con muchas preguntas en su mente…

Aquella reunión, aquel secreto, le llenaba de dudas su cabeza, miedos y temores la nublaban, pues ella, mas que nadie, había visto el poder de aquel ser, un Angel…

Ella sintió la fuerza, estrujendo su garganta, y como sus fuerzas cada vez la abandonaban mas y mas, aquellos ojos frios, que no la veian como una humana, sino como un objeto mas que servia para saciar alguna especie de hambre interior…

Sentia aquellos ojos, frios, sin sentimientos, seres idénticos a aquel se esparcirían por Safael, y perseguirían a Hanzo, y también a aquellos que estuvieran con el, ella siempre había querido estar con Hanzo, luchar con Hanzo, y al final que Hanzo la viese como alguien mas, alguien especial, alguien con un sentimiento similar al que ella tenia…

Pero el ya tenia ese alguien… Angela…

La mirada de Hanzo, aun cuando ella intentase matarlo, era otra cuando Angela estaba frente a el…

Seguramente ella para Hanzo había sido una persona mas en la vida, y Angela era la verdad de el porque el se hacia cada dia mas fuerte, ella en cambio, había quedado prendada de aquel niño desde hacia mucho tiempo, y sabia sin dudas lo que ese sentimiento era, pero …

Acaso era una lucha imposible?... Acaso ella no veía que nunca tomaria un lugar especial en la vida de Hanzo?...

Ella pensaba mas y mas en dejarlo todo, dejar sus sueños como sueños, hermosos sueños, en vez de enfrentarse con la realidad…

Tenia miedo de lo que enfrentaría, y mas aun, de al final, después de mucho sufrir, ver a su corazón hecho pedazos mientras Hanzo y Angela se fundían en un sublime beso de amor…

Y mas aun, cuando después de despedirse, ella fuese con Akrona a preguntar sobre aquel sello que viera, y este le dijo

"Leena, al igual que el sol presta luz a la luna para brillar, así también el sello del Sol si el de la Luna se rompe, lo restituirá, pero ahí un limite, entre mas se acerque el sol a su limite, mas cerca estará la Luna de no brillar mas, y cuando el sol se rompa, Hanzo desaparecerá con el…"

Aquella lucha era un llamdo a que el mismo Hanzo muriese, que tanto podría aquel sello soportar…

Se sento al fin, bajo un árbol, y escribió palabras que recordara de aquella sala, palabras clave, que para alguien que no supiera el origen no significaban nada, y se quedo viendo aquellas palabras, como alguien que trata de ver lo que encierran…

Y en ese momento, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-La Luna brilla mas, cuando se enciende en la llama de la ira, mas sin embargo, ahí dolores que pueden extinguir el sol…-

Leena asustada por aquella repentina voz, trata de ocultar con su cuerpo la frase, y en ese momento, observa a Hanzo, mirándola fijamente…

-Lindo poema- dice Hanzo, mientras Leena se apresura a borrar aquellas palabras- de donde las sacaste? No se parecen a nada que haya leído antes…-

Leena, tratndo de no dar mucha explicación dice

-Es un fragmento de una historia que lei, cuando niña… no era muy conocida, y de la nada se me vino a la mente…-

Hanzo no entiende el nerviosismo de Leena, en ese momento ella reclaca en el brazo de Hanzo, el cual ya no tiene el improvisado monton de vendas que le había hecho antes Ana…

E intuyendo lo que ella trataba de decir, Hanzo le dice

-Si, hace poco Eduardo curo mis heridas, hasta el costado quedo como nuevo, lastima, dijo que el tampoco podía hacer nada con las cicatrices de la espalda, pero al menos ya no tengo dolores…-

En ese momento, Hanzo se sienta a su lado, ella luce intranquila, y el simplemente se recuest a la sombra de aquel roble…

Leena, temerosa de las palabras de Akrona sobre que Hanzo no debía saber nada, se sintió presionada…

Habia tanto que quería decir, tantas cosas que ella creía que el debía saber, y sentía que a cada latido de su corazón, sus sentimientos la traicionarían…

Y cuando mas dudosa estaba en abrir o no la boca, la voz de Hanzo se escucho para romper el silencio

-Lo siento…-

Leena aun no comprendía aquella frase, no sabia a que venia aquella disculpa, y Hanzo dijo

-Cuando te conoci, prometimos que el dia en que tu fueras una poderosa maga, y yo un asesino, te pediría disculpas por aquel beso, no te lo dije antes, porque con aquello de la misión, y Lizzerth con su continuo bla bla bla, no habi tenido un momento para decirlo, no porque lo haya olvidado… bueno, talvez un poco…-

Y Leena en ese momento, pensó, si el había pensado tanto en aquella promesa, talvez ella no era una silueta mas en su vida… el después de todo la recordaba… y eso le dio un poco mas de esperanzas…

Mas tranquila, y tratando de tener un tema para que aquel momento no acabara, le dijo

-Pero no puedo aceptar tu disculpa…-

Hanzo, sin saber porque, volteo con ella, y ella le dijo

-Soy Hechicera, pero no soy una poderosa hechicera, y mientras no sea en verdad poderosa, no cumplirira mi parte de la promesa, no es así?-

Hanzo comprende lo que Leen dice, y entiende el sentir de ella, así que baja la bandana de su frente hasta que esta cubre sus ojos, simulando dormitar, y dice

-Bueno, lo que te haga feliz…-

Ella sonríe mientras Hanzo finge no mirarla, y trata de relajarse del mismo modo de Hanzo, se tira al césped viendo las nubes entre las ramas del árbol, y dice

-Hanzo, nunca te has preguntado el porque te pareces tanto al líder del gremio?..-

Ella deseo que sus palabras no salieran de su boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde… se sintió un silencio sepulcral, el tiempo se detuvo durante un segundo, hasta que Hanzo dijo

-Para nada, todos los hombres apuestos somos iguales-

Ella sintió alivio de que el tomar a broma el comentario, y tratando de alejar el tema, hizo un cambio drástico del mismo, diciendo

-Hanzo…-

-Hmp…- dice Hanzo, mientras finge dormitar a la sombra

-Este… conoci a tu madre, de hecho, la conocía de hace tiempo, es un institución en términos de guerra aquí, una joven guerrera que lucho en la guerra de Elsaland, y puso en alto…-

-Cual es tu punto…- dice Hanzo

Leena en ese momento entiende que el tema de su madre era uno de los puntos flacos de Hanzo, así que decide dejarse de rodeos y dice

-Porque elegiste ser un Asesino, si toda tu vida tuviste a una Paladina como ejemplo a seguir…-

Hanzo respira un poco, y dice

-Numero uno… esas armaduras son estorbosas… los escudos, wacala, mucha carga inútil, y ese lema tan ridículo de "a Luchar por la Justicia…" pamplinas….-

Leena rie ante aquel grupo de palabras, y Hanzo dice

-Ya, en serio… Cuando conoci a mi maestro, Siegard, el me dijo que un salvador no era aquella figura idealizada de un guardian del bien, sino alguien con la capacidad de estar presto cuando aquellos que son valiosos para el estuvieran en peligro…. Después de eso, pues me hice arquero, y a la postre Asesino…-

Y ella recordó, las palabras de Hanzo,aquel dia en la cueva…

"Mi camino es no dejar a un amigo atrás"

Lenna se reporch a sus adentros sus miedos, ella había seguido tanto tiempo la imagen de Hanzo, pero no sus motivos para ser el que era…

Ella se levanto, y dijo

-Gracias Hanzo…-

Hanzo volvió a hacer aquel sonido gutural de despreocupcion, y Leena prosiguió

-Gracias, me has mostrado algo, que había olvidado…-

Leena se encamino al portal, no sin antes decir

-Hanzo, Akrona dijo que mañana tendríamos una misión, no vayas a faltar…-

-Yea yea, ve con suerte, que ahí estare- dice, mientras sigue en su sueño fingido…

Y en aquel momento, Leen regresa a Jale…

El dia pasa, a la hora acordada, Lizzerth y Minna llegan al punto de encuentro, ambos se ven, y Lizzerth dice

-Así que has decidido lo que yo creo?-

Ella asiente, y ambos ven llegar a Hanzo, ya recuperado, mientras les sorprende verlo ahí

-Hanzo, como te enteraste?- Pregunta Lizzerth, a lo que el responde

-Pues, Leena me lo dijo, supongo que tu no querías que llegara, cierto?-

En ese momento, Akrona llega…

Ve al grupo, y asiente, esta vez aliviado de no tener que inventar excusas, camina y dice

-Bueno, solo queda que llegue una persona, esperaremos…-

En ese momento, una extraña sombra zurca el cielo…

Una gran ave vuela sobre el grupo, cuando de repente, en picada, aquella ave cae sobre ellos

Hanzo observa a aquella figura alada acercándose a el, y trata de moverse, cuando al estar próxima a el, una nube de humo la rodea, y de ella sale Ana, que cae sobre Hanzo diciendo

-SORPRESA….HANZO-CHAAAAAAN-

En ese momento, Ana se da cuenta de su error, cae sobre Hanzo, y ambos salen dando vueltas en plena tierra, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lizzerth y Minna

Y en ese momento, Ana, con mucha tierra en sus nuevos ropajes, les dice

-Lo siento Hanzo, pero el aterrizaje no es algo que ya domine del todo…-

Hanzo trata de sacarse arena de entre la ropa cuando dice

-Ana… que haces aquí?-

Ana en ese momento voltea y ve a Akrona y le dice

-Que? No se los ha dicho?-

Akrona se serena un poco, y dice

-Estaba punto, bueno, ya conocen a Ana, ella tomara el lugar como curador en el equipo, es un sabia con mucho potecial, por así decirlo…-

-Potencial… una forma muy educada de decir sin experiencia…- dice Lizzerth, quien recibe un pisotón de Minna, a quien la idea de volver a convivir con Ana no le parece tan mala

Y en ese momento, Akrona dice

-En fin, es todo…-

En ese momento, Minna dice

-Oye jefe, pero no olvida algo, la regla del grupo, es solo ser formado por mensajeros sprite, y Ana…-

Y en ese momento, Ana muestra un brazalete, en el cual se nota una gema azulada, de la cual sale un Sprite muy desarrollado, y dice

-Este es Growl, era el sprite de mi madre, en cuanto mi padre supo de mi decisión, mi padre me conto que mi madre era de isla Siwa, de cómo ella cuido de su sprite, y mas que nada que cuando murió, le encargo que cuando tuviera la edad apropiada, yo tomara a su sprite como mio y continuara su misión…-

-Este…- dice Lizzerth- eso se puede hacer?-

Akrona dice

-Tanto como puedes ver, es un caso extraño, pero si un mensajero muere puede heredar el destino del mensajero a sus hijos, siempre que el hijo este deacuerdo, supongo…-

Y en ese momento, Akrona dice

-Ya basta de tardanzas, el cliente espera…-

Y Minna dice

-Jefe, pero Leena…-

Akrona entiende y se da cuenta de su error, por lo que dice

-Cierto, Leena llego mas temprano, y por la prisa de esta misión, tuve que mandarla por delante, ella tiene los pormenores de la misión, así que deberán llegar a Angoya y encontrarse con ella, ahí les diran los pormenores…-

Y Minna, gritando dice

-AHHHHOOYYY… ANGOYA, CON LO MUCHO QUE ME FALTA UN BUEN BRONCEADO…-

Y Lizzerth, a quien aquella oportunidad no se le va viva, le dice

-Solo no te pongas bikini, o pensaran que has encaya….-

Y sin acabar aquella frase, siente el golpe de Minna surcando el cielo, y aterrizando en medio de su nariz…

Y entre la rabieta de minna, el correr de Lizzerth, y Hanzo y Ana caminando con rumbo al portal, Akrona se queda viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Ana, y cuando un haz de luz peculiar la rodea, el dice

-Sin duda… mucho potencial….-

Y aquel grupo, quienes han decidido su camino, parten hacia lo que es su propia decisión…


	5. Cap 4

Moon Howller… Cap. 4… Mision… Festival…

Notas del autor:

Pues antes que nada, gracias a las personas que hn estado opinndo y leyendo, me alegra que poco a poco el fic este gustando a mas personas, y eso me inspira a seguirlo…

A Safaelia, gracias por tu comentario de Lucca, es un personaje en el que puse mucho cariño, mas que nada, porque me fascina el nombre, jeje

Tratare de mejorar, pero desde que mi Beta Reader dejo de comunicarse, pues no he tenido a alguien que me apoye con los problemas de dedos de trueno, y esas cosas, jeje

En fin, en casi todos mis fic, divido los libros en sagas, este es el comienzo de la saga de Abisael, la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos cap. serán esta saga, pero muchas cosas se harán saber en ella, un angel caído, y otros 12 en el mundo, que poderes tendrá cada uno, solo los que sigan la trama lo descubrirán…

Sin mas ni mas, La Saga de Abisael… Moon Howller, comienza ahora….

Hace mucho tiempo…

El sonido de tambores resuena en aquel lugar, las lunas unidas retiran las aguas, la Isla de Angoya crece, y la marea deja al descubierto una puerta en las orillas de la playa…

Atrás, se observa una estatua de la deidad de a Isla, Hamo, mientras es enmarcada por un grupo de montañas de mediano tamaño…

Frente a la estatua de Hamo, una silueta, ataviada con una gran capa que la cubre en totalidad, reza al dios protector de la isla, mientras el sonido de los tambores resuena mas y mas rápidamente…

Aquella figura se levanta, y con una voz femenina dice palabras en una lengua antigua, mientras las lunas iluminan aquel lugar como una sola, y de repente, aquella silueta deja caer aquella capa, y al momento de la tela caer en su totalidad, los tambores cesan…

Una mujer, con ropajes ancestrales y ligeros, camina de forma lenta hacia aquella entrada secreta, cubierta por las aguas de Angoya, cuando un hombre mayor, con trajes solemnes corre y trata de detener a la joven…

La joven siente la mano de aquel hombre, la toma delicadamente, y de la misma forma, deposita un beso en ella, mientras dice

-Rajanash decco unagrash rditttane….- (No ahí otra forma, el tiempo casi se agota)

El hombre, casi a punto de llorar, dice a modo de suplica

-Hogh tranachtreni… Muringa trena…- (por favor…. Debe haber otra forma…)

La chica observa aquella entrada, y dice

-Tranaghe Urlark… Medcreto Negretinga merrinchni Maaarrrchrentin urzane- (No la ahí… se necesita un guardian, no una sacerdotisa…)

Y mientras suelta aquella mano temerosa, continua avanzando hacia aquella abertura, mientras el viejo dice

-Norrotrenka… Jalmano…. Norrotrenka…. Mirrenga Unishtreno haranii- (no lo hagas… Jalmano… No lo hagas…. Solo me quedas tu)

Y aquella mujer entra a aquella puerta oscura, de la cual nadie mas la ve salir nunca mas….

La actualidad….

Una luz ilumina el transportador, de la cual se forman rápidamente Hanzo, Lizzerth, Minna y Ana…

El sol de Angoya los encandila, luchan por ponerse una sombra con la mano a la altura de la frente, mientras sus ojos se adaptan al brillante sol de aquella isla paradisiaca, cuando una voz familiar les toma por sorpresa…

-Vaya, ya llegaron…-

En cuanto sus ojos están mas adptados a aquel brillo, observan a Leena, con un traje de baño de 2 piezas, en el cual la parte inferior es tapada por una tela a modo de falda…

Ella sostiene una bebida, mientras el sprite compañero de Leena, Haros, mordisquea ligeramente una galleta de miel

En ese momento, Leena, observa a la nueva silueta unida al grupo y dice

-PERO….. PERO…. ANAAA¡-

-LEENAAA¡- responde Ana, corriendo a donde su amiga la toma de las manos y empiezan un extraño bailoteo

-Cuando te integraste- dice Leena

-Apenas mi maestro me dio las primeras instrucciones, me dijo "el camino del Sabio no esta escrito en libros, es la naturaleza misma la que le muestra los poderes, y por ello, solo maduraras en cuestión de cuanto del mundo aprendas" y solo pude pensar en ustedes para unirme…-

Leena emocionada le pregunta –Y como convenciste a Akrona, a mi me costo como 3 dias de rogarle hasta que accedió…-

-Que raro, a mi solo me dio un par de vistazos, le dije que tenia un sprite y listo-

Y Leena dice

-POR DIOS… POR DIOS… EN SERIO TIENES UN SPRITE… DESDE CUANDO… COMO… ¿-

Ana le cuenta la historia que le contara su Padre, sobre su madre y como en su momento previo a morir, le encargo el trabajo de mensajero a Ana, así como su sprite guardian en un instrumento mágico, en unto Ana entendió el deseo de su madre, tomo aquel instrumento, y ahora tenia un compañero sprite

Leena le pregunta sobre el, y ella le muestra el brazalete propio de los mensajeros, la gem azulada se enciende, y un sprite con alas se muestra…

-El es Growl- dice Ana, mientras el pequeñin se esconde tras de ella – Disculpenlo, estuvo tiempo encerrado, y es algo timido, a mi me costo algo que confiara en mi, pero es tan lindo cuando lo conoces…-

Leena observa al pequeñin azul bajo las piernas de Ana, y le dirige una sonrisa, mientras dice

-Mira Haros, un nuevo compañerito…-

El sprite oscuro de Leena observa al temeroso azulado de pies a cabeza, y después sigue comiendo aquella galleta de miel, como si no importara…

Leena mira eso como un insulto, y dice

-Haros… en verdad quieres comer esas ricas galletas, cierto?...-

Haros entinde el tono de su ama como una amenaza, así que guarda aquella galleta entre sus ropas especiales, y fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas dice

-Haros, seamos amigos… mucho gusto – mientras extiende la mano en forma amistosa

Leena sonríe orgullosa de su pequeño, mientras le da unas ligeras caricias en la cabeza, cuando Growl abre la boca y dice

-Este… yo… soy Growl… este… yo…-

Lizzerth observa el comportamiento y dice

-Vaya que tiene miedo el pequeñin.. apenas dice un par de palabras…-

Ana se molesta del comentario y dice

-No es miedo, solo que Growl es muy letrado, y a veces le cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para las cosas, cuando lo conoci decía términos y palabras que en mi vida había oído, y como le dije que veces era problemático seguir conversaciones con tecnicismos y palabras rebuscadas, el trata de mejorar en la comunicación de las cosas…-

Growl mira al suelo apenado de haberse conocido su secreto, y Minna, para tatar de alegrar el momento le dice

-Tranquilo, Growl, a veces es mejor dejar salir tu verdadera persona, porque si vas a buscar palabras que Lizzerth entienda, tu vocabulario solo será de rascar… comida… sueño… chicas… y trivialidades así…-

Lizzerth entiende que el podría decir algo mas para regresar el insulto, pero en vez de complicar las cosas, decide sacar a su sprite guardian…

El sprite de Lizzerth es rojo, tiene alas simples de libélula, y dice

-Este es Lios, es mi compañero sprite-

Aquel sprite rojo se queda mirando al temeroso Growl y dice

-WHOOOOLLLLASSSS.. MUCHO GUSTO… SOY LIOS, SEAMOS AMIGOS, NO MEJOR, SEAMOS COMO HERMANOS, ES MAS, PORQUE SER COMO HERMANOS, TENGO UNA HERMANA SOLTERA… ERES SOLTERO?... NO ES DE MAL VER….-

Lizzerth comprende a donde va aquella conversación, y dice

-Lios…-

Lios comprende lo que significa aquella expresión, y poniendo los ojos mas tiernos que puede, dice

-Si, maestro…-

-Que te he dicho de ser explosivamente espontaneo…-

Lios se queda pensando y dice

-Que si soy tan espontaneo, las personas se atemorizaran, temeran, alejaran, y terminare siendo un solteron solitario bueno para nada como mi maestro?...-

Lizzerth comprende la fuente de la ultima parte, y mira a Minna de forma siniestra…

Minna, tratando de alejar aquella mirada de ella, dice

-Bueno, creo que sigo yo… sal Gregory…-

En ese momento, sale un sprite de color amarillo, en su cabeza, tiene un par de cuernos y usa lentes que parecen mas grandes que su misma cabeza…

Toma los lentes con su mano, mientras dirige una mirada inquisidora a Growl y dice

-Hojaplata…. Buen conocimiento… estado avanzado…. Algo extraño… aceptable… me puedo retirar, Madame…-

Minna comprende que Gregory sigue siendo el antisocial de siempre, así que lo regresa a la gema de su brazalete, mientras Growl y varios del grupo aun no comprenden lo que ha pasado…

Hanzo comprende que es el ultimo, así que muestra si brazalete, del cual salen 2 pequeñines, Lucca y Sky…

Sky como siempre, luce un enorme moño rojo, mientras que Lucca solo usa una cmisa algo extravagante

Ambos ven a su amo, y Hanzo dice señalando a Growl

-Lucca, Sky, este es Growl, será el nuevo compañero de nuestro equipo, espero se lleven bien…-

Sky se acerca y le dice

-Hola Growl, mucho gusto, soy Sky, es un placer tenerte en el equipo, y este es…-

-Un momento – dice Lucca – no se si lo has visto, pero creo tener el suficiente conocimiento como para presentarme a mi mismo, sin necesidad de que tu lo hagas por mi, sabes…

Sky se molesta por la interupcion y dice

-Yo solo quería hacer mas fácil la introducción, pero como siempre, eres un egomaniaco irrespetuoso…-

Luuca decide que lo mas sano es ignorarla, al ver que cada palabra de la discusión atemoriza mas y mas a Growl, y dice

-Bueno, soy Lucca, y pues soy el sprite mas casi perfecto que ha nacido, soy tan casi perfecto, que si fuera mas casi perfecto, tendría que ser un rey sprite, solo tengo un defecto, y por ende, no soy perfecto…-

Sky no comprende todo ese monton de babuceo, y dice

-A ver, dime, cual es ese defecto que no te deja ser perfecto?-

Lucca sonríe y dice

-No tengo que decirlo, se presento antes que yo…-

-AHORA SI ME LA PAGAS… COMO QUE SOY TU DEFECTO… MEQUETREFE…-

Y Sky se arroja sobre Sky, mientras Hanzo intenta separarlos, en ese momento, un sonido se escucha, y el grupo observa a Grwol, riendo a crcajadas mientras dice

-jajaja… vaya, si son muy divertidos… es grandioso estar aquí, si me dejan conocer a gente como ustedes, jejeje..-

Lucca sonríe, haciendo un ademan de victoria mientras dice

-Perfecto, mi plan funciono-

Sky suelta a lucca mientras dice

-Plan, cual plan?...-

Lucca pone un rostro de victoria mientras dice

-Pues veras, ahí un dicho que reza que la mejor medicina para limar asperezas, es una afable y pura risa, y con ello en mente, solo prepare el escenario propicio para hacer reir a Growl, ahora, el esta feliz, y dejara de ser timido, y todo gracias, mi increíblemente sagaz…-

Sky interrumpe a Lucca diciendo

-O sea, que tu increíble mente solo hizo lo que siempre haces, y el tener suerte te hace un genio?-

Lucca no quita esa mirada de victorioso y dice

-lo que los idiotas llaman suerte, yo lo llamo ingenio…-

Sky se molesta y dice

-Eso es solo suerte, no es ingenio…-

-Lo ves, lo que los idiotas llaman suerte, yo lo lla…-

Y en el momento que Sky pierde la cordura, ambos empiezan con su rutina de golpes antes la carcajada de Growl

En ese momento, el grupo suelta la carcajada, hasta que ambos sprite se tiran al suelo exhaustos, y Hanzo decide retomar el hilo

-Bueno bueno, ya que nos alegramos, podrías decirnos de que va la misión?-

Leena no comprende el porque el jefe no les dijo nada, hasta que recuerda que el sobre sellado lo tenia ella, y les dice

-Bueno, la cuestión es esta… fuimos contratados por la agencia de investigación de Petrahierro, están haciendo un análisis de piedras originales de Angoya, y por desgracia, creen que el festival de Plenilunio podría darles problemas, mucha gente, y muchos curiosos, el trabajo consiste en alejar a los turistas de la zona en investigación…-

Minna observa de nuevo el atuendo de Leena, y dice

-Y supongo que para alejar a los turistas, debes ser tu la que llama la atension?-

Leena no comprende lo que su amiga trata de decir, hasta que observa el como ella la ve con esa ropa y dice

-Nada de eso Minna, lo que pasa es que según los contratantes, ahí rumores de que Razer, el traidor de la corporación, puede usar el festival para robar mas información de la compañía, y como la misión empieza en 3 dias, pues decidi junto a Haros, investigar a cualquier sujeto sospechoso para prevenir cualquier acto…-

Minna observa a Haros, que sigue entretenido con aquella galleta, y comprende el plan de Leena…

-Vaya buen plan, Leena, 2 cabezas piensan mejor que una, si tu pierdes algún detalle, Haros estará para observarlo, no es así?...-

Ana, para quien esos conceptos son nuevos, dice

-Este.. a que se refieren con eso de que las personas no pueden ver a los sprite…-

Hanzo medita un poco, y en verdad Ana es la mas nueva en esos conceptos, así que le explica

-Mira, por algún extraño fenómeno, los Sprite existen en el mundo, pero la mayoría de las personas o animales son incpaces de verlos, es algo extraño que una vez Siegard me explico, solo los nacidos en Siwa, por ser decendientes de los primeros mensajeros, son capaces de verlos, también aquellas personas que aceptan su existencia como una realidad pueden hacerlo..-

Ana no entiende ese concepto, y Hanzo continua

-Mira, para muchas personas, los Sprite y todo lo que conllevan son supersticiones, centos de hadas, y cosas así, pero cundo alguien dedica y da real razón de ellos en el mundo, ese entendimiento los libera para poder verlos, aun así, aunque la persona sea capaz de verlos, nada puede dañarlos, ya que son multiespaciales…-

Ana analiza esas palabras y dice

-Multi…multi…-

Hanzo entiende que tampoco ese termino es sencillo de entender, y dice

-Mira, digamos que tu eres la persona que esta aquí, y esa persona solo esta aquí…. Ahora, si tomamos en cuenta que safael es un mundo de muchas dimensiones entrelazadas, y en cada una de ellas existe una parte de ti, una copia de ti que no es una copia sino tu en realidad, eso es ser multiespacial…-

-Y eso como ayuda a los sprite a no ser lastimados?-

-Facil, imagina que alguien te golpea aquí, pero no te golpea en otra de esas partes de ti que también eres tu, como solo golpeo a un tu, pero no golpeo a las otras formas que también son tu, ello logra que el golpe recibido se anule, por no haber sido reciido en las otras facetas que también son tu…-

Ana piensa en aquello, y en ese momento entiende el porque de todo aquello, piensa en las personas que la veian cuando hablaba con aquellos seres, y como pareciera que ellos no veian a su interlocutor…

En ese momento, Hanzo dice

Eso es algo que que todo entrenador sprite conoce…-

Y Lizzerth en ese momento dice

-Vaya, ahora me explico el porque la gente me veía raro cuando regañaba a Lios…-

Hanzo decide no tomar atension al comentario de Lizzerth y dice

-El único lugar donde un sprite es uno solo, es el mundo sprite, por ello, siempre están en contacto con el mismo, cuando regresan a su gema no están encerrados, simplemente regresan al mundo sprite, donde buscan materiales y forjan equipo…-

Ana comprende y dice

-Hanzo, eres un genio, sabes tantas cosas…-

Hanzo se apena un poco, y dice

-para nada, el genio es mi maestro, el me dijo muchas cosas sobre los sprite, sin el, seguro no sabria ni como recoger ramas…-

Leena en ese momento recapacita y dice

-Oye Hanzo, ahora que recuerdo, nunca vi a tu maestro entrar al gremio, que pasa con el…-

Hanzo medita un poc laspalabras y dice

-Siegard es algo huraño, siempre habla de la misión que Seiko le encomendó, durante mi entrenamiento fuimos a un monton de lugares, quedábamos poco tiempo y continuabamos viajando, no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, ni siquiera en el gremio, y Akrona parece entender el porque hace eso, mas nunca me ha dicho el asunto…-

Leena en ese momento decide retomar el hilo principal y dice

-Ok gente, ya sabemos nuestra misión, pueden usar estos 3 dias para checar el lugar, memorizar y observar, y de paso, pues explayarse un poco, después seremos trabajo completo, por el momento, mezclémonos con la gente e investiguemos cualquier cosa que parezca sospechos, esta bien?-

El grupo asiente, mientras que en una habitación, un viejo oscuro lee un antiguo mapa…

Traza coordenadas, movimientos de mareas, y mas que nada lee antiguos manuscritos tratando de encontrar una pista que le de el paradero de aquello que busca…

Mientras que un niño, de mirada siniestra, observa el bullicio de aquel puerto turístico, y en su mente, lo pinta, cubierto de llamas, y horror…

En fin, cap. 4 termina, espero les guste, see ya, los espero en el proximo


	6. Cap 5

Moon Howller… cap. 4… Un sol antes de la penumbra….

Autor: Ya se ya se, me tarde, pero como dije antes, han sido semanas de doble turno, ah sido un martirio apoyar a RH con las entrevistas, pero ya estoy aquí, editando caps para su entretenimiento, espero les guste este, Angoya es un lugar paradisiaco, en cierta forma, y la saga de Abisael da muchas cosas de si por ello, el angel de la destrucción, alimentado por el miedo y el sufrimiento, muchas cosas que no estaban muy concretas ahora seran mas claras, y mas que nada, un nuevo personaje se suma a la historia, cual será su papel… eso solo lo sabran leyendo esta historia… Lagrima de safael,…. Cap. 4 comienza ahora…

Fafurion… ese nombre aun resuena en mi mente… Fafurion, de las aguas turbulentas…

Según la historia que me conto… el, entre todos sus hermanos, fue dotado con una gran habilidad mágica, y de un conocimiento sin par…

Su espíritu era el agua oscura, que cobra las vidas de aquellos que cruzan el mar, mas sin embaro, su espíritu era frio, como el viento que cubre a toda Elsaland…

Domino las tierras solitarias del sur, donde las tribus de hombres lagartos lo adoraban como a un dios, hasta el dia en que la guerra de los Stigias llego, y conoció a Seiko Bloodberry, el hijo de su hermano Aulakiria…

Los grandes Sin y los Stigias, unidos bajo el estandarte del Dragon Sol, la idea no era para nada atrayente, pero cuando conoció el verdadero espíritu de su sobrino, quedo convencido de su verdadero camino…

Y desde ese dia, sacrifico su cuerpo para viajar por los mundos, siguiendo a Seiko en cada uno de ellos, y dando su alma a aquel cuyo espíritu fuera el adecuado…

Del el supimos grandes secretos, como el verdadero fin de los Angeles en Safael… y mas que nada, el legado de Lucca para el mundo… Las Armas legendarias… Lagrimas de Safael…

Lagrima de Safael: Hoja de luz, Lagrima de Safael: Colmillo de Effreet, Lagrima de Safael: Ala del Drake, Lagrima de Safael: Dedo del gigante, Lagrima de Safael: Escama de Uroboros, y Lagrima de Safael: Lamento del Ghoul, 6 armas, para 6 personas con el espíritu de aquellos que les dejaron el destino del mundo en sus manos… La armadura del Legado…

El camino nunca esta a tu espalda, siempre esta, frente a tus ojos, si quieres caminar por el…

Angoya, lugar de luces, adornado con los colores de las festividades de las lunas gemelas…

Musica variada, bailes diversos, todo lo que Safael puede ofrecer, reunido en la extensión mas pequeña de todas las que puede ofrecer…

Del transportador mágico, llegan por cientos las personas de todo Safael, que han hecho viajes de días solo para llegar a esas fechas…

Muchos acampan en las playas, incapaces de conseguir alojamiento en los cientos de hoteles que se concentran alrededor del casino, y las hermosas y bancas playas de aquel paraje lejano de las zonas pertenecientes de Jale…

La pesca deja su paso a los barcos turísticos, que ofrecen viajes de exploración a las mas diversas e históricas partes de aquel océanos…

Y lejos de aquella algarabía, Oz, junto a Abisael, observan una formacion pedregosa particular…

De entre las piedras, Oz mueve algas secas pegadas y descubre una escritura extraña, la cual compara con las imágenes de un libro que trae en sus manos, mientras Abisael voltea hacia una montaña, mientras dice

-Oye vejestorio, ahí alguien observándonos…-

Oz, sin dejar de mirar aquel libro, responde al niño angel

-Te tardaste en darte cuenta, tiene viendonos desde que arribamos a esta isla..-

En ese momento, Abisael levanta su brazo, en dirección a aquel monte, cuando Oz, que sigue tomando apuntes le dice

-Por favor, Abisael, no seas impetuoso, deja al muchacho vernos, debe de aprender que el dejarme no fue una decisión inteligente…-

Mientras, en aquel monte, 2 figuras se observan…

Una de ellas, es un joven vestido con una túnica negra, en la cual se observa un emblema de un esqueleto con 2 velas en las cuencas oculares, este lleva una mascara blanca que le cubre el rostro, con el mismo emblema en la parte frontl…

A su lado, una figura encorvada con túnicas similares, pero en su rostro, no ahí piel, solo hueso y 2 llamas azules a modo de ojos brillan vigorosamente…

El extraño esqueleto sostiene un baston podrido en sus manos, gira la cabeza tenebrosamente, mientras un sonido gutural sale de entre sus dientes…

.Grr…grarr…grerrreer..-

-Tranquilo Harbatos- dice el enmascarado mientras observa aquella escena- el ya sabe que lo seguimos, pero es tan curioso, que no actuara contra nosotros a menos que sea infinitamente necesario, así que esperemos a ver como se mueve…-

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Angoya…

Hanzo camina entre las personas, buscando algún indicio, alguna prueba, algo extraño…

La misión era cuidar tanto las ruinas que estaban siendo explordas, como prevenir cualquier ataque del Rojo Serrado en aquel lugar…

Angoya era de las pocas areas en Safael sin base de aquella facción oscura, ya que a diferencia de otras areas, muchos señores de dinero habían hecho su hogar en aquel paradisiaco lugar, y lejos de mantenerse la seguridad con fondos de Jale o cualquier otra ciudad, la guardia ciudadana era basada prácticamente en grupos de mercenarios, gremios con contratos por acciónes especificas, y mas que nada, guardias personales…

Hanzo era en ese momento pagado por Petrahierro, pero el verdadero benefactor era un comerciante excéntrico y curioso llamado Marin, que era el máximo aportador de divisas para Petrahierro y Tesoreria, era muy fanatico de coleccionar piedras y pieles raras, y mucha de su riqueza provenía de ese tipo de investigacones…

El nombre del gremio estaba en la balanza esa vez, y Hanzo no podía permitir que ellos perdieran un potencial cliente cono Marin a sabiendas que Akrona nunca dejaría que lo olvidaran, así que estaba decidido a no claudicar, cuando…

-HANZOOOO…HANZOOO…-se escucha la voz de Leena a la que ve corriendo

Hanzo observa a su compañera, usando la parte superior de un bikini azul, mientras la parte inferior era cubierta con una tela amarrada a modo de falda de grabados azules con amarillo..

Hanzo la ve llegar corriendo, cuando ella cae adeante ante el

-Que pasa Leena, encontraste algo?- pregunta Hanzo mientras Leena trata de recobrar el aliento

-No…no ahí tiempo.. pa…ra… explicar…- dice mientras jadea por el esfuerzo- debe…debemos correr…-

Leena toma la mano de Hanzo, mientras corre hacia una dirección, a Hanzo le resulta difícil seguir a Leena en esa posición, cuando a lo lejos ve un puesto con bebidas y a un lado de ese puesto, a Haros con rostro triste…

Haros observa la lelgada de su ama, y dice

-Ama… yo… LO SIENTOOOO EN SERIO LO INTENTE, PERO PERO…-

Leena acaricia la cara de Haros mientras le dice que no es para tanto, Hanzo no comprende lo que ha pasado, y dice

-Y bien Leena, que era la urgencia, viste alguien sospechoso?-

Leena no comrpende aquella pregunta, y al pensarlo un poco, dice

-No..es que…-

-Por favor Leena- Hanzo trata de apresurar a su compañera- si se le escapo a Haros, no deb estar lejos, solo ahí que…-

-No es nada de eso – dice Leena, mientras se pone un poco ruborizada - Es que veras… en este puesto vendían un destilado de miel de abeja de bosque antiguo, es muy raro conseguir abejas de bosque antiguo, ya que Angelo guarda mucho la receta de ese brebaje, y cuando vi que solo permitían comprar 2 por cliente, pensé que talvez te gustaría probarlo, y como se me hizo injusto dejar a Haros o a mi sin este dulce, pues…. Le dije a Haros que vigilara mi lugar en la fila mientras iba por ti…-

-Si- dice Haros, mientras pone rostro triste – Pero en ese momento me di cuenta, que cuando eres invisible para las personas, es difícil guardar un cupo en una fila, cuando me empujaron, y casi me pisan, me vi obligado a perder mi sitio T-T-

Hanzo no entiende ese comportamiento, y dice

-Leena, estamos de misión, no es posible que dediques tu tiempo a perder el tiempo de esta manera, no venimos a turistear, estamos aquí para cuidar la ciudad…-

Leena comprende las palabras de Hanzo, para el, las misiones eran my importantes, pero también recordaba las ordenes de Akrona al darles aquella misión…

FLASHBACK

Con un nuevo espíritu en la mente, Leena llega mas temprano que los demás al lugar donde Akrona los citara, cuando lo encuentra con alguien…

Aquel sujeto se nota ciertamente extraño, cuando ella se acerca a ellos, el le da un pergamino a Akrona y le dice

-Bueno, la decisión es tuya, nos vemos…-

Akrona observa a aquel hombre caminar hacia donde Leena llega, cuando l ve, el tipo observa a Leena de forma tan fría, que ella siente un estremecimiento en toda la espina dorsal, Akrona en ese momento se acerca a ella mientras el sujeto llega al portal de Jale y desaparece…

Leena ve el semblante de su jefe, y este dice

-Bien Leena, cumpliste lo que me habías pedido, ese es Siegard, el maestro de Hanzo…-

Leena ahora entendía el porque Hanzo era como era, tener por años a un sujeto con una mirada como la de ese Siegard, era sin duda algo que no le dejaría ser muy feliz que digamos…

Leena en ese momento le dice a Akrona que ella tomo su decisión, Akrona no entiende el porque llega tan temprano a la junta, y ella le explica que no podía contener la idea de hacerlo, el lo entiende, y mas que nada se alegra de ello, ya que le dice

-Genial, estaba en problemas para lo de la misión, pero ya que estas aquí, será mas sencillo…-

Leena no comprende, cuando Akrona le entrega aquel pergamino que momentos antes le diera Siegard, ella lo ve y dice

-Es una misión de petrahierro, para Angoya, mas que nada es vigilancia de una zona, pero es dentro de 3 dias el comienzo…-

-3 dias… pero no seria mejor partir antes- dice Leena, cuando Akrona le dice

-Si, serán 3 dias a partir de hoy, pero quiero que tomen esa misión, para que usen ese tiempo para relajarse…-

Leena no entiende eso, y Akrona le explica

-Leena, los que decidan continuar, es posible no tengan otro momento de paz… cuando Seiko hizo su misión de vida, nosotros tuvimos sufrimientos, llanto, soledad mas que nada, y lo que nos daba fuerzas para seguir, eran esos momentos, cuando eramos una famila, jugábamos, sonreíamos, y por muy dura que sea la noche, si tu mente recuerda la luz del sol, puedes vencer la oscuridad…-

Leena en ese momento entendía las razones de Akrona para darles esa misión, en ese momento el le ordeno ir para hacer los arreglos de habitaciones, con la festividad tan cercan, encontrar alojamiento será mas difícil cada dia…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Leena, ahora no podía contar aquello a Hanzo, aun recordaba que cualquier cosa referente al verdadero origen del Red Sunset podría ser peligroso para Hanzo, y no pudiendo ser mas abierta con el motivo de esos 3 dias, termino aceptando el regaño…

Hanzo camina hacia otra zona, cundo dice

-Deberias ser mas enfocada, Ana, Minna, y hasta Lizzerth deben estar aun buscando información, mientras tu andas bebiendo destilados de miel…-

En ese momento, Hanzo deja salir a Lucca y le dice

-Lucca, sabes donde esta Sky?-

Leen no entiende aquel comentario, y Hanzo le dice

-El sprite de Minna es algo raro, no le gusta salir a menos que sea de vital importancia, le encanta estudiar y aprender cosas, y para esas situaciones, Minna se lleva a Sky para hacer equipo de exploración…-

Lucca le dice

-Sky me dijo que estaría ocupada con la señorita Ana y Minna, estaban en medio de algo importante..-

Hanzo empieza a preocuparse, Minna era muy capaz, pero a los ojos de Hanzo, Ana era uan muy joven para esta misión, así que le dice

-Bueno Leena, debemos buscarlas, no se que pase, pero puede ser peligroso…-

-Lo dudo, yo se donde están…- dice Leena, y Hanzo la observa, mientras ella dice

-Minna y Ana se enlistaron a un concurso de castillos de arena, y creo que les tomara el dia entero…-

-QUE QUE?...- dice Hanzo, a quien le sorprende lo infantil que Minna puede ser a veces

-Si, ellas vieron el cartel y decidieron que seria divertido hacer algo así para pasar mas tiempo, supongo que Sky pensó lo mismo, y se pondrá a ayudarlas…-

Hanzo no comprende la falta de compromiso de ellas, y justo pensaba que no podía ser que los únicos que vieran eso con interés, fueran el y Lizzerth, cuando una figura pasa corriendo cerca de ellos…

-CORRE LIOS, O PERDEREMOS LAS MEJORES OLAS..-

Sosteniendo aquell tabla, y con su sprite compañero volando cerca, Lizzerth pasa entre el grupo sin siquiera saludar…

Hanzo no comprende aquel comportamiento, pero viendo el comportamiento general del equipo, solo le queda una opción

Se acerca a Leen y le dice

-Muy bien… entendí el mensaje… que sugieres?...-

Leena cambia su rostro por una sonrisa, se levanta y toma del antebrazo a Hanzo y le dice

-Pues antes que nada, debemos poner algo dulce en alguien con una actitud TAAAAAN pero TAAAn agria como usted, señor responsabilidad…-

Hanzo comprende a lo que se refiere Leena, y ambos se forman en aquel puesto para esperar su dulce bebida…

Mientras, Sky, con un traje sprite de baño, ayuda a Ana y a Minna con aquel concurso, trayendo arena y paleándola para formar una pared de lo que parece un castillo, cuando a la distancia observa 2 figuras moviéndose

Ella reconoce a uno de ellos, Oz, aquel sujeto que el gobierno de Kaslow mandara como experto durante el interrogatorio de Hanzo por el evento de bosque de plaga…

El sujeto se mueve junto a un niño extraño que nunca había visto, siente la tentación de avisar a Minna sobre ello, pero al voletar a verlas, se da cuenta de lo felices que Ana y ella siguen en su labor, y piensa que desues de todo, Oz no es algo que deba alararla en ese momento, no es parte de la misión, y decide seguir con el juego…

Sin saber como, ella después, lamentaría aquella decisión…


	7. Cap 6

Lagrimas de Safael… Moon Howller… cap. 5… Revelacion de la Destruccion…

Ok Ok, que les pareció la Ova, para los gamers viejos, algunos nombres les parecerán conocidos, y es debido a que como se los dije antes, la saga destiny shards esta basada en varias historias de juegos y cosas que he leído en mi vida, Stigias awaken fue en un juego que no dire el nombre, Luna carmesí fue basada en Vampiro la Mascarada de WhiteWolfs, y pues ahora, lagrimas de Safael basada en Grand Fantasia, que decidi seria la ultima entrega de esta saga, y mas que nada, el final que le dare a esta línea histórica antes de dedicarme por completo a las historias originales dejando de lado los fanfics…

Ahora se acabaron las vacaciones, por así decirlo, los personajes tuvieron 2 capitulos de relajación donde intente darles un respiro de lo que viene, como bien dijo Akrona, a veces un rayo de luz nos deja atravesar la oscuridad, estos 2 cap. fueron mas relajados, después de este cap., ya no habrá mas descansos, espero sigan esta historia hasta su fin, Lagrima de Safael… Aullador de la Luna, cap. 5 comienza ahora…

La luna, la bella luna…

Que encierra tras de si tantos misterios…

Brilla ahora, como una vela roja, carmín…

Antes de la época de las aguas eternas…

El llanto de la tierra comienza tras el gran debacle…

El juicio final, el final de los tiempos…

La Era del hombre termina, y empieza el final del todo…

El Destino, como un angel dorado…

Cuyas Alas cierne sobre todos….

Un nuevo sol aparece en el firmamento de Angoya, Minna sale en bata al balcón para dejar que aquel nuevo sol la acaricie, mientras se estira para que el sereno le quite la pesadumbres habitual de recién levantarse, observa la bella playa iluminada desde el mar por aquel sol, como si el mismo sol naciera de entre las olas…

Voltea hacia aquella repisa, donde aquel extraño monumento que un dia atrás se ganaran reza "primer lugar"…

Aun recuerda como sus primeros diseños de catillo eran simples y casi endebles, hasta que Gregory apareció y les dio instrucciones sobre resistencia, soportes, y humedad de la arena, ese dia, su querido sprite se había ganado sus galletas…

En ese momento recalco en sus compañeras, Anay Leena movían panes, untaban sustancias en ellos, y hacían sándwiches para el ultimo dia de asueto que el gruñon de Hanzo les había dejado tener…

Aun recuerda aquella extraña asamblea de un dia anterior, cuando se reunieron en la habitación de los chicos, y Hanzo dijo de forma seria

"Ok, entiendo, no encontraremos nada dando vueltas por la ciudad, si quieren hacerse pasar por turistas, esta bien, pero debemos tener en cuenta que mañana es el ultimo dia para este tipo de investigación, después de mañana, nos enfocaremos a resguardar las ruinas, esta claro?"

Era claro que Leena había suavizado un poco al estrecho Hanzo, no sabia exactamente que había pasado, pero la cara alegre de Leena alegraba a la vez a sus compañeras, era como una luz que les contagiaba felicidad a todas, y en esos momentos, era mas brillante su sonrisa que el mismo sol que acababa de calentarla…

-Vamos chicas- apresuro Minna a sus compañeras, que terminaba de doblar un gran mantel que les serviría para su dia de campo en la playa- recuerden que ese lugar que les mensione es el ideal para pasarla bien todos, lejos de todo y sin mirones, así podremos divertirnos incluso con nuestros Sprites compañeros…-

En ese momento se escucha un repiqueteo en la puerta, Minna se dirige a abrirla, y al ver lo que le espera no puede sino lanzar una sonora carcajada…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sale interminablemente de la boca de Minna, mientras cae de bruces deteniéndose el estomago ante la imagen de Lizzerth, que aparece con toda su piel en un brillante tono color mandarina por el exceso de sol del dia anterior…

Entendiendo el porque de la zorna, Lizzerth hace muecas sobre la forma de reir de Minna, y se acerca a las demás chicas, que terminan ya sus labores de preparación

Mientras Leena aun piensa mas y mas en aquel dia, posiblemente el ultimo que tendrían de paz hasta que aquel viaje terminara…

Aun temia no saber absolutamente nada de la misión, suponía que después, cuando esto terminara, Akronna les haría una junta y les diria que paso seguir, en realidad tenia mas miedo sobre lo tríptico que estaba siendo aquella gran odisea, y no sabia que esperar…

Solo sabia, que de ser posible, le encantaría pasar mas tiempo con Hanzo, volverse importante para el, y cuando al fin tuviera el valor y fuerza para pedirle perdón por aquel beso robado, en ese momento mostrarle su corazón…

Hanzo en ese momento entra, tiene un playera sin mangas, donde se ve un raptor en una tabla, y la leyenda "Angoyas´s Surf Team", se sentía tan raro ver a Hanzo en bermudas y zapatos deportivos, mientras ayuda a Minna con la canasta de viveres, y al notar lo pesado de aquella canasta, le dice a tono de broma

-Oigan, que acaso cocinaron piedras?-

-Solo si Minna fue la chef creo- suena la voz de Lizzerth, que con ello intenta vengarse de la risa de Minna, quien intenta responder a la ofensa, pero al ver de nuevo aquel extraño tono mandarina en su compañero, siente que le gana la risamas que la rabia, y pasa junto a el embosando una risa burlona…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de aquella isla…

Oz, junto al pequeño Abisael, observan a la distancia el sitio donde un equipo de excavadras, y varios ingenieros de Petrahierro mueven rocas y arena, junto a ellos, se ve una estatua de Hamo, el antiguo dios protector de Angoya según las leyendas de la isla…

De repente, se forma una especie de capa oscura, como luces negras flotando en el vacio, y de ella sale una figura con una mascara y una gran toga que lo cubre, Oz se inclina ante el, diciendo

-Rigael, angel de la Dimension, llegas justo a tiempo…-

Rigael observa aquel lugar lleno de científicos, quienes nada saben de aquellas 3 figuras que los observan, en ese momento recala en la persona de Abisael, y mueve su vista a Oz diciendo

-Oye maniático, tu prometiste que le entregarías un mejor cuerpo a Abisael, porque aun sigue con esa figura tan débil, así no puede hacer nada en absoluto…-

Abisael toma aquello como una ofensa, y mueve rápidamente su mano hacia Rigael, pero como humo negro, el desaparece, y en un segundo Abisael siente el frio acero de una espada en su garganta, mientras dice

-No pruebes tu suerte, hermano, que así como te regrese a este mundo, puedo regresarte donde Seiko te mando, y esta vez no habrá retorno…-

Abisael siente aquella palabra como un insulto, y dice

-Como osas llamarme hermano, tu sucio humano, tienes suerte de que…-

-Suerte…- dice Rigael, mientras empieza a retirar su espada del cuello de Abisael- yo no le llamo suerte, Rigael, el poderoso angel de la Dimension, así como a todos ustedes, intento tomar este cuerpo de mi propiedad, pero mi voluntad es mayor que la de ustedes, y si no me crees, porque no intentas quedarte con este cuerpo, es mas que útil, te lo prometo, y no me vendría mal el poder de 2 angeles aquí, te arriesgas… hermanito?-

Abisael, entendiendo la amenaza, voltea su mirada, temeroso de que aquel sujeto tan fuerte como para dominar al señor de la dimensión, y dueño del vacío mortal… Hikary Gaoka…

Oz comprende el temor de Abisael, aunque la técnica fuese obra de Damisael, solo Rigael era capaz de controlar la furia de aquel hechizo infame, el poder de las dimensiones no era algo que cualquiera pudiese controlar, y era aquel poder el que necesitaba aquel momento…

Y en ese momento, Rigael recalca en Oz y le dice

-Si no hay ningún avance, porque me has llamado, no tengo tiempo que perder, aun quedan muchas semillas que sembrar en Safael, y no puedo perder mi valioso tiempo…-

Oz, que no gusta de rodeos, le dice

-Veras, mi gran señor, aquel cuerpo que tanto anhela nuestro querido Abisael, reposa en una catacumba creca de esa cueva, la entrada de la catacumba solo es visible en el plenilunio, o sea, esta noche, y solo por poco tiempo, me temo…-

Rigael observa a los trabajadores, y dice

-O sea, que los científicos son el problema, no ahí nada que temer, solo un aleteo de mis temibles alas, y todo…-

Oz, tratando de detener a Rigael que empieza a extender los brazos, dice

-No no no… no me refiero a eso, si usa su Hikary Gaoka, podría dañar el cuerpo, además, aun es muy temprano, si atacamos ahora, tendremos a la mitad de la guardia de Jale custodiando el sitio, y como le dije, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo…-

Rigael empieza a impacientarse, y dice

-Y entonces, yo que pitos toco en esta orquesta?-

-Vera mi señor- dice Oz, mientras acaricia su barba- no podemos atacar solo nosotros, es muy riesgoso por el numero de personas en esta isla, he visto muchos mercenarios, y guardias, podríamos vencerles, pero perderíamos el tiempo que es el recurso mas corto que tenemos, pero ahí una solución…-

Rigael empieza a mostrar molestia de los constantes rodeos de Oz y dice

-Como sabe, Safael esta dividida en dimensiones, y solo los humanos, sprite y criaturas mágicas domesticadas son capaces de viajar entre ellas, los monstruos están atados a las dimensiones y no pueden abandonarlas, pero usted, amo de la dimensión, es capaz de traer y transportar cualquier cosa o criatura de cualquier dimensión de Safael a otra. Tengo en mis aposentos un pequeño experimento, un grupo de mascotas, que nos servirían para entretener a los guardias, mientras nosotros entramos fácilmente al lugar donde el cuerpo de Abisael reposa…-

Rigael comprende aquel plan, y le dice

-Esta bien, pero que hacemos con el vigilante en la distancia…-

Oz queda estupefacto al checar l habilidad de Rigael, que en poco tiempo se ha dado cuenta de aquel sujeto que aun los vigila, y dice

-Por favor, no interfiera con el, es un alumno de mi tutoria, que aun debe aprender el verdadero camino, le prometo, que si en cualquier forma entorpece nuestro camino, yo mismo me tomare la molestia de deshacerme de el…-

Rigael en ese momento, observa el sol en Angoya, que esta en su punto mas alto, y dice

-Esta bien, cuanto tiempo debemos esperar…-

Oz saca una libreta con anotaciones y dice

-Según mis cálculos, la entrada será visible a las 6 de la noche, cuando el sol y las lunas se encuentren en el firmamento, en ese momento las aguas se retiraran, y la entrada será visible, en ese punto debemos empezar el ataque-

El tiempo pasa, mientras en aquella playa alejada de los sitios turísticos, el grupo se divierte…

Haros come algunos helados y golosinas mientras Ana y Minna juegan con un freesbi.

Lios entierra en arena a un adormilado Lizzerth, mientras empieza a cubrirlo con arena en la parte superior en forma de una mujer, y encima un par de cocos en el pecho a forma de senos femeninos…

Gregory y Growl leen libros, mientras pareciera como tratan de emular movimientos y ejercicios contenidos en aquellas paginas, practicando lo que poco a poco leían…

Leena por su parte, prepara algunas viandas, mientras ve a lo lejos a Lucca y Sky discutiendo, como siempre, solo no alcanza a ver a Hanzo, y al voltear a un grupo de rocas, lo ve recostado, con un caña de pescar en sus pies, y de nuevo aquella bandana puesta sobre sus ojos a modo de sombra mientras dormita en aquel lugar

Leena no comprende el porque es alguien tan solitario, y decide hacerle comañia, si que se acerca y le dice

-Siempre eres así de aguafiestas, Hanzo?-

Hanzo, sin quitarse aquella bandana de la frente, le responde

-Dijiste que nos relajaramos, esta es mi forma de relajarme…-

Leena entiende eso, el estar con alguien tan frio como Siegard seguramente había hecho a Hanzo alguien así, además, tener a Lucca y Sky peleando por cualquier cosa, seguro le hacia adorar aquellos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad…

Y no pudo dejar de pensar, si cuando niño, al lado de Angela, Hanzo era igual de frio que ahora…

A veces lo pensaba como un jugueton niño, con una amiga a quien bromear, algo mas parecido a Minna y Lizzerth, a veces como un niño enamorado de su vecina, ella sentía tan lejana su relación comparándola con la de el con Angela, y estaba dispuesta a ese dia cambiarlo

Gentilmente ella le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, Hanzo en ese momento se quito la venda de sus ojos, u volvió a tomar aquella caña en sus manos, mientras se hace a un lado, ofreciéndole una parte de aquella roca

Leena no sabe como empezar la conversación, con Minna y Lizzerth hablar era algo natural pero con Hanzo, con quien tantas cosas tenia que cubrir, le era difícil encontrar un tema de conversación

En ese momento, la caña de Hanzo empieza a moverse, mientras el dice

-Diablos…-

Leena no comprende el porque se muestra tan molesto ante la pesca, cuando el alza el hilo, y un débil pecesillo se encuentra en el extremo de su caña, mordiendo el ansuelo…

Hanzo toma aquel pequeño pez con delicadeza, mientras le retira el anzuelo, y le dice de forma dulce

-Listo, eres libre, ya no vuelvas a caer, ok?-

Y sin nada mas, vuelve a arrojar aquel anzuelo al agua…

Leena no entiende el porque y le dice

-Hanzo, no le pondrás carnada al anzuelo?-

-No…- fue la respuesta de Hanzo

Leena sigue sin entender aquella forma de pescar y le dice

-Entiendo que no quieras a mas peces pequeños en tu anzuelo, pero si no le pones carnada, no pescaras nada…-

Y Hanzo, sin quitar aquella mirada, le dice

-Hace falta comida?-

Leena le responde que no, que tienen suficiente con las viandas que trajeron, y Hanzo le responde

-En ese caso, porque querria quitarle la vida a algo, si no tiene caso hacerlo…-

Leena en ese momento intenta preguntarle que si no quiere pescar, porque arroja el anzuelo, y el se adelanta a su pregunta, diciendo

-Leena, el pescar es relajante, te ayuda a meditar, y limpia tu cabeza de dudas y problemas, solo observas el mar y el anzuelo, muchos lo hacen por el premio, el pez, pero si buscas algo premeditadamente, y solo te enfocas en esa meta, puedes perder de vista muchas cosas alrededor de la acción. Si usara carnada, podría ser que pescara un gran pez, y despues ese gran pez, seria cena, pero de ser así, me habria perdido el haber salvado a un pequeño pez curioso que podría haber caído en el anzuelo de alguien menos amable, yo tendría una cena, y se habrían perdido 2 vidas por esa cena, una usada para mantenerme con el estomago repleto sin necesidad, y una pequeña que habrá terminado muerto sin un uso en absoluto…-

Leena en ese momento entendía que el no buscaba pescar algo, solo quería la sensación de la pesca, y aquello que eso pudiese enseñarle, y en ese momento, Hanzo le extiende una caña sin carnada, y ella sonríe a aquel gesto…

En ese momento, a la distancia se observa un barco que se mueve a una distancia corta a donde ellos están, Hanzo no entiende aquella ruta, n era zona de pesca, ni parecía un barco turístico, y Leena le dice

-Veras, escogi este lugar, porque en la noche del plenilunio, para conmemorar el inicio de actividades, la marina de Jale manda un carguero a lanzar fuegos artificiales que se pueden ver en toda la Isla, y este es un punto donde se puede estar solitario, y verlos de forma tan clara y cercana…-

Hanzo en ese momento entiende un poco mas a Leena, ella era así, buscaba pequeños detalles pero que son significativos, se esmeraba en cosas pequeñas que a la postre daban grandes sorpresas, como aquel brebaje, podría ser que para alguien no fuera la gran prioridad un dulce de ese sabor, pero para alguien que estaba como el en aquel momento, tensionado y enfocado, algo así, un trago de agua en el oasis que el mismo se había formado, era sin duda algo que recordar…

Y sin saber porque, sintió una nostalgia de algo que en aquel momento pensó fue un fragmento de algún libro que habría leído, pero era un pasaje tan nítido, que casi habría jurado haberlo vivido..

En aquel momento, el sostiene a 2 pequeñas, mientras una joven mujer le dice

-Irishcran… Seiko, lucren Hisury reg Hitani, Limmen cremanosh-

(Las ves… Seiko, son Hisury y Hitani, nuestras pequeñas)

En ese momento, no supo el porque, pero una ligera lagrima surco por su mejilla, un sentimiento que hace mucho no había sentido se apodero por un instante de el, pero para no preocupar a Leena, no le presto mas importancia…

El tiempo pasa en aquel lugar, mientras en la excavación, los científicos mueven aquellos mecanos para quitar mas rocas en el proceso de excavación…

El capataz de la obra observa su reloj, 5 minutos antes de las 6, el tiempo pasa demasiado lento para aquel trabajador, cuando de repente, un trabajador grita creca de ahí

El capataz y algunos hombres corren a donde aquel sujeto se arrastra de terror, un extraño humo empieza a rondar cerca de ahí, de repente, aquel humo forma una columna, de la cual emergen un anciano y un niño…

Los hombres no comprenden aquello, cuando el sujeto les dice

-Vaya molestias, por favor, mis pequeños, quiten a estas alimañas de mi camino…-

En ese momento, decenas de entes, como murciélagos enomres con cuerpos humanoides, emergen de aquella niebla oscura atacando a las personas en aquella excavación…

El capataz, entendiendo aquello como un ataque, empieza a disparar su arma, mientras algunas de esas criaturas caen, sus hombres ven aquello como una orden de defenderse, y ellos hacen lo mismo que su jefe

Algunos hombres corren atemorizados, y aquellos seres aprovechan sus espaldas descubiertas para tomarlos entre sus patas, y alzarlos en el aire, desde donde los dejan caer, el capataz logra salvar algunos de sus subordinados de aquella horrible muerte, cuando siente su traquea ser comprimida por una fuerza invisible…

El sentimiento de asfixia, le hace buscar la fuente de aquel poder, y observa al pequeño niño dirigiedo su mano hacia el, mientras lo mira con una forma siniestra…

El hombre mayor le dirige una orden al pequeño, diciendo

-Por favor, Abisael, no tenemos tiempo que perder, luego juegas con ellos, te parece….-

En ese momento, la presión se libera, y el pequeño niño dice

-No me gustan los héroes…-

En ese momento, el capataz siente como su cabeza es tirada hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo es obligado a formar una extraña U, se escucha el tronido de su espina dorsal tronar por todo el lugar, y el cuerpo del capataz se endereza de repente, sin vida…

El hombre y el niño empiezan a caminar, y el sujeto se acerca a uno de los duendecillos alados y le dice

-Por favor, en cuanto este lugar este limpio, vayan a la ciudad y siembren el terror, quiero la mayor cantidad de miedo posible en esta isla cuando Abisael encentre su cuerpo definitivo, no vaya a ser la mala suerte que el también sea absorbido como el pobre Rigael…-

Mientras tanto, alejados del caos que a tan poca distancia se esta sucediendo, el grupo se deleita con aquellos fuegos artificiales, que surcan hermosamente el cielo de Angoya, mientras Leena reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Hanzo, en lo que ellanombraria el momento mas hermoso de su vida….

Oki, para no hacer doble post, comenten, y espero entre hoy y mañana, publico el siguiente cap., ya esta listo, solo espero comentarios, see ya


	8. Cap 7

Moon Howller… cap. 6… Despertar de la destrucción…

Nota del autor… Taddaaaaa… como andan (seguro enojados del mante, pero que se le va a hacer…) en fin, aquí trayendo de nuevo este pequeño fragmento de mi imaginación….

Esta nota se la dedico a cierta persona que me dijo que había 3 clases de personas, las que tienen talento, las que no lo tienen, y yo… y le dire que tiene razón, las personas que tienen talento hacen las cosas sin esforzarse, es su naturaleza, las que no tienen talento y se tiran al piso lamentándose su suerte, pues nunca hacen nada, y yo, pues no tengo talento, pero ello no me detiene a intentar fortalecer algo que no tengo… yo no me estanco en algo, yo evoluciono, rompo barreras y hago las cosas porque no dependo de nada ni nadie para hacerlas, no necesito un publicista para que me levante los animos (aunque la beta reader que tenia antes hacia eso muy bien)… me valgo solo, no necesito un grupo de personas diciéndome que valgo algo para creer que lo valgo, yo tengo muy presente en mi persona lo valioso que soy, y al hacer esta historia, aprendo y pulo una habilidad que no tengo, pero no pierdo nada en intentar adquirirla… no necesito que nadie me levante en hombros, porque tengo mis 2 piernas para hacerlo….

Así que por favor, si vas a intentar hacer de este post un flame de los que acostumbras, al menos ten el valor de dar la cara, y no vengas con subcuentas a querer molestarme, acepto las criticas, pero lo tuyo fue mas un intento de colmarme la cabeza de piedras, pero te tengo una noticia, para que tus palabras me afecten, antes debes tener el valor que yo tengo, y siempre hacer las cosas de frente, no como cobarde entre sombras…

Y sin mas que decir, cap. 6 de Safael tear… Moon Howller… comienza…

Jalmano

Entre las historias de la Isla Angoya, no ahí ninguna tan antigua como la del defensor Jalmano…

Se dice que en los tiempos antes de la fisura, cuando la Isla era una dimensión alejada completamente de todo rastro de Jale o las demás ciudades, Angoya era habitada por una tribu de gente tranquila…

Ellos vivian ajenos a la guerra y al odio, y por ello, el odio y la guerra los encontró…

Lejos de angoya, se dice había otras islas, otras teorías hablan de fisuras desconocidas, donde grupos mas agresivos entraban al territorio de angoya, las teorías son muchas, los ataques a esta tribu se daban al por mayor, y ellos, conocedores de la magia como energía del universo, pero sin saber el como canalizarla en hechicería, se vieron diezmados cada vez mas…

Los textos hablan de un leviatán acuatico, una criatura que vivía en las aguas, y que conocía el secreto de la magia, pero según los textos, se nego a dar sus conocimientos al ser humano, por cosas acontesidas en su pasado, así que ellos, sin esperanza, hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió, y crearon un guardian….

No ahí textos ni información sobre a que se referían con el centro del guardian, pero al parecer, crearon un ser parecido a los golem elementales que viven en ciertas zonas de Safael, y lo nombraron Jalmano…

El guardian custodiaba las playas de la tribu, y los ataques fueron aminorando…

Desgraciadamente, una plaga arrecio en aquella región, y de forma paulatina, toda aquella civilización desapareció, solo dejando restos de si, como las estatuas de Hamo en la zona norte de Angoya, y pinturas en las ruinas sobre una criatura peleando con enemigos diminutos…

Pero por mas que se ha buscado, no se han encontrado vestigios de Jalmano, quedando su historia en una leyenda, que llama la atension de toda clase de personas, desde ricos curiosos, hasta científicos en busca de fama… todos en busca de aquel mitico ser….

Editorial Quill..

En aquella playa, Hanzo y los demás observan el festival de luces…

Una a una, los fuegos surcan el cielo explotando en el firmamento, tonalidades, formas, todo se une en un concierto de luces en un lugar donde no se distingue entre el cuelo oscuro de la noche, y el firmamento acuantico…

Muy a su pesar, Hanzo se divierte, observa a sus compañeros, Ana, con ojos como plato encantada por el festival de colores, Minna observa con nostalgia aquel barco en el océano, Lizzerth saca unos binoculares para ver el espectáculo mas de cerca, y Leena, simplemente observa aquel festival de explosiones…

En ese momento, Hanzo siente nostalgia, cuando en Siwa el vivía la fiesta de los héroes, un festival donde se celebraban a los héroes que había protegido la isla del ataque de Furuguru, el y Angela veian fuegos artificiales en el mar de la isla, tal y como sucedia este dia…

-Que extraño- suena la voz de Leena, mientras Hanzo sale de sus pensamientos y observa que los fuegos artificiales han acabado, El empieza a incorporarse, suponiendo que aquella parte del festival ha acabado, pero Leena se queda mirando, decepsionada, y dice

-Que extraño, según escuche, los fuegos artificiales son tradicionales, deberían durar toda la noche, hasta el alba…-

Y en ese momento, Lizzerth dice

-Por Dios Hanzo… o esa es la gaviota mas fea del mundo, o algo esta pasando en ese barco…-

Hanzo toma los binoculares que le ofrece Lizzerth, y observa lo que el llama gaviota fea…

La noche no ayuda, pero la figura de aquella criatura, la forma de las alas, y en ese momento, Hanzo dice

-Un diablillo del Pantano…-

Lizzerth escucha aquel nombre, y Hanzo les dice

-En Pantano Negro, donde mi madre esta acampando, ella combatía a ciertas criaturas, Diablillos del Pantano, según ella, eran las creaciones de cierto científico loco que había sido exiliado al pantano…-

En ese momento, Leena se queda meditando y dice

-Oz…-

Hanzo escucha aquella palabra, y recuerda haber escuchado aquel nombre, pero no podía recordar cuando…

Fuerza su mente, tratando de navegar por el mar de sus ideas, hasta que de repente, una escena difusa se forma…

"Hola Hanzo, mi nombre es Oz, soy un especialista medico traido por Kaslow para ver tu caso…"

En ese momento, Hanzo lo recuerda, aquel hombre, Oz… había sido traido para algo, no recordaba que, pero estaba vinculado con el evento de Bern… y si alguen sabia sobre aquel evento, era el…-

Leena en ese momento dice

-Oz era uno de los maesros mas respetados en Illia, se decía que era un mago grandioso, pero también se decía que era el fundador de una secta secreta dentro del instituto, que estudiaba las artes negras de la necromancia, fue desterrado cuando se le descubrió haciendo experimentos sobre mutacion en algunos de sus estudiantes, diciendo que solo buscaba la esencia de la vida y el mejoramiento de los seres humanos, pero hace 3 años se hizo un acuerdo con Kaslow, ellos tomaron a Oz como auxiliar en ciertas tareas, y le dieron autonomía vigilada por ellos directamente…-

En ese momento, Sky recuerda haber visto a Oz en la playa, y dice

-Maestro… yo vi a ese Oz…-

Hanzo y el grupo voltean hacia Sky, que apenada les dice haberlo visto merodeando en la zona del concurso de castillos de arena, Hanzo en ese momento le dice a Lizzerth

-Viejo, no queda de otra, primero ayudemos a los del barco…-

Lizzerth entiendo, y en ese momento Hanzo y Lizzerth sacan rifles con miras telescópicas, Ana aun no se acostumbra al modo de los mensajeros Sprite de acceder a sus armas, mientras ellos se colocan en posición de francotirador apuntando hacia el barco…

Ambos empiezan a ver la escena, aquellas criaturas toman marineros con las extremidades inferiores, los elevan por los cielos y los dejan desplomarse, los mas afortunados caen en el agua, donde tienen alguna posibilidad de salvarse, los menos afortunados, tiñen de rojo la cubierta del barco…

En ese momento, suena el primer disparo, Lizzerth comienza a eliminar aquellos diablillos, quienes observan como uno a uno, son eliminados, algunas de esas criaturas dejan de atacar a los marineros huyendo, otros intentan bajar a cubierta para protegerse de los disparos, otros, mas incautos, arremeten hacia la lluvia de disparos que los diesman a cada momento, avanzan a vuelo rápido, imprudentes, mueren muchos, pero algunos llegan a las cercanías de la playa, donde son recibidos por las magias de Leena y la espada de Minna…

Hanzo observa de reojo la superficie del barco, pareciera, por los marineros que recogen a sus heridos y a aquellos que intentan salir a flote en el mar, que aquellas criaturas hubieran huido de aquella galería de tiro, Ana sube a una gran piedra, y dice alarmada

-ESAS COSAS ESTAN EN TODA ANGOYA, LA CIUDAD ES UN CAOS… DEBEMOS…-

-Debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión, la ciudad tiene mas guardias que los suficientes, no haremos ninguna diferencia yendo hacia ahí…- dice Hanzo de forma tajante, Ana siente ganas de ir a auxiliar a los aldeanos, los gritos y el miedo se escucha por toda esa area, pero Hanzo les dice

-Miren, esas cosas no llegaron del mar, ni de la aldea, y si Oz es el responsable… Diganme que ahí cercano al area de la playa donde Sky los vio?-

Y el grupo al unisono dice

-Las ruinas de Hamo-

Hanzo les dice

-Miren, las criaturas no pueden usar los teleportales, si ese Oz encontró una forma de traer a esas cosas desde pantano negro hasta aquí, la clave debe estar en las ruinas..-

El grupo asiente, y empiezan a dirigirse a aquel lugar, mientras, en la zona de excavación, Oz empieza a decir palabras en lengua muerta…

Abisael observa la cantaleta de aquel sujeto, la pantomima y los vocablos propios de un hechizo, mientras el plenilunio se forma en el cielo…

La sombra de Hamo, se alarga hasta cubrir el area donde Oz canta, y la arena se moviliza frente a el, dejando a la vista una extraña figura que se levanta de entre las arenas, mientras la cantaleta de Oz no se detiene….

De repente, Oz se aproxima a aquella formación, a forma de altar, y frente a el recita otras palabras, Abisael observa al extraño que los ve a la distancia, y en ese momento, denota algo singular… la criatura que lo acompañaba siempre, había desaparecido….

En ese momento, cubierto con la sombra de Hamo, el altar hace un crujido, y Oz dice

-Esta hecho, en cuanto el agua y la sombra proyectada se toquen, el camino hacia el guardian se mostrara…-

Abisael escucha aquellas palabras y dice

-Guardian… pero que no buscábamos un nuevo cuerpo para mi?-

-Así es, las técnicas antiguas de formación de golem de piedras eran muy precarias, y exigían como precio la vida de una criatura que servia como nucleo de vida, pero el tiempo agota esa energía, y el tiempo sin ser convocado las agota aun mas rápido por faltar movilidad en las redes mágicas, es el cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo con gran poder, sumado a una voluntad baja que se resista al control y la regla de protección de los angeles, ni los mensajeros sprite, ni los grandes cañones y maquinarias de Jale… nada podrá detenerte… Abisael…-

Abisael observa como aquella sombra se mueve lentamente en la arena, cada vez mas cerca de la orilla del mar…

Mientras tanto el grupo llega al lugar donde Sky les dice haber visto a aquel sujeto acompañado del niño, Lizzerth empieza a rastrear la arena en busca de rastros, cualquier rastro…

Después de mover la arena, desesperado se levanta y dice

-Nada… diablos, lo que no fue pisoteado por personas, fue movido por el mar, es como buscar una aguja en el trasero de Minna lleno de paja…-

-Ahh..- se escucha la voz de Ana antes de darle tiempo a Minna de responder a Lizzerth, el grupo alista sus armas, al ver aquello que asusto a la pequeña…

Solitario, un esqueleto lobo camina, con un pedazo de papel extraño en la boca, da pasos en apariencia sumisa, Lizzerth prepara el rifle, y Hanzo se pone en posición, cuando Leena toma las armas de ambos y dice

-Tranquilos… no creo que venga a atacarnos-

Hanzo y Lizzerth observan como Leena se acerca a donde ese extraño monton de huesos se detiene, y deja caer un pedazo de papel en las manos de Leena, la cual lee en voz alta

-Siganme-

En ese momento, el lobo corre hacia una dirección, el grupo se queda mirando, hasta que Ana dice

-Que esperan?... se nos va-

El grupo corre, siguiendo aquella extraña mascota, mientras el tiempo pasa, y Oz, frente al altar, observa como el ritual esta a punto de completarse…

En el momento adecuado, habla, diciendo en voz alta

-ESCUCHA MI PLEGARIA, O HAMO, QUE ABRES TUS ENTRAÑAS A TUS SIERVOS FIELES… DEJANOS ENTRAR A TU CUERPO, QUE ES NUESTRO HOGAR, Y CUIDAR DE AQUEL QUE HAS DESIGNADO COMO NUESTRO GUARDIAN, Y TU ALBACEA EN LA TIERRA, PARA ALIMENTARLO Y CON ELLO GANARNOS SU PROTECCION… TUS HIJOS PIDEN TU PERMISO, NOSOTROS, LOS HIJOS DE NOSTAD… QUE FUIMOS OLVIDADOS POR EL GRAN LEVIATHAN QUE DUERME EN TUS AGUAS… Y QUE EN TI ENCONTRAMOS COBIJO… DEJANOS SER ABRAZADOS POR TU PODER, Y DANOS LA VENIA PARA PAGAR TUS BENDICIONES… PRESENTANDO NUESTROS RESPETOS A TU HIJO MAS AMADO…-

En ese momento, las aguas tocaron la sombra de Hamo, y como si una mano secreta tomara el manto oscuro, las aguas tomaron aquella sombra y la jalaron, mágicamente alargándola…

Después, como si aquella sombra fuese una tinta, la arena tocada por aquel manto se oscureció, impregnada de aquella magia, y entre aquella negrura, se observa un agujero, del cual se forman escaleras de piedra,que se acomodan mágicamente…

-Esta hecho- dice Oz, mientras avanza hacia el portal recién abierto, cuando de repente

-ALTO AHÍ- se escucha a la distancia, mientras Lizzerth apunta hacia donde Oz se detiene

Oz, sin voltear a donde Lizzerth le apunta, dice

-Baja esa cosa niño, o alguien va a perder un ojo…-

-Con suerte, ese alguien seras tu, ahora dime.. que diablos buscas en esta zona?- dice Lizzerth, a un Oz que parece menos que inmutado, el mira de reojo el arma de lizzerth y dice

-Vaya vaya vaya… es un rifle Scion… que curioso es el mundo…-

Lizzerth no comprende aquella frase, y Oz prosigue, intentando atemorizarlo

-No importa si acabamos con el nido de las cucarachas… estas siguen saliendo de todos los rincones…-

Lizzerth, aun sin comprender, alza la voz diciendo

-YA DEJA LOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS Y DILO DIRECTAMENTE-

-Facil niño…- dice Oz, terminando la frase diciendo –Estas viendo al ultimo hombre que vio Isla Siwa en este mundo…-

Lizzerth escucha aquella frase, sin saber si es solo es una artimaña o algo mas, mientras continua apuntando a Oz, Abisael camina y dirige una mirada a Lizzerth al decir

-No es una broma, alimaña… nosotros los angeles somos capaces de eso y mas…-

-Angel… dijiste Angel?- Lizzerth tiembla, recordando aquella mirada vista en la cueva, la misma mirada en los ojos de ese niño, una mirada de desprecio, ojos sin alma ni aprecio por la vida misma…

Y ante la mirada de aquellos 2 sujetos, Lizzerth, presa de su propio miedo, deja caer su arma, recordando aquellos ojos sin alma, reflejados en la imagen de un niño….

En fin, es todo, disfrútenlo, see ya


	9. Cap 8

Lagrima de safael, Aullador de la Luna… Cap 7… Jalmano….

Nota del autor: Wow… tarea tarea, y yo descuidando esto, que fastidio, si no me hubiera tocado en el equipo alguien tan tacaño, y no se me hubiese cruzado Skyrim por la frente, esto no se habría atrasado tanto, en fin, los hubiera son muchos, pero mejor manos a la obra….

Saludos a todos, y aquí comenzamos…

La cara de aquel niño, se desdibujaba al observar aquello…

La aldea, ardiendo en llamas, el niño se tira, al ver su hogar bailando al son de las llamas…

El pequeño sprite observa a su amo tirado, sin fuerzas, mientras voltea al sentir un grupo de pisadas…

El niño tiembla, como perdido, sus ojos desorbitados observan a la arena mientras aquella figura camina..

Aquel ser observa al niño, y dice

-No es hermosa.. la destrucción, la sombra que dejo a mi paso, alimentando al destino a cada segundo, con cada alma robada de el flujo, el fin de los hombres se acerca, es majestuoso, el color carmesí de las llamas, mezclando el olor de la madera con la carne, un manjar a mis sentidos…-

Pero el niño, absorto, no escucha aquellas palabras, el solo puede sentir aquella presencia en su mente, aquella voz que le dice

-Entregate al dolor… entregate al sufrimiento, que el sol consuma tu razón, y de salida a la bestia que ahí en el sello…-

El niño, de repente, de forma muy pausada, se pone de pie, con la vista en el suelo, mientras aquel sujeto se pprepara a hacer algo con su mano, mientras dice

-En fin, no te preocupes, ahora te mandare con todos ellos…-

Y entre los labios del niño se escucha un leve

-No…-

El hombre sonríe, al pensar que aquello es una débil suplica, pero el niño le dirige una mirada directamente, con unos ojos encendidos en rojo, mas rojos que las llamas que rodean aquel lugar, mientras dice

-No lo creo… Abisael….-

En aquel momento, la playa se encuentra llena de imps, aquellos seres vuelan por todo aquel lugar, saliendo uno tras otro de aquel portal improvisado mientras Lizzerth se encuentra tirado en el suelo…

La voluntad lo abandona cada segundo, aun no recuerda si en realidad escuchara aquello sobre Siwa siendo destruida, cada frase se borra de su memoria, solo recuerda aquella frase…

"Angel… Angel… Angel…" retumba en su cabeza, como un eco que le destruye la confianza a cada segundo, mientras el niño se acerca a el, y le dice

-Sabes, ahí quienes dicen que matar a alguien sin voluntad no es divertido, pero… la verdad me gusta experimentar las cosas…-

Y en ese momento, Abisael levanta su mano, apuntándola a donde Lizzerth se encuentra inmóvil, mientras Oz observa aquel lugar y dice

-No te confies Abisael, si el sabe de los Angeles, seguro tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Micael, y dudo que ese inútil lo hicera solo… debe tener amigos muy cerca….-

Abisael ni siquiera mira a Oz, imagina el cuerpo de aquel bicho destrozado bajo su poder, se prepara y en aquel momento dice

-Adios basura…-

Y de repente…. Nada

Abisael no da crédito a aquello, por mas que intenta, su poder parece no atacar a Lizzerth, en ese momento, dirige su mano a uno de los diablillos, el cual siente que al instante, sus huesos son triturados…

Abisael no comprende, se acerca a aquel sujeto, cuando siente aquel resplandor en su cuerpo, y dice

-Maldicion, lleva una armadura Sprite… esas cosas no me dejan interactuar con el directamente…-

Toma el rifle de Lizzerth del suelo, y mientras apunta a su cabeza, dice

-Tendre que hacerlo a la "Old School"…-

En aquel momento, de la nada, la silueta de Hanzo aparece a la espalda de Abisael diciendo

-GOLPE…DEMONIO…-

Abisael gira empuñando el rifle y dice

-LO SABIA, AHORA TE TEN…-

Y en ese momento, el tiempo en la mente de Abisael, se detiene, al ver aquel rostro, aquellos ojos, aquella bandana, recordando, recordando….

Totalmente paralizado, no alcanza a reaccionar cuando la navaja de Hanzo surca el aire, mientras el termina aquella frase

-SOMBRAAAA-

El sonido del acero cortando carne se escucha, la sangre vuela por el aire, Hanzo aterriza por el impulso de su técnica de asesino, seguro de haber acertado a su objetivo, cuando voltea, o observa que aquello que cortase era uno de aquellos diablillos voladores,, no da crédito a lo que ve, mientras que junto a Oz, Abisael aparece, aun absorto….

Oz observa y en sus pensamientos dice

"Maldito Rigael, esta aun obsrvandonos, de no ser por el, seguro Abisael seria cadáver"

Mientras Abisael, aun recuerda la visión, aquella mirada que había visto hace ya bastante tiempo…

Flashback

Abisael observa los extraños ojos de aquel chico que lo enfrenta con la mirada, furioso, trata de lanzar un golpe, pero es expelido por una gran ráfaga de viento proveniendo de aquel niño

Lanzado por los aires sin explicarse aquello, se incorpora sin dejar de ver a aquel mocoso, que camina hacia donde una bandera arde, y le dice

-Que diablos pasa aquí… quien eres?...-

El niño toma aquella bandera, apaga las débiles llamas que empiezan a formarse en ella y dice

-Vaya debe ser muy difícil verme en estas fachas, supongo que es raro que nos enfrentemos cuando aun soy tan joven…-

En ese momento, el chico saca una espada y con ella corta una tira larga de tela de la bandera, tira el resto, y pone aquella improvisada bandana en su frente mientras dice

-Asi me recuerdas mas… alimaña del destino?-

Y al ver aquel niño con bandana, recuerda a Search, el jovenzuelo que en otra vida lo derrotara…

Abisael retrocede, no puede creer lo que esta viendo, y dice

-Pero… este es el primer escenario, no es posible que tu nos siguieras hasta aquí, tu deberías llegar cuando este mundo ya ha colapsado miles de veces, cuando el muro de espejos ya fuera establecido, no es…-

Y en ese momento, recibe un golpe directo de aquel extraño niño…

La escena en la mente cambia a el, en el suelo, mientras que el pequeño niño le dice

-Ahora, te sellare, en esta piedra, donde nada que sea remotamente impuro podrá contenerte-

Fin del flashback

Ahora, mientras esta paralizado por sus recuerdos, Abisael hace un esfuerzo para corroborar aquello que viera hace poco, la mirada de Hanzo, el rostro, y la bandana, todo concordaba, mientras Hanzo se levanta después de atcar a lo que el pensara que era aquel extraño niño que paralizo a Lizzerth

Lizzerth aun esta congelado, el miedo le congela la sangre, su cuerpo no responde ante la sola idea de enfrentarse de nuevo a esas cosas sin alma, sin amor o respeto por la vida…

En su vida como cazador, había visto ojos fieros, ojos de depredadores hambrientos tratando de convertirlo en su merienda, pero eso no era nada comparado cn aquellos ojos que había visto en aquel niño.

Aun hambrientos, los ojos de los depredadores, de los lobos, tigres, dragones, todos aun en el fragor de la batalla, aun se veian vivos, aun se veía cierta luz de culpabilidad, de esperanza por vivir, en cambio…

Los ojos de aquel niño, antes se veian frios y despreciantes, como si la vida de otros no valiera nada, ahora, observaba algo nuevo, algo diferente abismalmente, ahora era… miedo?

Aquella mirada tan diferente, aquella expresión, mas parecida a la de un conejo observando a un lobo….

Un lobo¡… pensó a sus adentros Lizzerth, cuando recordó, el cambio de ese sujeto era porque el reconocia el parecido de Hanzo con Seiko, aquella forma que había visto en la cueva, la clave para pelear, la forma de Lupino de Hanzo…

En ese momento, el piensa que la única forma de pelear con esas cosas, con los angeles, es Hanzo, solo el tiene el poder de enfrentarlos…

En ese momento, la fe en las palabras de su maestro, las historias de los dragones, el legado de aquellos que vinieron antes, no era nada, solo había algo real, y era Hanzo…

En ese momento, Hanzo se incorpora frente a Lizzerth y mirando hacia donde un paralizado Abisael trata de controlar sus pensamientos, Hanzo, sin despejar la vista de aquel enemigo le dice a Lizzerth de forma tajante

-Que te pasa viejo?-

Lizzerth, sin levantarse, observa a aquella figura, enmarcada por la luna, un Hanzo que no se digna a mirarlo en el suelo, y el escucha a su gran amigo y rival decirle

-Lizzerth, te he visto pelear con gigantes, dragones, muertos vivientes, con cosas que son las pesadillas de los mas nombrados caballeros de Kaslow, cosas que harian erizar los vellos a los mas enloquecidos nigromantes, has corrido, evadido, pero siempre, siempre… los has visto a los ojos….-

Lizzerth comprendía las palabras de Hanzo, el, para no dañarle mas el amor propio, evitaba a toda costa verlo así, tirado, desposeído, temeroso, y Lizzerth escucha aquella ultima frase de su amigo

-Que te pasa hombre, es solo otro rival, que tiene este sujeto, que no tenga alguno de los demonios que ya hemos enfrentado, que tiene este sujeto, que te tenga así?...-

Lizzerth en ese momento, pensando que era la mejor opción, decide romper la promesa a su mentor, y romper el secreto, decide decirle todo y que al saber la verdad, el poder secreto de Hanzo floreciera, ese era su plan, y dice

-Hanzo, este sujeto, es como aquel tio de la cueva, aquel que rompió tu espada solo poniendo su brazo…-

Hanzo recuerda aquel evento de la cueva, aquel sujeto poniendo su brazo, y su espada siendo rota en el aire con tan solo tocar su piel, pero aun no entiende el porque aquello tiene así a su compañero, y continua escuchando la explicación de su amigo

-El es un Angel, un actor del destino en Safael, un ser que no puede ser tocado por nada que sea de este mundo-

-Pero viejo- dice Hanzo tratando de serenarse- hasta donde me dijeron, el otro tipo murió aplastado por un derrumbe, y a menos que el derrumbe fuera un meteoro, esas rocas eran de este mundo…-

Lizzerth entendío que el momento era ese, el momento de revelarle todo a Hanzo era aquel preciso momento, y dudando un poco, dice

-Es que nunca te dijimos, que ese dia en la cueva….-

Y las palabras de Lizzerth en ese momento son acalladas por una saeta de hielo que cruza cerca de su cabeza, mientras escucha la orden de una voz femenina que dice

-NO TE ATREVAS, LIZZERTH…-

Al momento, Lizzerth observa a lo lejos a Minna y a Ana, observando a Leena sosteniendo su baculo mientras apunta a Lizzerth, y ella dice

-ESCUCHAME LIZZERTH, ANTES DE DEJARTE CONTINUAR, ANTES DE QUE SIGAS CON ESAS PALABRAS, TE ARRACARE YO MISMA LA CABEZA…-

El grupo observa una mirada única en Leena, un rostro que nucna habían visto, ellos no lo sabían, pero esa faceta de Leena, era su fuerza escondida, su decisión de proteger a alguien valioso, ya que ella, recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijera Akronna ese dia…

"El sello de la luna, se llama así, porque al igual que la luna es incapaz de brillar por si sola, y depende de reflejar la luz del sol, el sello del lupus toma fuerza del sello principal para controlar la salida de la bestia Seiko, se libera con la furia, y se restablece después por la fuerza del sol, pero si esa energía sigue rompiéndose, el sol llegara a apagarse, y Hanzo, como lo conocemos, dejara de existir, consumido por su otro yo"

Leena comprendía las palabras del Jefe, entre mas Hanzo usara aquella extraña personalidad, mas se consumiría la energía que le permitia volver a ser Hanzo, y si el sabia que tenia la llave para evitarles sufrimientos a sus amigo, el lo haría sin dudarlo…

Lizzerth en ese momento comprende las lagrimas de Leena, que ya se asoman por sus azules ojos, y baja la cabeza, arrepentido de sus temores, mientras Hanzo vuelve a hablar, diciendo

-Miren, la verdad no los entiendo, me dicen que esas cosas no pueden ser dañadas por nada de este mundo, pero cuando ataque con mi espada, ese que parece un niño corrió, no es así?-

Lizzerth en ese momento encuentra como justificarse y dice

-Si… a eso iba… los Angeles son débiles contra las armas Sprite, solo las armas de Sprite pueden dañarlos…-

Hanzo sonríe un poco y dice –Y para eso tanto drama, chicas, esas cosas salen de esa clase de portal, ustedes hagan que nada mas salga de ahí, Lizzerth y yo nos encargaremos del viejo y el niño raro…-

Hanzo extiende la mano a Lizzerth y sonriendo le dice

-No es así, hermano?...-

Y Lizzerth toma la mano de Hanzo, en ese momento, se da cuenta de algo…

No puede creer en las leyendas, no puede creer en lo que les han dicho, solo pueden creer en una cosa, en aquello que ellos pueden lograr…

Leyendas o no, cuentos o no, solo puede seguir el camino que ha elelgido, el eligio seguir con el grupo, y por su vida, que seguiría el camino que se había trazado

En ese momento, Oz les dice

-ohh… pero que hermosa postal, lastima que olvidaron que aun estamos aquí, y no pasaran de este dia para contar nada de…-

Y sus palabras son acalladas por la suplica de Abisael, que dice

-Vamonos de aquí…-

Oz no comprende el temor de Abisael, y lo mira dudoso, mientras el grita, desesperado, temeroso…

-No comprendes idiota, llevame a mi cuerpo, ellos no importaran después, quiero fortalecerme, quiero vivir, no quiero volver a ser sellado… llevame a mi nuevo cuerpo, ahora, y acabare con ellos…-

Oz observa a ese nuevo Abisael, tan lejano del autoritario y mandon Abisael, su mirada ya no es la voluntariosa mirada de un Angel, ahora solo era un ser con miedo, pánico, que buscaba una nueva corteza para sobrevivir…

Sabia que aquel nuevo Abisael no le serviría en la batalla, así que lo toma y empieza a correr hacia la entrada secreta

Hanzo observa aquel proceder, sabe el destino de aquellos sujetos, y corre tratando de ponerse como barricada para detener lo que sea que busquen en aquel lugar debe ser muy importante, y se apresura a ser el primero en llegar

Oz descubre el plan de Hanzo que se olvida de ellos y toma prioridad en la entrada, y dice

-ESTUPIDOS ANIMALES, DETENGANLOS-

En ese momento, un gran numero de diablillos atacan desde el aire a Hanzo, y el se ve obligado a parar su carrera, cuando de repente una lluvia de balas cae del cielo, y al voltear, observa a Lizzerth apuntando, mientras dice

-Tu no te detengas viejo, te tengo cubierto…-

Hanzo sigue adelante, aproximándose a aquella puerta, cuando alguna de esas criaturas esta demasiado cerca, lizzerth dispara, poco a poco, el camino se ve mas claro, hasta que de repente, los ataques de lizzerth se detienen

-Viejo, estoy en apuros, que pasa- dice Hanzo, que evade los ataques semi-aereos de aquellas cosas, cuando al voltear, observa a Lizzerth siendo obligado a pelear con su espada de 2 manos por un grupo de aquellas cosas que lo atacaron por la espalda…

Leena, Ana y Minna observan a la distancia, pero se ven incapacitadas de ayudar, aquel portal deja salir cada vez mas a esas criaturas, y el contener su fuga no es algo fácil, Leena examina aquel portal tratando de encontrar algo que le permita cerrarlo, mientras Ana, en forma de lobo y Minna luchan con aquellas cosas que forcejean tratando de salir

-Diablos Leena- dice Minna, quien empuja de nuevo algunas de esas cosas que intentan salir presionándolas con su mandoble –Que diablos haces, porque no encuentras como cerrar este portal-

-Es que no es un portal normal- dice Leena, que observa los canales de energía del mismo – los portales convensionales se basan en un ítem que sirve como energizante, pero por alguna razón, este portal es autosuficiente, no se si exista alguna forma convensional de cerrarlo…-

-Pues si no ahí algo mas, trata algo no convensional..-

Mientras tanto, Lizzerth trata de apuntar y darle apoyo a hanzo, que cada momento se ve mas atrapado entre aquellas criaturas, Lizzerth sufre al no poder apuntar, porque cada que cree tener la mira puesta, se ve forzado a cambiar a la espada para quitarse a algún diablillo que se acerco demasiado

Hanzo, por su parte, empieza a comprender los patrones de ataque de aquellos seres, y logra poco a poco avanzar, pero se da cuenta que el viejo y el niño casi llegan a la puerta recién abierta, y cree que si demora mas, perderá su oportunidad de detenerlos, cuando de repente

Como si el aire de repente tomara forma, un grupo de aquellos diablillos sale expedido por un enorme puño, y Hanzo observa a un gran golem de carne frente a el…

El Golem de pone frente a Hanzo, y el comprende la indicación, el golem actua como ariete, embistiendo a los diablillos que bloquean a Hanzo, corriendo ambos hacia la puerta

Hanzo en ese momento, ve al viejo y al niño entrando en aquel lugar, y en ese momento sabe que su plan de bloquearlos se había esfumado, pero aun podía darles alcance…

Oz se da cuenta de ello, y al entrar a aquella cueva toca un extraño grabado, y la entrada empieza a cerrarse.

Hanzo apresura el paso, y aquel Golem toma la entrada con sus manos, y actuando como soporte, alenta el cerrar de la puerta

Hanzo se da cuenta que no podrá entrar por el enorme golem tapando la entrada, pero observa que las piernas del golem están favorablemente abiertas, y a toda velocidad, se desliza bajo el, entrando en la cueva. El golem, incapaz de sostener mas aquella entrada, sale expedido, mientras observa como la entrada desaparece como si nunca hubiese existido, y en ese momento se levanta, y se dirige a auxiliar a Lizzerth

Hanzo, en ese momento, se da cuenta de su situación, la puerta tras de si ya era un cumulo de rocas, y adelante solo se veía oscuridad

Da un par de pasos hacia el frente y de repente observa algo singular

Al caminar, una roca se enciende, como si reaccionara a su presencia, camina un par de pasos mas, y al apagarse aquella roca, otra nueva se enciende adelante, como si un singular sistema de iluminación mágico hubiese sido dispuesto para iluminar el camino de aquellos que entraran ahí

De repente, al frente, se observa luces que se acercan hacia el, el toma guardia, y se esconde tratando de sorprender a aquello que se aproxima, y cuando lo tiene a golpe, ataca…

De repente siente el deseo de detener su ataque, cuando observa en el suelo a aquel niño extraño, llorando, atemorizado por lo que cree es una persona desconocida atacándolo

El niño no dice nada, y hanzo no siente en el ninguna especie de peligro, le ofrece su mano y dice

-Lo siento, estas bien?-

El niño asiente en silencio, y dice

-por favor, sáqueme de aquí… yo no he hecho nada malo… el viejo malo.. el….-

Hanzo trata de tranquilizar al niño y le dice

-Esta bien, esta bien, que pasa, quien eres…-

-mi nombre es Kenya, soy el hijo de un investigador de Jale que investigaba una roca rara, la gema rojo sangre, le decía mi papa…-

Para Hanzo, era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, Gema rojo sangre, la recordaba muy bien, no sabia donde, pero sabia que en algún momento la había escuchado…

Hanzo dejo de preocuparse de ello, y el niño siguió hablando

-Una noche, el hombre malo llego, mato a mi papa, y dijo algo de el sello de Abisa… Abisa….algo, y de ahí no recuerdo nada…-

Hanzo comprendía, que aquel niño no era sino otra victima, y fuera lo que fuese que le habían hecho, ya había terminado, no había una salida ahora, así que le dice al niño

-Mira, no se como salir de aquí, pero quedate cerca, y dime a donde fue el hombre malo…-

El niño apunta temeroso hacia la dreccion de su procedencia, y Hanzo comienza a caminar

Después de un poco de camino, encuentra a Oz, sujetando una roca de la pared y diciendo

-Un paso mas, y activare esta trampa, se que tu podrías simplemente saltar y nada te pasaría, pero dime, arriesgarías a ese niño?-

Hanzo se da cuenta que no puede hacer mucho, debe ganar tiempo y observar una oportunidad y dice

-Que es lo que buscas aquí, dudo que esto sea simplemente un robo de reliquias o tesoros, tu no te ves interesado en esas cosas…-

Oz rie estrepitoso y dice

-Así que al final, solo era un miedo infundado… aunque debo admitir que el parecido es increíble, al final solo eres un mensajero, igual a todos los que matamos en Siwa…-

Hanzo escucha aquellas palabras, y dice

-A que te refieres, que le paso a Siwa?…-

Oz rie y dice

-Mira, no es mi labor dar noticias, mi labor es ayudar al destino en su camino al muro de espejos, y por ende, vine por esto-

En ese momento, Oz señala a un cumulo de rocas gigantescas, y cuando los ojos de Hanzo se acostumbran a la poca luz, poco a poco le encuentra forma

A lo lejos, parece un gigante sentado en la roca, esculpido de aquella roca, pero sin ser parte de ella, y Oz le dice

-En los tiempos antiguos, cuando esta isla era una dimensión sin portales y sin accesos, las tribus de este lugar eran atacadas por tribus piratas de zonas desconocidas, y por miedo a ser erradicados, ellos sacrificaron a una doncella, y pusieron su alma en este protector..-

Hanzo observa aquella figura gigantesca, mas grande que cualquier otro golem que hubiera visto antes, y Oz continua con su relato

-Desgraciadamente, el mantener un alma en un contenedor necesita muchos cuidados, y tratamientos mágicos, y cuando una enfermedad acabo con todos los aldeanos aborígenes de esta isla, el protector se debilito, y al final, quedo dormido por la eternidad…-

Hanzo trata de sacar de balance a Oz, y dice

-Ok, ya lo encontraste, quieres llevártelo en 2 viajes, o esperas al equipo de mensajería….-

Oz rie un poco ante la tentativa de Hanzo y dice

-Llevarmelo, para nada… voy a revivirlo…-

-Que… que dices?-

-Así es, el niño que ahora tienes atrás de ti, antes era el contenedor de Abisael, el Angel de la destrucción…-

Hanzo en ese momento voleta a ver al niño, y entiende el cambio de aquel niño , y Oz continua

-Ahora, Abisael toma posesión de este guardian, Jalmano, y le inyecta su gloriosa energía, así podrá causar terror, miedo, y lagrimas, y se volverá invencible…-

En ese momento, aquella figura empieza a moverse, Oz voltea y dice

-Miralo, Jalmano resurge, ahora Abisael, destruye todo, y convierte angoya en un paraíso de esqueletos…-

Oz voltea, y cuando se da cuenta, Hanzo esta a pocos centímetros de el, mientras dice

-GOLPE DEMONIO SOMBRAAAAA-

Hanzo siente el golpe, pero solo es una roca, por alguna razón, de nuevo algo interfería con el ataque, cuando descubre que aquella cosa trata de levantarse…

Hanzo se da cuenta que no puede correr para donde venían, así que hace lo mas rápido que puede hacer

Toca la roca que antes tenia Oz en la mano, y el piso se abre bajo los pies del niño, Hanzo salta, sujetando al pequeño en el aire, mientras la compuerta se cierra sobre ellos, y se escucha en la oscuridad, la caída de rocas en la entrada

Mientras, en la excavación, Lizzerth y el Golem se suman a Minna y Ana para detener la entrada de criaturas, cuando Leena termina de castear algo y dice

-APARTENSE… BOLA DE FUEGO DRACONICAAAA-

En ese momento, una gran masa de fuego sale de las manos de Leena, y esta impacta en el portal, el cual empieza a formar elipses irregulares, hasta que de repente, se cierra sobre si mismo, implotando…

Minna observa a Leena, y Leena le dice

-Eso es algo no convensional-

De repente, el grupo observa a lo lejos, en el mar, muchas columnas de humo, y se dan cuenta que la armada de Jale se aproxima, Lizzerth observa el campo de batalla donde pocos de esos diablillos se mueven, y dice

-porque será que la policía siempre llega cuando todo esta tranquilo…-

En ese momento, un gran movimiento se siente bajo los pies de las personas, y cuando se dan cuenta, la montaña tras de ellos se rompe en una nube de polvo…

Bajo la nube, una figura gigante se mueve, un gigante de piedra, enorme, surge de la roca y empieza a caminar

Minna observa esto, y dice

-Si esto es tranquilo para ti Lizzerth, quiero revisar tu diccionario…-

Así, la gran figura de rocas camina, paso a paso, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, que aun esta sitiada por las criaturas, ante la mirada de Lizzerth y el grupo

Mientras tanto, Hanzo, abrazando al niño, yace desmayado, en algún lugar de aquella cueva….


	10. Chapter 09

Safael tear… Moon Howller, cap. 9… La ultima técnica…

Notas del Autor: Hola hola, como están, aquí ando yo, y ustedes por alla, que genial, nuevo cap., nueva parte de la historia, y sin mas que decir, que se me hace tarde, empezamos…

Notorio es, según mis preceptos, la evolución de este mundo hacia su interminable fin…

Los hombres, esas pequeñas y miserables criaturas, viven cada dia su papel en la obra eterna, sin saber que escriben con cada pincelada y cada palabra, su propio fin…

Solo la eternidad, la eterna congelación, es capaz de salvarles de su destrucción…

Mientras yo veo… a cada paso… como se dirigen a su final…

Fafurion… Dragon del Agua

Un repiqueteo suena a la distancia, Hanzo siente en su cuerpo la humedad del agua, no sabe que pasa, solo siente el golpeteo ligero del agua en su cabello, en sus oídos, en su espalda…

Abre los ojos, tratando de ver donde esta, pero nada, solo observa la oscuridad en aquel lugar…

Se toca el pecho, tratando de pensar en aquello que siente le falta, y al darse cuenta, el niño que antes tuviera en los brazos, ya no estaba…

Se levanta, como si buscara entre aquella agua oscura al niño, mueve el liquido, desesperado, hasta que una voz lo interrumpe

-Hasta que despiertas, ya te habías tardado- dice aquella voz, que poco a poco se acerca, mientras se escucha el repiqueteo del agua a sus pasos…

La figura se detiene de pronto, a la distancia, mientras las sombras de aquel lugar solo dejan ver parte del torax, cubriendo su rostro

Hanzo intenta levantarse, pero aquel sujeto le hace un ademan con l mano, mientras le dice

-No lo hagas, no te acerques, eso solo empeoraría todo…-

Hanzo no comprende aquella petición, pero igual accede a no moverse, mientras aquel sujeto continu hablando, cubierto entre sombras

-Así que…Hanzo, así te llamas ahora, no, beuno, antes que nada, no preguntas, porque a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez recordaras….-

De repente, entre las sombras, otra voz se escucha

-Hablas demasiado, Sora, solo ve al grano, que esto no es una vacacion …-

-Lo se Seiko, pero…-

En ese momento, al decir aquel nombre el sujeto se calla de repente, Hanzo en ese momento mira fijamente hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz, pero la oscuridad en aquel punto es absoluta, y el 3er interlocutor dice

-Mira niño, no soy quien piensas, así que deja de mirar, como ya te dijo Sora, aquí no tenemos tanto tiempo, y Sora… te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Search…-

El sujeto baja la mirada, apenado, mientras dice

-Bueno, como ya sabes, ahí un Angel suelto, no pudiste detenerlo, y pues decidimos echarte una mano…-

Hanzo no entiende aquello, pareciera como un sueño, una fantasia, lo cual explicaría que solo tenga en ese momento su ropa, no tiene armas, armadura, ni siquiera el brazalete de Lucca y Sky, solo la ropa de viaje, sencilla y simple, como en un sueño

A ciencia cierta, no sabe si confiar en aquello, mas decide dejarse llevar, y dice

-Esta bien, que tienen para mi?-

El sujeto en ese momento, le dice muy serio

-Bueno, antes que nada, te dire, eso que ves, este lugar, es el pasillo del tiempo..-

Hanzo no comprende aquello, y el sujeto continua con su dialogo

-Esta agua que toca tus pies, es el flujo de almas, toda alma, al morir, llega a este lugar, y es llevada por el tiempo, hasta un lugar, donde desemboca, así, el agua que llega se une a la corriente, cada que alguien muere se torna en agua, es llevado por el tiempo, y se deposita en otro envase, llegando así a formarse una nueva persona, a travez del tiempo…-

Hanzo ve aquello como alguna de las poeticas explicaciones de muchos de sus libros, cada segundo pareciera aquello mas un sueño, y el sujeto prosigue

-Los Angeles, la cosa de la cueva de cristal, y lo que poseía al niño, son agentes del destino…-

Hanzo en aquel momento habla, y encara a aquel sujeto

-Y ahora me vas a decir, que como soy un Mensajero, es mi labor detener al Destino, no es así?-

-No… esa no es tu misión como mensajero, esa es tu misión como Hanzo Ishka…-

Hanzo no entendió aquello, y aquel sujeto continuo

-El mundo, safael, así como muchos mundos antes, han sentido al destino, y de alguna manera u otra han reaccionado para salvar esto, esta corriente infinita de vida, que es deseada por el destino, siempre ahí 3 etapas… la primera, la Reaccion, que es cuando el mundo siente la influencia del destino, es la etapa mas temprana, casi inmediata a la llegada, dependiendo de la conciencia del mundo, este puede o no reaccionar, en tu mundo, Safael, un mundo vivo, sintió la amenaza, y creo a los Sprite como una forma de anticuerpos, y a los mensajeros, como auxiliares de ellos…-

El sujeto toma un respiro, mientras Hanzo intenta pensar en ello, y cuando aun deambulaba por ese pensamiento, el prosiguió

-La segunda etapa, es llamada la Era de las Aguas Eternas, el mundo intenta sacudirse la contaminación hecha por el Destino, y mas propiamente por sus agentes, los angeles, y lanza lluvias torrenciales, todo en el mundo se vuelve lluvia sin parar, como una fiebre que manda el cuerpo para quitarse una enfermedad…-

Hanzo se sacude la cabeza, mucha información, y mas cuando aquel tipo dijo

-Y la ultima etapa, es llamado el Juicio, casi siempre suced meses después de la era de las aguas, el arma definitiva, la gran torre, suena con las 12 campanadas, 4 de ellas para anunciar la llegada de los jueces, los agentes del destino mas poderosos, y las consiguientes 7 son los juicios, cada juez evalua cada alma humana, cada niño, niña, hombre, mujer y anciano, cada ser nacido humano es juzgado, y cuando los juicios terminan, la doceava campanada, el juicio final, da veredictos, y suma todas las almas con el flujo de almas, y se crea el Muro de Espejos…-

Hanzo rompe el silencio y dice

-Y porque me dices todo esto?-

El sujeto Sora calla un momento, y dice

-Para que veas que no es ningún cuento que hayas leído-

Hanzo en ese momento se da cuenta que aquel sujeto sabia exactamente sus pensamiento, mientras que a lo lejos, el 3er sujeto habla nuevamente

-Ya te dije, Sora, que detuvieras ese chit chat… no tenemos el tiempo del mundo…-

Aqul sujeto le dice

-Nosotros, aquí, somos seres de vidas pasadas, somos parte del flujo, pero no estamos dentro del flujo, existimos aquí, mas no nos mezclamos con el, es como alguien que nada en un rio, pero no se deja llevar por la corriente…-

Hanzo analiza aquello, el también, en ese momento, esta dentro del flujo pero no es parte de el, y aquel sujeto sigue con sus palabras

-Así como nosotros, ahí muchas personas, que están en el flujo, pero no son parte de el, personas con algún lazo o nexo mágico entre los mundos, que le prohíbe fundirse con las aguas, y por eso estas aquí…-

En aquel momento se escuchan otras pisadas, y una nueva figura aparece, es una chica, con extrañas y antiguas prendas, como las usadas en libros de historia antigua que Hanzo alguna vez leyera, la chica se mueve hasta estar frente a Hanzo, y dice

-mi nombre… es Jalmano…-

Mientras tanto, en Angoya, Lizzerth y compañía observan a aquella maza de rocas saliendo de la montaña, el polvo se dispersa, mientras el grupo no sabe como actuar

-Diablos- dice Lizzerth, mientras observa aquella gran roca moviéndose- si eso es lo que esa gente buscaba, estamos en lios…-

En ese momento, Leena empieza a buscar a lo que puede de vista, y dice

-HANZO… DONDE ESTA HANZO?-

Lizzerth y Minna tratan de tranquilizarla, mientras le dice

-Tranquila Leena, si Hanzo esta en problemas, aun puede sacar ese poder…-

Leena forcejea violentamente para sacudirse a sus amigos, y tras lograrlo, los observa furiosa, mientras vocifera

-ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA, NO SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ESO… EXISTE UN MOTIVO POR EL QUE ESE PODER, ESA COSA, SE LLAMA SELLO DE LA LUNA, LA LUNA, POR SI SOLA NO BRILLA, DEPENDE DE LA REFRACCION DEL SOL PARA BRILLAR EN LA NOCHE, Y EL SELLO DEL SOL ALIMENTA A LA LUNA, ENTRE MAS USE HANZO EL SELLO DE LA LUNA, EL SELLO DEL SOL SE DEBILITARA, HASTA ROMPERSE, Y HANZO SE PERDERA, EN LA BESTIA ENCERRADA EN EL SOL…-

Lizzerth y Minna se quedan pensativos, ambos se dan cuenta, que habían estado pensando todo el tiempo en lo mismo, ellos estarían en el grupo, y si las cosas se pusieran feas, siempre podrían contar con aquel poder, así ellos habían aceptado todo, habían pensado en eso como una defensa, como una esperanza, y ahora Leena les abria los ojos a algo que no querían entender…

Solo Ana, sin saber de que va la conversación, se pierde entre tantas palabras que para ella no tienen sentido, intenta decir algo, pero su débil intento de habla es acallado, por el ataque de un cañon….

Aquellos barcos en la lejanía, al observar al gigante de piedra, abren fuego, sin importar que hubiese alguien en la distancia de disparo, el grupo sobreentiende queaquel lugar no es seguro, y se alejan lo mas que pueden del area de fuego

De repente, ellos ven como aquellas masas de metal impactan en el gigante, pero por alguna razón, al tocarlo, como si fueran esferas de cristal, se rompen, sin hacer mella alguna en el

El gigante voltea, al sentir aquella sensación, y observa a la marina atacando, de el sale una voz, mientras mueve violentamente sus mano

-TONTOS HUMANOS, SUS ESTUPIDAS ARMAS NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA RAZGARME-

De repente, como si un brazo invisible siguiera el viaje del brazo, uno a uno los barcos son aplastados por una fuerza invisible, y el golem gigantesco sigue su camino, hacia Angoya…

Mientras tanto, al ver aquello, Lizzerth dice

-Diablos… esto pinta mal…-

El grupo observa a su compañero, que se tira al suelo y golpea la arena, diciendo

-Diablos, los angeles solo pueden ser dañados por armas sprite, estamos perdidos…-

-En ese casa… solo debemos- dice Leena, tratando de animar al grupo, pero Lizzerth la interrumpe diciendo

-No ahí esperanza, que no comprendes, todos tenemos armas sprite, pero no existe un arma, entre todas las que tenemos, capaz de atravesar roca solida, y a menos que me hallas ocultado que tienes un sprite que haga cañones, no ahí manera de hacerle daño…-

Leena en ese momento empieza a correr, el grupo no comprende que intenta, y dice

-No podre destruirlo, pero si al menos puedo atrasarlo, si puedo hacerle perder tiempo, talvez surja alguna solución…-

Y el grupo corre hacia el gigante, tratando de encontrar la solución a su problema…

Sin saber, que en ese momento, Hanzo continua con su charla con aquella figura femenina…

-Mi nombre… es Jalmano…-

Habian sido las ultimas palabras de aquella mujer extraña, la cual se plantaba frente a Hanzo, y quien después dijo

-Yo soy… aquella figura en la montaña, el antiguo protector de la isla… hace tiempo, mucho tiempo antes de tu era, nosotros vivimos pacíficamente en lo que tu conoces como Angoya, eramos un pueblo pesquero, que idolatraba a Hamo, y al gran Leviathan como nuestro protector…-

-Un dia, sin saber porque, el gran Leviathan, señor de las aguas, abandono nuestra protección, desapareció de repente, sin motivo alguno, y a raíz de ello, multiples enemigos provenientes del mar causaron estragos en nuestra pacifica aldea… Para empeorar esto, nuestro pueblo contrajo, de ellos, una extraña enfermedad, que amenazo con destruirnos aun mas rápido…-

Hanzo no comprendía que pasaba, solo sabia que sus amigos peligraban, y que cada segundo que perdia en aquel lugar, era un segundo que no estaba con ellos, estaba deseoso de apresurar a aquella joven, pero la mano de aquel sujeto, Sora, se poso en su hombro y dijo

-Tranquilo, dejala continuar…-

Jalmano prosiguió aquel monologo, y dijo

-Yo, en esos tiempos, era la sacerdotisa principal de Hamo, y contraje la enfermedad. Mi padre, el sumo pontífice, ideo una forma de salvar mi vida, atrapándola dentro de un contenedor, el cual seria el protector de la isla, naciendo así Jalmano, el gran defensor…-

-Segui mi misión, espante a aquellos que nos atacaban, y por un tiempo, la paz regreso, sin embargo, las semillas de la enfermedad ya estaban plantadas en nuestro pueblo, y a la postre, eso acabo con nosotros. El hechizo que me mantenía atado a la roca, se debilito cuando el ultimo de mi estirpe falleció, y yo dormi, atada a aquella roca, sin poder vincularme con el gran flujo…-

Hanzo intento hablar, decir algo, pero la acción de la mujer le gano la mano, aquella chica, sin mas, se tiro de rodillas al agua, y suplicando, le dice

-Por favor, por favor, ya ha sido suficiente, mi failia, mi padre, mi pueblo, todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron algo de mi, me esperan, por favor, te lo suplico, destruye mi prisión, y al angel que hoy la ocupa, y dejame ser libre de volver a los mios…-

Hanzo en aquel momento comprendía el porque estaba ahí, era para escuchar aquella suplica, pero también sabia, que estaba limitado, y dice

-Lo siento, pero aun con tu pedido, no ahí mucho que pueda hacer, mis armas no son capaces de destruir roca, y…-

La chica, en ese momento se levanto, tomando los hombros de Hanzo y le dice

-No… no creas eso… yo se cual es la clave para destruirlo, mi padre me lo dijo… dijo que el dia que yo estuviera cansada de mi eternidad, el dia que mi pueblo no me necesitara, solo debía golpear el nucleo mágico, un centro de energía dentro de la cabeza, para mi, con la fuerza, era fácil simplemente golpearme con un brazo y destrozar la cabeza de mi cuerpo, pero tuve miedo, existir era hermoso, pero mi miedo causo todo esto…-

Hanzo había escuchado aquellas palabras, nucleo mágico, y recordó aquel dia, el dia que su maestro le diera aquella lección, se levanto, agradeció a la joven su confianza, y al mirar a Sora, le dice

-Quiero regresar…-

-Y que haras?- dice Sora, mientras Hanzo dice, seguro de si

-Ya se que debo hacer…-

En aquel momento, la luz llena los ojos de Hanzo, y al abrirlos, se descubre en los brazos de aquel golem de carne que lo ayudara anteriormente

El golem camina, con el en brazos, mientras descubre sus brazos llenos de tierra, como si hubiera movido muchas rocas, cuando una voz le llama

-Mire señor, mire señor, se levanto el asesino-

Hanzo voltea, descubriendo al niño, junto a un sujeto vestido completamente de negro, y cubierto en su cara con una mascara de porcelana, el sujeto le ordena a aquel golem, llamándole Vergne, que se detenga, Hanzo en ese momento es depositado en el suelo, y el enmascarado dice

-Vaya, debes tener vidas de gato, no pensé encontrarte con vida después de eso…-

Hanzo se sacude el polvo que aun cuando de repente, aquel hombre hace un rápido ademan, y dice

-Flecha sombra-

De repente, un halo de energía negra sale de su mano, golpeando a un matorral, del que una silueta salta, el enmascarado encara al recién llegado, diciendo

-Identificate, quien eres?-

Pero Hanzo detiene al enmascarado, y dice

-Tiempo sin verle, Maestro Siegard…-

En ese momento, Siegard, el maestro de Hanzo se levanta, el enmascarado se aparta mientras Siegard le dice

-Donde esta el equipo, donde están todos?…-

Hanzo le informa que tuvieron que separarse, y el teme que todos estén frente a aquel ser gigantesco, Siegard en ese momento le dice

-Reunelos, esta misión va mas alla de nuestro contrato, deben salir de aquí, el gremio es mas importante que querer ser los héroes..-

Hanzo encara a su mentor y dice

-No maestro, no podemos irnos, soy el único que sabe como detener a esa cosa…-

Siegard no entiende aquella frase de Hanzo, y el le explica su sueño, Siegard le dice que los sueños y la realidad son cosas muy distintas y que es insensato hacer las cosas solo por un sueño, pero Hanzo le dice

-A veces, solo nos queda la fe…-

En ese momento, Siegard recuerda aquel dia, en Elsaland, cuando el enfrento junto a Seiko al angel Rigael, el estaba atemorizado, y le pregunto a su mentor

-Seiko… esta seguro de poder con este?-

Seiko no contesto nada, estuvo en silencio un tiempo, y dijo

-A veces, solo nos queda la fe…-

Siegard sintió un calido sentimiento, cuando Hanzo empezó a caminar, le dijo

-No necesitas nada?-

Hanzo volteo, diciendo

-2 cosas, la primera, maestro, ponga a salvo a este niño…-

Y Hanzo, miro al enmascarado, y dice

-Y viejo, podrías prestarme a tu amigote?-

Mientras tanto, Leena castea cadenas, tratando de detener a aquella masa de rocas gigantes, Lizzerth y Minna tratan de golpearlo sin éxito, y Ana cura las heridas de sus compañeros, quienes no se rinden, pero detener a aquella gran estatua caminante no es tarea fácil, la ciudad se ve mas y mas cercana, y ellos se encuentran exhaustos, duando de repente, de la nada, Lios, el sprite de Lizzerth, aparece

-JEFE JEFE…-

-Ahora no Lios, tenemos problemas…- dice Lizzerth pero el pequeño sprite continua

-No jefe, tengo un mensaje de Hanzo…-

Leena escucha eso y corre hacia Lios, diciendo

-DONDE ESTA HANZO? ESTA BIEN? PORQUE NO…-

-No ahí tiempo señorita Leena- dice Lios, mientras continua –Hanzo esta bien, pero necesita su ayuda, el sabe como detener esa cosa-

El grupo entiende que hanzo tiene algún plan, algo que encontrara en la cueva talvez, y le piden a Lios que les explique que deben hacer

-Es lo malo, el quiere que lleven a esa cosa hacia el acantilado cerca de la refinería Boer, el debe llegar ahí…-

Lizzerth y compañía entiende que aquella misión es imposible, detener a esa cosa era imposible, ahora direccionarla era aun peor, no tenían nada que el deseara para usarlo como cebo, y el deseaba mas que nada llegar a la ciudad…

Cuando, de repente, sin saber por que, como si el cielo escuchara su problema, algo misterioso apareció…

Primero fue un pequeño, solitario, copo blanco cayendo sobre la nariz de Leena, luego dos, y de repente, como un festival blanco, todo el cielo de Angoya empezó a nevar…

Los copos caian en aquel caluroso lugar, sin derretirse, llenando el firmamento de un espectáculo blanco de hermosura sin igual

Aquello no paso desapercibido para el gigante, que se detuvo, mientras observaba aquel espectáculo…

Y de repente, uno de aquellos copos lo toco, y el sintió aquella energía, sin mas ni mas, se oyo una voz, salir de su interior

-MALDITO SEAS….FAFURION… ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTAS… SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES, MALDITA LAGARTIJA SOBREDESARROLLADA…-

En ese momento, la mirada de aquella criatura se poso al area cercana a la refinería, y comenzo a caminar hacia esa dirección…

Mientras tanto, Hanzo esperaba, poniendo toda su fe en aquella espada, y en las lecciones de Siegard…..


	11. Chapter 10

Moon Howller, cap. 10

Nota del autor: la primer decena del segundo libro, a estas alturas muchas veces dejo proyectos, pero como es para la comunidad de GF, pues aquí sigo, mi vida esta a punto de dar un gran cambio pero esas son cosas que quiero manejar cuando sean reales, dicen que comer algo antes de tener el plato solo le quita el dulzor, y la verdad este es un plato que quiero degustar, así que Lagrima de Safael, libro 2 "Aullador de la Luna" capitulo 10 comienza ahora…

Cap. 10: El legado del maestro... Sunekuhanta

El pasado…

Un joven sostiene una espada en sus manos, su cara se ve exhausta, mientras observa hacia el frente

De repente, el chico corre, lanzando de su boca un grito de batalla

-HIAAAAAAA- se escucha de su boca, mientras hunde el acero de aquella espada en el tronco de un árbol…

El chico observa como la hoja de su espada se hunde profundamente en aquella madera viva, mientras escucha un grupo de pasos tras de él…

-Maestro, maestro, ha avanzado mucho, ese árbol casi cae…- dice Sky, quien aun es una pequeña cabeza azulona en el suelo…

Y junto a ella, Lucca, que observa el estado de su amo y dice a modo de burla- Pero pareciera más que el maestro es el que va a caer, si esta mas para alla que para aca…-

En eso, un grupo de pisadas mas fuertes se escuchan y una voz mas seria que habla en aquel momento

-Es que estas perdiendo el tiempo, Hanzo, solo atacas al árbol como a cualquier enemigo, y olvidas la labor del asesino…-

Hanzo no comprende aquella tarea, Siegard, durante aquel dia, le había ordenado cortar aquel árbol si cortar la corteza, pero eso le parecía imposible, y Siegard le dice

-El asesino, el verdadero asesino, es un especialista del sigilo y el asesinato, debe poseer golpes de espadas poderosos, y derribar al enemigo antes de que pueda responder al ataque… esa es una faceta del asesino…-

Hanzo sabía eso, el asesino era un especialista de golpes poderosos, pero en ese momento, su maestro continúo

-Los golpes poderosos son nuestra especialidad, pero a mayores niveles, las defensas enemigas se fortalecen, y por mucho que tu espada gane filos, ahí enemigos que no podrás derrotar con la simple fuerza bruta… ahí es donde entra otra faceta del asesino…-

Hanzo observa a su maestro, que saca una espada de su cinto, la pone sin fuerza a un lado, y dice entre susurros

-Suneku…-

En aquel momento, la espada empieza a despedir un aura oscura alrededor de su filo, y en ese momento, mientras toma postura de combate, y al lanzar un tajo, grita

-HANTAAAAA-

De repente, la hoja de Siegard pasa por el árbol, como si fuera el mismo aire, pero Hanzo, al observar al mismo árbol, no nota ningún signo de daño…

Siegard guarda en aquel momento su espada, y ordena a Hanzo que ha sido suficiente ensayo por un dia, y le ordena irse a descansar

Hanzo no duerme, pensando en que era aquello que había visto, pensando en lo irreal que se veía pasar la espada entre el árbol, pero no la espada ni el árbol tenían ninguna seña de choque

De repente, mientras pensaba en ello, se escucha un sonido de derrumbe, Hanzo sale de su habitación en pijama, y al llegar al patio de entrenamientos de aquella cabaña, descubre algo que no comprende

En el suelo, totalmente podrido, se encuentra aquel árbol que todo el día intentara derribar, el estado de la madera del árbol era irreal, le recordaba a los arboles marchitos y podridos que encontró en aquel pantano donde su maestro le enseñaba a reconocer hierbas para venenos, incluso apestaba horriblemente, era como si algo hubiese arrastrado todo vestigio de vida de aquel tronco, y tras de sí, escucho la voz de su maestro diciendo

-A eso me refiero…-

Hanzo voltea, mientras su maestro dirige su mirada al tronco podrido, diciendo

-Hace tiempo, tuve un encuentro con un mago poderoso, ninguna de las técnicas habituales de batalla hacían mella en el, ningún arte de asesino funcionaba, estaba tan preparado en sus defensas, que bloqueaba todos mis ataques, y en un momento de desesperación, intente una técnica de mi maestro, Seiko, fracase en usarla, pero el resultado de mi osadía, fue esta técnica, una técnica que evade toda materia corpórea, y solo ataca aquello que forma parte de la línea de vida, la línea de energía que mantiene la vida y la magia en este mundo… y la llame Sunekohanta… el cazador de serpientes…-

De repente, los ojos del actual Hanzo se abren, observa a la distancia a la mole de rocas moverse, sin saber el porqué, hacia aquella refinería…

Observa la situación, sabía que el acantilado cercano a la refinería Boer le daría la altura necesaria para llegar a la cabeza de aquella cosa, y aun recordaba las palabras de aquella extraña joven en aquel sueño…

Acaso era eso un simple sueño? Era una ilusión creada por un estado de inconsciencia?

Hanzo no sabía que pensar, o que lo orillaba a creer en aquel sueño, pero solo tenia aquella extraña visión, y cuando solo tienes una opción ridícula o irreal, a veces seguir ese único camino es tu única esperanza…

Sabia el como canalizar la energía, sabia todos los pormenores de la técnica, pero aun había un gran riesgo…

Y era eso lo que era la mayor apuesta en aquella odisea…

Mientras tanto, en la superficie

Leena y los demás, cubiertos por aquella misteriosa nieve, siguen de cerca a aquella figura enorme, quien parecierahaberse olvidado por completo de la ciudad, de ellos mismos, solo por algo que le atraía tras la llegada de esa nieve…

Todos habían oído aquel nombre, pero solo Leena había recordado haberlo escuchado antes, talvez por ser la única que había tomado en serio aquella aventura, talvez porque tenia una mejor memoria, ella misma no lo sabia, solo que recordaba muy bien aquel nombre

"Fafurion… maldita lagartija superdesarrollada" había dicho la mole de piedras, y Akrona había dicho aquel nombre aquella vez, Fafurion, de las aguas...

Muchos cuentos de Angoya hablaban de un Leviatan, una criatura que vivía en las aguas de Angoya y que alguna vez fuera el protector de la isla, no era en ese momento sorpresa para ella

De repente, escuchan el sonido de desbandada, las personas que aun seguían en la refinería, al ver aquella gigantesca criatura acercarse, corren despavoridos, algunos dirigiéndose a la ciudad, otros tratando de hallar refugio en los bosques cercanos a la refinería, la supervivencia era la única estrategia de las personas, y Minna, corriendo dice

-Oye Lizzerth, y a todo esto, que haremos cuando esa cosa llegue a la refinería?-

-No lo sé- dice Lizzerth, mientras intenta seguir el paso – lo único que Lios me dijo, es que lleváramos a esa cosa lo más cerca del acantilado que pudiéramos, y que Hanzo intentaría usar el Sunekohanta…-

En ese momento, Minna se detiene, y dice

-Pero que se ha vuelto loco?-

Leena no comprende la reacción de su amiga, y Ana mucho menos, Minna trato de pensar en que pasaba por la cabeza de Hanzo como para intentar aquello, y al ver como el rostro de las otras chicas del grupo parecía más una súplica de información que otra cosa, dice

-Sunekohanta es una técnica de Siegard, el maestro de Hanzo, es una técnica que tiene 2 elementos, uno es una canalización de energía del usuario, y el otro es un arma sprite…-

-No veo el problema- dice Leena – Hanzo tiene una excelente espada sprite, Hoja de Luz, y si…-

-Es que ese es precisamente el problema- dice Minna, mientras Lizzerth la interrumpe para agregar - Hanzo nunca ha podido hacer esa técnica, ya que por alguna extraña razón, Hoja de Luz es un bloqueo cuando quiere darle la forma a la energía…-

Ana y Leena no comprenden aquello que dicen, y Lizzerth decide explicarles

-Sunekohanta se basa en un filo dimensional, en teoría usa la energía del asesino para ignorar la materia de este mundo, y atacar los lazos mágicos de otra dimensión, la idea en si es cortar la energía, sin dañar la materia…-

-Según Siegard- dice Minna – el mundo físico, es Kame (tortuga) y el espiritual o mágico es suneku (serpiente) y de ahí el nombre…-

Ana se queda pensando en aquello, había leído varios libros en la academia sobre alquimia y como ellos veían la magia del mundo como una gran serpiente, Ouroboros, que se alimentaba de sí misma

Y Lizzerth prosiguió

-La idea original, era una técnica que evadiera las barreras mágicas y espirituales de los magos, y asesinar directamente el flujo mágico de los enemigos, y así inutilizar de por vida las capacidades de cualquier amenaza, el cazador de serpientes, una técnica que destruye las habilidades de los objetivos-

-Y cuál es el problema? Que tiene que ver esto con Hoja de Luz?- dice Lenna mirando a sus compañeros

Lizzerth toma un respiro y dice

-Cada vez que Hanzo usaba su energía para darle poder a Hoja de Luz, esta no se materializaba, sino que era absorbida por la espada, hasta que dejaba a Hanzo exhausto-

Leena en ese momento esperaba, que Hanzo tuviera una espada más además de Hoja de Luz…

Mientras tanto, agazapado, Hanzo espera el momento idóneo, observa como aquella cosa camina más y más cerca del acantilado, solo unas marcas más…

De repente, aquella masa de rocas se detiene, la nieve sigue cayendo, pero el observa aquel lugar, el peñasco elevándose por la altura y de su interior se escucha aquella voz

-Vaya… acaso crees que soy estúpido Fafurion… no se qué planeas, pero estas más que idiota si crees que caeré en tan franca trampa…-

En aquel momento, aquella criatura enorme alza sus brazos y de repente, en la montaa, se forma una nube de polvo, de repente se escucha un sonido de resquebrajamiento

Hanzo, en ese momento, siente que la tierra bajo sus pies cruje,

"Diablos" dice en sus adentros, mientras corre despavorido de aquel lugar, tras de el, el Golem de carne sigue, y ambos tratan de salir de aquel lugar que misteriosamente empieza a levantarse, como si una fuerza extraña quisiera levantar la montaña…

Hanzo y el golem corren, cuidando que los arboles cubran sus movimientos, sabe que el ser vistos antes de tiempo es tan mortal como aquel extraño movimiento, y aunque correr entre los arboles hace la misión aun mas difícil, el y el golem siguen con esa idea…

De repente, Hanzo observa una elevación de tierra, algo en verdad levanta un fragmento de aquella montaña y el se encuentra en el extemo que empieza a flotar

De repente, Hanzo entiende que por mucho que se esfuerce, llegar al otro extremo no es una posibilidad, observa como la orilla se aleja mas y mas de aquel enorme fragmento de roca, y de repente siente que algo lo toma de la cintura…

Al salir de su sorpresa, observa al Golem levantarlo del suelo, y con todas sus fuerzas lo arroja hacia el otro extremo, pero la fuerza no es la suficiente, y al ver la orilla cerca, hanzo saca sus 2 espadas, y las clava para detener su caída, mientras ve como aquella roca se alza en los aires…

De repente, siente que una de las espadas empieza a resbalarse, y se encuentra con solo una mano sosteniéndolo, cuando sienteuna gran mano tomandolo, y al ver hacia arriba, observa al gran golem tratando de subirlo…

Mientras tanto, aquella enorme estatua sigue con aquella extraña posición, levantando con su fuerza kinetica la roca, a la vez que dice a todo pulmon

-ESCUCHAME FAFURION, SI NO TE PRESENTAS FRENTE A MI SIN TARDANZA, ESTA ENORME ROCA DESTRUIRA ANGOYA… POR MUYDIVINO QUE SIENTAS SER, ESTOY SEGURO QUE SIENTES ALGO DE APRECIO POR LA VIDA HUMANA, Y SI ES ASÍ, TRATA DE DETENERME…-

En ese momento el grupo observa aquella gran roca sostenida en el aire, y escuchan la amenaza de aquel ser sobre Angoya, al parecer el buscaba destruir, y causar la mayor cantidad de muertes con sus actos… el sin duda no dudaría en cumplir sus amenazas…

-Que diablos… tenemos que hacer algo…- dice Ana, mirando aquel enorme fragmento solido, pero Minna y Lizzerth voltearon hacia el suelo, no sabían que hacer

Ana se desesperaba, observaba a sus compañeros y de repente, corrió hacia aquella criatura, corrió pensando en aquello que podría hacer, sabia que no era capaz de derrotarlo, pero tenia que hacer algo

-ANA NO…- gritaron los 3 al tratar de detenerla, pero la niña estaba decidida hacaer algo, lo que fuera, lo que estuviera en sus manos

Y al estar frente a el,lanzo un hechizo de los pocos que le había enseñado su maestro

-SERENATA DE CUCHILLAS FILOSAS- lanza Ana hacia la roca, la energía que arroja de sus manos golpea al gigante, pero este parece menos que inmutarse…

Una y otra vez Ana castea sus hechizos, pone en cada nuevo casteo mas y mas poder, tratando de hacer algo, lo que sea, pero los lugares donde golpea ni siquiera parecen debilitarse en lo mas minimo…

Hasta que, de repente, Abisael habla de nuevo…

-Vaya vaya… pero miren que tierno… una niña, queriendo hacer lo que los hombres no pueden…-

En ese momento, el gigante, sin perder aquella posición, empieza a caminar, donde Ana sigue arrojando sus poderes, esperando a que alguno de ellos descubra un punto débil desconocido, hasta que ella se descubre rodeada de una sombra, el pie del gigante que amenaza con destrozarla

Y de nuevo, Abisael hablo

-No puedo creerlo, pero si es una pequeña niña, vamos Fafurion, no vas a venir a evitar que esta niña deje de existir?-

Y en aquel momento, el pie de Abisael comenzó a bajar, ante la mirada de terror de Leena, que solo cabe a decir

-ANA, POR FAVOR, CORRE, CORRE ANAAAA…-

Y fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir, antes de observar como el pie cae sobre la pequeña niña…

El eco de aquella pisada retumba por toda la isla, mientras horrorizados todos ven como el pie se cierra sobre la pequeña Ana…

Leena no cabe en el horror, su pequeña amiga, su nueva y mas sencilla amiga, aplastada bajo aquel pie…

Y de repente, Abisael, con aquella cavernosa voz, hablo de nuevo

-JAJAJA… SEGURO SE HA DE HABER ESCUCHADO UN GRAN CRUJIDO, ESTOS HUMANOS SIEMPRE SON TAN GRACIOSOS, JAJAJAJA…-

Lizzerth y Minna estaban horrorizados, de repente una luz ilumin sus espaldas, y al voltear, solo pueden ver a Leena con la mirada baja, sosteniendo su baston en sus manos…

-No … no puedo….- se escucha en sus labios, se nota temblor en las manos que sostienen su baston en las manos

Minna y Lizzerth tratan de consolar a Leena, y cuando intentan poner su mano en sus hombros, ella sale corriendo directamente hacia la roca, diciendo

-NO PUEDO PERDONARTE, ANA ERA MI AMIGA, ERA….ERA MI AMIGA, MALDITA BESTIA…-

En ese momento, Leena se abalanza corriendo hacia aquella estatua, cuando Abisael la ve y dice

-Pero miren nada mas, si llegan mas, me pregunto si esta vez se escuchara un crujido mas fuerte…-

Leena solo miraba hacia aquella mole que se movia hacia ella, pero Leena, lejos de acobardarse, empuño con decisión su baston y mientras moviasus manos para canalizar la energía, dice

-FLECHA DE FUEGO…-

De sus manos, una saeta llameante sale volando, impactando en Abisael, pero el, como si fuera nada, no hace el mas minimo gesto de haber recibido aquel ataque

-APRETON DE HIELO… GOLPE TORRIDO….- Uno a uno, Leena lanzaba sus ataques, pero parecía como si nada de lo que ella lanzara afectara lo mas minimo, en ese momento, ella empieza a acumular energía en sus manos, la energía se torna en una esfera de llamas, la cual pone sobre su cabeza alzando las manos y dice

-BOLA DE FUEGO…DRAGONICA…-

De repente, aquella gran esfera de energía elemental sale dirigida hacia aquel monstruo, una gran explosion se observa, Leena jadea por el esfuerzo de arrojar tanta energía en tan poco tiempo, se sostiene como puede, esperando que cuando el humo de su técnica se esfume, lo que vea sea a aquel ser hecho pedazos…

Lastimosamente, cuando el humo se empieza a retirar, la figura de aquel gigante sigue en pie, y se escucha de repente

-Vaya vaya… niña alocada, eso es todo?...-

Leena en ese momento se da cuenta que ya no puede, la enorme roca se levanta mas y mas, mientras los brazos de Abisael siguen levantados, y entonces, como si se preparara para el final, dice

-OK NIÑA, OBSERVA TU FALLO, DILE ADIOS A ANGOYA…-

Y justo cuando parecía que era el final de angoya, una sombra muy veloz pasa sobre el rostro de Abisael…

Una ave de 4 alas, empieza a volar cerca de Abisael, quien, con los brazos extendidos, es incapaz de defenderse, y cuando Leena reconoce aquella ave grita

-ANA… ANA ERES TU…-

Sin poder responder, Ana continua atacando a Abisael, pasa cerca de su cabeza, se aferra como puede con sus garras de ave de las piedras que forman la cabeza de Abisael, y empieza a picotearlo…

Ante la dura piedra, su pico se rompe y sangra, pero ella no deja de atacar, hasta que un sentimiento de autoconservacion la hace retirarse lo mas rápido que puede, y el enorme brazo de Abisael lo golpea en la parte de la cabeza donde hasta hace poco ella se encontraba

En ese momento, Hanzo siente un gran temblor ocasionado por la piedra al caer al suelo lo saca un poco de balance, el se ve envuelto en un mar de arena y polvo pero observa aliviado como aquella roca de nuevo reposa en el suelo, mientras que escucha el grito furioso de Abisael, que se escucha por toda la isla

-MALDITAS BASURAS HUMANAS… COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERFERIR EN MIS JUEGOS… Y FALTARME EL RESPETO DE ESTA FORMA…. SI QUERIAN MI ATENSION SE LA HAN GANADO, Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE TENGAN EN ESTA VIDA…-

Y en ese momento, Ana pasa volando cerca de Leena, y le dice

-Ok misión cumplida, ahora súbete…-

Leena comprende la indicación de su amiga, y se monta sobre la forma ave de Ana, la cual empieza a retomar el vuelo, y al pasar por las alturas cerca de donde Lizzerth y Minna están estupecfactos, ella dice

-Ok la piedrota ya esta cabreada, ahí que seguir molestándola para dirigirla a donde queremos-

Lizzerth y Minna sacan sus rifles y empiezan a disparar… obviamente los disparos de Minna no tienen la presicion y daño que Lizzerth, pero el fuego de ambos parece molestar al enemigo que siente que esos sujetos le están faltando al respeto….

Mientras tanto, volando sobre Ana, Leena comienza a dirigir una gran cantidad de hechizos, aunque al principio ellos no causaban el menor daño, tal parecía que en ese momento, por alguna razón, cada que ellos impactaban en realidad estaban restándole energía al enemigo…

Y eso era lo que mas molestaba a Abisael…

El vivía del miedo, el sacaba su fuerza del temor, del horror, y en cuanto vio a aquella pajarraca picoteándole, sabia que ya no le temia, cada ataque que el recibia, les daba mas confianza, y esa confianza lo debilitaba mas y mas, no podía permitir que alguien mas lo supiera, debía acabar con aquellos sujetos a como diera lugar

A cada paso que daba, aquel sujeto se acercaba mas y mas a Lizzerth y Minna, Leena se da cuenta de esto, y de repente dice

-GOLPE CELESTIAL…-

De la nada, un rayo cae desde lo alto, impactando en el enorme hombre de roca, y el golpe es tal, que Abisael siente que sus piernas le fallan, y cae estrepitosamente al suelo

Leena observa el estado de Abisael, y reconoce que por extraño que pareciera, era como si el efecto agregado de aquella magia estaba hciendo estragos en aquel ser, era algo extraño, pero valia la pena comprobarlo, así que le susurro algo a Ana, y esta dio un giro en el aire, y tomo dirección hacia Abisael…

Este vio a la maga sobre el ave, y se alisto a atacarlas, cuando Lenna lo apunta con su baston y dice

-GOLPE TORRIDO-

Abisael siente el impacto de aquel golpe, y la fuerza lo arroja hacia atrás, al ver eso Leena retoma de nuevo energía y dice

-APRETON DE HIELO-

Abisael intenta moverse, pero un cumulo de hielo se forma en su pie, y cae estrepitosamente en el suelo, el observa de nuevo a aquella infernal ave y a la chica retomar el vuelo, y cuando intenta levantarse, se da cuenta de algo…

Sin saber como, sin darse cuenta de cuando, en ese momento se levanta justamente en la montaña que había levitado antes, estaba apoyándose en ella, mientras que Leena grita

-ES AHORA O NUNCA HANZO…-

Abisael no comprende aquello, no ve nada por los alrededores, hasta que, en la montaña, Hanzo salta en el brazo del Golem y dice

-Bien amigo, con fuerzas…-

En ese momento, el Golem comienza a correr, con Hanzo en brazos como si fuera una jabalina humana, y en aquel momento, en aquel ultimo instante antes de salir despedido por la fuerza del golem, Hanzo recuerda las palabras de su maestro

"Hanzo, la energía que usas en la espada es la adecuada, pero esta técnica, Sunekuhanta, necesita tal cantidad de energía para ser usada, que no le damos toda la energía a la espada, solo se le da lo suficiente para que el filo viaje a la dimensión de la energía, pero tu espada, por alguna razón, toma la energía que le das en el filo y la dispersa en toda la espada… por eso fallas en la técnica, porque la energía que usas se dispersa uniforme por toda la espada, y no alcanza a convertirse…."

Hanzo en ese momento recuerda el brillo en el filo de la espada de su mentor, y en cuanto sale despedido por el golem, piensa

"si no quieres solo la energía en el filo….."

Y al observar la cabeza de Abisael, se prepara y comienza a canalizar la energía en su espada, mientras dice

-EN ESE CASO, TE DARE TODO LO QUE TENGO, TODA MI ENERGIA, PARA CONVERTIRTE POR COMPLETO….-

En ese momento, Abisael descubre al joven Hanzo cayendo sobre el, y observa el brillo de aquel filo, aquel brillo tan familiar, mientras Hanzo, que sabe que para terminar el ritual de la técnica, debe decir su nombre, se prepara para gritar Sunekuhanta… pero, por algún misterio que el no entendería en ese momento, su boca no obedeció su mandato, e incosncientemente grita a todo pulmon y con todas su fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su espada toca la cabeza de aquel ser de piedra…

-IZAAAAAA…..YOOOOIIII-

Y de repente, como si de nada fuera, la espada de Hanzo se hunde profundo en la cabeza de aquel ser, mientras Hanzo sostiene aquella espada, cubierta de un filo luminoso….

Mientras, a la distancia, Oz y Rigael observan aquella escena, escondidos en la espesura de aquella isla….


	12. Chapter 11

Moon Howller… Cap. 11… Izayoi…

Maldicion, tormento, angustia…

El repiqueteo de las campanas ha cesado…

Por una vez, después de años de ser fundada, Nueva York se cierne en silencio…

Ni un alma vive mas en ella, solo aquellos que pelean por su ultima esperanza…

La sangre corre, las garras se cruzan, los últimos aullidos y los últimos gritos llenan los balcones de Babel…

Pero en Nueva York… en la tierra misma…

No queda nadie que pueda escucharlos…

Los oídos han sido juzgados…

Y solo pueden escuchar sus propios lamentos….

Se escuchan los pasos, una escalera interminable frente a ellos, comosombras, corren a toda velocidad, mientras luces y sombras reflejadas pasan por las ventanas de aquella extraña torre…

De repente, una de esas personas habla, y dice

-Oye Search, debemos darnos prisa, el sol esta por salir, y si el sol sale, perdemos la mitad de la fuerza de ataque…-

Un joven, con una bandana en la frente, habla y dice

-Lo se Elec, pero en estas cosas no tengo poder, no se que tan larga sea esta torre…-

En eso, un sujeto del grupo dice

-Ponte a pensar, que esta torre fue hecha para alcanzar los cielos, seguro tiene algún elemento mágico muy avanzado, incluso para el mas viejo de los nuestros, y es posible que incluso sea infinita…-

En ese momento, la luz de una habitación los hace acelerar el paso, y al entrar, encuentran a sujeto, sentado en un gran trono, quien sonríe y les dice

-Vaya vaya… los últimos salvadores de este putrefacto mundo…-

En ese momento, ellos reconocen a aquel sujeto que se planta frente a ellos, y dicen

-Angust… Angust Van Schillert….-

Y aquel sujeto suelta una risa desorbitante, sin pena ni decoro, y al calmarse un poco dice

-Que patético que a estas alturas aun tiendan a llamarme con mi nombre de paria… Vampiros, Lupos, Humanos… simples peones… yo… yo soy una pieza mas grande en el ajedrez de este mundo….soy Damisael… Angel del conocimiento….-

Y en aquel momento, una explosión llena aquella habitación….

En ese momento, con la explosión aun en su mente, Hanzo se despierta….

Siente el escorzor del fuego, siente el calor en cada celula de su piel, aquella sensación de calcinación, de abrasivas llamas, inhundan su cuerpo como un malsano cosquilleo…

No era la primera vez que tenia sueños de esa índole, pero cada dia que pasa son mas reales…

Y fue hasta ese momento, que el se da cuenta de su situación…

Se toca la cabeza, tratando de forzar su memoria, lo ultimo que recordaba era a el, saltando al vacio, tocando con su espada la cima de aquel ser, Jalmano, y el sentimiento en su mano de hacer blanco en su ataque, y aquella palabra que dijera en el ultimo momento….

-Izayoi…- dice un momento, cuando una voz le responde

-Dijiste algo?...-

Hanzo voltea, y ve a Leena, con una tarja con agua y unas toallas, ahora el se da cuenta de aquel lugar, esta en la habitación del hotel en Angoya, Leena no se sorprende de verlo despierto, Ana le había dicho que solo estaba desmayado, y que solo necesitaba reposo, Leena se acerca y le dice

-Al fin despiertas…-

Hanzo aun siente su cuerpo cansado, pero le preocupan sus amigos, Ana, Lizzerth, Minna, y mas que nada, le preocupa saber como llegara ahí, y Leena, en ese momento, decide levantarse después de dejar la tarja en la mesa de noche, y dice

-Tranquilo, todos estamos bien, los daños en Angoya fueron menores, ahí muchos heridos, pero por suerte salvo algunos guardias y las personas de la excavación, las perdidas humanas son pocas… corrimos con suerte…-

En ese momento, Leena camina hacia la ventana de la habitcion, que en ese momento tenia las cortinas corridas, y dice

-Y sobre lo que paso… es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo….-

En ese momento, de un movimiento impetuoso, Leena corre las persianas, y muestra el escenario a Hanzo…

La motaña de Angoya, el lugar donde antes pelearan, se encontraba compeltamente cristalizado…

Era como si una corriente, una especie de congelante aire, hubiese corrido directamente hacia aquella montaña, y al chocar en ella, todo se hubiese vuelto cristales…

Alrededor del lugar del impacto, se notan un sinfín de piezas de roca, y cuando las mira mas detenidamente, son fragmentos tallados, las mismas inscripciones que antes había observado en el cuerpo de Jalmano, igualmente congelados…

Aquellos cristales, a la luz del sol, brillaban hermosamente, Hanzo observa como el lugar del impacto proviene de una línea de cristales, y al seguir con la mirada aquella huella, descubre una formación extraña, de los mismos cristales, en el agua, como n gran cono de hielo que surgiera de el mismo océano…

Y en ese mismo momento, recuerda aquello que viviera aquel dia….

Flashback

-IZA….YOOOOIIII…- sale de la boca de Hanzo, mientras golpea la punta de la cabeza de Jalmano…

En ese momento, la espada de Hanzo atraviesa la dura piedra, como si fuera de papel, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Abisael siente el nucleo mágico de la criatura partirse en 2, inmóvil, se queda, mientras su alma es destruida por el ataque, y Hanzo, con la gravedad de por medio, empieza a caer mas y mas hacia el vacio…

En ese momento, el siente que la batalla esta ganada, y deja de canalizar energía hacia la espada, esta reacciona, enfriándose, y Hanzo se aferra a ella, la espada detiene el corte, y Hanzo detiene su caída…

En aquel momento, la voz de Leena se escucha, sobre las alas de Ana…

-HANZOOO…HANZOOO… SE DETUVO, LO DETUVIMOS…LO LOGRAMOS HANZO…-

En aquel momento, aferrándose de la espada, Hanzo se siente exhausto, sigue consciente, pero mas por conviccin que por fuerza real, aferrado de la espada…

De repente, Hanzo observa el brazo de la criatura despomarse, y cae en cuenta de lo que pasa…

Sin el nucleo mágico, y sin un espíritu dentro, nada une las partes de roca de aquel ser, y poco a poco, empieza a hacerse pedazos, Hanzo observa como el segundo brazo cae, y sabe que el torax de la criatura, de donde en ese momento se sostiene, no tardara en desplomarse, así que hace un esfuerzo para sacar su espada de la roca, y empieza a caer…

Intenta aferrarse de las rocas para detenerse, pero la superficie es muy lisa, intenta clavar la esada de nuevo, pero sin energía, la roca sigue siendo impenetrable, y empieza rápidamente su desplome hacia el suelo, cuando, en el ultimo momento, una nube negra se forma en el suelo, y de ella, corriendo, sale el Golem que antes lo había auxiliado

Este corre, y alcanza a detener la caída de Hanzo, cuando las rocas comienzan a caer sobre ellos, el golem se agasapa, cubriendo a Hanzo con su cuerpo, cuando, de repente…

Como si proviniera de las profundidades, una ráfaga de luz blanca golpea a Jalmano, el impacto lanza el pesado cuerpo hacia la montaña, el golpe impacta, y conforme toca aquella montaña, una corriente fría se extiende, se forman cristales en la gran formación rocosa, y el cuerpo principal de Jalmano queda fijado a la montaña, en un ataúd de hielo…

Hanzo observa aquello, de reojo, mientras se desmaya, por el esfuerzo…

Fin del flashback

En ese momento, Hanzo intenta incorporarse, Leena trata de auxiliarlo, y ambos se quedan viéndose, a los ojos, fijamente, cuando alguien toca a la puerta..

La perilla gira, y Hanzo y Leena se separan, mientras Lizzerth entra y dice

-Que bueno que estas despierto, tenemos visitas…-

Hanzo trata de alcanzar su camisa, y Lizzerth le ayuda a levantarse

El grupo camina hacia la entrada cuando a lo lejos ven a Akrona, Minna y Ana, quienes observan hacia la salida de la ciudad, donde un peculiar suceso acontece

Timidos por naturaleza, los hombres pez de Angoya viven alejados del bullicio de la turística ciudad, pero a los lejos se observa un numero considerable de ellos caminando hacia la ciudad, a la vez que sostienen una bandera hecha de varios retazos de colores…

Incapaces de saber que significa aquella bandera, el ejercito de Jale, dispuesto para cualquier eventualidad después del ataque, se alista, mas sin embargo, los hombres pez siguen caminado, en forma tranquila hasta la puerta…

Un coro de guru gurus se escucha a cada paso de ellos, y es hasta que llegan a la puerta principal, que Marin, dispuesto como jefe de la ciudad tras la muerte del anterior alcalde, se planta frente a ellos y dice

-Bienvenidos, que los trae aquí…-

Los hombres pez, inseguros de cómo reaccionar, se miran unos a otros, repitiendo una sinfonía de guru gurus que solo ellos comprenden, hasta que, tras de ellos, una voz mas humana se escucha

-Dejenme hablar con ellos…-

Los hombres pez se abren paso, y se observa a uno de ellos, que sostiene una joven, con vestimentas algo roídas, sostenida de uno de ellos…

La chica tiene los ojos cerrados, y mas que herida, parece ciega, se planta frente a Marin, y dice

-Es un honor estar frente usted, como nuestra bandera demuestra, venimos en paz…-

Marin no comprende aquella frase, y le dice

-Acaso una bandera de muchos colores, en su cultura significa paz?-

La chica no comprende, así que habla con aquellos pedces

-Guru guru gu gururrrr gru gurorio…-

Uno de ellos habla, en aquella lengua, y tras ello, la chica lo repende, en su lengua, y dice a Marin

-Me disculpo, es que yo les indique a ellos que entre los humanos, una bandera blanca es símbolo de paz, pero como ellos no ven en colores, no sabe cual es el blanco, así que pusieron todos los retazos de velas que teníamos, para ver cual funcionaba…-

Marin asiente, es algo entendible, hasta cierto punto, pero continua

-Si… comprendo, pero podría decirme quien es usted?...-

La chica se apena, la presentación se había roto por ese accidente, y decide continuar

-Mi nombre es Millya, soy la representante y alumna del gran leviatán, el señor Fafurion…-

En ese momento, al escuchar ese nombre, Akrona salta hacia la reunión, y dice

-Señorita, no cree que este tipo de asunto seria mejor llevarlo mas privado…-

La chica escucha aquel tono, y al olfatear un poco dice

-Ese aroma, esa sensación… un Red Sunset… -

Le hace indicaciones al hombre pez que la sostiene, que la guía hacia aquel hombre, y dice

-Conozco su pena y preocupación, mas sin embargo, para los tiempos que vienen, mi maestro me ha dicho exactamente que puedo y que no puedo revelar… y su nombre, es una de las cosas que debo dar a conocer…-

En ese momento, Millya se dirige a Marin y dice

-Vengo aquí, para solicitar una audiencia, entre mi señor, y 3 personas del Red Sunset-

Marin observa a Akrona, y este entiende la expresión del rico comerciante, y dirigiéndose a Millya dice

-Entiendo, y sabe quienes son esas 3 personas?...-

Millya habla tajante y directa

-Una de ellas, debe ser la hechicera, Leena, la otra, la sabia Ana, y la persona final…-

-Sere yo…- dice Akrona, cortando las palabras de Millya

Millya asiente, y les ordena que partirán de inmediato

Hanzo en ese momento, observa la gran cantidad de compañeros de su gremio, pero le sorprende no ver a su maestro en el lugar, cuando se prepara para salir, Hanzo le dice al jefe del clan

-Disculpa, Akrona, y Siegard?-

Akrona, sabiendo que la misión de Siegard debe ser secreta para Hanzo, le dice

-Siegard tenia una misión, el gremio fue contratado para cuidar la ciudad tras la partida del ejercito, pero tu grupo ya ha hecho suficiente, dejen Angoya, vayan a descansar a Jale, y cuando regresemos de la junta, les informare que mas deben hacer…-

Hanzo entiende el tono tajante de Akrona, algo lo incomoda, pero prefiere no decir nada, seguramente después de la entrevista, todo se calme, así que les indica a Minna y a Lizzerth que regresaran a Jale, mientras que Ana, Leena y Akrona parten con los hombres pez…

Mientras tanto, en la montaña…

Oz y Rigael caminan por el camino cristalizado, a cada paso, Oz examina aquellos trozos de hielo, y dice

-No ahí duda, esto es obra de Fafurion, Tsunami Breath… si no recuerdo mal…-

Mientras Oz sigue hablando, Rigael sigue de paso, mirando fijamente en la estructura congelada, cuando, al llegar a la cabeza de aquella mole de rocas, dice

-Observa eso…-

Oz se queda mirando hacia la cabeza de aquella mole de rocas, hasta que observa algo curioso…

Abre los ojos, sin entender como era posible aquello, y dice

-Como… como… como es posible…. Acaso….-

Y Rigael asiente, diciendo

-SI… con su espada, partió la cabeza….-

Y así era, se notaba el tajo, limpio, pasando por toda la cabeza de la criatura, un tajo apenas visible, pero existente

Rigael escala por los cristales, y al estar cerca de la roca rajada, dice

-Solo ahí una técnica, capaz de hacer un daño de esta manera… Izayoi…-

Oz se queda pensando en las palabras de Rigael, y este continua

-La técnica Sunekuhanta, el asesino de serpientes, se basa en dañar la energía, el espíritu del enemigo, pero esa técnica, solo es una versión incompleta de una técnica mas poderosa, Izayoi, la hoja de filo de luna…-

Oz se queda mirndo y dice

-A lo que me has contado, Sunekuhanta se basa en cortar dimensiones, algo parecido a tu habilidad única de angel, este… Izayoi.. que me puedes decir de el….-

-Es supermateria, normalmente, cuando usas una espada, tu intensión es cortar los nexos de las moléculas, entre mas solida es una materia, mas fuerte nexos tiene, y mas difícil es romperlos…-

Oz se toca la barbilla y dice

-Entonces, por eso es el Sunekuhanta tan fuerte, porque simplemente, en vez de enfrentar esa fuerza de cohesion, simplemente la evade, pero… que tiene que ver en esto el Izayoi?...-

Rigael observa la herida en la roca, y dice

-Es todo lo contrario, mientras que Sunekuhanta evade la resistencia de la materia, Izayoi la fortalece…-

Oz no comprende y Rigael dice

-Imagina el sol, una masa de energía condensada a su máxima expresión, energía que es presionada a millones de toneladas, y forma una montaña en un guijarro… a eso me refiero…-

Oz se queda analizando las palabras y dice

-O sea, que en vez de tratar de romper los nexos de la materia, esta técnica, Izayoi, hace que la materia se una mas, y la fuerza a romperse por su propia cohesion?..-

-Exactamente, la espada no rompe la materia, la espada fuerza a la materia a romperse ella misma….-

Oz se queda pensativo de nuevo, analiza aquello como algo inverosímil, una fuerza que hace a la materia romperse a si misma, y es cuando Rigael le dice

-Una técnica, tan poderosa, que necesita 2 aspectos para ser llevada a cabo….-

Oz increpa sobre aquello, y este le dice

-El primero, es que a diferencia de Sunekuhanta, el usuario debe de cubrir toda la espada de su energía, para crear la fuerza de cohesion…-

-Y la segunda?...- dice Oz, cuando Rigael contesta

-La segunda, es tener una espada en especifico, una espada capaz de sobrevivir a la misma llama del sol…-

Y en ese momento, Oz dice, con asombro

-Solo ahí 2 espadas que podrían tener esas características… la Garra de Aulakiria, el dragon sol… y…-

Y Rigael termina la frase diciendo

-La espada de Seiko… Hoja de Luz…-

Mientras tanto, Akrona, Leena y Ana, junto a la comitiva de hombres pez, se detienen frente al gran banco de corales, los peces se inclinan, mientras la joven ciega dirige su mano hacia el campo de corales y dice

-Aquí estamos, esta es la morada de nuestro señor, el gran leviatán… Fafurion….-

Y mientras tanto, una gran criatura duerme, en las profundidades del mar de Angoya… esperando dar el mensaje que debe entregar, como estaba predicho….


	13. Chapter 12

Moon Howller Cap. 12… Red Sunset

Una a un, las vasijas se mueven, un pincel toma un poco de rojo, y tras esparcirlo, se limpia y toma un azul cobalto…

El niño seca el sudor, un poco de pintura se esparce en su rostro, que se nota de varios colores, la pintura se diluye al tocar el sudor del niño…

De repente, el niño observa aquella pintura, el trazo, los tonos, las dviersas mezclas, toma el recuadro, y de repente

-NO ES SUFICIENTE- dice el niño, mientras toma aquel cuadro, y lo arroja en un rincón, donde varios pedazos de tela y madera demuestran no ser el primer articulo que termina de esa manera

El niño, agotado, se levanta y observa sus tonos, sus combinacines, toda la gama de distintas pinturas que tienen en su arsenal artístico, y al ver uno de sus azules, dice

-Ya lo se… solo le agregare mas rojo, estoy seguro… si… eso es… rojo carmesí, solo un poco de rojo carmesí…-

El niño toma una de las vasijas, y la levanta, pero su cuerpo, agotado, cae vencido por el peso de aquel tinte, y estrepitosamente cae sobre el…

El niño comienza a llorar, exhausto, cansado, siente el peso de aquello que quiere lograr, y de su boca, se escucha un murmullo

-Porque… porque me elegiste a mi…. No puedo… no puedo ser como tu…. No puedo seguir tus pasos… maestro….-

De repente, al abrirse su vista a aquel lugar, mas parecido a un palacio de cristal, se queda mirando las paredes…

En todas y cada una, murales, efigie, esculturas, cuadros, todo el lugar esta decorado con obras de arte hermosas, como si contaran una historia olvidada, como testigos de hechos pasado, y de repente, una voz se escucha entre los muros…

-Que pasa, pequeño?... Acaso ya piensas dejar todo esto?...-

Al niño no responde, y aquella voz inhunda de nuevo la habitación, diciendo

-Viniste aquí, para aprender aquello que yo sabia, esperando estar preparado para cuando el viniera, pero ahora, pierdes mucho tiempo, tratando de seguir sus mismos pasos…-

-El fue el mas grande…- dice el niño, como quien dice una plegaria…

El niño se incorpora, tratando de verse aun fuerte, pero sus debilitadas piernas no le responden como el quisiera… aun así, el chico se mantiene de pie, y dice

-El me dejo todo… el destino, la misión, los secretos, todo… pensando que podría hacerlo, y la única forma de llevar esto, es ser como el, encontrar aquello que el tenia al pintar, al esculpir, al definir y narrar, solo ahí un camino, y es el que el camino una vez…-

Y la voz, de nueva cuenta, hablo

-No ahí solo un camino, Seiko lo sabia, mas que nadie…-

El niño escucha aquella frase, y la voz, con toda la calma del mundo, dice

-Si solo hubiera un camino, en ese momento nosotros habriamos fracasado, pero, mientras el mundo te abra un pasillo, tu deberas escabullirte por una ventana….-

El niño, en ese momento, cae en cuentas de las palabras, y de la sabiduría en ellas, y sin mas fuerzas, se deja caer… agotado, en el suelo, llenando mas su ropa de aquel tinte derramado…

La voz se escucha, otra vez, mientras llama por los pasillos…

-Millya, Millya, podrías venir a la sala principal, por favor?...-

Entre las blancas salas, se escucha el andar de un par de pies descalzos, una pequeña niña, con vendajes en los ojos, camina como si aquel lugar no fuera desconocido, camina hasta media sala, donde hace una mueca con su rostro, como si olfateara, yd cie

-Que paso aquí?-

La voz habla, diciendo

-Nuestro pequeño invitado, que volvió a esforzarse de mas…-

La niña se planta frente al cuerpo dormido del chico, y dice

-Vaya que eres terco… siempre terminas así…-

En ese momento, la chica pasa su mano por el rostro del desvanecido niño, y dice

-Si tan solo no fueras tan lindo, podría dejarte ahí…-

La chica hace un esfuerzo para levantarlo, y como si sus ojos no estuvieran cubiertos, camina por esos pasillos, y entre las sombras, un par de ojos observan a las 2 pequeñas criaturas, y dicen

"Si hubiesen nacido en otra época, Akronna… Millya… seria posible que sus corazones pertenecieran al otro… como el dia en que mi hermano conoció… a Bloodberry…"

El banco de corales de Angoya, un lugar conocido por su belleza, se presenta frente al grupo de Akronna…

Las chicas observa la hermosura de los grandes corales, mientras que Akronna recuerda días pasados…

-Que hermoso… en verdad que hermoso…- dice Ana, que no puede evitar dejar salir sus sentimientos por aquel lugar nuevo, mientras que Leena, quien conocía solo fotos y fenotipos de aquella zona, queda maravillada por la real imagen de aquel campo de hermosura

-Este es el hogar de mi maestro… Fafurion…- dice Millya, quien de repente gira su rostro a donde Akronna se hace el interesante, y dice _pero eso tu ya lo sabias, no es así, Akronna?-

Mientras que el líder del Red Sunset, apenado, no puede evitar pensar en la ultima vez que viera a aquella chica…

Flashback:

Akrona recoge algunas cosas, preparándose para partir de aquel palacio, cuando escucha una débil voz tras de el…

-En serio te iras?...-

Akronna intenta no voltear, y habla de espaldas a la joven mujer

-Lo siento, pero hoy es el dia… si Seiko regresa o no, hoy lo sabremos, y dependiendo de ello, el camino que caminaremos será decidido…-

La joven, tratando de caminar fuera de aquellas paredes, dice, a modo de suplica

-Llevame contigo… por favor… yo….-

Y antes de dejarla terminar, una luz ilumina a Akronna, y el se desvanece mientras la chica se deja caer, llorando en silencio entre aquellos muros….

Akronna siente el rostro de la chica como si fuera una mirada de reproche, pero ella, sin decir nada, alza sus manos al cielo, y dice

-BLIZZARD-

De repente, como en aquel momento durante la pelea con Abisael, un grupo de copos de nieve caen, pero a la pequeña cantidad inicial, un gran numero se suman, el viento se vuelve mas violento, a tal grado que el grupo se siente jalado por el hacia el mar, y cuando la ventisca termina, observan la zona cercana a la playa congelada…

De repente, a la distancia, una luz se forma, tocando el hielo recién formado, y un portal de luz se deja ver

Ana, que no comprende que pasa, se queda mirando, embobada aquel suceso, y dice

-Como? Como es posible crear así un portal?-

Leena, mas conocedora de la naturaleza de los portales en Safael le dice

-La sola idea de crear un portal es casi un sueño, los humanos solo usamos los portales naturales, los cuales se encuentran en toda fisura dimensional de Safael…-

Ana entonces no comprende el como, de la nada, aquel portal apareciera, y Millya dice

-El portal es luz que llega de los cielos, al tocar algo solido, se forma el pasillo hacia otra dimensión, pero, si esa luz no toca nada, sigue descendiendo, hasta que se pierde en el mar…-

Ana en ese momento comprende, que al tener al fin un lugar solido donde reposar, la luz forma el portal, y siendo esa la única entrada, era obvio el porque aquel Dragon parecía mas un mito que algo real…

-Andando- ordena Akronna, quien al alejarse no puede evitar dar una ultima mirada a aquella mujer, quien lo despide con una sonrisa, pero el sabe, que el camino que ha elegido ya es infranqueable…

De repente, el grupo entra al portal, y al diluirse la luz de la transportación, se sorprenden de lo que sus ojos pueden ver…

Aquel lugar pareciera mas un palacio, todas las paredes, todas las columnas, están hechas de cristal…

Aña se acerca a una de las columnas, y al tocarlas, siente una sensación familiar, y en ese momento, su memoria le recuerda

-LEENA… LEEENA….ESTAS COLUMNAS, ESTAS PAREDES, SON DE LO QUE VIMOS EN LA CUEVA…-

Leena toca las paredes, y se da cuenta de lo mismo, y Akronna les dice

-Eso es materia muerta, materia sin vida…-

Leena y Ana no entienden el concepto, y Akronna les dice

-Toda materia, por si misma, tiene vida, en su mas pequeña particula, ahí movimiento, ahí calor… aunque algo se congele, aun dentro de ella ahí movimiento, aunque lento y débil, pero existe, y es gracias a ese movimiento, que al aplicar otra fuente de calor, se puede cambiar…-

En ese momento, Akronna acerca un fosforo a la pared, pero por extraño que pareciera, la pared no se calienta, y el fosforo no se apaga…

-Pero… la materia muerta, no tiene ni una pizca de energía, no puede ser revivida, ni puede interactuar con otras energias…-

Leena trata de encontrar el como aquello pasara, y Akronna, conocedor de esa sensación dice

-Esto es obra del arma de aliento de Fafurion… el Tsunami Breath…-

Y en ese momento, el grupo recuerda lo que habían escuchado del dragon que peleo contra Alicia en el bosque sprite, y la cueva, ahora todo tenia sentido, por alguna razón… Fafurion había peleado con Alicia…

El grupo sigue, hasta que una voz se escucha en la sala…

-ALTO AHÍ… NO DEN UN PASO MAS….-

La voz se escucha en una de las salas, sonde una puerta enorme, se levanta frente al grupo…

La voz habla, de nuevo, con un acento autoritario

-AKRONNA, QUE HACES AQUÍ…. LA IDEA ERA QUE VINERA LIZZERTH, O MINNA, NO TU, QUE YA SABES TODO….-

-Tengo cosas que quiero saber de primera mano… por eso mi atrevimiento…-

Se escucha un gruñido tras esa puerta, y de nuevo, habla la voz

-NO TENGO TIEMPO YA… LAS AGUAS ESTAN LEGANDO A SAFAEL.. Y TU NO REFRENAS TU CURIOSIDAD….-

Akronna se acerca a la puerta, y trata de tocarla, cuando la voz le dice

-ESCUCHAME, ABRE ESA PUERTA, Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS…. TRAE A LIZZERTH O A MINNA, Y RETIRATE A DONDE TE CORRESPONDE…-

Akronna en ese momento acciona el dispositivo que mueve los engranes, y aquella puerta empieza a abrirse…

La oscuridad dentro es inmensa, cuando de repente, en medio de ella, un resplandor se forma, y se escucha aquella voz

-TSUNAMI BREATH…- se escucha, mientras un gran cono de luz sale hacia Akronna, pero de repente, en un rápido movimiento, Leena se pone entre la luz y Akronna, y con el baston alzado dice

-ESCUDO MAGICO-

El golpe choca contra una fuerza invisible que los cubre a ambos, y se esparce hacia las paredes, en las cuales se forman nuevos cristales…

Leena observa como su baston se rompe en pedazos, por el esfuerzo de detener aquel ataque, pero al menos ella, Ana y Akronna están a salvo

En ese momento, iluminado por la luz refractada en los cristales, Leena lo ve

Ella había visto algunos dragones, eran grandes, sin duda, pero aquel ser tenia dimensiones fuera de proporción…

Leena en ese momento recordó las enormes grietas en Blackatoa que eran atribuidas al dragon Alechi, eran enormes fallas terrestres encendidas en fuego, y sin duda, las garras de aquel dragon podrían ser las causantes de aquella leyenda

Era enorme, casi como el palacio real de kaslow, o la sala del consejo de Illya, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hermosas escamas que iban de tonos perlados hasta azules, sus ojos, de un negro brillante, en medio tenían aquel iris característico de los reptiles, y no poseía alas, pero si aletas dorsales y en la cola, se podían ver una aleta como la de las ballenas…

Sin duda, era un ser diseñado, para vivir en el agua

Aquel ser empezó a caminar, hacia Leena, y cuando su enorme cráneo, del cual se podía ver su boca y unos dientes casi tan grandes como la misma Leena, estaba al alcance de la chica, el bajo su mirada, y dice

-Porque detuviste mi ataque con una defensa mágica, cuando una defensa elemental de hielo hubiera sido mas eficaz?-

Leena temblaba, veía aquellos ojos mirarla con ira, pero dijo, lo mas convencida que pudo

-Una defensa elemental seria eficaz, contra un ataque elemental, lo tuyo no es hielo, es un efecto puramente mágico…-

El dragon levanta su cabeza hasta su altura mas elevada, y dice

-Esta chica… pasa mi prueba… -

Akronna toma el hombro de la pobre chica, y dice

-No lo dude ni un segundo…-

De repente, el dragon que se levanto con ira, se deja caer, y en ese momento, Leena observa como su respiración se vuelve mas y mas agitada…

Ana se acerca, lo toca, y tras una rápida inspección dice

-Tu… estas… muriendo?...-

Fafurion, orgulloso, no dijo nada, pero no podía fingir mas fuerza, la ventisca en toda Angoya, los 2 tsunami breath, y mas que nada, ese sacrificio que dia a dia hacia, lo tenia en sus limites….

Akronna en ese momento habla, diciendo

-Aun sabiendo lo débil que estas, debías hacer la prueba?-

-No ahí de otra, esta chica, Leena, es la futura portadora de mi alma… la prueba debía de hacerse, con o sin mi vida en riesgo….-

En ese momento, Ana, que no podiacreer lo que escuchaba, decidió hablr…

-prueba… dragones… tsunamis… almas… alguien me podría decir que esta pasando aquí?-

Akronna en ese momento se da cuenta, que nunca le había dicho a Ana sobre la misión, y decide en ese momento decírselo, cuando fafurion, entre jadeos dice

-Akronna, permíteme, así será mas sencillo y rápido….-

Akronna asiente, y el dragon, mirando a la pequeña, dice

-Niña Ana… sabia de Illya, estas aquí, elegida, para llevara cabo la misión ms importante, la misión del Red Sunset en Safael…-

Ana, quien para ese entonces, solo pensaba en Red Sunset como un gremio mas, escucho la historia de Seiko, los dragones y los angeles, el destino, la formación de Safael, y de repente, Fafurion dijo algo que la misma Leena no conocía…

-Sucedió, en los tiempos en que el hombre era joven en este mundo, mis hermanos y yo,unidos a Seiko, llegamos a un elipse dimensional, un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio se difuminan, nosotros fuimos arrancados de Seiko, y el cayo, en elvacio de las dimensiones….-

-Cuando despertamos, Safael nos había prestado cuerpos, muy parecidos a los nuestros anteriores, pero solo llegamos Antharas, de la Tierra, Lindvior, del Aire, Valakas, del Fuego, y yo, Fafurion del Agua, nuestro hermano, Dasparion, de las Sombras, se perdió al igual que el hijo de Aulakiria, Seiko Bloodberry, y al ver este mundo, Safael hablo con nosotros…-

-Le contamos de nuestros mundos, todos ellos, y el, conociendo en ese momento de la presencia del Destino, creo a los Sprite, como salvaguardas de su equilibrio…-

Leena interrumpe a Fafurion, porque creía que era clave conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta

-Y porque safael creo a los Sprite, que tienen que ver ellos con el balance-

En ese momento, Haros, que había estado hasta ese momento en su gema, sale y dice

-Señor, déjeme cotinuar aquí…-

Fafurion ve aquello como un descanso, y decide otorgarle la palabra al sprite, quien dice

-Los sprite, como seres, somos bases del equilibrio, mientras mas se contamina el mundo, mas cerca se encuentra la apertura de la Torre…-

-Torre?- dice Leena, quien no comprende aquella frase, y Haros dice

-La torre, la arma de los humanos para su propia destrucción, es una contruccion hecha por los humanos para intentar alcanzar al destino, pero es también su lapida, al crearla, los seres humanos le dan un pasaje al Destino para alcanzar la corriente vital…-

Leena y Ana, quienes no comrpenden, se quedan mudas, y Akronna decide interceder

-Toda la vida, todo ser humano, es creado de un anterior, que renace y muere infinidad de veces, y con ello asegura su existencia, esa es la corriente vital, pero, el Destino se aliemnta de esa corriente, y con ello termian con la vida…-

Ana dice, con dudas

-Pero… si el destino se come todas las almas, no se quedara con hambre, no seria mejor no acaparar las almas, y solo comer lo suficiente, o mejor aun, conseguir otra forma de subsistir?-

Y en ese momento, Leena dice

-Ahí es donde entra el Muro de Espejos, el Destino acaba con el mundo, y reinicia el mundo para volver a aliemntarse…-

Akronna asiente, y Haros continua

-Para evitar eso, los Sprite ganan energía, experiencia y memorias, y después la regresan a Safael, para así aminorar el daño del Destino y la energía que se usa para abrir La Torre…-

-Pero de donde proviene esa energía mala, quien la recolecta?..- dice Ana, a lo que Akronna dice

-Los Angeles…-

Y de nuevo aquel nombre salía a relucir, Akronna sabia que habían visto 2 de los 13, y ahora debían saber su importancia

-cada Angel responde a un nombre, y a un signo, el signo determina la fuente del poder del angel…-

Y Leena recuerda su primer encuentro con un angel…

-Micael… Angel de la contemplación….-

Akornna recordó aquel nombre, cuando lo conociera en aquella batalla…

-Micael, el Angel de la contemplación, que vive de drenar la vida de otros seres…-

Ana recordó el nombre de Abisael, y dice

-Abisael de la destrucción….-

Akrona, nuevamente hablo

-Abisael, el destructor, que se alimenta del miedo y el terror…-

Y en ese momento, Ana y Leena se quedan mirando, y se dan cuenta, que en cuanto dejaron de temerle, la fuerza del angel se había reducido, en cuanto ellas lo atacaron con fe y fuerza, el angel resintió sus ataques…

Y en ese momento, Akronna se acerco a un tabla en la pared, y leyó

-Micael, de la Contemplacion, que es la Sanguijuela angelical…

Rigael.. que vive de la energía de las dimensiones

Damisael, el intelectual, que busca y descubre

Uriel, de la sangre, que busca la mas pura de las mismas para envenenarla

Kasiel, de la Dominacion, que busca al mas fuerte

Medkiel, del subterfugio, la gran mentira

Abisael, de la destrucción, que se alimenta del miedo

Daniel, que vive del pasar de los años

Arukiel, de las bestias, que desea poseer las alas y garras mas fuertes

Hamutzael, el angel del dolor, que se regocija con la pena ajena

Dariel, de las sombra, que vive de sus hermanos

Yudiel, de la fuerza, que desea vencer a los mas fuertes

Zariel, el Guardian, que protege algo valioso-

Ahí veian los 13 nombres cada uno diferente a los otros, y Fafurion, con un poco mas de aliento, dice

-Cuando nos dijo eso, Safael nos pidió enseñar a los hombres, para así, ellos, junto a los Sprite protegieran al mundo el dia del Destino….-

Fafurion recordó y dice

-La magia, toda la magia, proviene de mi, mis conocimientos pasaron a los mas aptos, y de ahí nacieron los magos, todos ellos, brujos y nigromantes, las artes de la guerra nacieron de Valakas, de Antharas nació la canalización de la naturaleza, y de Lindvior las artes…-

Fafurion cerro sus ojos, y de nuevo sin aliento dice

-Un dia, sin embargo, los angeles se mezclaron entre los humanos, y hicieron de las suyas, combatimos, pero ellos huyeron, y la enfermedad que sembraron contamino a los humanos, y en ese momento, mis hermanos y yo, ofrecimos nuestra propia energía para cuidar el balance… Eso fue un error, sin nosotros, los humanos se volvieron ambisiosos, y safael, para evitar que esas ambiciones causaran aun mas daño, los segrego, creando las diversas dimensiones y planos que formn Safael…-

Leena recuerda aquello de un libro que leyera hace tiempo, 4 dioses que crearon a los humanos, y parecía muy similar la historia…

Ana, por su parte, no cabia en las palabras de aquel ser, como era posible, y en ese momento, Akronna le dice

-Ana, el dia que tu decidiste entrar al Gremio, no pude decirte esto, tus compañeros, a excepsiond e Hanzo, decidieron continuar, pero tu no, tu si así lo deseas, puedes dejar este camino, y buscar por ti…-

Ana no sabia que responder, era aun una niña, no sabia que podía hacer, y pregunto a fafurion

-Que tan malo es lo que tenemos ahora?-

Fafurion, mira a la chica, y le dice

-Ahí 3 etapas, la primera, la enfermedad, que el mundo reacciona, la segunda, la época de las aguas eternas, que la tierra trata por si misma de limpiar la inmundicia, y la ultima, el juicio, que es cuando la torre se abre…-

En ese momento, Fafurion dirige su mirada al cielo, y dice

-Hermanos, se que me escuchan, por favor, dejen de limpiar safael….-

En ese momento, en una parte del Desierto torrido…

El equipo de exploración sigue en sus análisis por búsqueda de agua, la zona, un enorme desierto asolado por los vientos, de repente se oscurece…

Y una lluvia torrencial, sin aviso previo, cae sobre aquel yermo desierto

Una lluvia, que baña todo safael, desde la parte mas lejana de gaia, hasta el ultimo escondrijo de Angoya, desde las tierras del norte de Elsaland, hasta el lugar donde alguna vez estuviera Siwa…

Una lluvia sin precedentes, que simboliza el llanto de Safael, un llanto, de un condenado a muerte….


	14. Chapter 13

**Moon Howller… cap. 13… Un adiós….**

_Entre mas conozco a los humanos, su simpleza y a la vez su complejidad me tienen mas extasiado…___

_Siempre critique a Aulakiria, perder así la cabeza por una Arteia, que fastidio…___

_Mas, sin embargo, cuantas cosas no hubieran pasado, si el no hubiese nacido con aquello que nosotros nos vimos negados, un corazón afable, calido y lleno de la luz del amor?___

_Nunca lo sabre, ahí cosas que simplemente son mágicas, por su misticismo, y buscar la razón en ellas, solo las hace menos increíbles…___

_Ahí cosas que no vale la pena tocar, y otras que lo valen, pero es mejor dejarlas nacer y crecer por si mismas…___

_Quisiera experimentar ese lazo por mi mismo, pero he aprendido a valorarlo de otros, apreciarlo como un buen teatro, desde el palco, y dejarlo madurar en la trama, porque eso es lo bello de esta vida, su fugacidad, su explosividad, y mas que nada, su forma de siempre, de alguna forma, encontrar el camino….___

**_Fafurion… Dragon del Agua_**

**-Son todas…-** son las únicas palabras que se pueden formar en los labios de Ana, al ver aquellas imágenes mágicamente proyectadas en el aire

Todos los territorios, todas las areas, todas las ciudades, todo en Safael, de alguna extraña manera, estaba sumido en una lluvia torrencial…

Incluso el desierto torrido, conocido por su escasa agua, incluso Elsaland, cuyo clima no permitia la formación de lluvias, nada podía explicar aquello, todo el mundo bañado por las lluvias, una lluvia que provenía de los cielos, aun sin nubes frmadas para aliemntarlas…

Ana volteo a ver a Fafurion, de alguna forma, el parecía tranquilo, liberado, ganaba poco a poco fuerzas, como alguien a quien se le retirara una pesada carga, cuando aquella lluvia se formo, el respiraba menos agitado, el parecía mas fuerte…

Y de repente, Fafurion abrió la boca, rugio con gran fuerza, Ana, Leena, Akronna, todos sintieron el golpe de energía saliendo de aquel grito, un golpe de fuerza que amenazo con arrastrarlos,

**-Es suficiente hermanos… ya ha sido demasiado riesgo…-** dijo Fafurion, mientras su energía inhundo aquel palacio, y de repente, cuando pudieron incorporarse de aquella corriente fría y poderosa, pudieron todos ver que la lluvia había cesado…

Ana se quedo pensando, incrédula, sobre aquellas imágenes, mientras que Fafurion, de nuevo con aquella pesada misión en sus manos, se deja caer, la poca energía recuperada se había extinguido en aquel poderoso grito, mientras su respiración volvia a ser pesada…

Akronna no puede creerlo, se aproxima a donde Fafurion recobra el aliento, y dice

**-COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE? ATRAPAMOS A LOS 13, A TODOS, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA SITUACION NO SE HALLA DETENIDO?...-**

Fafurion recobra el aliento, tratando de responder a Akronna, y dice, mas forzado que consciente

**-Aun cuando capturaron a los Angeles, sus energias son parte de cada ser humano, cada persona consciente de este mundo las expresa en su libre albedrio, y aun sin un catalizador, el miedo, el odio y la destrucción es una realidad de cada persona, de los deseos y malos pensamientos aun existen…-**

Akronna no comprende la explicación de Fafurion, y el gran dragon, entendiendo eso, le dice con palabras mas simples…

**-Los Angeles existen para direccionar la energía, Seiko debía de destruirlos, y encerrarlos así en la Gran Torre, pero el cometió el error de sellarlos en el mundo, y ellos, aun sin influencia directa, pudieron canalizar la energía de sus emblemas hacia el Destino….-**

**-Y porque no lo hizo… porque Seiko, si sabia eso, no intento destruirlos cuando podía?-**pregunto Leena, quien no podía creer que Seiko, el legendario líder, cometiera tal error

**-Porque el estaba solo…. Por eso prefirió sellarlos que destruirlos…-** dijo Fafurion, mientras que Akronna, en esos momentos, recuerda las ultimas palabras de su maestro

_"Ahora debo seguir mi camino solo…"_

**-Seiko sabia-**dice Fafurion**- que el destruir a los angeles solo significaría retornarlos a la torre, y eso era lo que quería evitar. Si los angeles estaban en la torre, el debería enfrentarlos junto a los 5 Caballeros Dragon, pero en su tiempo, ellos no existían, el busco por todo Safael a quienes despertaran a los 5 hermanos, nosotros, pero nunca los encontró, y pelear contra los 13 solo, era una proesa que ni el mismo podría llevar a cabo…-**

**-Y decidió, para ahorrar tiempo, encerrarlos en Safael, y así no enfrentarlos en la torre…-** dice Akronna, para quien ahora el plan de su maestro era mas claro

Aun con la antigua Red Sunset, el pelear tan abiertamente contra los 13 era una obra imposible, pero un ataque solitarios, sin enfrentar a los enemigos mas fuertes, era algo mas simple, el le había dicho que solo cuando las puertas se abrieran era posible alcanzar al destino, pero el seguro había encontrado una forma de hacerlo, pero significaba viajar solo, y así lo había decidido hacer…

Por eso el secretismo, por eso el dejarlos solos y a cargo del cuidado de los sellos de los angeles, porque sabía que, en caso de fallar, debía quedar alguien que esperara a los 5 Caballeros Dragon, un termino que el conocía el significado, pero Leena aun dudaba en preguntar por ello

Solo Ana, quien aun no sabia como el mundo había cambiado tanto de un segundo a otro, se atrevió a preguntar

**-A que se refieren… con caballero dragones?-**

**-Los caballeros dragon-** dice Fafurion **– son personas, personas reales, capaces de soportar nuestras almas, nuestros poderes, y usarlos para detener al destino…-**

**-Son personas elegidas por los 5 hermanos, Valakas, Antharas, Lindvior, Dasparion, y Fafurion, aquí presente, para cuidar sus almas y usarlas en la batalla –** dice Akronna, y en ese momento, Leena recuerda la prueba de la que hablaba Fafurion, y con una temblorosa voz, dijo señalándose con un dedo

**-Eso… significa.. que yo….?-**

Y Fafurion asiente con la cabeza, pero en silencio

Leena no sabia aquello, y Fafurion le dijo

**-Ser aceptada por mi, liberara en el sujeto poderes mágicos inconcebibles, únicos y sin igual, tantos, que ningún cuerpo humano podría soportarlos…-**

Y Akronna dice, en ese momento

**-Por eso, es que el ser aceptado por un dragon es solo el primer paso de 3 para conseguir el titulo de Caballero Dragon…-**

**-Ahí mas pasos?-** dice Ana, para quien le parece excesivo que además de encontrar seres que son leyendas, deban cubrir mas pasos…

Fafurion asiente, y Akronna explica

**-Ademas de ser aceptado, el candidato debe poseer una de las legendarias armaduras del legado…-**

**-Armadura del Legado?-**pregunta Ana, y Leena le dice

**-Según la leyenda, cuando alguien confía plenamente en alguien para una misión, y por esa confianza le entrega su alma, esta se convierte en una armadura invisible, mas fuerte que cualquier armadura, la Armadura del Legado…-**

**-Así es..-** dice Akronna**– Solo quienes son merecedores de ese espíritu, pueden aspirar a ser un Caballero Dragon, pero aun les faltaría un objetivo mas…-**

Leena y Ana no comprenden aquello, alguien que herede su alma, ser aceptado por un dragon, y aun así, un tercer objetivo, ellas esperaron las palabras de Akronna, y el dijo

**-Deben poseer un arma especial, y única, un arma creada por el sprite principal de Seiko, Lucca… un arma de la clase Lagrima de Safael…-**

**-LUCCA…-** dicen Ana y Leena al mismo tiempo, mientras recuerdan que el sprite de Hanzo se llama Lucca

**-Así es, el sprite de Hanzo, tiene el mismo nombre del sprite de Seiko, es algo que vimos hace mucho, puede ser como el caso tuyo, Ana, donde un padre hereda su sprite a su hijo…-**

En ese momento, Leena y Ana recuerdan los rumores, que dicen que el hijo de Seiko es Hanzo, y se dan cuenta que incluso esos rumores han tocado la curiosidad de su líder, Akronna lee los pensamientos de las chicas y dice

**-Si, yo también lo he pensado, después de todo, Cyrce, la madre de Hanzo, siempre estuvo enamorada de Seiko, y entre los que los conocimos, al conocer a Hanzo, pensamos que ella y Seiko se reencontraron en algún punto posterior a cuando perdimos rastros de el, y por ese encuentro, nació Hanzo…-**

Leena ahora comprendía, Cyrce siempre estaba alejada de Hanzo, hablando de requerimientos y misiones, pero a decir verdad, ella no pasaba casi tiempo con su hijo, y recordó las palabras que el le dijera a ella en Illya

_"No crees que es algo tarde para portarte maternal madre?... si no tuviste tiempo para mi en la niñez, si tu cargo en Illya fue mas importante que tu hijo, tu sangre, crees que ahora será diferente?"_

Ahora entendía todo, Hanzo, un niño alejado de su madre, y Cyrce, una madre alejada del amor del padre de su hijo, ambos eran un circulo de soledades…

Y en ese momento, Leena dice

**-Hanzo… tiene un arma así, una Lagrima de Safael… Hoja de Luz…-**

Akronna asiente y dice

**-No solo eso, Hoja de Luz, en su versión anterior, era una espada de 2 manos, la espada de Seiko, la herencia de un padre a su hijo, posiblemente…-**

Leena ahora recordaba que nunca había visto un arma así, una espada que cambiaba constantemente, y Leena pensó en decir que Hanzo podría ser un Caballero dragon, a lo que Fafurion dijo

**-Hanzo, como herederode Seiko, no es un caballero Dragon, el ya tiene un alma de dragon en el, el alma de Aulakiria, el dragon de luz…-**

Y Leena recuerda aquella historia, del padre heredándole el cuidado del mundo a su hijo, y Fafurion prosiguió

**-El encontrar un dragon, ahora, es difícil, todos han migrado a los planos, y perdieron sus cuerpos físicos, solo yo lo he guardado, para este dia….-**

**-Planos?-** dice Ana, y Fafurion le dice

**-Cada elemento tiene un plano, un lugar donde nacen el agua, el viento, el fuego, la tierra y la sombra, este castillo, en si, no se encuentra en Safael, sino que esta directamente en el centro del plano elemental del agua, donde estoy en comunión con el agua de Safael, y donde puedo llevar libremente mi energía…-**

En ese momento, presa de la fatiga, Fafurion se deja caer al suelo, su respiración se escucha mas y mas débil, y dice

**-Y creo… que este cuerpo esta a punto de agotarse….-**

Ana corre y acaricia la enorme cabeza de aquel ser, el la ve con ojos cansados y dice

**-Niña, Ana… sabia de Illya, esta es mi ultima suplica a ti… aceptaras el camino del Red Sunset, y aquello que te han encomendado como tal?-**

Ana, en ese momento, sin chistar habla

**-Una vez, dije, quería ser sabia, para proteger este mundo, y sus bellezas, el viento, la naturaleza, y los arboles, y para dar valor a mis palabras, no huire, seguire el camino que elegi, a donde quiera que este me lleve…-**

Fafurion no puede casi hablar, le hace una señal a Leena, y esta se pone frente a el…

El dragon deja salir un poco de viento, helado, y este rodea a Leena, de ese viento se forma un cristal, y dice

**-Este cristal, este collar, es la prueba de que te he elegido a ti, Leena, como mi mensajera, protectora de las aguas, y portadora de mi alma, el dia que alguien confie el mundo en tus manos, y una Lagrima de safael se encuentre en tu poder…-**

Y en ese momento, el cuerpo de Fafurion empieza a frmarse como un gas mientras dice

**-Ahora, me fundiré con las aguas del mundo, y así seguire retrasando el dia del destino, busquen a Lindvior, la tormenta, en algún lugar donde el aire sea fuerte, y pregúntenle sobre las Lagrimas, solo el, que vuela en las tomentas y las nubes, es capaz de conocer su ubicación…-**

Y en ese momento, como si nada fuera, un viento gélido cubrió al dragon, mientras el se desvanecía en la nada.. y las chicas sintieron que sus cuerpos se desvanecían…

En ese momento, cuando la luz dejo de envolverlas, ellas abrieron los ojos, y se descubrieron en Angoya, ante la mirada de los Hombres pez…

Mientras tanto, en Illya…

Cyrce arreglaba sus pertenencias, dispuesta a regresar a Pantano Negro, cuando un soldado entro…

**-Capitana…-**

Cyrce, sin mas que decir, señala al soldado la puerta, y el soldado entiende que ella quiere estar sola…

Cuando el soldado cierra la puerta, y sus pasos se alejan, se escucha otra voz en aquella habitación

**-Vaya, que modales… al menos lo habras saludado-**dice la voz, mientras Cyrce dice

**-No te gusta ser interrumpido, y por lo que se de ti, no tienes el tiempo libre para esperar…-**

**-Es verdad –** dice un tipo de ropas andrajosas, que camina alrededor de Cyrce **- mi tiempo es corto, y a la vez tan largo, y lo que debo decirte es rápido…-**

Cyrce no deja de mover artículos en la mochila, y el sujeto dice

**-Llego la hora, hoy es el momento de que tomes una decisión…-**

Y Cyrce, en ese momento miro al andrajosos sujeto, quien fumaba un cigarro algo gastado….

_Notas del Autor: Ok ok final de la saga de Abisael, la próxima, es la sagade Kasiel, aquí muchas cosas se volverán mas intrincadas, espero les guste, see ya_


	15. Chapter 14

**Moon Howller cap. 14… El camino del viento….**

_Una torre, envuelta en las arenas…__  
__Un príncipe, maldecido a vivir para siempre__  
__Un dragon, expectante, vigilando el mundo…__  
__Todo ello, para proteger a aquel que todo desea__  
__Y que todo puede poseer…_

En aquella habitación impecable, el sonido de agua agitada es lo único que se escucha…

Un ocasional sonido de un chorro cayendo, y de repente, un gran sonido de agua cayendo al suelo, mientras Cyrce, la capitana de Illya, se levanta de su tina…

Aun con un cuerpo hermoso, ella deja que el agua la recorra, mientras piensa, dudosa, de aquella decisión que ha tomado, y en la habitación contigua se escucha una voz, que le dice

**-No crees que haces demasiado pancho, te dije que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ahí otros que me esperan…-**

Cyrce, tratando de sonar lo mas familiar posible, alcanza una bata de algodón previamente dispuesta, y dice

**-No era necesario que me esperaras, un Paladin siempre encara al enemigo de frente, y por respeto, siempre que se enfrenta a la muerte, suele primero de ser posible, preparar su cuerpo para presentar sus respetos…-**

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abre, y deja ver a Cyrce, en bata, secándose el pelo, el vagabundo la observa, mientras sostiene un fino reloj en sus manos, y dice

**-Lo siento, pero antes de irme, quería verte, al menos una vez mas…-**

Cyrce extiende la mano, esperando que aquel sujeto le diera aquel reloj que tan celosamente tenia en las manos, pero el vagabundo, lejos de entregárselo, lo guarda y le dice

**-Este no es el tuyo linda, el tuyo ya lo deje sobre la mesa… este tesoro le corresponde a otra persona…-**

Cyrce observa el reloj fino que espera por ella en la mesa, lo toma y dice

**-Entonces solo debo darle cuerda, cierto?-**

El sujeto asiente, y cuando ella toma el mecanismo con pretenciones de girarlo, el le toma de la mano, y le dice

**-Estas segura?-**

Cyrce dudo, el sujeto sujeta la mano firmemente, y de ella sale un pequeño dejo de voz, un intento de pregunta sutil y casi imperceptible, que dice

**-No ahí otra forma?-**

**-La ahí-** dice el vagabundo **– siempre la ha habido, yo solo te dije el escenario que pasaría si tu ibas, pero no todo esta dicho, como te dije, esto solo es la línea del destino, aquello que Seiko siempre quiso evitar, pero tu puedes tomar otro camino, pero ese otro camino seria una apuesta, no puedo ver mas alla del camino que te he contado…-**

Cyrce deja el reloj en la mesa nuevamente, y mientras toma sus ropas y atavíos de guerra, dice a su interlocutor

**-Ahí cosas… en las que no quiero arriesgarme a apostar…-**

Y en ese momento, el vagabundo entiende que ella necesita estar sola, y a modo de despedida, dice

**-Que los tiempos que nos lleven a reencontrarnos sean mas prosperos y dulces, Cyrce…-**

Y la capitana, sin voltear, dice

**-Gracias por todo… Daniel…-**

Una ligera brisa se siente en aquella habitación, pero Cyrce no voltea, ella sabe que para ese momento, ella ya se encuentra sola…

Mientras tanto, en Angoya…

Lizzerth medita sobre los hechos y sobre todo lo pasado, el pasado sobre todo…

Hanzo y la mayor parte del gremio se fueron, solo el se quedo atrás, esperando a sus compañeros que habían ido a encontrarse con Fafurion…

La repentina lluvia no lo había tomado desatendido, el había notado algo extraño en aquel ambiente, como si esa agua, lejos de ser una lluvia normal, fuera el augurio de algo mas grande…

Recuerda como, de repente, el viento se paraba, y en algúna parte de su ser, su espíritu de ranger le decía que esas eran señales importantes, no sabia en que manera, pero algo no le había agradado nada de aquella lluvia repentina…

Hanzo aun debía recuperarse, y por ello el se había quedado, esperando a su maestro y compañeras, mientras el resto del gremio, ya sin un trabajo que los obligara a quedarse en Angoya, decidió regresar a la taberna que usaban como centro de reuniones…

De repente, a lo lejos, 3 figuras se forman, Lizzerth se esfuerza un poco, y descubre que son Akronna y las chicas, quienes regresan solos de su viaje

El salta de su puesto de vigilancia, corre hacia el grupo que camina hacia la ciudad, pero al llegar, siente que su ímpetu esta fuera de lugar

El rostro de sus compañeras esta abajo, tristes, el no comprende aquella situación, pero cada una de ellas lleva algo en si que no las deja fingir al menos una tibia sonrisa

Leena, que en ese momento carga aquel collar que le entregara Fafurion como memento de su encuentro, ahora, ella se sabia portadora del espíritu del Dragon de Agua, lo que según le dice el jefe del gremio es el Dragon con el poder mágico mas poderoso…

Y Ana, a quien ahora se le ve menos vivaz que siempre, ahora cae en cuenta que es la responsable de salvar este mundo que ama…

Lizzerth trata de decir algo, pero de inmediato, Akronna le calla, y le pide que espere hasta llegar a la base

El tiempo pasa hasta que el grupo aparece en Jale…

En ese momento, Lizzerth camina por la calle, pensando en el dia anterior…

Recordando sus miedos, sus dudas, recordando como pensara en dejar todo en las manos del Hanzo transformado, en depender de todo el poder de su amigo, y pensaba mas que nada, que incluso Hanzo, siendo Hanzo, había encontrado la manera de derrotar a aquel Angel, el como mientras el temblaba del miedo, Ana y Leena habían encontrado el valor de combatir, comparado a sus compañeros de grupo, el era el mas débil, el que mas miedos y dudas tenia, y eso lo dejaba tan atrás de sus amigos

En eso pensaba, hasta que siente el choque de su cuerpo con otro mas, y al regresar a la tierra, se da cuenta que se encuentra frente a Hanzo

**-Que te pasa hermano?-** pregunta el asesino, mientras que el solo atina a bajar la mirada y dice

**-Nada, solo ando pensando..-**

Hanzo no comprendía lo que pasaba en la mente de Lizzerth, pero al ver a Leena y a Ana, sabia que era algo general, solo Minna y el parecían no ser afectados por aquello, pero no podía inquirir mas, se acerco a Akronna y dice

**-Jefe, nos llamo?-**

Akronna asiente, y le dice

**-Es hora de que sepas algunas cosas….-**

En ese momento, el grupo es transportado, y por primera vez Hanzo entra en la legendaria Base secreta del Red Sunset…

Hanzo observa las maravillas, los tesoros, las obras, las estatuas, y cuando mas metido en ello estaba, Akronna ordena que se pongan en circulo…

En ese momento, Akronna toma un respiro, esta a punto de dar un paso que pensaba seria el peor de todos, pero sabia que mantener mas en secreto algunas cosas, era demasiado arriesgado para el mundo

Tomo un respiro, dice

**-Escuchen, aquello que enfrentaron en la isla, es ciertamente un Angel… una criatura del destino, que solo vive para beber y comer la fuerza de este mundo, y con ello, destruirlo..-**

Hanzo escucho por primera vez aquello, y no sabia que responder o preguntar, pero lo que mas le inquietaba era que al parecer, aquella noticia no les soprendia a sus compañeros, intento decir algo, pero de inmediato, Akronna lo callo, y continuo…

**-Lo que me dijo Lizzerth fue confirmado por los mercantes de Rueda de Hierro, Isla Siwa ha desaparecido, ya no existe en Safael…-**

Y de inmediato, una voz le interrumpió, una voz que se escucha de entre las sombras de aquella base, y dice

**-Y eso fue hecho por un solo Angel, Rigael, el angel de la Dimension…-**

El grupo descubre al nuevo interlocutor, Siegard, el maestro de Hanzo aparece entre las sombras de la base, mientras que Akronna prosigue

**-Hace poco, fui acompañado por Leena y Ana, con un Dragon, Fafurion, de los mares, y el nos revelo el camino que debemos seguir… Nuestras armas y técnicas, son ineficaces para con los Angeles, pero ellos, los Dragones, nos han ofrecido su ayuda, si somos merecedores de ella…-**

En ese momento, Siegard es el que habla…

**-El agua pertenece a la magia, los hechiceros , magos-brujos y nigromantes, son quienes pueden poseer el alma de fafurion, la tierra es de la sabiduría, paladines clérigos y sabios son sus predilectos, el viento es la velocidad, rangers y asesinos son los ideales, el fuego es el valor, paladines y bersekers serán sus seguidores, y entre las sombras, solo los que viven en ella serán bienvenidos, pero solo si los dragones así lo creen, que son capaces de cargar con sus poderes…-**

Aquello parecía un reto, algo raro, y Akrona dice

**-Tendremos 2 misiones, la primera, encontrar a los dragones, ser juzgados por ellos y ser aceptados como los cargadores de su destino, y la segunda, para poseer y controlar el alma de un dragon, deben cubrir 2 aspectos…-**

En ese momento, Siegard dice

**-El primero, conseguir un arma rara y poderosa, un arma conocida como Lagrima de Safael…-**

Hanzo en ese momento recuerda, que su arma principal, Lagrima de Safael: Hoja de Luz, llevaba ese nombre, y cuando lo descubrió, Sky había dicho algo sobre que era un arma especial y única, pero a tal grado de ser un arma para matar Angeles, no podía creer tanta suerte…

Si bien era cierto que cuando se la dieron, era poco mas que un cuchillo, o un espada tan simple, y que dia a dia cambiaba y se fortalecía, en ese momento, Hanzo hizo que la espada se materializara en sus manos, y se la mostro a Siegard y a Akronna, y ambos asintieron…

Akronna dice en ese momento

**-Hace años, Seiko escondió 5 de las Lagrimas de Safael en algún lugar de Safael, nadie salvo Seiko sabían el lugar exacto donde las escondió, y como pueden adivinar, el encontrarlas es una de las misiones que tendrán…-**

Siegard en ese momento les dice

**-Ahora, el segundo requisito para ser aceptado, es el mas difícil, deben despertar en su cuerpo un poder único, que es otorgado por otra persona, deben encontrar alguien que confie a ustedes el futuro de este mundo, y al hacerlo, despierten en ustedes la legendaria armadura del Legado…-**

**-ARMADURA DEL LEGADO-** dice Lizzerth, quien conocía aquella leyenda… **- PERO MAESTRO, ESO SIGNIFICARIA…-**

Y Akronna le dice

**-Así es, la armadura no despierta por si mismo, no es suficiente el solo decirle a alguien que confíen en ustedes, esa armadura esta formada por un alma, un alma mortal que los acompañara, esa alma por ello pierde su lugar en la corriente de las almas, y queda ligada a ustedes para siempre, por eso es que es el requisito mas difícil, encontrar una persona que les de su eternidad para esta lucha, no es algo fácil…-**

En ese momento, Leena juguetea con el collar que cuelga de su cuello, y se pone a pensar lo que le pidiera Fafurion con ello…

Ella ahora sentía miedo de aquella responsabilidad, prácticamente el ser Caballero dragon significaba pedirle a alguien se sacrificara, y debía ser alguien cercano a ella…

La sola idea de pedírselo a su madre, a Merlin, a algún amigo, era algo duro de solo pensar, ahora llevarlo a cabo, sin lugar a dudas, la prueba de Fafurion era lo mas fácil, considerando el resto del ritual, pedirle a alguien un sacrificio, y buscar en Safael un tesoro que nadie sabia donde podría estar…

Lizzerth por su lado, estaba mas y mas nervioso…

Todos se veian asombrados, pero había en sus ojos algo que les decía continuar, en su caso, sin embargo, queri seguir adelante, pero cada momento sin lugar le mostraba que el seria mas un estorbo que un apoyo, estaba tan lejos de sus compañeros en valentía, en confianza, que había en ese momento tamdo una decisión, y antes de que su maestro continuara, el dijo

**-Maestro Akronna, maestro Siegard, quiero pedir algo…-**

Akronna ve a su discípulo, quien trata de tomar valor para formar las palabras, y como si quisiera que ellas salieran de su boca antes de pensarlo 2 veces, dice

**-Quiero dejar esta búsqueda…-**

Todo el grupo se sorprende por aquello, Minna no sabe que hacer, no comprende las palabras de su amigo, y cuando intenta preguntar el motivo, Lizzerth le facilita las cosas

**-Este tiempo, hemos visto 2 angeles, y en ambas ocasiones, yo palideci, me paralice del miedo, no pude reaccionar, y puse en peligro a mis compañeros… no soy digno del Red Sunset, ni de mis amigos, y antes de ponerlos en mayores peligros, quiero alejarme de esto…-**

Akronna trata de hablar, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna, Lizzerth siente su mandibula crujir de un golpe, cae al suelo estrepitosamente, y cuando alza la vista, ve la cara de Minna, roja por la ira

**-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS LIZZERTH…-** dice Minna furica, mientras toma de la solapa a Lizzerth y acercándoselo a la cara dice**–MIRA TONTO, SABES PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ, SABES TODO DE MI, Y YO DE TI, Y SI VUELVES A EXPRESARTE DE TI MISMO COMO UN COBARDE, TE JURO QUE TE HAGO HOMBRE AUNQUE TENGA QUE PARTIRTE LA CARA YO MISMA…-**

Lizzerth no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que vio, entre los ojos encendidos de Minna, lagrimas de dolor, ella no hacia esto por ella, lo hacia por ambos, por su amistad, y por aquella promesa….

Y Lizzerth recordó la promesa…

_Flashback___

_2 niños, en una balsa mal hecha observan el ocaso, y uno de ellos dice___

**_-Siempre juntos, cierto?-_**__

**_-Yep… siempre… sin importar mas…-_**__

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora Lizzerth caia en cuenta, esa Minna era la causa de todo, de su estadia en Red Sunset, de su llegada a Jale, de toda su vida…

Lizzerth se levanta, y la mano de Akronna lo toma por el hombro, y dice

**-Entiendo tus dudas, Lizzerth, pero sin lugar a dudas te digo, si algún dia debo dejar el mundo en manos de alguien, ese serias tu…-**

Lizzerth sentía aquel ruego de su maestro, y decidió seguir adelante, mientras Siegard dice

**-Un dragon, Fafurion, del Agua, ha elegido a Leena como su portavoz, pero aun debe cubrir los otros requisitos, por eso, hemos de enfocarnos en lo mas real que tenemos… las Lagrimas de safael…-**

**-Así es –** dice Akronna**- durante nuestro encuentro con Fafurion, el nos dio una pista, nos dijo que buscaramos al dragon del viento, Lindvior, quien se encuentra en el plano elemental del viento…-**

**-Pero..-** se escucha la débil voz de Ana, quien trata de pensar en aquella misión**- no sabemos como entrar a los planos, y por lo que dijo Fafurion, los dragones ya no tienen un cuerpo físico, ahora son espiritus elementales que están fusionados con los planos elementales, y a menos que sepan como entrar a los mismos, contactarlos no será sencillos…-**

Akronna dice**– Es posible que tengamos una pista… Ahí historias de una tribu, en Montañas Perdidas, donde un poderoso sabio es conocido por hablar el dialecto de los Dragones, si alguien de safael sabe como contactar con Lindvior, debe ser el…-**

Y Siegard dice

**-Así que ya escucharon, tomen lo que necesiten, y mañana mismo deberán partir hacia Montañas Perdidas, busquen al sabio, y que el les diga lo que pueda servirles…-**

Y en ese momento, el grupo asiente, saliendo de inmediato a preparase…

Mientras tanto, en Montañas Perdidas…

En una torre muy alta, Oz observa aquel paramo desertico, muchas voces se escuchan tras  
de el, como rezos o canticos, sin moverse, mientras sostiene una gema, una gema rojo sangre…

_Ok, aquí empieza a saga de Kasiel, espero le guste esta saga, donde verán algo sinigual, see ya_


	16. Chapter 15

**Moon Howller… cap. 15… Pasado olvidado…**

_La carreta se mecía, paso a paso, giro a giro, cubierta por aquella pesada lona, mientras el carretero da un sorbo grande a su cantimplora de agua, el calor en aquel día era en extremo duro, y mas considerando el lugar de procedencia de aquel mercader…___

_A la distancia, una figura le llama la atension, un hombre cabalgando un lobo, seguido por un pequeño niño…___

_El hombre de Elsaland ve en ello una oportunidad, y detiene su carreta de súbito, ese calor era muy malo para su preciada carga, y si podía comerciarla antes de llegar al próximo pueblo, seria una gran ganacia___

_El hombre se baja de su carromato,y dirigiéndose al sujeto en el lobo, le dice___

**_-Hola, viajero, se nota que eres un aventurero.. No te gustaría ver la rareza que tengo en este carromato?-_**__

_El hombre, quien tiene toda la pinta de guerrero, se baja de aquella montura, la cual al instante desaparece, y se acerca al comerciante, quien le dice___

**_-Mire, que esto que vendo, en nuestra tierra es algo común, pero por lo que me han dicho, en esta parte de Safael, tenerlo podría ser muy peligroso, pero por ello, seguro que le interesa…-_**__

_En ese momento, el hombre levanta la pesada lona, y en una jaula, desmayada por el calor, se encuentra una pequeña niña, con ropas roídas y un poco sucias…___

_El aventurero no cabe en su asombro por aquella imagen, y dice___

**_-Como… como es posible que le hagan esto a una niña… que diablos..?-_**__

_El hombre al leer las intensiones del aventurero intenta volver a poner la lona, tratando de excusarse, mas sin embargo, el aventurero quien no soporta ver aquella escena, arremete contra el comerciante, con espada desenvainada, y dice___

**_-Que diablos haces con una niña… la vendes acaso… quien te hace el dueño de la niña, como para hacer tal bajeza?-_**__

_El hombre lee el gesto de aquel sujeto, no sabe como salir de aquello, y con voz temblorosa y casi llorando, le dice___

**_-Lo siento… yo solo hago lo que me ordenan, esta niña es huérfana, en Elsaland la tierra esta maldita, el nuevo gobernador ha ordenado cubrir los gastos de los huérfanos de guerra vendiéndolos como esclavos, yo solo hago lo que me ordenaron, por favor…-_**__

_El aventurero alza su enorme espada, que brilla como el sol, y el hombre piensa en que es su fin…___

_Se escucha el crujir de la madera chocando con el metal, el comerciante solo atina a ver la espada rompiendo las débiles maderas que formaban aquella jaula, en ese momento la guarda, y se acerca a la pobre niña, a quien toca para ver como esta___

_La niña, ante la caricia despierta, y débil trata de alejarse, ya le ha tocado ver a muchas de sus amigas vendidas, y tiene miedo de ser la siguiente, mas sin embargo, el hombre, en vez de tomarla violentamente, le acerca una ánfora de agua…___

_Ella duda al principio, pero su sed es mas fuerte, y se prenda de aquella fuente de agua con avidez, mientras que el pequeño que acompaña al aventurero le sonríe y dice___

**_-Tranquila, no te haremos nada, el maestro es alguien muy bueno, y te ayudara a salir de aquí…-_**__

_El aventurero acaricia los cabellos de la débil niña, y le dice___

**_-Tienes nombre?-_**__

_La niña, sin soltar la ánfora, contesta con la cabeza, y tras tragar el vital liquido, dice___

**_-Cy…Cyrce… mi nombre es Cyrce Ishka…-_**__

_El aventurero le sonríe, tratando de calmarla, la toma en sus brazos, y camina con ella, cuando el comerciante dice___

**_-Por favor, no se la lleve, si no regreso con el dinero de ella, mi cabeza será la que rodara…-_**__

_El aventurero se detiene en vilo, sin voltearlo a ver, y dice___

**_-DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO, ALIMAÑA, PODRIAS MORIR AQUÍ, PERO NO PIENSO ATORMENTAR A ESTA DULCE NIÑA CON TU PUTRIDO CADAVER…-_**__

_El comerciante cae rendido, el terror se nota en su gesto, y el aventurero dice___

**_-Pero te dire que haras, ve a tu pueblo, habla con aquel que hizo estas atrocidades, y dile que yo mismo ire a visitarlo después para pagarle el precio de esta niña, y que el le pague a ella las injusticias que han hecho con ella…-_**__

_El comerciante pregunta en ese momento, que clase de identificación o nombre debe dar, y el aventurero dice___

**_-Dile a esa rata del destino, que Seiko pronto lo visitara, y que espera que sea mas entretenido que los demás batracios del destino…-_**__

_Y mientras camina, con la niña en brazos, la pequeña ve a aquel hombre, y siente en su calor un bienestar largamente olvidado, débil, se duerme, mientras siente el arrullo del caminar de su salvador, mientras la conduce por aquella vereda…_

Las montañas perdidas…

Un yermo lugar donde los vientos soplan llevando consigo las arenas del desierto, mientras las grandes montañas, guardianes de grandes secretos, se levantan en el horizonte, solo la torre fénix, en las lejanías, rompe con la postal de tierra totalmente salvaje…

De repente, la figura del transportador se descubre bajo una tormenta de arena, y el brillo de una transportación se observa…

Hanzo y compañía, con sus equipajes, se muestran tras la luz, y el grupo observa alrededor  
Lizzerth, quien es e mas familiarizado con esa zona, les dice

**-Ok, lo bueno de este lugar, es que el transportador esta junto al pueblo, lo malo, es que las personas en la aldea, son muy tradicionales, y celosas de sus tradiciones, así que traten de no hacer ningún comentario sobre la vida en la ciudad, o mecanismos, o…-**

**-Pues creo que hablar con mecanismos es algo tarde, ya lo saben-** dice Ana, mientras que señala al pueblo

Lizzerth no cabe en su asombro, al ver una armadura de carga de Jale en medio de aquel pueblo, y varios ingenieros hablndode planos y medidas…

El grupo se acerca al pueblo, cuando un hombre de larga barba se acerca a ellos y dice

**-Bienvenidos sean viajeros, soy el líder de este pueblo, Kumatachi, y espero que su estadia sea placentera…-**

Lizzerth no cabe de asombro en lo que observa y dice

**-Este.. que es lo que paso aquí?.. si no es impertinente preguntar, claro…-**

El jefe de la aldea no entiende la pregunta, y Lizzerth decide ser mas especifico con su duda

**-Yo me crie en desierto torrido, en un pequeño oasis, y me habían dicho que este pueblo en particular no permitia la entrada de extraños, y nucna había permitido estudios o la entrada de maquinaria a la misma, y ahora veo personal de Petrahierro y muchas maquinas de vapor, y quería saber que fue lo que paso-**

Kumatachi comprende aquella duda, por años, la aldea había sido muy cerrada al exterior, y ahora, verla tan modernizada, era algo difícil de comprender, así que les dice

**-Pues verán, yo estuve algún tiempo en jale, antes de ser nombrado jefe de la aldea, por mucho tiempo se nos hizo temer al exterior, a ser absorbidos por el desarrollo y perdernos de nuestra identidad, pero por algunos libros, y algunas experiencias propias, me di cuenta que no puedes cerrarte al mundo, y lo mejor es conservar nuestra identidad, pero no por ello cerrarnos a conocer a otras personas, así que en cuanto estuve en el poder, decidi abrir cversaciones con jale, que nos beneficiaran a ambos…-**

Lizzerth en ese momento comprende el cambio, y tras un silencio algo forzado, el jefe Kumatachi dice

**-Ok, y que los trae a nuestro pequeño pueblo?-**

En ese momento, el grupo se queda mirando, y Leena es la que habla

**-Vera, estamos en una misión de nuestro gremio, y nos es de vital importancia encontrar a un sabio que dicen habla el lenguaje de los dragones…-**

El anciano se queda pensativo un par de segundos, analizando aquellas frases, y dice

**-Pues no se si sea el que buscas, pero el único que podría tener algún conocimiento sobre ello, debe ser Dauson…-**

El grupo no tenia ningún nombre, pero si aquello era una pista, mas valia seguirla, preguntaron al anciano en donde se encontraba Dauson, y el se rasca la cabeza, como intentando suavisar las siguientes palabras, y dice

**-Pues ese es el problema… verán, Dauson es el sabio del pueblo, cuando las primeras maquinarias y los primeros investigadores llegaron, Dauson detecto un fenómeno extraño en la zona de los escorpiones, un grupo de investigadores fueron a ese lugar, pero fueron atacados por un gran grupo de escorpiones gigantes, y al final, se decidió dejar ahí toda la investigación, y enfocarse en otras mas fructíferas…-**

Ana, que comprendía mas a los sabios que los demás miembros del grupo, entendió lo que debió de haber pasado, y le dice

**-Y en ese momento, Dauson se fue hacia la zona de los escorpiones, para ver que los había enfurecido, cierto?-**

El anciano asiente, mientras dice

**-Despues de ir a la zona, culpo a los investigadores de causar la molestia de los escorpiones rompiendo vasijas sagradas que servia para contener a la reina de los mismos, y ahora el viejo gruñon esta empelotado en quedarse ahí hasta que se solucione el problema…-**

El grupo se queda viendo a Ana, quien medita un poco, y dice

**-Pues, conociendo a los sabios como los conozco, seguro el señor Dauson se quedara en esa area hasta que encuentre como solucionar el problema….-**

Ana en ese momento les dice al grupo que la única salida mas rápida, seria ir directamente con aquel sabio, y ver en que le podían ayudar, el grupo asiente, y Kumatachi les dice que les ayudara a prepararse para el viaje

De repente, sin saber porque, Leena observa a un par de hombres mayores, que miran extrañamente a los miembros del grupo, ella no presta mucha atension, pero al ver continúan siguiendo al grupo, se lo comenta a Hanzo, y este voltea hacia la dirección de los viejos

Al sentir la mirada de Hanzo, los ancianos tratan de ocultarse, pero eso solo pica la curiosidad del asesino, que se dirige hacia el par de viejos, y habla con ellos…

Hanzo y los ancianos intercambian unas palabras, luego Hanzo sonríe un poco, los ancianos agradecen el gesto de Hanzo, y se despiden, Leena, muerta de curiosidad, se acerca a Hanzo y le pregunta sobre aquellos viejos

**-No es nada-** dice Hanzo, mientras analiza lo que los viejos le han dicho **– solo me preguntaron si no era el hijo de un sujeto, llamado Malik, o algo así…-**

Y en ese momento recuerda aquel nombre, similar al escuchado en la cueva de cristal, y sin saber porque o como, se le suelta de los labios, y lo dice en voz alta…

**-Malek-**

Hanzo escucha aquella palabra, y dice

**-Exactamente… acaso es alguien famoso?-**

Leena no sabe que responder, pero recuerda esa platica con aquel sujeto, llamado Sora, cuando dice

_" Naaa, ese que ustedes llaman Seiko, es Malek, ese tio era en verdad grasioso"_

En ese momento, la cabeza de Leena se vuelca, olvidando por completo su misión, ahora aquel nombre, por alguna razón, parecía mas importante

Hanzo observa a Leena cuando empieza a correr, mientras dice

**-Oye, diles al grupo que recordé que debo checar algo en este pueblo, espero no les moleste buscar al sabio solos, pero es en verdad importante….-**

Hanzo no comprende aquella reacción, pero conociendo a Leena, es obvio que aquello era en verdad importante, así que parte con el grupo, separándose de Leena

Leena, por su parte, tras perder a los ancianos de vista, pregunta por la gente del pueblo, tratando de saber donde viven, y cuando al fin obtiene una dirección, parte de inmediato…

Llega a la casa, es muy básica, como la mayoría de las casas de ese pueblo, toca a la puerta, y el que abre es el anciano, quien reconoce a la chica del grupo, y dice

**-Disculpe si molestamos a su amigo, no quisimos…-**

Y antes que el anciano dijera algo, Leena les dice

**-Yo creo saber algo de Malek…-**

El anciano se asusta al principio al escuchar aquella premisa, pero después, se escuchan otros pasos tras de el, la anciana, quien toma fuerzas al escuchar aquello, se apresura y le ordena al viejo abrirle la puerta a Leena…

Leena entra en aquella casa, la cual se ve muy antigua, casi no ve comodidades, y recuerda las palabras de Lizzerth sobre aquel pueblo y su renuencia a modernizarse, y de repente, el viejo le ofrece una silla, mientras la anciana se ausenta diciendo que ira a preparar un poco de te…

El anciano se queda mirando a Leena, la cual siente aquella mirada, y se ruboriza, el hombre, sin tacto le dice

**-Mire jovencita, si esta es alguna broma, creame que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo así, somos viejos, y que una niña nos de esperanzas vanas, es una crueldad…-**

Leena se apena por los comentarios del anciano, pero cuando piensa decir algo, solo ve a la anciana dándole un coscorrón a aquel hombre y dice

**-Ya no seas tan mal educado, Mirra, que la jovencita se tomo la molestia venir, y lo que pueda decirnos es bueno…-**

Leena no sabe como empezar, y al leer eso, la anciana le dice

**-Mira pequeña, te ayudare un poco… este gruñon es Mirra, mi esposo, y yo soy Marian, y Malek es nuestro hijo…-**

Leena en ese momento, se da cuenta de lo que pasa…

Si Hanzo es el hijo de Seiko, y Seiko era Malek, quien por alguna cuestión se cambio el nombre, era obvio el porque preguntaban por Malek al ver a Hanzo, ya que Hanzo era posiblemente su nieto perdido…

La anciana, viendo el semblante de la joven, siguió con su historia

**-Mira, mi hijo siempre tuvo mucha habilidad en las artes, siempre pintaba, y hacia toda clase de música y poesías, el siempre destacaba en todo eso, por lastima, en nuestro pueblo somos muy humildes, y dedicarse a las artes no era una posibilidad, así que un dia, sin mas, llego un grupo de viajeros, y un hombre, al ver su habilidad innata, se ofreció a educarlo si lo acompañaba a viajar…-**

En ese momento, la vieja saca un pale algo rohido, y dice

**-esta fue, la ultima carta de Malek a nosotros…-**

Leena toma aquel pedazo de papel de la mano de la mujer, y lee un poco, el papel escribe

_-Madre, Padre, el maestro y yo estamos bien, en realidad es un gran hombre, y aprendo mucho a su lado, el trabaja para la editorial Quill, se encarga de recopilar historias de las areas mas remotas de Safael, en este momento, esta embelezado con un relato de amor, en Isla del Sur, y dice que no partira de aquí hasta acabar el libro, aunque el nombre es algo tonto, la trama es excelente, si sigo mejorando, me prometió incluir algunos de mis bocetos para el contenido, así que si llegan a verlo, no dejen de comprarlo, se llamara "Lagrimas de la chica del Sur"-_

Leena regresa aquel pedazo de papel a la anciana, y en ese momento, el viejo habla

**-Poco después de leer aquella carta, nos llego el informe de que en ese pueblo había sucedido un incendio, y no supimos nada mas de nuestro pequeño, buscamos y nadie podía darnos ninguna información, así que después de mucho buscar, pensamos que el habría muerto en el incendio…-**

En ese momento, la mujer se levanta, y toma un libro de la repisa, se lo muestra a la chica, y dice

**-Este libro, fue publicado 3 años después del incendio-**

Y Leena leyó el texto, decía claramente Lagrimas de la chica del Sur

La anciana en ese momento le pide que viera la pagina 256, y Leena, lo hace

En ese momento, observa una imagen, de un hombre y una mujer, viéndose fijamente y con amor, el hombre esta vestido con ropas de la armada de Illya, y la chica, con ropas ligeras de playa

Y la anciana dice

**-Preguntamos en la editorial, y nos dijeron que el legajo con la historia había sido entregado 1 año antes de ser publicado, y había sido un niño que dijo hacerlo por encargo de un autor desconocido, mas sin embargo, la descripción del niño concordaba con Malek, y mas aun, esa imagen, era muy similar a las que hacia Malek aquí, en el pueblo…-**

En ese momento, Leena comprendía aquella duda, y trata de decir algo, cuando el anciano dice

**-Mira mujer, deja de preocuparte, ya te lo dije, si el prefiere hacerse el muerto y dejarnos toda una vida con la duda de su paradero, el es el ingrato, deja de…-**

**-El no es un ingrato, Milla…-** dice la mujer, mientras toma aquella carta en sus manos y dice **–es posible que algo malo le sucediera, y es nuestro deber saberlo y ayudarle…-**

Leena en ese momento, entiende el dolor que les envuelve a los viejos, y decide decir algo, que pueda mitigarles la pena..

Toma aire, y dice

**-Mi madre concocio a un Malek, no se si sea el que buscan, pero dijo que era un gran artista, incluso vi algunas de sus pinturas en una colección, pero siempre se presentaba con otros nombres, pero desgraciadamente no era alguien emparentado con mi compañero, ya que el Malek que conocio mi madre, murió en la guerra con Elsaland…-**  
La mujer toma un poco de aire, y dice

**-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza un poco…-**

La mujer toma de la mano a Leena, y le dice

**-Quiero mostrarte algo, jovencita, en agradecimiento por tu molestia en venir a decirnos eso…-**

En aquel momento, Leena siguió a la anciana hacia una habitación, la anciana saco una llave, el cerrojo hizo un ruido de oxido al ser atravezado por la llave, y al abrirse la puerta, Leena observoaquella habitación…

Dentro de ella, muchas pinturas, cada una diferente de la anterior…

De repente, una de ella, situada en la parte derecha de la habitación, le resulta familar vagamente, y es hasta que le hace una mirada mas centrada, que reconoce al ser pintado en aquella pintura…

**-Fafurion..-**

La anciana no presta mucha atension a aquellas palabras, y le dice  
-Malek la llamo "El gran Leviathan", era parte de 6 pinturas, las que están mas juntas, todos eran dragones, con nombres raros

Leena observa al siguiente, un ser blanco con grandes alas, que dice en letras hechas con pintura "El señor de la tormenta"

El siguiente, un gran dragon sin alas, de color esmeralda, rodeado de un bosque, dice "El Basilisco"

Otro, un Dragon naciendo de la lava, con 4 alas en su espalda, y la leyenda "el amo del fuego"

Uno mas, cubierto de una espesa nube negra, que solo deja ver sus ojos, dice "El sombrio"

Y arriba de todos, un dragon, de hermoso color dorado, volando hacia el sol, mientras lee el nombre "La esperanza"

Leena se queda pensando, dándose cuenta de todo…

Malek tenia visiones, visiones de una antigua vida, de su origen, y ahora aquellas visiones vivian dentro de Hanzo, como un legado de padre a hijo…

Se despide de la anciana, agradeciendo el gesto, y se dirige a la posada del pueblo…

Pasa la noche, pensando en lo que había descubierto, en todo aquello, y sentía la necesidad de decírselo a Hanzo, decirle quien fuera su padre, y al menos regalarle una platica a los viejos, pero recordaba las palabras de Sora, y en base a ello, decidió callar…

Al dia siguiente, se preparo para alcanzar a sus camaradas, cuando la lo lejos los observa, ella sale al encuentro de ellos, y les pregunta sobre como les había ido

Lizzerth, un poco cansado dice

**-Pues fue cansado, el viejo dijo que no ayudaría si antes no le ayudábamos, así que tuvimos que hacernos cargo de la reina de los escorpiones, después las cosas se calmaron, y el viejo fue sumamente amable-**

Ana interrupe a Lizzerth y dice

**-El nos dijo que solo había alguien capaz de saber el paradero de Lindvior, se llama Utumno, es el dragon guardian de este lugar, pero por desgracia, Utumno no habla mas que con los representantes del clan del fénix, y nos dijo que el único representante del clan del fénix que vive en este tiempo, es el príncipe Fenix, de la torre fénix…-**

Hanzo observa a la lejanía, y dice

**-Así que ya tenemos nuestro siguiente objetivo… próxima parada… la Torre Fenix…-**

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, Oz se mueve por una habitación, sosteniendo una gema roja, de color de la sangre, mientras se escuchan canticos y rezos alrededor…

En ese momento, se da cuenta de no estar solo, y al voltear observa a Rigael, que dice

**-Los chicos molestos están aquí…-**

Oz ya lo sabe, y parece estar calmado, mientras dice

**-Tranquilo Rigael, por desgracia Jalmano tenia una debilidad mortal, estoy seguro que eso no se repetirá, ahora que Kasiel ha controlado por completo a todos en este lugar…-**

Rigael observa la Gema rojo sangre, y dice

**-Y como es posible que el halla logrado eso, si no ha dejado su forma sellada?-**  
Oz toma aquella gema y dice

**-Tonto Seiko, sello la forma de Kasiel, pero olvido sellar el aura del mismo, los angeles, cuando tienen la sufiente motivación, son capaces de envenenar a las personas poco a poco, y dejarlo en un lugar tan lleno de receptores, solo firmo la sentencia de muerte de este lugar-**

Y en ese momento, un gran grupo de luces se prenden, como ojos, furiosos, esperando la orden de atacar…

Mientras, en su guarida, desconociendo lo que pasa, Utumno dormita…


	17. Chapter 16

**Moon Howller… Cap. 16… La Torre del Fenix…**  
_La niña toma aire, se esfuerza por sostener aquella espada de madera entre sus manos, trata de levantarla, mas sin embargo, el esfuerzo la tiene muy cansada___

_Frente a ella, Seiko apunta otra espada de madera, y dice con voz seria___

**_-Vamos, Cyrce, eso es todo lo que puedes lograr?-_**__

_La chica trata de levantar de nuevo aquel espadón pesado, y arremete contra su nuevo maestro…___

_Lanza un ataque tras otro, mas sin embargo, Seiko los evade solo moviéndose un poco, la niña trata de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Seiko solo se mueve, y cuando quiere ella recuperar la postura, el peso del armala saca de balance y cae pesadamente al suelo…___

_Seiko observa a la pequeña, que intenta no dejar salir sus lagrimas, cuando Seiko dirige una mirada a donde Siegard aguarda y le dice___

**_-Siegard, por favor, pasame la espada pequeña y el escudo-_**__

_El pequeño obedece a su maestro, y Seiko le ofrece ambos objetos a Cyrce, la cual al principio no comprende el porque cambiar de arma en aquel momento, y Seiko le dice___

**_-Solo quiero ver algo, simple curiosidad…-_**__

_Cyrce toma aquellas armas, las mira de reojo, pero en ese momento, alcanza a sentir lgo y pone el escudo frente a ella, Seiko había en ese momento empleado la espada para atacarla, y ella hbia bloqueado el golpe, el hombre continua con aquellos cortes de espada, uno uno, Seiko lanzaba sus ataques, pero inconscientemente, Cyrce los bloqueaba sin problema, guiada solo por instinto..___

_De repente, Seiko se detiene, y dice___

**_-Cyrce, porque quieres ser una Berzeker?-_**__

_Cyrce no sabia que decir, en cierta forma tenia muy clara la respuesta, quería serlo, porque el era la persona que mas admiraba, y quería, de alguna forma, seguir sus pasos, ser una Berzeker era estar mas tiempo con Seiko, seguir el camino de Seiko, y algún dia, quizás, ser algo mas en su vida…___

_Ella tenia miedo de decirlo así, de frente, y solo atino a decir___

**_-Quiero ser mas fuerte, simplemente eso…-_**__

_Seiko en ese momento le dice, muy seriamente___

**_-Pues muchas veces, negar el talento que tenemos, es la mayor debilidad, siempre es bueno fortalecer tus puntos débiles, pero si tienes un talento, debes enfocarte en el, antes de querer formar uno nuevo…-_**__

_Ella comprende las palabras de su mentor, y en ese momento, Seiko le avisa a Siegard___

**_-Preparate Siegard, ya tenemos nuestro próximo destino… Illya…-_**

El desierto de las montañas perdidas se abre paso ante el grupo, a lo lejos, observan la Torre del Fenix…

Aquella contruccion, según el viejo Kumatachi, era un recuerdo de la vieja orden que vivía en aquella zona, hombres y mujeres adeptos a la antigua raza de los fénix, que según decía la tradición, habían emigrado hacia el plano del fuego, siguiendo a lo que ellos llamaban la gran salamandra…

Leena, recordando el hecho de que a Fafurion, el dragon del agua, lo llamaban el gran Leviathan, suponía que aquel a quien llamaban salamandra no podía ser otro que Valakas…

Mientras tanto, Lizzerth, quien era el mas impulsivo del grupo, ahora se veía muy meditativo…

Extrañada por aquel comportamiento, Minna se acerca a su camarada y le dice

**-Que pasa Lizzerth, que pareces como lejano?-**

El grupo se detiene, mientras Lizzerth acaricia su barbilla, y dice

**-Sinceramente, ahí algo que me molesta desde hace rato…-**

El grupo se queda mirando al Ranger, y este dice

**-Ponganse a pensar en esto… la Torre del Fenix, el Principe Fenix, el Clan del Fenix, sinceramente….-**

El grupo espera a que Lizzerth termine aquella frase, y este lo hace diciendo

**-Cuantas veces debes repetir una palabra para que esta pierda el sentido?-**

El grupo se queda mirando a Lizzerth, y cuando Hanzo siente que el instinto asesino de Minna va en aumento, decide decirle a Lizzerth

**-Mira men, hagamos algo, si escuchamos 3 veces mas la palabra Fenix, yo invitare una comida, solo olvida el tema por ahora, ok?-**

Lizzerth con esto se siente feliz, después de todo, una comida gratis no es algo que se consiga diario, mientras que Leena trata de tranquilizar el ímpetu de Minna de asesinar a su compañero…

Cada paso los acerca mas a la torre, esta se levanta sublime en el rincón mas alejado del noroeste de montañas perdidas, y en ese momento, sin saber porque, Hanzo voltea a ver a Ana, quien de repente se detiene, con una mirada preocupada…

Hanzo observa a su compañera, quien solo alcanza a decir

**-Han…Hanzo….-**  
Hanzo no la deja termin  
ar aquella frase, simplemente asiente de forma sutil, y Ana dice

**-Este… olvide algo, creo que debo regresar rápido al pueblo, prometo no tardar…-**

Leena esta a punto de detener a Ana, pero Hanzo le dice que esta bien, ella puede volar, después de todo, así que Leena ve como su amiga se aleja, mientras la puerta de la torre se alcanza a ver a la distancia

Hanzo se aproxima a la puerta, y la toca 3 veces, un sonido de eco se escucha a la distancia, y después de un tiempo, se escuchan unos solitarios pasos…

La puert rechina, cuando uno a uno, los goznes que la cierra se abren y de repente, una figura con una túnica roja se asoma por la puerta entreabierta…

El sujeto, con un gran pectoral de oro y joyas asomando porsu pecho, sequeda mirando al grupo y dice

**-Si son los que traen los viveres, déjenlos ahí, como siempre…-**

En ese momento, Hanzo es el qe habla diciendo

**-No somos mensajeros de comida, venimos de Red Sunset…-**

El Sujeto se les queda viendo, y dice

**-Diganle a Seiko que aquello que nos encargo aun esta en buenas manos…-**

Y cuando Hanzo observa que el tipo intenta cerrar la puerta, se interpone para bloquear el cierre, mientras dice

**-Que dijo… acaso Seiko le dejo algo aquí?...-**

El sujeto se queda mirando a Hanzo, y después de analizar un poco su cara, dice

**-Así es… que acaso el no los mando?-**

Hanzo niega con la cabeza, mientras dice

**-Seiko murió, hace mucho tiempo, mas de 20 años hasta donde se…-**

El sujeto se queda mirando al grupo, observa los tatuajes del gremio en cada uno de ellos y dice

**-Pues es obvio que son del Red Sunset, y por lo que me dices, Seiko murió hace mucho, es una lastima, nuestra orden del Ala Llameante sea tan cerrada al mundo que se nos prohíba tanto el recibir o buscar noticias del exterior, salvo aquello que nos devela el príncipe fénix…-**

Hanzo trata de abrir un poco mas la puerta mientras dice

**-Nuestra misión ahora es diferente a aquello que Seiko le encargara, y nos gustaría recibir su ayuda en estos momentos para hablar con el Principe….-**

El hombre, que parece algo molesto por la intromisión de Hanzo, trata de decir algo, cuando una voz a lo lejos de aquella sala dice

**-Tranquilo, Kudan… deja a los jóvenes venir a la sala del Fenix, aquí el príncipe hablara con ellos…-**

Lizzerth escucha aquella voz, que le parece extrañamente familar, pero no le toma tanta atension, mientras que el monje, llamado Kudan, asiente a la distancia y dice

**-Por favor, síganme…-**

El grupo empieza a caminar por aquellos pasillos, que parecen dar vuelas alrededor de la torre mientras avanzan, cuando observan alrededor de los pasillos…

En toda la línea, como rodeando el camino, ahí pedestales donde se encuentran estatuas extrañas, de una especie de perros custodiando el camino, y cada estatua llena de temor a Leena, pues pareciera que de alguna manera, esas estatuas vigilaran cada movimiento del grupo…

En ese momento Lizzerth, que no había olvidado la apuesta de Hanzo, trata de ganarla lo mas rápido posible, y dice

**-Una pregunta, señor Kudan…-**

Kudan asiente con un gesto desganado, mientras sigue su camino, y Lizzerth le dice

**-Pues esta es la torre Fenix, el príncipe Fenix esta dentro, El clan de los Fenix es la genealogía de esta estirpe, estoy en lo correcto?-**

Kudan asiente, mientras Lizzerth continua con su coloquio…

**-Pues no entiendo, si vamos a la sala del fénix, acaso su orden no debería ser…-**

**-No, no lo somos…-**

Lizzerth no comprende el porque tanta seriedad cone se tema y dice

**-Es que no comprendo, si ustedes son una orden, y veneran a los fénix, no deberían ser…-**

**-No, para nada, siempre hemos sido la orden del ala llameante, y hasta donde mis antecesores me han dicho, siempre hemos sido así…-**

Lizzerth comprende que esa insistencia esta empezando a poner de malas a Minna, así que decide dejar el tema…

Mientras tanto, Leena mira hacia atrás, pensando en Ana, que tuvoque regresar de improvisto a la aldea, y de que de nuevo se perdería de primera mano los hechos…

De repente, los pedestales con las estatuas se acaban, y ellos observan una habitación muy grande, donde muchos monjes rezan postrados en el suelo frente a una gran estatua de piedra, similar a las colocadas en los pedestales, la cual, en sus patas, tiene puesta una gran vasija roja, sellada con cera ceremonial, mientras Kudan dice

**-Esta es la Urna del Fenix, uno de los tesoros sagrados del Principe, una urna para contener los peores males del mundo, y para custodiarla, esta la estatua mágica, Gaeus…-**

Hanzo en ese momento tiene un mal presentimiento, siente ganas de tomar su espada, pero el grupo de monjes se levanta ganándole la iniciativa, mientras Kudan dice

**-Y esto es todo lo lejos que llegaran, Red Sunsets…-**

En ese momento todos caen en la cuenta de la trampa en la que han caído, pero no alcnanzan a tomar su equipo, las lanzas de los monjes los rodean, mientras una risa se escucha en la distancia….

**-JAJAJAJAJA…. Es increíble, la verdad… que siempre que vamos a despertar a un Angel, tengamos que toparnos con ustedes…-**

En ese momento, entre las sombras, la figura de Oz aparece, mientras el juguetea con una gema de color rojo entre sus dedos…

El grupo observa a los monjes, que ven con gran respeto a aquel sujeto, mientras Kudan dice

**-Disculpe la demora, mi señor, pero no podíamos permitir que estos sujetos avanzaran mas en la torre…-**

**-Descuida Kudan…-** dice Oz, mientras se acerca a Hanzo y dice **– Creo que Kasiel estará complacido con tu desempeño, has capturado muy fácilmente al sujeto que mato a Abisael…-**

Kudan se queda viendo a Hanzo, y dice, como dudando

**-Este sujeto fue capaz de matar a uno de los 13?-**

**-No solo uno-** dice Oz**- por lo que me han dicho, este grupo en particular se ha encontrado y eliminado a 2 de los angeles… vaya logro para un grupo de niños….-**

En ese momento, Lizzerth trata de hacer un rápido movimiento y tomar su arma, cuando siente el sigiloso movimiento de Hanzo que le indica que se detenga…

En ese momento, Oz se acerca a Hanzo y dice

**-Aunque, debo decir sinceramente, que el parecido es extraordinario…-**

Hanzo comprende el comentario, no es la primer vez que alguien se lo dice, pero decide enfocar ese interés de Oz en el, para sacar algo de información, y dice

**-Y que te trae a esta torre tan alejada, como es que te obedecen, con que los estas saboteando…-**

Oz se rie de nuevo, y dice

**-Yo no necesito sabotearlos, ellos me siguen por propia voluntd, por así decirlo, y todo gracias a Seiko…-**

Hanzo no comprende aquello, y Oz le explica

**-Veras, cuando peleo con Kasiel, Seiko le puso una fuerte maldision a su gema rojo sangre, Kasiel no puede salir de este territorio sin un cuerpo, y sumado a esto, el cuerpo de Kasiel debe de tener una cualidad especifica…-**

Oz se queda mirando al grupo y dice

**-Para que pueda habitar en un cuerpo, Kasiel debe tomar un ser de la misma clase de su anterior portador no humano…. Y para ser especifico… el ultimo portador de Kasiel no humano… fue el legendario Fafurion….-**

En ese momento, Leena recuerda el cuento del bosque antiguo, donde Alicia, la reina sprite, se enfrentara con un dragon que era poseído por una fuente oscura, y sintió en su interior la afirmación de Fafurion de sus sospechas…

Oz se queda mirando a la gema que cuelga del pecho de Leena, mientras sigue con su relato…

**-Sabiendo esto, Seiko trajo la gema rojo sangre de Kasiel al territorio de las montañas perdidas, donde no existe ningún dragon salvaje que pudiera tentar a Kasiel a salir… salvo el legendario Utumno, que solo despierta de su letargo ante el llamado del príncipe Fenix…-**

Hanzo en ese momento se pone a pensar, y era cierto, había en safael muy pocas areas en las que no existiera al menos una clase de dragonoide, y entre ellas, estaba las montañas perdidas…

Y Oz, acercándose a Leena, dice

**-Con eso en mente, Seiko encargo el cuidado de la gema rojo sangre de Kasiel a la Hermandad del Fenix, y con esa tarea en mente, el Principe encerro a la gema en la urna…-****  
**

Hanzo en ese momento se queda mirando a la urna, la cual le parece extraño que si contenía la gema, ahora estuviera de nuevo sellada.

Y Oz siguió con su relato

**-Pues bien, en verdad la urna es poderosa para controlar auras malignas, pero Kasiel, siendo el angel de la dominación, encontró una forma de fortalecerse, alimentándose de las auras malvadas antiguas contenidas en la urna, y logrando despertar uno de los poderes mas poderosos de los angeles… la neblina …-**

Oz se queda mirando a Leena, acercándose mas y mas a ella, y dice

**-La neblina es un poder de posesión del alma, se filtra y reproduce en el corazón de las personas, y poco a poco convierte a aquellos infectados en sirvientes fieles del angel…-**

Hanzo en ese momento entiende el porque aquellos monjes, fieles al príncipe fénix, ahora servían tan fielmente a Oz… estaban controlados por la neblina…

**-Y así… poco a poco…-** dice Oz**- Cada uno de los monjes se convirtieron al servicio de Kasiel… pero desgraciadamente un dragon no es fácil de domar, y los monjes cada dia dedican el poder de su oración para fortalecer a Kasiel, hasta el momento que el mismo príncipe fénix, controlado al igual que los monjes, llame al dragon legendario, Utumno, y nos lo entregue en bandeja de plata…-**

Y en ese momento, Oz hace un rápido movimiento en Leena, y le arrebata el collar que le entregara Fafurion, diciendo

**-Vaya vaya… ya tan rápido actuando, jovencita… este collar es de Fafurion, así que el tonto en verdad dejo su cuerpo al fin… y te entrego su alma para convertirte en un caballero dragon….-**

Lenna intenta recuperar su collar, pero un fuerte golpe a su espalda la tira al suelo, mientras Oz le entrega el collar de Leena a Kudan y le ordena a los monjes

**-Atenlos… cuando Kasiel tenga un cuerpo nuevo, seguro tendrá hambre…-**

Kudan, quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, dice

**-Señor… a la lejanía yo vi a 5 personas, y aquí solo ahí 4… falta la sabia pequeña…-**

Oz, quien comprende lo peligroso que esdejar cabos sueltso a esa altura, se dirige a la gran estatua de Gaeus y dice

**-Despierta, guardian de esta torre, y que tu y tu estirpe encuentren a esa chiquilla del red Sunset..-**

En ese momento, la estatua se mueve, cobrando viva, y uno a uno, los leones de piedra saltan de sus pedestales, y empiezan a recorrer las salas de ese lugar…

Mientras que el grupo, atado, espera la llegada de Utumno, quien duerme plasidamente en algún lugar de esa zona….


	18. Chapter 17

**Moon Howller… cap. 17… La batalla en la torre****[**

_La noche cubre el horizonte, aquel guerrero conocido como Seiko se encuentra junto a la fogata, mirando fijamente al fuego, pensando en algún hecho del pasado…___

_De repente, tras de el, una silueta camina cubierta con una manta, Seiko siente aquella presencia, y voltea diciendo___

**_-Si quieres acompañarte, siéntete libre de hacerlo… Circe….-_**__

_Bajo la luz de la fogata, la figura de la mas joven y reciente capitana de la armada de Illya se asoma, acercándose al que alguna vez fuera su mentor, se acurruca junto a el, mientras observa el fuego, intentando descubrir el que tiene tan meditativo a Seiko…___

_Incapaz de descubrirlo, Circe intenta adivinar el motivo de las tribulaciones del guerrero, y dice___

**_-Seiko… en que piensas… algún amor, algún problema, algún amigo?-_**__

_Seiko, si dejar de ver aquella lumbre, dice de modo seco___

**_-Un enemigo… un antiguo enemigo…-_**__

_Circe no sabia a que se refería Seiko… acaso una nueva batalla se abriría… o la presencia cercana de un enemigo lo mantenía alerta…___

_Hace poco que había regresado al lado del grupo de Red Sunset, hacia tan poco que los Ancianos la habian encomendado a cubrir las vacantes del grupo para aquella misión, que no sabia como responder, hasta que Seiko le dijo___

**_-Cyrce.. recuerdas lo que dijiste, cuando te dije que te hicieras paladina?-_**__

_Cyrce asiente, diciendo___

**_-No quería hacerlo, ya que mi origen era humilde, el paladinazgo era reservado para los nobles, y de no ser por el favor especial que pediste, ni siquiera me hubieran tomado en cuenta…-_**__

_Seiko se queda pensando, viendo la fogata, mientras dice___

**_-Hace tiempo, luche con un enemigo, un angel, como los que he venido enfrentando hace tiempo, un ser cuyo origen y misión, era odiar a la humanidad…-_**__

_Seiko en ese momento, se queda mirando la luna, mientras dice___

**_-Una persona, cuyo camino era destruir al mundo, pero aun así, en el ultimo momento, cuando pudo llevarse la victoria… vio algo mas en las personas…-_**__

_Cyrce en ese momento se queda mirando a Seiko, quien se queda mirando la luna, y le escucha decir___

**_-Me dio algo tan valioso, algo tan preciado, que era la clave para salvarnos a todos, pese a su origen, pese a su misión, el decidió seguir su propio camino, me entrego aquel tesoro, y me dijo "Cada quien es constructor de su camino… el destino.. el camino, no existe, cada quien lo construye dia a dia"…-_**__

_Y Cyrce escucho aquella ultima frase___

**_-No recuerdo su nombre de Angel, hace tiempo que lo olvide, mas sin embargo, el nombre que uso y que pidió ese dia fuera el que todos recordaramos, fue su nombre humano… el nombre que había decidido fuera el correcto para el… Hanzo…-_**__

_Y al ver aquella figura, aquel rostro pensativo cubierto por la luz del fuego, y la misteriosa luz de la luna, fue el rostro que le diera la respuesta a Cyrce de todas sus dudas…___

_Ella amaba a Seiko, no como padre, no como maestro… sino como alguien a quien entregarle el corazón, y en ese instante, aquel nombre se quedo en su corazón, en su memoria por siempre… Hanzo…___

_Ella se acurruco en aquel hombro que tanto anhelaba, aquel corazón que tanto deseaba fue la melodía que escucho aquella noche, hasta quedarse dormida…_

El grupo de Hanzo se encuentra atado en aquella torre…

Alrededor, se notan los hombres de la Orden del Ala Llamenate, custodiando los movimientos de los Red Sunset, mientras las estatuas guardianas de la torre buscan indicios del paradero del ultimo miembro del grupo…

Leena, triste, observa en las manos de Kudan aquel colgante que le diera Fafurion, la prueba de su elección, no sabia el porque, pero al sentirlo tan lejano, sentía una urgencia enorme de recuperarlo…

Mientras tanto, Hanzo, que observa fijamente aquella urna puesta enel altar, trata de llamar la atension de Lizzerth, y cuando este se da cuenta, dice

**-Que pasa viejo?-**

Hanzo, mirando aquella urna dice

**-No te parece extraño?-**

Lizzerth observa el punto que Hanzo mira tan directamente, y Hanzo le explica

**-Dicen que en esa urna tenían a Kasiel, y que este había salido alimentándose de todos los espiritus depositados en la misma… por eso no comprendo…-**

Y Lizzerth en ese momento cae en cuenta de lo que su amigo trata de referirse, y dice

**-El porque la volvieron a cerrar…-**

Minna en ese momento observa de nuevo aquella urna, y era cierto, la cera ceremonial era fresca, era obvio que, por alguna extraña razón, ellos no querían que algo mas saliera de aquella urna…

Y en ese momento, el grupo escucha a Hanzo cuchichear algo…

Al principio, no comprenden, hasta que habla de una forma mas fuerte, y es mas que entendible cuando dice

**-Ouch… mas cuerda y menos carne por favor…-**

**-Lo siento… no es tan sencillo como crees..-** escuchan con una voz conocida, la de Ana….

Y en ese momento, Leena observa tras de Hanzo una silueta difusa, casi imperceptible, comosi fuera un lobo, el cual mordisquea las cuerdas de Hanzo, Leena no comprende, y escucha de nuevo, esta vez procedente de la silueta

**-No grites Leena, soy Ana… Hanzo me dijo que si sentía algo dijera que iria al pueblo, y usara esta habilidad… depredador silencioso, que me permite ser invisible siempre que este en modo lobo….-**

En ese momento, Leena observa que las cuerdas de Hanzo se rompen, pero el no deja la posición de atado, mientras le indica a Ana que prosiga liberando a Lizzerth…

Mientras tanto, fuera de la torre…

Aquel vagabundo que antes se presentara a Cyrce, ahora observa la torre a la distancia…  
De repente, un aire extraño recorre su silueta, y sin voltear a ver, dice

**-Así que este es el camino que elegiste…-**

Aquel que recién llega, no es otro sino Rigael, cargando con su habitual túnica y su mascara, se acerca al vagabundo, y le dice

**-Que haces aquí… Daniel?-**

Aquel sujeto, llamado Daniel, sigue viendo aquella torre, y dice

**-Antes de responderte, dime… es este el camino que crees correcto?-**

Rigael entiende que para aquel vagabundo, sus respuestas son mas valiosas que las que el pudiese darle, así que dice

**-Para una gran meta, a veces ahí que hacer sacrificios…-**

El vagabundo sigue observando aquella torre, como quien espera a que una funsion se abra en algún teatro, Rigael, por su parte, recuerda quien es aquel sujeto, y trata de decir algo, cuando el vagabundo dice

**-Y Cyrce… ya sabe de tu decisión?-**

Rigael toma aquello como una ofensa, ya que de repente, trata de dar un golpe con su espada, mas sin embargo, como si nada, aquel ser la evade, sin siquiera esforzarse, como si el supiera que ese comentario resultaría en aquel ataque de furia

Rigael en ese momento cae en cuenta, aquel no era un rival fácil, y mas uno que el quisiera, era el Angel del Tiempo, Daniel, el Angel que conocía todo lo que el destino dictaba, y para quien no había sorpresas ni ataques inesperados…

Rigael guarda su espada, y ante esto, Daniel dice

**-Eso es todo? Te rindes así de fácil?-**

Rigael dice que no tiene sentido, y Daniel dice

**-Vaya… así es como habla aquel que un dia dijo que llegaría a la meta que el mismo Seiko no alcanzo… vaya fiasco, yo conozco y defino el destino, y aun así, Seiko no temió enfrentarme…-**

Rigael recuerda aquellas palabras, baja la cabeza y escucha a Daniel decir

**-Que lejos estas de Seiko, niño… muy muy lejos…-**

Rigael siente el fujo de energía en aquel lugar, mientras las ultimas palabras de Daniel se escuchan..

**-Abre bien los ojos, Rigael… que bien lo has dicho, a veces, para una gran meta, ahí que hacer grandes sacrificios…-**

Rigael comprende las palabras de Daniel, el no quería ver aquel espectáculo, solo quería atrarerlo, para que el fuese el que lo viera…

Mientras tanto, en la Torre…

Kudan observa como sus guardian regresan sin respuestas o pistas sobre la Red Sunset restante, mientras que Hanzo, con las manos desatadas, intenta ver que hacer…

Kudan esta nervioso, el tiempo casi llega para liberar a Utumno, y el que uno de esos sujetos este libre es peligroso, así que se acerca a Leena, y dice

**-Bien mocosa, mas te vale que me digas donde esta tu amiga, o si no, lo pagaras…-**

Leena, sabiendo que Ana no esta lejos, dice

**-Y como voy a saberlo, crees que fui con ella por un helado y regrese …-**

En ese momento, Kudan arroja a Leena a los pies de la gran estaua de Gaeus, Leena, por su lado, intenta no perder la posición y se den cuenta que ya no esta atada, y Lizzerth le dice a Hanzo

**-Oye viejo, cuantos nombres con la palabra fénix llevamos?-**

En ese momento, Kudan escucha aquella frase y dice

**-Tu… el ranger… que acabas de decir?…-**

Lizzerth se levanta, con las manos simulando estar aun atadas, y dice

**-Veras, teníamos una apuesta mi amigo y yo… sobre si encontrábamos en esta torre 6 cosas con el nombre fénix en ella, el invitaría una comida, y le preguntaba cuantas llevábamos..-**

Kudan no comprende, pero reconociendo esa mirada en Lizzerth, Hanzo dice

**-llevamos 5…-**

Kudan no comprende el porque en esos momentos se dedican a hablar de aquella apuesta, y su reacción es muy lenta al momento que Lizzerth saca su fusil y dice

**-Lastima… perdi…-**

En ese momento, un proyectil procedente de su rifle surca el cielo, Kudan se da cuenta muy tarde de su destino, y solo atina a ver cuando aquella bala impacta en la urna del fénix…

En ese momento, los sacerdotes y los guardianes de piedra arrementen contra el grupo, pero de la urna rota, sale una llama que cae al suelo, y prende el suelo completamente en fuego…

Kudan alcanza a salir de aquel muro de fuego, y empieza a correr, solo para ser detenido por la forma lupina de Ana, que lo sujeta contra el suelo, y dice

**-No corras conejito, que el lobo tiene hambre…-**

En ese momento, Gaeus cae, envuelto en llamas, mientras que los pocos sacerdotes y guardianes que se levantan aun de la primer explosión, empiezan a caer presas del fuego…

Nadie comprende el como ese fuego se formara, hasta que, de repente, las flamas se agrupan en un punto, del cual se forma una flama flotando que empieza a hablar con ellos

_"Gracias por liberarme… Hijos del Ocaso rojo…"_

Leena se acerca a aquel sujeto, y pregunta

**-Quien eres tu?-**

**"Yo soy el Principe fénix, soy el alma restante de mi persona, que fue expulsado de mi cuerpo pro la maligna presencia de Kasiel…"**

Hanzo se acerca y dice

**-En ese caso, te llevaremos a tu cuerpo, lo rehabitaras, y así no llamaran a Utumno…-**

_"desgraciadamente eso no es posible… Deje mi cuerpo terrenal, y ahora, el cascaron ha sido corrompido completamente, no puedo habitarlo de nuevo, ahora, el plano elemental del fuego me reclama, y debo reunirme de nuevo con mis hermanos, pro ahí algo que aun puedo hacer por ustedes…"_

Hanzo y el resto esperan a que aquel ser hable de nuevo, y este les dice

_"Aquel que buscan, Lindvior, de las tormentas, ahora ha intentado comunicarse con ustedes, pero el viento por si mismo no tiene voz, no puede articular palabras, detengan a Kasiel, y después, vayan a Desierto torrido, ahí encontraran un lugar, donde el viento puede encontrar una boca, y una garganta, para poder hablar con ustedes…"_

En ese momento, la débil flama se apaga, y Ana observa a Kudan, y dice

**-Donde harán el llamado de Utumno?-**

Kudan no habla, pero su vista se dirige a un punto en especifico, lo cual Ana comprende como la dirección, y cuando intenta inmovilizarlo, siente y golpe a su espalda

Gaeus, debilitado, se levanta, el grupo observa a aquella mole de piedra levantarse para atacarlos, cuando Kudan corre hacia otra dirección, Leena trata de alcanzarlo, cuando Hanzo le dice

**-Dejalo ir Leena, ahora debemos detener a Kasiel-**

**-No puedo Hanzo-** dice Leena**- El se llevo el collar, sin el, no podre liberar a Fafurion…-**

**-Diablos-** dice Hanzo, quien trata de decidir que hacer, cuando Minna le dice

**-Hanzo, vayan tras Kudan, Lizzerth, tu y Ana detengan la invocación de Utumno, yo me quedare con el perrito malo…-**

Lizzerth trata de decir algo, pero la orden de Minna es tajante

**-NO ESCUCHARON, CORRAN QUE SOLO ME ESTAN DEMORANDO…-**

El grupo en ese momento se divide, Minna observa a Gaeus levantarse contra ella, arremeter y ella, lejos de regresar el ataque, se hace a un lado

La mole de rocas se estrella contra uno de los soportes, pero por su constitución, esto apenas lo retrasa, cambia de dirección y se dirige de nuevo contra la berzeker, la cual de nuevo evade el ataque…

Ante cada arremetida de Gaeus, Minna contrarresta con evasión, y con cada ataque, mas y mas soportes del piso son arrancados, hasta que el ultimo de ellos se levanta tras de Minna, y esta dice

**-Jaque mate… aquí termina todo…-**

En ese momento, Minna ataca con su espada el soporte, el cual se corta de tajo, y el techo de piedra y madera que sostenía cae sobre Gaeus, quien, sumando su propio peso al peso del techo y el impacto, hace que se rompa el piso en sus pies, y se desploma hasta la base de la torre, donde se hace pedazos…

Minna alcanza a sostenerse del piso, mientras observa a su enemigo hacerse pedazos, y decide seguir el camino que antes tomaran Ana y Lizzerth…

Mientras tanto, Hanzo y Leena alcanzan a Kudan, quien trata de salir por una puerta falsa que lo adentra en la montaña…

Leena castea lo mas rápido que puede mientras corre, y grita con todas sus fuerzas

**-APRETON DE HIELOO-**

En ese momento, Kudan siente sus pies frios, y de repente no puede moverlos, de forma rápida, el hielo se forma en sus pies, y lo cubre hasta la rodilla…

Hanzo ataca con su golpe demonio sombra, pero Kudan saca un baston de sus ropas y dice

**-RESPLANDOR-**

De repente, un golpe de energía sacra arroja a Hanzo por el aire, mientras Leena lanza una saeta relampagueante que impacta en Kudan, y este siente como ya no puede usar ataques…

Mientras tanto, Lizzerth y Ana corren por aquel pasillo, y a lo lejos observa a una forma cadavérica en un balcón, de aquella figura sale una voz, y lo lejos, se observa como se levanta una gran cantidad de arena de una de las montañas…

De adentro de aquella nube de polvo, una figura gigantesca se levanta, abre sus alas, y comienza a volar rumbo a la torre…

Se dan cuenta de lo tarde que han llegado, el cadáver del príncipe ha invocado a Utumno, y este se dirige hacia ellos, sin saber que es una trampa…

Mientras tanto, en aquel pasillo secreto, Kudan se planta frente a Leena y Hanzo, calculando sus posibilidades…

Entre los casteadores, el era un especialista en la velocidad, se sentía seguro de poder contener a esos chiquillos por ser mas rápido que ellos al momento de invocar energias, pero el asesino presentaba un problema muy grave si se acercaba…

En ese momento, como un resplandor, Hanzo desaparece, Kudan se queda en guardia, y alcanza a detener el golpe demonio sombra del asesino, pero Hanzo, lejos de dejarse llevar y saltar para contratacar, lanza un ligero tajo, que alcanza a golpear a Kudan, mas sin embargo es tan ligero, que Kudan no presta importancia, y lo lanza de nuevo con otro resplandor…

Leena castea una bola de fuego dragonica, y Kudan prentende arrojar su técnica de mazo mágico, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo actua raro, mas lento, y cuando se da cuenta, solo puede ver la esfera de llamas de la hechicera impactarlo, el sale expedido por la fuerte explosión, y sin energía, se da cuenta de la realidad…

Aquel ultimo ataque de Hanzo, no era para hacerle daño, solo era para impactar, e introducir uno de esos raros venenos que los asesinos creaban para afectar los sentidos del enemigo, su cuerpo le dolia en demasía, y estaba gravemente quemado, Leena se acerca, y le quita el amuleto de Fafurion de las manos. Mientras dice

**-No te quitaremos la vida, estoy segura, que cuando Kasiel sea derrotado, tu volveras a ser una buena persona…-**

Hanzo le indica a Leena que es hora de reunirse con los demás, y ella asiente, y cuando comienzan a caminar, kudan alcanza una roca de aquella cueva, y tras un sonido de clanck, dice

**-LARGA VIDA A KASIEL, Y AL DESTINO-**

En ese momento, toda aquella cueva comienza a desmoronarse, Hanzo no sabe que hacer, y de repente, de quien sabe donde, siente una figura que lo empuja, mientras escucha una voz decir

**-CUIDADO…-**

La cueva se cierra en aquella lluvia de rocas, mientras en una ultima sonrisa, Kudan es sepultado en aquella mar de piedras…

El tiempo se acaba a cada segundo, mientras Ana y Lizzerth corren, Utumno vuela mas y mas cerca de la torre, y Oz acaricia la gema, seguro de su victoria…


	19. Chapter 18

**Moon Howller… cap. 18**

**Nota del autor:**Ok, esta es la parte mas difícil de una historia, las escenas encontradas, es cuando pasan 2 cosas al mismo tiempo, y el autor debe tomar un camino y luego definir el otro…

Este capitulo, y el siguiente, se tornaran al mismo tiempo, así que tomen en cuenta eso mientras lo leen, así explicado, see ya y comenzamos

_Tiempos pasados:___

_Mientras un joven con ropas ligeras de piel alista un rifle con balas, otro, con igualmente ligeras ropas, pero con una espada simple en las manos la cual golpea constantemente en el hombro mientras camina de un lado a otro pensando, en eso, el joven de las espdas hace un ademan de enfado y dice___

**_-No lo puedo creer, en serio que no lo creo….-_**__

_El otro sujeto, sin dejar de alistar su arma, dice mas sereno___

**_-Ya tranquilo Siegard, Cyrce no es de las que se retrase por nada, debe tener su motivo…-_**__

_El otro sujeto, Siegard, mira a su compañero, y dice___

**_-lo se, Akronna, pero aun así, al menos una carta, una visita, eso seria suficiente, parece que desde que Seiko se fue, para ella importamos menos que nada, ya ni visita al gremio, y si no fuera porque tenemos la promesa de encontrarnos aquí cada año, ya no sabríamos nada de ella…-_**__

_Akronna, mientras calibra su rifle, dice, mas despreocupado___

**_-Lo se hermano, pero ya sabes como es ella, desde la partida de Seiko, dejo todo, la milicia, las misiones, y se fue a vivir una vida de campesina en Isla Siwa…-_**__

_Y justo cuando Siegard iba a decir algo, Akronna le pide silencio, y ambos se quedan escuchando atentamente…___

_Primero era algo débil, casi un susurro, luego tomo mas y mas claridad…___

**_-Ñaaaaa…ñaaaa….kuñaaaa…-_**__

_Siegard y Akronna se levantan, como movidos por la curiosidad, y se acercan a la fuente aparente de ese sonido…___

_Al llegar encuentran a una mujer, metida en un arbusto, mientras intenta ocultar algo entre el arbusto, mientras dice___

**_-…por favor, tranquilo, solo toma tu biberón… no quiero…-_**__

**_-No quieres que?-_**_dijo Siegard, mientras trataba de descubrir aquello que esa mujer trataba tan insistentemente de ocultar, y ante esto, la mujer se gira tratando de ocultarlo, y Siegard la ve…___

_Era Cyrce, su compañera, mas grande, mas adulta, y a la vez, mas bella, con ese aire de madurez que le da encanto a algunas mujeres, mientras trata de formar alguna frase que explique aquella posición…___

_En ese momento, como si nada fuera, Akronna se adentra en aquel arbusto, y observa aquello que Cyrce tratara de esconder.. un bebe…___

_Akronna ve aquella criatura encantado, mientras que Siegard la ve un tanto mas molesto, y ante su mirada, Cyrce no puede articular palabras, y decide simplemente mirar al suelo, apenada…___

_Akronna le pide permiso para sostenerlo, ella no dice nada, pero se hace a un lado, el toma a la pequeña criatura en sus manos, y dice___

**_-Que lindo… pero ahí algo en el que me resulta familiar…-_**__

_Cyrce no sabe que decir, no quiere engañar a sus compañeros, y sin saber como ni porque, deja escapar una frase…___

**_-Este pequeño… es lo ultimo que queda de Seiko en el mundo…-_**__

_En ese momento, Siegard toma de los hombros a cyrce, y le interroga sobre aquella respuesta…___

**_-ES EL HIJO DE SEIKO, CIERTO? CUANDO LO VISTE… PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA… ESTA VIVO, DONDE ESTA?-_**__

_Akronna trata de tranquilizar a su compañero, pero Cyrce, lejos de contestar, toma de nuevo al bebe, y antes de partir, dice___

**_-No volveré nunca a buscarlos, ahora tengo a Hanzo… mi Hanzo… no quiero que hagan de el lo mismo que fue de Seiko… el es mio… solo mio…-_**__

_Y aquellos 2 hombres, ven partir a la que alguna vez fuera su hermana pequeña, sin saber que seria la ultima vez que ellos 3 estarian juntos…_

Mientras la figura de Utumno vuela por los aires de Montañas perdidas, Lizzerth y Ana corren por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a la cámara principal y detener al cuerpo corrompido del príncipe Fenix…

En eso, de repente, Ana observa tras de ellos figuras extrañas, como una especie de escorpiones que caminan sobre sus colas, y dice

**-Lizzerth, tenemos compañía…-**

En ese momento, Lizzerth se frena de golpe, y al ver que la distancia no es la ideal para usar su rifle, hace mano de su espada mandoble, y comienza a dar tajos presisos a esas criaturas…

Aun sabiendo que no era un experto espadachín como Hanzo, el también tenia cierta habilidad con la espada que le permitia al menos defenderse, pero aquellas cosas lejos de disminuir, se iban haciendo mas y mas numerosas, y aunque al principio podía mantenerlas a raya, poco a poco era mas difícil el hacerlo…

De repente, un tropezon le hace perder el equilibrio, y alcanza a ver cuando una de esas cosas se alza, en plan de golpearlo, cuando un gran puño peludo lo salva al ultimo momento, y Ana, en forma simio, comienza a tomar el lugar de su compañero…

**-DATE PRISA… YO LOS ENTRETENDRE, TU ENFOCATE EN SALVAR A UTUMNO…-**

Lizzerth comprende a su compañera, quien ahora, con aquella forma, hace frente a aquellas raras criaturas, mientras Lizzerth se enfoca en correr para poder detener a utumno…

Mientras tanto, Oz, que espera la llegada de Utumno sosteniendo la piedra rojo sangre de Kasiel, escucha los pasos acelerados de alguien desconocido en la escalinata, y tras observar de reojo aquella dirección, observa a Lizzerth, quien se sostiene de un pilar para tomar aliento después de aquella carrera…

Oz observa detenidamente al joven, quientrata de sacar fuerzas, y se sostiene empuñando su espada, y después de verlo, dice

**-Solo tu llegaste… y donde están tus amigos?-**

**-Solo yo soy necesario… te dentendre ahora y para siempre…-** dice Lizzerth, ante la mirada burlona de Oz…

Oz frota su palma en la frente mientras dice con tono molesto

**-Sabia que no podía dejarle ese encargo a Kudan.. tonto de mi… eso me pasa por querer cumplir un capricho de Kasiel, debi terminar con ustedes cuando los tenia a la mano… en fin, Principe Fenix, encárgate de esta pulga…-**

En ese momento, el cuerpo corrompido del fénix ataca a Lizzerth, quien solo atina a quitarse del camino del ataque de esas alas pútridas, mientras el ranger a duras penas lo evade…

Ahora Lizzerth observa el predicamento real… aquella habitación es muy cerrada, y aquel fénix aun con sus alas contaminadas, puede volar, su velocidad de movimiento es muy alta, y por primera vez en su vida, se ve acorralado…

Confía en que al menos pueda ganar tiempo hasta que sus amigos puedan llegar a apoyarlo, y en ese momento se da cuenta de aquello…

Siempre temia enfrentar las cosas solo…

Desde el momento que se había sumado al equipo, siempre estaba tras de alguien, esperando a alguien, o cubierto por alguien…

Ya fuera Hanzo, Minna, y últimamente Ana y Leena, a Lizzerth siempre le tocaba ser la piedra a cuestas del grupo, nunca haciendo algo por si mismo, y siempre esperando por sus compañeros…

En ese momento, Lizzerth llama a su compañero sprite, Lios, y a la vez que empuña cn ambas anos su espada, y dice

**-Bien compañero, es el todo por el todo…-**

En ese momento, tanto Lizzerth como Lios se lanzan contra el cuerpo animado del fénix, Oz observa a lo lejos, mientras que el fénix lanza una flama oscura contra Lizzerth, el cual, de un movimiento evade, Lizzerth observa un intervalo de tiempo entre ese ataque, y comienza a planear una estrategia….

El cuerpo del fénix lanza ataque tras ataque, y lizzerth una y otra vez los evade saltando de un lado a otro, mientras Lios, que vuela muy cerca de su maestro, empieza a preparar un encantamiento de apoyo para su maestro…

Lizzerth observa de reojo a su compañero sprite, mientras no pierde detalle de su rival, y cuando su compañero le dice estar listo, Lizzerth arremete de nuevo contra aquella criatura…

El fénix vuelve a arrojar aquella saeta de llamas rojas, y prepara una nueva para la dirección en la que piensa Lizzerth saldrá, pero cuando gira su cabeza en esa dirección, no ve nada, y cuando se da cuenta, es muy tarde…

Lejos de evadir aquella flama, Lizzerth la cruza, valiéndose de la protección mágica lanzada por el encanto de Lios, y ante esa velocidad, el cadáver no puede reaccionar, y recibe un golpe certero en el abdomen de la espada de Lizzerth….

Con el en el suelo, lizzerth se apresta para dar el golpe definitivo, cuando su sexto sentido de ranger le dice que se mueva, justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de una garra gigantesca…

En ese momento, Lizzerth observa la figura de Utumno, sujeto de aquella torre, quien al observar al príncipe en el suelo, toma a Lizzerth como un enemigo, y empieza a atacarlo…

Rompe con las paredes, tratando de alcanzar al huidizo ranger, mientras se esfuerza por sujetarse de aquella torre, mientras, en otro punto, Minna alcanza a Ana, y empiezan ambas a pelear contra aquellas criaturas…

En ese momento, Ana ve a travez de la ventana, y observa la figura del enorme dragon aferrándose de la pared, mientras trata de golpear con su otra garra a Lizzerth, y Minna, al ver la escena, le dice que se adelante y ayude a su compañero…

Mientras, Lizzerth evade otro golpe desesperado de Utumno, quien desconociendo el peligro, no observa a Oz desvanecerse en las sombras…

Lizzerth se siente cansado, pero sabe que en esas condisiones no es un rival para el dragon, mas sin embargo, ve una oportunidad cuando utumno asoma uno de sus ojos en la ventana, y ese es un golpe que Lizzerth no deja escapar…

Apresta su fusil, canaliza la energía propia del disparo, y dirige un disparo de vuelo de golondrina directamente en el parpado del dragon…

Aquel golpe, aunque pequeño considerando el tamaño de la bestia, es suficiente para sacarlo de balance, y utumno cae de la torre hasta la base, mientras que Oz, viendo esta oportunidad, dice

**-AHORA ES CUANDO KASIEL, TOMA A TU NUEVO CUERPO…-**

La gema vuela por los aires, y Lizzerth comprende que esta es su oportunidad… apresta de nuevo su fusil, sabiendo que solo tendrá un disparo, y lo hace…

El proyectil vuela por el aire, pero a poco tiempo de salir, es parado por el cuerpo del fénix, que se interpone en el viaje, y tras recibirlo se vuelve cenizas en el aire, mientras que la gema, tras estar cerca del cuerpo de Utumno, se vuelve una neblina roja, que lo empieza cubrir…

Utumno siente aquella aura que intenta cubrirlo, y ruge mientras abre sus alas tratando de volar de aquel lugar, Lizzerth observa aquello y de un salto se aferra al cuerpo del dragon…

Sabe que no tiene otra opción, así que alista su espada, apuntando entre las vertebras, sabe que será imperdonable el matar a una criatura como utumno, pero seria peor dejar libre a un Angel con dicho poder, y cuando se siente listo para dar el golpe a pesar del forcejeo del dragon, dice…

**-LO SIENTO, PERO NO AHÍ OTRA SALIDA…-**

En ese momento, siente como el cuerpo de Utumno se tranquiliza, y siente deseos de bajar su arma, pero en ese momento…

**-Humano torpe…. BAJATE DE MI…-**

En ese momento, Lizzerth siente una gran descarga de energia recorrer su cuerpo, el golpe eléctrico es tal, que lo arroja por el aire

Sabiendo que ese podría ser su fin, Lizzerth no ve aquella silueta que vuela y lo toma, y cuando al fin entra en si, alcanza a ver a Ana, en su forma ave, volando mientras lo sujeta con sus garras…

**-Estas bien?-** es lo único que alcanza a decir, cuando, de repente, una ráfaga eléctrica la golpea…

Lizzerth cae estrepitosamente, pero por suerte en arena lo suficientemente blanda como para mitigar el golpe…

Ana no tiene tanta suerte, su cuerpo golpea contra la torre, y pierde el conocimiento mientras se desploma, en ese momento, Lizzerth ve al dragon frente a el, enorme, y este lo observa y dice

**-Así que ustedes son los que siguen el camino de Seiko… y los que destruyeron a Micael y Abisael….-**

De repente, una gran cantidad de chispas saltan del cuerpo de Utumno, mientras este ruge y grita por todo ese lugar

**-YO SOY KASIEL, ANGEL DE LA DOMINACION, QUIEN AHORA SE PROCLAMA COMO AMO Y SEÑOR DE LOS AIRES DE TODO SAFAEL….-**

Aquel sujeto arroja chispas y rayos de su cuerpo, Lizzerth siente como un escudo de electricidad pura se forma a su alrededor, y de repente el cielo se vuelve tormentoso…

Mas por un sentido de conservación que por valor, Lizzerth dispara sus cargas, mas sin embargo, estas se estrellan con una barrera invisible que cubre a Utumno, una barrera formada por estatica pura…

En ese momento, Minna observa a Utumno, y grita

**-OYE TONTO, POR AQUÍ…-**

Lizzerth no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, aquel dragon ni siquiera voltea a ver a Minna, cuando un relámpago golpea el lugar donde ella se asomaba…

Lizzerth de nuevo siente el miedo y el terror de la presencia de un angel frente a el… y cuando aquel dragon observa esa expresión en el ranger, dice

**-No vale la pena, acabare rápido…-**

Un relámpago cae del cielo, y Lizzerth solo cabe a cerrar los ojos…

Al final, ni su mejor esfuerzo fue suficiente…

Y cuando siente que aquel rayo debería impactarlo… abre de nuevo los ojos, y solo ve el pequeño cuerpo, cayendo, con las quemaduras de electricidad en todo su ser…

Lios, para proteger a su maestro, se interpuso entre el ataque y el, el daño era mucho, y  
cae muy herido al suelo…

Lizzerth no escucha nada, no puede creerlo, el no capta el grito que su propia boca ha expelido, solo atina alevantar al pequeño sprite entre sus manos…

Lios alcanza a abrir sus ojos, y dice

**-Ma…Maestro…-**

Lizzerth llora, sosteniendo a su compañerito, mientras lo escucha…

**-Maestro… yo lo si… siento….-** el pequeño se quiebra en su voz, Lizzerth trata de hablar, pero las palabras no salen…, y el sprite es el que dice mas palabras…

**-Siento ser un pregunton, siento meterlo siempre en problemas, y mas que nada, siento no poder seguir mas a su lado…-**

Lizzerth de nuevo, trata de articular palabras, pero la manita del sprite, acariciando su rostro, de nuevo lo detiene, yvuelve a escuchar aquella débil voz, diciendo

**-No se ponga triste, maestro… al menos me gusto ayudarlo esta vez, tener una ultima aventura con usted ha sido lo mas hermoso en la vida….-**

Lizzerth observa su brazalete, el cual tiene la gema de Lios, y la cual, poco a poco comienza a cuartearse, el trata de nuevo de hablar, pero el sprite le gana de nuevo la mano

**-Maestro… recuerda lo que dijeron, el viento… Lindvior del viento… ese es el dragon que le corresponde…-**

Lizzerth no comprende aquella frase, y Lios dice

**-Si pudiera ser algo, si pudiera ser algo de nuevo, seria el viento, para poder seguir de nuevo a su lado, ser el aire que dirija sus disparos, y ser la corriente que lo lleve a sus siguientes aventuras… porque yo se, que usted lo lograra… usted será el guardian del viento… -**

En ese momento, el cristal se rompe, y Lizzerth observa a su compañero desvanecerse en la nada, mientras dice al final

**-Maestro... algun dia... volaremos juntos...-**

En ese momento, la energía acumulada de Lios regresa a Safael, Lizzerth siente aquello como un ultimo susurro, un ultimo adiós de su compañero, y de repente, la voz de utumno se escucha

**-Ya acabaste?...-**

Lizzerth observa a aquel ser, y dice

**-No ganaras…-**

Utumno, a modo de burla, dice

**-Que dijiste?-**

Lizzerth, con toda su furia, dice

**-NO GANARAS, ME ESCUCHASTE, SI BIEN NO TE DERROTO YO, ALGUIEN MAS LLEGARA TRAS DE MI, LAGUIEN MAS FUERTE, Y CON MAS DECISIÓN, SI BIEN YO ACABO AQUÍ, SI BIEN ME DERROTAS, AL FINAL, TU FIN ESTA DESTINADO POR TU PROPIO ORIGEN, TU ERES UN FRACASO, Y SIN IMPORTAR CUANTAS BATALLAS GANES, AL FINAL, EL FRACASO ES LO UNICO QUE TE ESPERA…-**

En ese momento, de la motaña aledaña, un rugido se escucha, y de repente, un monton de rocas es expedido…

Una esfera de viento condensado recorre todo el lugar, utumno evade el golpe, pero una nube de polvo cubre el lugar completamente…

En las alturas, Utumno ve aquella esfera estrellarse, y con ello, siente el reflejo de la explosión, que arroja una interminable cantidad de aire, mientras piensa

_**"eso… eso es wind vortex"**_

Mientras tanto, cubierto por la nube de polvo una silueta se forma, creciendo en tamaño y forma, mientras se escucha el crujir de huesos y carne…

Y de repente, de esa silueta, un par de ojos rojos se enciende, furiosos, mientras crece… crece y evoluciona….

Ok primer cap., el segundo viene, recuerden, que son simultaneos, see ya


	20. Chapter 20

**Moon Howller… cap. 20: Madre….**

_Un sonido se escucha, mientras Cyrce, en su hogar, mueve el caldo que prepara para la cena, ella deja el cucharon dentro de la olla y de repente, escucha desde la sala una tierna voz que le dice___

**_-Mami… de que color es tu cabello?-_**__

_Ella deja la cocina, y a hurtadillas se acerca a la sala, donde un niño, recostado en el suelo boca abajo, mueve de un lado a otro un crayón…___

_El niño vuelve a gritar la misma pregunta, sin dejar de mover aquel infantil lápiz, y de repente, al sentir una sombra a su espalda, trata de esconder el papel que antes estaba en el suelo___

**_-Que haces… Hanzo-_**_pregunta Cyrce, pero el niño se coloca en forma fetal, protegiendo aquel papel, mientras dice___

**_-No veas mami… no esta listo…-_**__

_La mujer trata de tomar el papel, y el niño se mueve de un lado a otro, tratando de protegerlo, en ese momento, la mujer toma un pie del niño, y Hanzo dice___

**_-No… no te atrevas….-_**__

**_-Que no me atreva a que…-_**_dice la mujer, mientras sonríe moviendo los dedos y dice_**_– Seras muy fuerte Hanzo, pero yo se tu única debilidad….-_**__

_Y mientras mueve los dedos de su mano de arriba a abajo del pie, Hanzo hace un esfuerzo par resistir el impulso, pero de repente, suelta una gran risotada, mientras Cyrce le hace cosquillas impetuosamente en el pie…___

_En ese momento, Cyrce aprovecha la falta de aliento del pequeño, y toma aquel papel, lo desdobla y descubre lo que es…___

_En el papel, se observa el garabato de una mujer, y de un niño, dándole lo que parece un ramo grande de flores, y arriba de todo unas letras escritas de forma muy infantil, diciendo___

**_"Te amo… mami…"_**__

_En la imagen de la mujer, se notan un gran numero de tonos de crayón, como si alguien pusiera un tono, pero lo intentara borrar para poner otro, y Hanzo dice___

**_-Aun… no esta listo… por mas que busque combinar colores… no doy con el tono de tu cabello….-_**__

_Cyrce abraza aquel pedazo de papel y comienza a llorar, el niño, sin saber que hacer, la observa y dice___

**_-Mami… no llores… no te quiero ver triste…-_**__

_La mujer seca sus lagrimas y dice___

**_-No Hanzo, no lloro de tristeza, a veces, las lagrimas son de felicidad…-_**__

_Hanzo no entendía aquello, pero igual abrazo a su madre, mientras dice___

**_-Te amo… mami…-_**__

_Cyrce, por el momento, formula una frase, y dice___

**_-Yo también te amo… yo..-_**__

_De repente, se observa como ella fuerza el silencio, una palabra luchaba por salir, pero ella no le permitia salir de sus labios, Hanzo sintió aquel esfuerzo de su madre, pero no le tomo importancia…___

_Aquella noche, Hanzo durmió, como siempre, en su vida en aquella isla…___

_Se veía como un pequeño pescador, talvez no uno grande, o rico, pero si uno feliz, que regresaba todos los días, y le decía a su madre los buenos días…___

_Eso para el, era la felicidad, la paz y la tranquilidad, y mas que nada, su madre…___

_Al dia siguiente, se despertó, preparo el desayuno, lo sirvió en la mesa, y espero a su madre bajara a comer…___

_El tiempo paso, el desayuno se enfriaba, y Hanzo, con miedo, empezó a subir las escaleras, pero el tocar de la puerta lo hizo cambiar de dirección, y al abrir, se encontró con el sabio Babama, que le ofreció un papel…___

_Hanzo reconoció de inmediato el papel que el dia anterior usara para hacer aquel dibujo, tras de el, vio la escritura de su madre, y al partir Babama, el chico cerro la puerta, y se sento en la mesa a leer…___

_El papel decía:___

**_"Hanzo, siento no despedirme… el ejercito de la rosa blanca me ha hecho un llamado de emergencia… no puedo rehusarme, y mas alla de ello, no quiero rehusarme…_**___**  
**_**_Por favor, he pedido a los padres de Angela cuiden de ti, y Babama y Luddaumann estaran igual al pendiente de ti…. Por favor perdóname, no puedo llevarte conmigo, ese es un mundo que no quiero que te toque, no quiero verte y perderte al igual que a tu padre…. Por favor, crece aquí, en paz, y lejos del mundo, y algún dia, cuando todo haya pasado, vendre de nuevo…"_**__

_Hanzo corrió al segundo piso, encontrando que era verdad…___

_La ropa de su madre, los atavíos de batalla, todo faltaba en aquella habitación…___

_Corrió hacia la puerta, por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar al puerto, pero no había ningún barco…___

_Circe hacia horas que había partido, Hanzo se tiro al suelo, impotente, recordando las palabras de su madre…___

**_"Por favor perdóname, no puedo llevarte conmigo, ese es un mundo que no quiero que te toque, no quiero verte y perderte al igual que a tu padre"_**__

_Desde aquel dia, para Hanzo, la niñez había acabado…___

_Salvo los pequeños momentos en los que pasaba con Angela, su vida giraba en torno al entrenamiento…___

_Si su madre pensaba que el era débil, si ella pensaba que ese mundo que tanto conocía era muy violento para el, el le demostraría lo contrario…___

_Y así, la vida tranquila que alguna vez soñara Hanzo, se había perdido tras el sueño de grandeza de ser un Paladin o un Berzeker, todo para algún dia, encontrarse con su madre, y demostrarle que el mundo era el que debía fortlecerse para enfrentarse a el…_

Hanzo sintió agua recorrer su cuerpo, mientras escucha una voz que dice

**-Despierta… despierta…-**

Hanzo se mueve y se descubre de nuevo, en aquel lugar extraño, donde hace poco le había dado la debilidad de Jalmano…

Hanzo se incorpora, sintiendo aquel rio leve que pasa por sus pies, y tras mirar alrededor, se encuentra de nuevo a aquel sujeto de la bandana, que antes le había dicho lo de Jalmano…

Hanzo se queda mirando al sujeto, que sigue envuelto entre las sombras y dice

**-Me has llamado otra vez?-**  
Cuando el sujeto piensa responder, una tercera voz se escucha a la distancia

**-No… esta vez he sido yo….-**

Hanzo recuerda que en aquella ocasión, escucho otra voz, que parecía apresurar las cosas que decía el nombrado Sora, y al voltear, encontró una sombra…

Aquella silueta difusa, parecía estar postrada en el suelo, como meditando, Hanzo trata de acercarse, y el sujeto, Sora le dice

**-No debes acercarte, no es bueno…-**

Hanzo siente aquella mano, pero el sujeto entre las sombras vuelve a hablar…

**-Dejalo venir y conocerme, Sora, así lo dijo Daniel…-**

Sora solto a Hanzo, y este se aproximo a aquel sujeto…

Hanzo observo por primera vez a aquel ser, no estaba postrado, estaba atado…  
Grilletes, cadenas, todo sujetaba a quel hombre, que miraba hacia el suelo, sujeto por aquella pesada carga…

Hanzo se acerco un poco mas y observo 2 sombras pequeñas, saliendo de la espalda de aquel sujeto, alas, que sujetas por mas grilletes y cadenas, lo mantenían en aquel lugar…

**-Cual es tu nombre?-** pregunto aquel sujeto, y el responde

**-Hanzo…-**

Aquel sujeto lo observa, Hanzo solo llega a ver un ojo, entre los largos cabellos que cubren su rostro, al parecer, en aquel ojo, el hombre tiene un tatuaje, una línea que cruza de arriba para abajo el parpado…

Su piel parece blanca, pero maltratada, en algunas partes pareciera que tiene escamas pequeñas, aquel sujeto en lugar de manos, tiene garras, sus pies tienen a la vez largas y fuertes uñas, y las alas de la espalda, tambien son diferentes…

Mientras una de ellas tiene largas y hermosas f}plumas, a la vista suaves, la otra mas parece el ala de un murciélago, de color claro, de nuevo, el sujeto habla, diciendo

**-Te pareces demasiado a Malek…-**

Hanzo se dispone a hablar, cuando la otra voz, Sora, dice

**-Calla Seiko… -**

Sora cierra la boca, y Hanzo se queda mirando, Seiko… el fundador del gremio, atrapado en lo que Sora llamara antes flujo de las almas…

Hanzo se acerca a el, diciendo

**-Eres el mismo Seiko, el fundador de Red Sunset?-**

Seiko se acerca un poco mas, y el sujeto dice

**-En cierta forma, siempre he sido yo el que funda Red Sunset…-**

Hanzo toma valor, y dice

-Me trajiste aquí… para liberarte?-

**-No-** es la respuesta de Seiko, mientras dice **–Te traje aquí, para que observes…-**

Hanzo no comprende, mientras Sora se acerca y dice

**-Estas seguro de confiar en Daniel? sabes muy bien quien es…-**

Seiko, atado, dice

**-Se mas que tu quien es Daniel, y si el me dijo que esto pasaría, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos…-**

Hanzo no comprende, y Seiko dice

**-Ahora es tiempo, de despertar….-**

Una voz femenina llena de ecos aquel lugar… llamando a Hanzo

Hanzo, en ese momento, abre los ojos, y descubre a Leena, quien lo sostiene en aquella cueva

Hanzo se talla los ojos mientras Leena dice

**-Al fin despertaste, me tenias muy preocupada…-**

Hanzo sacude su cabeza, cubierta de polvo mientras dice

**-Donde estamos?-**

Leena se levanta y dice

**-Estamos dentro de la cueva, al parecer, el derrumbe tapo las salidas…-**

Hanzo en ese momento observa la extraña luz que los ilumina, y se queda sorprendido de que la fuente fuera una pequeña luz que flotaba en el aire

Hanzo se queda mirando aquella luz, y le pregunta a Leena

**-Y eso, de donde salió…-**

Leena observa que Hanzo apunta a la esfera, y dice

**-Es un hechizo muy básico, de los primeros que aprendes en la academia, pero muy útil en estas situaciones…-**

Hanzo observa con detenimiento y dice

**-No había visto nunca esa magia viniendo de un mago…-**

**-Bueno…-**dice Leena, mientras piensa **– talvez es porque es mas factible que te asustes por una bola de fuego, que por una luz así de diminuta…-**

Hanzo es ese momento observa la cueva, buscando alguna forma de salir, cuando de repente, un resplandor lo golpea directamente en el rostro…

Hanzo se acerca a la fuente de luz, y de repente, encuentra un escudo de la Rosa Blanca, maltratado por las rocas, pero extrañamente relusiente…

Hanzo lo saca entre las rocas, y Leena lo observa y dice

**-Que raro, esta zona no es de patrullas de nuestra armada… crees que este aquí hace mucho tiempo…-**

Hanzo lo observa, y dice

**-No creo… se ve impecable, no debe…-**

En ese momento, Hanzo observa un detalle, en la cubierta interior del escudo, y dice

**-No… no puede ser….-**

Leena observa el rostro de Hanzo, quien se queda inmóvil, viendo aquello…

Leena se asoma para ver aquello que tiene así a su compañero, y al ver, observa el dibujo, de 2 niños, al parecer lanzándose una pelota…

Hanzo, en ese momento, viaja a su pasado, a aquella vez que su madre los persiguiera a el y a Angela, los 2 niños con crayones en mano, y Circe diciendo

**-Ya me las pagaran par de diablillos, como creen que limpiare eso de mi escudo…-**

Hanzo en ese momento lanza el escudo, y comienza a mover las rocas, tratando de sacar algo entre ellas…

Ahora recordaba, que en el momento del derrumbe, sintió a alguien sacándolo del camino de las rocas…

Desesperado, movia mas y mas piedras, hasta que, de repente, encontró una mano entre las piedras…

Leena no comprende la desesperación de Hanzo, hasta que, de un momento a otro, encuentra una mano enterrada entre los escombros de roca

Entre los 2, luchan por sacar a Aquella mujer, y Leena reconoce a cyrce, la madre de Hanzo, inmediatamente acerca su cabeza al pecho de ella, y dice

**-Su corazón late, pero esta débil, rápido, debemos darle una poción…-**

Hanzo abre su mochila, mientras busca entre ellos una poción, en ese momento, siente una mano sosteniendo su brazo, y una voz conocida diciendo

**-No pierdas el tiempo, es muy tarde ya…-**

Hanzo observa a su madre, quien ha abierto un poco sus ojos, mientras un hilo de sangre le recorre la cabeza…

Hanzo trata de hablar, de decir algo, pero Cyrce es la que nuevamente habla

**-Conocia los riesgos, pero mas que nada… no podía perderte… no a ti….-**

Hanzo no sabia que decir, no entendía el como su madre había llegado a aquel lugar, oculto, y estuviera en el momento justo para salvarle, Trataba de darle algna poción, algún brebaje, algo que le ayudara a mejorar, pero Cyrce se negaba a recibir cualquier cosa

**-No tiene caso, se bastante de heridas, y ninguna poción podría curar mi actual estado..-**

En ese momento, Leena observa el otro brazo de Cyrce, y en el, oberva un reloj dorado, en ese momento, Cyrce levanta el brazo y dice

**-Tomalo por favor… lo necesitaras…-**

Hanzo observa eso y dice

**-Madre… acaso hiciste este viaje, para darnos ese reloj?-**

**-no-**dice Cyrce, quien empieza a escucharse mas y mas cansada**- hice este viaje, porque así lo decidi, porque no quería arriesgar a mi ser mas presiado, y porque es justo, que sepas la verdad… de tu origen…-**

Hanzo abraza a su madre, y dice

**-Lo se… lo se mama…-**

Leena mira el rostro de Hanzo, y escucha las palabras de el, palabras que el había guardado tanto tiempo…

**-Desde que entre al gremio lo deduje, mi parecido, mi rostro en las pinturas, tu amor por el… hace tiempo que deduje que mi padre era Seiko, y estoy feliz…-**

Cyrce escucha las palabras de Hanzo, mientras el le dice sus sentimientos, el como había leído sobre Seiko, sobre sus aventuras, y el orgullo que tenia de ser hijo de 2 grandes personas como ellos, y que no tenia nada que reprocharles a ambos, y en ese momento, Hanzo pregunta

**-Madre, eso es lo que querías confesarme, cierto…-**

Y en ese momento, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría con sus palabras, Cyrce dijo…

**-No….-**

Hanzo, en ese momento, se vio de nuevo viajando al flujo de almas, se observo de nuevo en aquel rio oscuro, mientras escucha de nuevo la voz de Seiko

**-Sora… dejalo vivir este momento…-**

Sora, enfurecido, dice

**-NO SE QUE MIERDA PASA EN TI SEIKO, NO COMPRENDO, SI SABES LO QUE PASARA, SI SABES LO QUE ELLA VA A DECIR, NO DEBERIAS EVITARSELO…-**  
Seiko, por su lado, dice

**-Y acaso a ti te lo evite, en tu momento… Sora…-**

Sora no sabe que responder, solo dice

**-Yo tomare el control… yo tomare el cuerpo… no puedo…-**

En ese momento, un grupo de grilletes toma las manos de Sora, y Seiko dice

**-No permitiré que interfieras, sal de aquí… Sora…-**

En ese momento, el grupo de cadenas jala a Sora, quien se pierde en las sombras de aqul lugar…

Mientras, Seiko dice a Hanzo

**-Abre bien los ojos niño, y no pierdas detalle…-**

En ese momento, Lucca, el sprite de Hanzo, aparec junto a ellos, pero de alguna forma, el otras veces sprite rojo, se torna oscuro, con el emblema de una luna en su frnete…  
En ese momento, el sprite se para frente a Cyrce y dice

**-No digas mas… no sabes lo que puedes ocasionar mujer…-**

**-Lo se… Daniel me lo dijo-** es la respuesta de la mujer, a lo que Leena observa a Lucca, y dice

**-Lucca, que te pasa?-**

El sprite responde

**-No soy Lucca… soy Sora, Search me saco del cuerpo, para que no evitara lo que va a suceder…-**

Leena no comprende, y en ese momento, Cyrce dice

**-Hanzo… tu no eres hijo de Seiko…-**

Hanzo no entendía que decía su madre en ese momento, era mas que obvio el parecido, y sin embargo, el no era el padre?

Cyrce tomo todo el valor, todo lo que podía tener en ese momento, y dijo las palabras que tanto había escondido durante años…

**-Tu… Hanzo… eres… Seiko….-**

Hanzo no comprendía las palabras de Cyrce, hasta que ella dice

**-Hace tiempo, 20 años, estaba en una misión, dentro de poco tiempo nos reuniríamos los antiguos miembros del gremio …-**

**Flashback:**

_Cyrce camina por aquella zona del bosque antiguo, buscando a los ladrones del rojo serrado, mientras, al pasar por un lago, observa una figura entre las aguas…___

_Encuentra una figura femenina, ataviada de una larga capa, y con una voz dulce que le dice___

**_-Acercate Cyrce, se que estas ahí, escondida…-_**__

_Ella no lo creían, pero no podía ser otra mas que Alicia, quien se presentaba frente a ella…___

_La imagen de la reina sprite de los bosques inhunda el lugar, con una calida fragancia, mientras que paso a paso se acerca a ella, y dice___

**_-Cyrce, hija de Illya, acercate, que eres la elegida para una misión de nuestro interés…-_**__

_Cyrce en ese momento observa que la reina Alicia carga un bulto en los brazos, y se sorprende al ver el bulto moverse…___

_Al acercarse mas, descubre a un lindo bebe, de escasos días de nacido, mientras que la reina se lo ofrece, y dice___

**_-Es nuestra petición, el encargarte a ti, y solo a ti, el cuidado de este niño…-_**__

_Cyrce pregunta sobre ese niño, y le dice___

**_-Este niño… es Seiko…-_**__

_Cyrce no comprende aquellas palabras, y Alicia le dice___

**_-De alguna forma, Seiko llego moribundo a nuestro plano, y el poder regenerador de nuestro mundo, le dio este nuevo cuerpo…-_**__

_Cyrce no entendía las palabras, pero la mano de el bebe se poso en su rostro, y dice a Alicia___

**_-No permitiré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo..-_**__

_Alicia escucha las palabras de Cyrce, la cual le dice___

**_-Ya perdi a Seiko una vez, no permitiré el perderlo de nuevo, lo mantendré lejos de todos, del Red Sunset, de los Angeles, de todo aquello que hizo perder al Seiko que amo…-_**__

_Alicia observa la mirada de Cyrce, quien no deja de ver al bebe y dice___

**_-El bebe es tu responsabilidad ahora, lo que decidas, es tu camino…-_**__

_Y tras un pequeño resplandor, Alicia desaparece, y Cyrce observa al bebe, y dice___

**_-Esta vez, seremos solos tu y yo, sin nadie mas, no mas Red Sunset, no mas Destino, solo Cyrce y su pequeño…-_**__

_Y en ese momento sabia que debía escoger un nombre, y solo le quedaba en la idea uno, y por ese se decidió___

**_-Cyrce y su pequeño Hanzo…-_**

**Fin del Flashback**

Hanzo no cabia en sus ideas, no sabia que decir…

En ese momento, Cyrce le dijo

**-Te cuide como mi hijo, esperando que crecieras sin ninguna preocupación, en cuanto pude, renuncie a mi cargo, y viaje contigo a Siwa, pero, cuando me dijiste aquel dia te amo… no supe que responder…-**

Hanzo no se movia, no sabia que responder, Leena no vio una sola expresión de su rostro, y Hanzo, en ese momento, escuchaba las palabras de Seiko en el flujo, diciéndole

**-Sientes el dolor niño, sientes la pena… no eres nadie, solo eres yo, nadie en si extrañaría a Hanzo, porque Hanzo en realidad no existe, solo eres un resago, un extra de mi, solo desaparece…-**

Mientras, Lucca, en el exterior, trata de tranquilizar a Hanzo, diciéndole

**-Chico, nos pondrás en peligro a todos, serenate, no pierdas la calma…-**

Mientras, Cyrce, continuo su relato

**-Aquel dia, cuando me dijiste que me amabas… me di cuenta de algo… yo aun amaba a Seiko, pero también amaba a mi pequeño Hanzo, no podía tenerlos a ambos, y no podía responder a ningún amor…-**

Cyrce lloro, sacando aquella duda de su peso

**-Ese dia… debi decir…te amo… Hanzo….-**

En ese momento, la mano de Cyrce cae, sin vida, mientras Hanzo siente como la vida de su madre se extingue de repente…

Y en ese momento, los grilletes de Seiko, caen, uno a uno, sin vida, mientras este se levanta de su prisión, y dice

**-Es hora, que este mundo se termine… sello del sol… rompete en pos del dolor, y libera la fuerza sellada en ti, mi verdadera forma, la bestia Seiko, y el poderoso… Vicisitud7-**

En ese momento, el sello bajo los pies de Seiko se ilumina, y Hanzo siente las cadenas y grilletes, antes puestas en Seiko, aprisionándolo…

Mientras, en el mundo real, Leena observa a Hanzo, gritando, mientras sostiene en brazos el cuerpo de Cyrce, llorando, y una gran corriente de aire saliendo de su cuerpo

En ese momento, Lucca, el sprite, le dice a Leena

**-Chica, debes matar a Hanzo…-**

Leena protesta ante ello, y el le dice

**-No seas tonta, no ahí otra opción, Seiko no quiere tomar el cuerpo, el quiere romper el sello, y liberara el Vicisitud 7…-**

Leena pregunta sobre aquella palabra y dice

**-Con mi control, cuando tomo el cuerpo, puedo utilizar algunas de las habilidades que tuve en vida, la forma de lobo es una de ellas, gracias a una habilidad llamada Protean, que permite moldear el cuerpo mediante una forma salvaje, parecida a la habilidad de los sabios, pero ahí un poder, que por su peligrosidad, selle voluntariamente dentro de la bestia Seiko, la forma mas salvaje de nosotros, el Vicisitud, que es la magia para moldear y transformar el hueso y la carne…-**

Leena no comprende nada de esas palabras, y de repente, observa algo en Hanzo

Este se pone en cuatro en el suelo, y algo parece querer salir de su espalda, golpea fuertemente su carne, hasta que se abre paso entre ella, son 2 torres de hueso, que poco a poco comienzan a tomar forma de alas…

Poco a poco, la piel las cubre, mientras el cuerpo de Hanzo empieza a crecer y cambiar…

De repente, una esfera de aire se forma en su boca, mientras que en el exterior, Lizzerth esta frente a Utumno, diciendo

**-NO GANARAS, ME ESCUCHASTE, SI BIEN NO TE DERROTO YO, ALGUIEN MAS LLEGARA TRAS DE MI, ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE, Y CON MAS DECISIÓN, SI BIEN YO ACABO AQUÍ, SI BIEN ME DERROTAS, AL FINAL, TU FIN ESTA DESTINADO POR TU PROPIO ORIGEN, TU ERES UN FRACASO, Y SIN IMPORTAR CUANTAS BATALLAS GANES, AL FINAL, EL FRACASO ES LO UNICO QUE TE ESPERA…-**

En ese momento, de la motaña aledaña, un rugido se escucha, y de repente, un monton de rocas es expedido…

Una esfera de viento condensado recorre todo el lugar, utumno evade el golpe, pero una nube de polvo cubre el lugar completamente…

En las alturas, Utumno ve aquella esfera estrellarse, y con ello, siente el reflejo de la explosión, que arroja una interminable cantidad de aire, mientras piensa

**"eso… eso es wind vortex"**

Mientras tanto, cubierto por la nube de polvo una silueta se forma, creciendo en tamaño y forma, mientras se escucha el crujir de huesos y carne…

Y de repente, de esa silueta, un par de ojos rojos se enciende, furiosos, mientras crece… crece y evoluciona….

Utumno observa aquella nube de polvo desde la altura, tratando de ver alguna silueta entre el polvo, uando, de repente, una nueva esfera de viento se forma, y es lanzada al aire  
Utumno la evade, sin ningún problema, cuando, de repente, un mar de luces sale expedido por el aire…

El reconoce aquella luz como elemento luz, y de repente, de entre el polvo, una esfera aun mayor de luz se forma…

Utumno la ve viajar, rápida, y por el diámetro de la misma, le cuesta trabajo salir de su cruce, pero a duras penas sale del camino de aquel proyectil

Utumno se desespera, y dice

**-No se quien diablos seas, pero sal del polvo cobarde…-**

En ese momento, utumno baja, y con sus poderosas alas, arroja viento, que dispersa la nube de humo, y lo que encuentra debajo de el, es a la pequeña maga, inconsciente…

El busca la fuente de esos ataques, cuando la voz de Oz le habla a la lejanía

**-A TU ESPALDA KASIEL-**

En ese momento, trata de voltear, pero solo alcanza a recibir el impacto de luz en su espalda, el cual lo hace desplomarse

Observa el cielo, y en ese momento lo descubre

Una figura enorme, de un dragon, con alas, volando en el cielo, mientras Utumno lo observa, y dice

**-No… no puede ser… como es posible que estes aquí… Aulakiria?-**

Mientras tanto, en su montaña, Oz observa aquel ser volando en el firmamento, y dice  
-Así que de nuevo se repite la historia… bienvenido a Safael… Seiko…-

Mientras, en el cielo, el dragon ruge, augurando el final de esta tierra…


	21. Chapter 21

**Moon Howller… cap. 21… Nova…**

Mientras ve aquel escenario a la distancia, no puede caber en su sorpresa…

Un dragon, salido de la tierra, ahora se enfrentaba a a Utumno, no comprendía el origen de aquel extraño ser, pero por alguna razón, algo en el le resultaba por demás amenazante…

En ese momento, Oz aparece frente a el, y Rigael lo observa, cuando este dice

**-Bien… aquí acabo todo…-**

Rigael se queda mirando al lunático, cuando este se acerca, mirando aquel escenario que nunca pensó se llevaría a cabo, y dice

**-Ese de ahí… es Seiko…-**

Rigael escucha aquella frase, y se queda mirando a aquel ser…

**-Pero… como es posible… tu me dijiste que Seiko…-**

Oz se queda pensativo, y dice

**-Aquello era una posibilidad remota… cuando Jarl me hizo ver al chico Hanzo, tome ciertas muestras de el, y tras analizarlo, comprobé algo…-**

Rigael escucha las palabras de Oz, cuando este dice

**-Normalmente, un padre contiene la mitad del material genético de un niño… pero al analizar la muestra de Hanzo… el rango se disparo a mas del 75%... algo completamente imposible, a menos que Hanzo en realidad fuera Seiko…-**

Rigael no sabe que decir… aquello era algo que no esperaba…

Mientras, en la superficie, Leena se despierta, y al abrir los ojos, solo alcanza a ver a

Lizzerth, quien la mira preocupado…

**-Lizzerth… que paso…-**pregunta Leena, a quien todo le parece en ese momento un sueño, o alguna aluscinacion…

Lizzerth le ayuda a levantarse, sin decir nada mas, solo le indica que vea el cielo, y al observarlo, ve que no era un sueño…

En el cielo, un dragon negro, Utumno, vuela mientras tras de el, otro dragon, pero de color blanco y dorado, le persigue

De repente, otra voz le saca de sus pensamientos, cuando escucha

**-Este es el peor escenario posible…-**

Leena en ese momento voltea, y ve al sprite Lucca, quien en ese momento esta con un extraño color negro en su cuerpo, y en la frente, una luna creciente de color blanco…

Lucca observa aquella pelea con interés, pero su rostro se nota mas y mas preocupado…

En ese momento, Leena, le pregunta..

**-Lucca.. a que te refieres con escenario?-**

Aquel sprite cierra sus ojos, mientras responde

**-En primer lugar, no soy Lucca, soy Sora… como ya te dije, Seiko me expulso del cuerpo, y ahora estoy en el cuerpo del sprite…-**

Leena en ese momento recuerda que aquel sprite ya le había dicho eso, y como le ordeno en aquel momento acabar con Hanzo, mas sin embargo, en ese instante, el se veía mas concentrado en la batalla

En ese momento, un ruido de rocas saca al grupo de su concentración, Lizzerth apunta con su arma hacia donde aquel sonido se escucha, solo para ver a Ana, en forma de simio, y a Minna, salir de aquellas ruinas…

El grupo se reúne, cuando Ana siente una extraña presencia, y al girar su rostro al cielo, observa a las 2 enormes criaturas surcando el cielo…

**-que diablos… de donde salió otro dragon en estas tierras?-** dice Ana, para quien aquello le resulta un buen augurio…

Minna concuerda con ella, mas sin embargo, Lucca dice, con tono pesimista

**-Creanme, este no es momento para cantar victoria…-**

El grupo se queda mirando al sprite, y después de que dice de nuevo no ser Lucca, este prosigue con su explicación

**-Veran, Utumno es un dragon que nació de Lindvior, es un hijo de 3era generación, por ende, su control del elemento trueno es impresionante, por lo que he visto, hasta ahora tiene 3 habilidades… Golpe celestial, espiral relampagueante, y escudo eléctrico…-**

En ese momento, Lizzerth recuerda su pequeña batalla con aquel ser, la sacudida, el golpe que derribo a Ana y el que derrumbo la torre por donde se asomara Minna, todo resultaba coherente a lo que decía Sora…

**-Aunado a eso, esta el hecho de que, al ser poseído por un angel, solo aquello que no existe en este mundo, ya sean armas, o energias canalizadas por armas, pueden dañarlo…-**

En ese momento, Leena comprende las palabras de Sora, y dice

**-Acaso, crees que Hanzo perderá?...-**

**-Para nada…-** dice el sprite, mientras el grupo no comprende aquel pensamiento

Sora se queda meditando, y dice

**-Si fuera cualquier persona, y no Seiko, no habría problema, pero por ser Seiko, y mas en esa forma, es por el que me preocupo…-**

Nadie comprende, si Hanzo ganara, el porque el sprite se ve tan serio y preocupado, y este les dice

**-Hanzo es un dragon de segunda generación, hijo de Aulakiria, el dragon de Luz, y de una criatura del viento llamada Bloodberry, y en esa forma, tiene algo que Utumno nunca podrá tener…-**

Y en ese momento, Leena, recuerda haber escuchado eso alguna vez, y dice

**-El… arma de aliento…-**

Sora asiente, mientras sigue con su explicación

**-En esa forma, Hanzo, como dragon bielemental, tiene 3 armas de aliento diferentes… Simulacion de hechizo: Huracan… Simulacion de hechizo: Wind Vortex, y el mas poderosos, simulación de hechizo: Quemadura solar…-**

En ese momento, Hanzo, en el aire, se detiene, una fuerte energía se concentra en su boca, mientras se siente una gran aspiración de aire, y un torrente de energía, mas parecido a un fuerte viento huracanado procedente de su boca, es arrojado hacia utumno, mas sin embargo, este forma un escudo en ese instante, y la corriente choca contra el, Utumno en ese momento se vuelve mas lento, y Hanzo sigue acercándose

El sprite observa aquello y dice

**-En general, el escudo eléctrico de Utumno puede cancelar el elemento viento, pero para usarlo, Utumno se ve obligado a concentrar energía, y eso le resta velocidad…-**

En ese momento, Hanzo alcanza a Utumno, embistiéndolo con la cabeza, eso saca de balance a Utumno, y una nueva esfera de energía se forma en su boca, esta vez es una energía resplandeciente, y Leena reconoce en ella el mismo resplandor que cuando el primer angel fue destruido, esta energía impacta en el, y este se desploma hacia el suelo…

Leena comprendía entonces la ventaja que tenia Hanzo en aquella pelea…

El elemento viento, y el elemento luz, eran 2 elementos que no existían en Safael..

Aunque hubiese elementos afines, como algunas energía usadas por los sabios para manipular las hojas, aun así, como tales, no existían, y cualquier ataque de sus armas de aliento hacían graves daños en Utumno

En ese momento, Utumno se recupera de aquel ataque, y levanta el vuelo, instantes antes de que Hanzo, en picada, le diera con un ataque de sus garras

Leena aun no comprende aquella preocupación del Sprite, era como si el no quisiera que Hanzo ganara, como si el guardara la esperanza de que de alguna manera, Hanzo fuera derrotado, y aun con la orden de matarlo en la mente, ella le pregunta

**-No entiendo, si Hanzo ganara, si el tiene una ventaja tan grande, porque te preocupas de esta batalla…-**

En ese momento, Sora baja su mirada y dice

**-Porque, en cuanto Utumno muera, y no haiga un rival a la altura, este mundo, Safael, será extinguido por el deseo de Seiko…-**

Nadie en esa reunión comprende aquella frase, no sabían el como, un solo ser, podría causar en poco tiempo la destrucción de Safael, y Sora les dice

**-Saben el porque existe el elemento sacro… y el porque los elementales luz son tan escasos?...-**

Ninguno de los presentes entiende aquella pregunta, mientras el cielo es surcado por aquellos 2 seres, Sora les cuenta una leyenda..

**-Hace tiempo, mucho antes de ustedes, incluso del mismo Safael… existían en los planos todo tipo de seres… Cada uno de ellos, nacia de un elemento, de algo que la naturaleza otorgaba, había seres del fuego, calidos y violentos, había seres de tierra, fuertes y con cuerpos impenetrables, los elementales del viento, libres y juguetones, y también había elementales de la luz, que se hacían llamar los justicieros del mundo…-**

Leena en ese momento, escucha aquellas palabras, y por emdio de ellas, imagina aquel mundo

**-En ese mundo, los dioses, precavidos, observaban con ojos vigilantes a todos sus seres, hasta que un dia, un elemental de luz descubrió algo…-**

**-No se sabe el nombre, no se sabe de donde, solo se sabe que existió, un ser con tanta energía dentro de el, que fue capaz de canalizarla en una chispa, una pequeña y misera chispa, la cual destruyo un mundo entero… esa chispa, fue llamada Nova… el ataque de luz mas fuerte…-**

**-Los dioses creyeron eso como un caso aislado, hasta que mas y mas mundos fueron consumidos por el Nova, que nacia en el corazón de los elementales luz, por una razón… cada uno de ellos, cada elemental luz deseaba ardientemente convertirse en algo eterno, un sol, que ilumina el universo…-**

Y en ese momento, todos observan los 3 soles de Safael, iluminando todo aquel lugar, pensando en aquellas palabras, y Sora les dice

**-Exacto… cuando un elemental luz llega a cierto poder, el Nova nace en su mente, el deseo de purificar el mundo con su esencia, explotando en una chispa que consuma toda impureza del mundo…-**

Y en ese momento, el grupo se dio cuenta de las palabras de Sora… cuando Hanzo destruyera a utumno, no habría nada que lo detuviera, y consumiría el mundo con el Nova…

Leena sostiene violentamente al pequeño sprite y dice

**-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, ACASO QUE LOS ELEMENTALES LUZ SIEMPRE HAN CREADO LOS SOLES DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS…-**

Sora asiente, y dice

**-Los dioses descubrieron esto, y temieron por toda su creación, mientras, mas y mas mundos eran consumidos por el Nova, y mas y mas soles nacian, hasta que decidieron exterminarlos…-**

**-Pero, tal genocidio estaba fuera de proporciones, un exterminio de toda una clase de elementales era algo lunático, incluso para los dioses, así que decidieron actuar de otra forma, mutando el elemento luz con su esencia propia, dándoles a los deseos de justicia de los elementales luz un nuevo camino, la fe, y la justicia, y cambiaron la energía misma de la luz, creando así el elemento sacro…-**

Y todos en ese momento, cayeron en la razón de la creación de los Clerigos, esa necesidad de buscar la justicia, y ese amor a su fe y creencias, era una infusión de los dioses, para controlar el latente deseo de alcanzar la inmortalidad, purificando el mundo…

Pero algo no cuadraba, y Leena se lo hizo ver, diciendo

**-Pero… si el elemento luz fue destruido, porque Hanzo….-**

**-PORQUE ES EL DESCENDIENTE DE AULAKIRIA… POR ESO SIMPLEMENTE….-** fue la respuesta de Sora, cuando Leena siente que su Colgate brilla, y un eco se escucha en aquel lugar

_**"Humanos… habla Fafurion… esto vino como resultdo del amor de mi madre…"**_

Y en ese momento, todos recuerdan el relato de la pintura, una diosa, enamorada del Sol, a quien otorgo su ultimo hijo, uno con un espíritu luminoso, amable, y lleno de justicia…

En ese momento, Hanzo ruge, mientras otra esfera de energía se forma en su hocico,el ataque pasa cerca de Utumno, quien se nota muy cansado, solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que un ataque de en el blanco

En ese momento, lizzerth dice algo, que le carcome la mente

**-En ese caso, porque no lo detienes?...-**

Sora se queda mirando a Lizzerth, quien prosigue con su duda

**-En la cueva, tu tomaste el control del cuerpo desde el sprite, era como si le ordenaras hacer las cosas, porque no lo detienes como en ese entonces…-**

Sora en ese momento, les dice algo que ellos desconocían

**-Veras, aun cuando yo habito en el subconciente de Hanzo, estoy limitado por un sentimiento… Rabia, furia, al nacer en el cerebro de Hanzo, tratan incontrolablemente de liberar a la bestia Seiko, al dragon que ahora ven, y cuando eso pasa, la parte conciente de Hanzo es dormida, y yo despierto para tomar el control del cuerpo, controlar la situación, y regresar a Hanzo a su cuerpo, pero cuando Cyrce le conto su origen a Hanzo, otro sentimiento fue el que se formo en su corazón.. dolor… duda…-**

Y en ese momento, Leena les dice

**-La Luna brilla mas, cuando se enciende en la llama de la ira, mas sin embargo, ahí dolores que pueden extinguir el sol…-**

Sora asiente, mientras dice

**-Esos sentimientos, pertenecen a Seiko, al verdadero Seiko, que vive dentro de Hanzo, el debía tomar el cuerpo de Hanzo, como lo hizo con Malek…-**

Ese nombre de nuevo… Malek, el pintor, el hombre que a la postre seria llamado Seiko, en ese momento, Sora les conto el secreto mas guardado del todo Safael, la muerte de Malek, y el nacer de Seiko…

**-Malek era un joven pintor, con el destino del Red Sunset… en lo que podemos, tratamos de no interferir en la vida de cada resurrección, cada una de ellas, debe encontrar por su cuenta la Garra de Aulakiria, encontrar la torre, y derrotar al destino, pero Malek, en su edad temprana, perdió la razón por el dolor, por la duda que ahora envuelve a Hanzo, y Seiko tomo su cuerpo indefinidamente, Malek murió, por así decirlo, y dio vida a Seiko…-**

Y en ese momento, Lizzerth dice

**-Y porque no le dicen a Seiko que tome el cuerpo, porque deja el libre a esa… esa cosa…-**

Leena en ese momento, le da un puñetazo a Lizzerth, y mientras lo mira, con lagrimas en los ojos, dice

**-LIZZERTH, QUE DIABLOS DICES… ESA COSA, COMO LE HAS LLAMADO, ES HANZO, Y SI SEIKO TOMA CONTROL, ESO SERIA COMO DEJAR A HANZO EN EL OLVIDO…-**

Lizzerth se levanta y dice

**-Y que quieres que haga, que sacrifique al mundo, solo para que Hanzo no sufra… dime Leena, si cualquiera de nosotros tuviera ese problema, no actuaria Hanzo igual?-**

A Leena le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero todos en aquel lugar concordaban con Lizzerth, y en ese momento Sora dice

**-No tiene caso que discutan por ello, Seiko no quiere tomar el cuerpo, el es el que mas desea invocar el Nova…-**

No comprenden aquella frase, y Sora les dice

**-El dia que Seiko murió, y revivió en el mundo de los Sprite, ese dia, perdió aquello que mas amaba… a Nadia… la Garra de Aulakiria….-**

En ese momento, Sora les hablo de la Garra de Aulakiria, el ultimo vestigio de su padre, y la mujer que siempre amo Seiko, destruida por el ataque del Destino aquella vez, y les dice

**-Seiko no quiere mas batallas, Seiko no quiere mas dolor, ahora Seiko, acabara con el destino, consumiendo safael, y así, encerrando al destino en este mundo…-**

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, la batalla de aquellos 2 seres sigue su curso…


	22. Chapter 22

**Moon Howller… Cap. 22… Sigue solo…**

_Uno a uno, los soldados hacían guardia, vacilantes…___

_Entre ellos, una mujer de largo y rojizo cabello se abre paso…___

_De repente, se detiene frente a un par de guardias que custodian una puerta, la mujer sostiene una bandeja con alimentos, el guardia la observa y dice___

**_-Ya es la hora?…-_**__

_La mujer asiente con la cabeza, uno a uno, los cerrojos que cierran la puerta son abiertos,y la mujer da pasos temblorosos dentro de aquella celda…___

_La puerta se cierra, y la chica se encuentra parcialmente a oscuras, da un par de pasos mas, y de repente, en el suelo, se encuentra un singular objeto…___

_Una pluma, hermosa y plateada, esta en el suelo, la chica la junta, y escucha un gruñido en la oscuridad de aquel lugar…___

_Un sonido de cadenas arrastradas se escucha, y ella siente aquella presencia que le hace estremecer todo el cuerpo…___

_Aun recuerda las palabras de aquellos que lo capturaron, un demonio, al parecer invocado por una orden oscura de elfos, remanentes de un grupo antiguo conocido como Ocaso Rojo, un poderoso ser con tal habilidad, que se necesitaron poderosos hechizos en sus grilletes para contenerlo…___

_Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, una mediocre maga con la penosa tarea de alimentarlo…___

_Ella deja la bandeja en el piso, mientras se aleja un poco…___

_De repente, lo ve, un ser de apariencia humana, caminando en 4 patas, y con 2 alas en su espalda, aquel ser le da la espalda, mientras devora aquel alimento___

_Ella lo ve, y se queda mirando aquellas alas…___

_Una se ve muy similar a la de los dragones, pero la otra, emplumada, adornada por plumas de un bello color plateado…___

_Ella se acerca, hipnotizada por aquel hermoso brillo, y eso pone nervioso a aquel ser, que deja caer la bandeja y se retira de un rápido movimiento hacia una de las esquinas…___

_Ella comprende, que mas alla de su propio temor, aquel ser le teme mucho mas a ella por el como ha sido tratado…___

_Ella no alcanza ver el rostro de aquel ser, su largo cabello cubre su rostro, y ella decide hablar con el___

**_-Lo siento, te hice tirar tu comida…-_**__

_Aquel ser sigue en defensiva, mirando a aquella chica por entre esa maraña de cabellos en su frente, mientras la mujer se acerca lentamente mientras dice___

**_-No te hare daño, pero tu tampoco me lo hagas, esta bien?-_**__

_La chica se acerca mas y mas a aquel ser, que la mira gruñendo, en ese momento ella ve moretones y sangre seca, y dice___

**_-Con razón me temes… mira como te han tratado…-_**__

_Ella saca un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, y acerca una tarja de agua para humedecerlo, se atreve a tomar una de las manos de aquel ser, que la mira extrañado, mientras empieza a quitar las costras y sangre de sus heridas y le dice___

**_-Pero si quieres hacer amigos, lo primero es la presentación, si te ven cubierto de sangre y suciedad, seguro no sera una muy buena…-_**__

_De repente, la chica le toma el cabello que le cubre el rostro, y lo recorre, observando sus ojos, rojos y siniestros, y dice___

**_-Vaya, pero si ahí un guapo caballero bajo tanto pelo… que podremos hacer…-_**__

_La chica se queda pensando y de repente, toma un pedazo de tela roja que lleva en la cintura, y se lo coloca en la cabeza, a modo de bandana, y al ver que eso aligera un poco la presencia de cabello en el rostro, dice___

**_-Listo, así hasta yo aceptaría salir algún dia contigo…-_**__

_Aquel ser coltea su mirada, apenado, y ella se levanta mientras dice___

**_-En fin, fue un placer…-_**__

_La chica se levanta y se dispone a irse, cuando de repente, de la boca del ser se escucha una palabra___

**_-Seiko…-_**__

_Ella voltea, sorprendida de que el hablara, y observa que el sigue mirando hacia otro, la chica sonríe y dice___

**_-Pues hasta luego Seiko, mi nombre es Nadia, y espero que nos llevemos bien…-_**__

_Y así, Nadia y Seiko se conocieron, un encuentro que se ha llevado infinitamente, significando para muchos mundos, la ultima esperanza de sobrevivir al Destino…_

Las arenas de las montañas perdidas son abatidas por el aire expelido…

Utumno, controlado por Kasiel, evade de nueva cuenta un ataque de Hanzo, quien acelera mas y mas su vuelo, tratando de acercarse mas a su presa…

Mientras, en la conciencia de Hanzo, el se despierta, observando su actual estado…

Ahora el se encuentra atado con pesadas cadenas, en el lugar donde antes viera a aquel que llamaran Seiko, trata de zafarse de sus ataduras, y el ruido resultante saca de sus pensamientos a Seiko, que desde la distancia dice

**-Vaya, aun estas aquí…-**

Hanzo no entiende aquella frase, y como si leyera su pensamiento, Seiko dice

**-Al otro tio, Malek, le tomo muy poco tiempo ser absorbido por el sello…-**

Hanzo no comprende aquella frase, y el le dice

**-Veras, el dolor, la llave del sol, solo se libera con el corazón roto, ahí muchos dolores, pero el verdadero, el que rompe tu corazón, y tu existencia, acercándote a la locura, libera tu subconciente, y ante ello, ante la verdad de descubrir que todo tu mundo se ha perdido, yo me levanto, para ocupar tu lugar…-**

Hanzo ahora recuerda, su madre, su vida, ahora no sabia nada, y a cada pensamiento, su cuerpo se entumecía mas y mas…

En eso, Seiko le dice

**-Normalmente, tu tomarias mi lugar como el nuevo sello, y yo tomaria tu lugar en el mundo, controlando el cuerpo, pero ahora, no tiene sentido restringirme, y decidi dejar todo en un solo ataque…-**

Hanzo en ese momento siente el entumecimiento mas fuerte, y al ver sus rodillas, alcanza a ver como, poco a poco, un color gris se apodera de sus piernas, y Seiko le dice

**-Poco a poco, el Hanzo que eres será absorbido por el sello, y tu dejaras de existir, yo tendría en ese momento otra oportunidad de vivir, pero la verdad, prefiero jugar el todo por el todo, invocando al Nova…-**

**-Nova?-**dice Hanzo, a lo que Seiko le dice

**-El hechizo mas poderoso, una chispa creadora, que consumirá Safael, conviertiendolo en un llamenate Sol, en el cual nada nacera…-**

Hanzo escucho aquellas palabras, no podía creer lo que oia, le pregunta a Seiko el porque el desea acabar con todo, por que ese deseo de destruir lo que otroras veces el había defendido, y el responde, con una voz seca

**-Toda esperanza se ha perdido… la tuve en mis manos, pero la Garra de Aulakiria se ha perdido…-**

Mientras tanto, desde su punto de observación, Rigael contempla aquella escena, mientras que Oz ciérralos ojos, y dice

**-No ahí mas remedio…-**

Rigael observa el rostro serio de Oz, y este le dice

**-No quería mostrar esto, pero ante la cosa como esta, no me queda mas remedio…-**

En ese momento, Oz le pide ayuda a Rigael para lo que el denomina un plan desesperado…

Mientras, desde su lugar, Lizzerth y los demás sienten el golpe del aire de los 2 dragones pasando cerca de ellos

En su loca carrera por alejarse, Utumno vuela casi a ras de suelo, para despegar después, mientras le persigue Hanzo…

Desde el suelo, aquella fuerza de aire crea una tormenta de arena que ciega por instantes al grupo, mas sin embargo, al disiparse, solo atinan a ver como, en las alturas, ambos dragones siguen en su loca batalla desde lo alto…

Leena no sabe que hacer, Hanzo ganara, pero eso solo significara el fin de Safael, su corazón esta angustiado, y al ver al Sprite que contiene el espíritu de Sora, observa como el lucha por regresar al cuerpo, y tratar de hacer algo desde ahí…

Pero la voluntad de Seiko es mas fuerte que sus intentos de controlar la situación, y desiste exhausto…

En ese momento, se escucha un sonido en toda aquella zona, como alguien que habla con una voz tan fuerte, que cubre todo aquel territorio…

_**"Bien, me escuchan Red Sunset…. Mi nombre es Oz, como ya deben de saberlo, y solo hablo para fraguar una tregua temporal basado en la situación actual…"**_  
El grupo trata de encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, pero no encuentra nada, de repente aquella voz se escucha de nuevo

_**"Miren, como ninguno de nuestros bandos quieren a Safael convertida en una gran masa de magma, usare un dispositivo para destruir a Seiko, tal vez perderemos también a Kasiel… pero ante las circunstancias es un precio que puedo darme el lujo de pagar"**_

En ese momento, en medio de aquella area, un cristal negro en un pedestal de metal con luces de muchos colores aparece, y la voz de Oz se vuelve a escuchar

_**"Bien, esta es una bomba, un dispositivo basado en un cristal de energía conocido como cristal ahumado, es muy inestable y tardara tiempo en funcionar, así que si no quieren morir junto a Seiko, les recomiendo que corran con todo lo que puedan…"**_

En ese momento, el dispositivo de metal empieza a hacer girar el cristal, el cual poco a poco empieza a brillar de forma ascendente, brillando y apagándose poco a poco y mas rápido después…

El grupo observa al Sprite, y este les dice

**-Es la única solución, debemos irnos de aquí…-**

Leena, quien no comprende aquella orden, dice

**-Pero el… el es Hanzo, es nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero, no podemos…-**

**-EL YA NO ES HANZO, NO COMPRENDES, EL NUNCA FUE HANZO, SOLO ES UN RECIPIENTE DEL ALMA DE SEIKO, Y AHORA, NI SIQUIERA ES LA PARTE HUMANA DE SEIKO, ES UNA BESTIA ELEMENTAL QUE SOLO QUIERE PURIFICAR EL MUNDO, Y NOSOTROS SOMOS PARTE DE LO QUE EL QUIERE PURIFICAR, ASÍ QUE ES UNA ORDEN DE TU SUPERIOR, RETIRATE…-**

Leena comienza a caminar con el grupo, a cada paso recuerda todo lo que escuchara de Hanzo…

Cada palabra la guardaba en su corazón, mientras caminaba viendo fijamente viéndola arena en sus pies, pensando en todaquello que escuchara de los labios de Hanzo…  
Y de repente, se dio cuenta de algo…

El grupo observa como Leena se para en seco, miran a su compañera con dudas, y de repente, ella dice

**-Lo siento…-**

Sin mas ni mas, Leena desaparece, usando su magia de teleportacion, para aparecer junto a aquel cristal..

Empieza de repente a lanzar energía, hechizo tras hechizo, golpeando aquel cristal ahumado, la voz de Oz se escucha de nuevo

_**"Niña estúpida, que crees que haces, no comprendiste, esta es la única forma de salvar este mundo, acaso quieres morir junto al Nova?"**_

**-No me importa… simplemente no me importa…-** dice mientras sigue su ataque hacia aquel dispositivo, el cual empieza a temblar mientras gira tras los ataques..

_**"como que no te importa, y que me dices de las demás personas de este mundo, ellos tampoco te importan? Acaso te crees juez y verdugo para tomar decisiones por ellos?"**_

Y de repente Leena dice

**-Yo… yo… confiare siempre en Hanzo, sin importar cual sea el dilema, se que el saldrá adelante, y se que en alguna parte de ese lugar… se que en ese lugar… esta aquella persona que a….-**

De repente, la boca de Leena es callada, un fuerte golpe eléctrico la arroja hacia el suelo, y cuando levanta su vista, observa 3 objetos esféricos flotando en el aire, mas parecidos a ojos mecanicos, apuntándole…

De repente, aquellos ojos comienzan a atacarla, ella siente aquellas luces como agujas por todo su cuerpo, y la voz de Oz se escucha de nuevo

_**"Niña, yo les ofreci una tregua, pero si sigues intentando frenar mi bomba, no tendre otra salida que matarte, retirate ahora, o no dejare pizca de tu existencia…"**_

Leena siente todo su cuerpo golpeado, le es difícil ponerse de pie, pero lentamente lo logra, mira aquellos ojos mecanicos mientras desiden luces como cargando su ataque, pero ella, lejos de asustarse, gira su cuerpo, formando una esfera de fuego en sus manos, apuntando hacia aquel aparato, y dice

**-SIN IMPORTAR QUE, O CONTRA QUIEN… SIEMPRE ESTARE AL LADO DE HANZO…-**

En ese momento, Leena siente la lluvia llenar aquel lugar, y de repente, los ojos mecanicos son aplastados por una masa de arena , Leena gira su cabeza hacia arriba, descubriendo una masa de arena que se levanta del suelo, con la silueta de un dragon…

Todos observan aquella lluvia, la cual es muestra inequívoca de que un dragon ha dejado de enviar su energía para curar a safael, y Leena dice

**-Fafurion… tu me has…-**

Y de su collar, ella escucha

_**"No soy yo, mi espíritu esta lejos de este lugar, no tengo jurisdicción lejos del agua… pero este… este es un hermano con el mayor rango de poder… Lindvior…de la tormenta…"**_

En ese momento, aquel cumulo de arena gira, arrojándose sobre la bomba de oz, en la cual el cristal se resquebraja, y el aparato queda inutilizado…

De repente, la formación de arena empieza poco a poco a desmoronarse, no dice nada, pero acerca una de sus garras, que comienza a caerse a pedazos, hacia Leena, la cual recibe un trozo de tela roja…

No entiende nada, pero justo al recibirlo, el monton de arena pierde la vitalidad, y la lluvia deja de caer sobre safael…

Ella lo observa, detenidamente, y trata de encontrar significado al mismo, hasta que recuerda…

**-La bandana de Hanzo…-**

Fafurion desde su collar, habla de nuevo con Leena

_**"Leena, debes mostrarle esa bandana a Seiko… no se que es lo que quiera Lindvior, pero puede ser nuestra ultima esperanza"**_

Leena comprende la orden de Fafurion, pero aun para ella, alcanzar a Seiko es muy difícil, hasta que escucha una voz familiar que le dice

**-Quieres un aveton…-**

Voltea, y observa a Ana, en forma de ave, que desciende al lado de ella…

Leena sube, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, que regresan lo mas rápido que pueden, mientras dicen

**-Tambien nosotros, confiaremos en Hanzo, y confiaremos en ti…-**

Mientras tanto, Hanzo siente su cuerpo mas y mas adormecido, mientras es consumido con el sello, que irradia luz mientras el cuerpo del dragon gana fuerza, el apunta hacia Utumno, viendo un claro punto de ataque, cuando de repente…

Un ave gigante se pone frente al dragon, este sigue preparando su ataque, y Seiko observa en lomos del ave a una niña, que sostiene algo rojo en sus manos…

Seiko lo mira detenidamente, mientras escucha las palabras de Leena diciendo

**-Hanzo tu bandanaa… mira tu bandanaaa…-**

Y en ese momento… recuerda…

Una bandana… un regalo que siempre ha sido el vinculo…

Sin importar su nombre, sin importar su origen, sin importar lo extraño y misterioso del mundo, siempre ha usado una bandana, y siempre ha sido un regalo de…

De repente, el espíritu de Seiko recorre aquel lugar húmedo, llegando al debilitado Seiko, que cada vez siente mas y mas perdido su cuerpo, y lo levanta, mientras le ordena

**-NIÑO, TU USAS UNA BANDANA… UNA BANDANA ROJA?-**  
Hanzo, sin energía, asiente, mientras dice

**-QUIEN… QUIEN TE LA DIO… QUIEN TE DIO ESA BANDANA?…-**

**-An…ge…la…-**

De repente, un brillo se forma en los ojos de Seiko, el brillo de una nueva esperanza, y con esa fuerza, toma a Hanzo, y rompe los grilletes mientras dice a toda voz

**-SORA, VEN AHORA HOLGAZAN, TE NECESITO…-**

De repente, Lucca pierde su tono negro, mientras dice

**-Nos vemos, Seiko me llama…-**

Y el sprite, con su habitual tono rojo, cae exhausto al suelo arenoso frente a Minna y Lizzerth, que solo se quedan mirando la escena sin comprenderlo…

Utumno, por su parte, observa como Seiko se detiene en el aire, mirando extrañado a un par de criaturas volando, y ve en aquel momento su oportunidad…

Prepara un golpe celestial, apuntando hacia las jóvenes, que crean un punto ciego con respecto a Seiko, pero justo cuando la magia se dirige hacia las jóvenes, la mano del otro dragon se interpone al ataque, mientras que en su subconciente, Seiko y Sora se encuentran lado a lado, Hanzo abre los ojos, y escucha las palabras de Seiko..

**-Niño… este es tu cuerpo, seremos encerrados para así llevarnos con nosotros el Vicisitud… y dejar sellada esta forma, pero el peligro de despertar a la bestia queda aun latente, así que no pierdas la cabeza o esta vez no habrá nadie que rehaga el sello…-**

Sora por su lado dice

**-Esa niña tiene razón, aun queda esperanza, confiaremos en ti, derrotaremos a Kasiel y no volveremos a vernos hasta que llegue el dia en que formes parte de nuestra historia… hasta entonces.. estas solo…-**

En ese momento, Seiko dice a Sora…

**-Bien tio, acabemos con esto, una vez mas…-**

Sora dice

**-Si, como en los viejos tiempos, el se descuido, y tenemos pleno poder…-**

Y en ese momento, al unisono dicen

**-SPELL-LIKE WEAPON BREATH…-**

En ese momento, en la boca de Hanzo se forma una esfera girante, utumno reconoce ello como un ataque elemental de viento, wind vortex, y activa su escudo de relámpagos, cuando la esfera se prepara, y Sora y Seiko gritan

**-LIGHT VORTEX-**

Kasiel nota muy tarde su error, la esfera de luz pasa por su escudo, golpeándolo, y este cae envuelto en cuchillas luminosas que cortan y rasgan todo su cuerpo…

En ese momento, una fuerza aspirante cubre el sello, y mientras Hanzo observa a Seiko y Sora ser engullidos por la misma, alcanza a escuchar

_**-Confiamos en ti… te encargamos Safael…-**_

El cuerpo dragon de Hanzo se ilumina, mientras desciende lentamente al suelo…

Ya abajo, la luz se dispersa, y el cuerpo de Hanzo, con las ropas rotas, cae en la arena, sin fuerza…

Mientras, a la distancia, Oz lo ve todo, y con un gesto inexpresivo, desaparece de aquel lugar

El cuerpo de Utumno, parcialmente hundido en las arenas, se encuentra inerte, mientras una mancha oscura se mueve por las mismas…

Luchando por tomar una forma antes de ser absorbido por la arena, Kasiel lucha con la poca energía que le queda tras el ataque de Hanzo, cuando siente un peso deteniendo su huida, y al voltear, solo ve un cañon de un rifle, sostenido por Lizzerth…

Lizzerth lo ve, con ojos encedidos de furia, mientras dice

**-Esto… esto es por Lios…-**

Por un segundo, un eco sordo de disparo se escucha por todo el valle de montañas perdidas…

El tiempo se detiene mientras el eco repiquetea una y otra vez, el Ranger del Red Sunset voltea, mientras un par de lagrimas surcan sus mejillas, sabe que aquello nunca le devolverá a su amigo, pero al menos, sabe que nadie sentirá esa sensación de nuevo de manos de Kasiel…

Mientras tanto, en su lugar, Daniel recorre los frutos de su intervension, ahora Seiko y Sora están dentro del sello, y Hanzo esta mas temeroso que nunca por aquello que vive dentro de el, el Red Sunset sabe la verdad de Hanzo, pero aun así, el costo le parece demasiado…


	23. Chapter 23

**Lagrima de Safael… cap. 23… Repercusiones****  
**  
**Mensaje del Autor:**Si, ya se, aquí es donde pongo el resumen raro de todos los capítulos, donde doy alguna pista del porque pasan las cosas que pasan en el capitulo, pero hoy, simplemente no pude dejar de hablar

En si, la saga de Kasiel casi termina, y la que sigue, es algo que me tiene emocionado, la saga final del segundo libro, Moon Howller, la Saga de Kaslow…

La pregunta seria… Porque si las demás sagas tienen el nombre de algún angel en ellas, ahora decides llamarla como la ciudad central de Safael?

Pues bien, como alguien fascinado por la historia mas que por el juego en si, he visto algunos detalles en la trama de Grand Fantasia que centra a Kaslow como un lugar para nada lindo y bonito, y por esa atmosfera misteriosa, Kaslow es tan central en todo el juego…

Un rey muerto, un heredero inexperto, un amigo a quien confían el futuro, y las maquinaciones de los que se supone son aliados, hacen de Kaslow en muchos aspectos el centro de la historia de Grand Fantasia…

Ahora que muchos han visto la verdad sobre Hanzo, que abrirá esto para nuestros héroes… que búsqueda será la que siga, y que hara Hanzo, para no perderse en la ira que representa el sello del sol, ahora sin guardianes…

Y lo mas importante, que harán los personajes ahora que Lindvior esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y con ello el paradero de las demás Lagrimas de Safael?

Sin mas, que empiece este capitulo, disfrútenlo… Lagrima de safael… Aullador de la Luna, Capitulo 23 Repercuciones, empieza…AHORA

Hanzo observa a la distancia aquella torre…

Mira sin pestañear, solo fijamente hacia la torre, ahora, sin un descendiente de la familia del Fenix, la torre ha perdido su utilidad, y los pocos sobrevivientes de la hermandad recogen sus pertenencias, para buscar un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar…

Mientras Hanzo mira al vacio, con sus cabeza reposada en sus brazos, los cuales se colocan en sus rodillas, sin saber que hacer, ni como reaccionar, y mas que nada, quien es…

Aun recordaba, el dia anterior, cuando era un miembro del red Sunset, era Hanzo Ishka, alumno de Siegarth, Asesino de las bestias de Belcar, y muy a su pesar, el Lobo Negro de Bern…

Ahora que lo veía de esa forma, ese titulo era parte de el, era algo que lo definia, no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero al menos era suyo, ahora, no sabia que tenia…

Y mas aun, sabiendo las ultimas palabras que Sora le dijera, era lo que mas pesar le daba…  
"Ahora estas solo…" esas habían sido, y sabia el significado de ellas muy bien…

Antes, sin saberlo, ellos detenían su furia, talvez perdiera la razón, pero con ellos de su lado, al menos sus amigos no peligrarían, ahora, el era el único que podía contener a aquella bestia, aquella fuerza indomable que había llenado de terror a un dragon enorme cuya única debilidad eran las cosas mas alla de este mundo…

El seguía viendo aquella torre, pensando en aquella persona que reposaba entre esas ruinas…

Ahora no sabia ni quien era, no sabia donde pertenecía, y mas que nada, no sabia que hacer…

En ese momento, sintió un aroma familiar, pero en ese momento no sintió ganas de saludar, solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, mientras Leena se sienta junto a el…

Por algunos minutos, ninguno de los 2 hablo, solo miraban fijamente a la torre, hasta que Leena decide romper el silencio, y dice

**-Supe que la Llama Blanca vino a hablar contigo sobre su funeral…-**

Hanzo respondió, sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia la torre derruida

**-Si, pedi que por favor la dejaran ahí, ella siempre quiso estar en algún lugar tranquilo, y además, siempre dijo que los funerales del ejercito eran un desperdicio de tiempo, ella así lo habría querido…-**

En ese momento, Leena observa la espalda de Hanzo, en sus ropas, se notan las 2 grandes cicatrices que pasaban por toda su espalda, ahora, que ella había visto el cambio de Hanzo, sabia el origen de las mismas, la sangre pasa por la ropa y los vendajes que Ana le pusiera antes, sin dudas, eran las cicatrices de la vida pasada de Hanzo, las cicatrices de las alas de Seiko…

En ese momento, Leena pregunta a Hanzo sobre como se siente, y el le dice

**-No lo se… en realidad no se como debería sentirme, pensé por mucho tiempo que era el hijo de Seiko, aprendi a vivir con eso como secreto, era una especie de juego, ellos fingían no darse cuenta de mi parecido, y yo fingía no saberlo, pero ahora, la verdad, no se que debo sentir…-**

Leena trata de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no sabia como empezar…

En ese momento, recuerda la bandana en sus manos, aun la conserva, y dice

**-Hanzo, quisiera saber si puedo quedarme con tu cinta un tiempo…-**

Hanzo voltea y se da cuenta que hace tiempo no tiene su bandana, al princiio pensó que aun la tenia puesta, ya la veía como parte de su indumentaria diaria, pero ahora, que la veía en las manos de Leena, se daba cuenta el estado de la misma…

Pareciera que, cuando sufrió aquel cambio, la había razgado con sus propias manos, ahora estaba unida por un pequeño grupo de hilachos y pedazos de tela, el solo ponérsela la rompería sin tardanza, intento recibirla de las manos de Leena, pero ella no la solto

**-Espera, si la usas así, seguro se romperá, dejame cocerla, y la dejare como nueva, ok?-**

Hanzo voltea sin responder, y Leena observa en esa bandana una forma de entablar conversación, así que le dice

**-Hanzo, cual es la historia tras esta bandana?..-**

Hanzo no responde a la primera, pero las multiples suplicas de Leena le obligan a hablar…

**-Bueno, fue un regalo, el dia que conoci a Lucca y a Sky, Angela me la regalo, diciendo que me había soñado usando una prenda así, y con ella hicimos una promesa, que sin importar cuanto nos costara, algún dia yo seria un guerrero conocido como el dragon blanco, y ella, la luz divina, siempre al lado uno del otro…-**

En ese momento, Hanzo se levanta, y mirando hacia el suelo, dice

**-Y ahora, veme, un proscrito de la justicia de Kaslow, Angela, tratando de asesinarme para salvar mi orgullo de guerrero, mi madre, enamorada de aquel que fui en otra vida, al final, soy un fracasado que quedo solo…-**

Leena escucha aquello y dice

**-Hanzo, pero…-**

**-PERO QUE, DIMELO LEENA, NISIQUIERA PUEDO DECIR SER HANZO, YA NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE DECIR QUE SOY HANZO, PORQUE NI ESO SOY, MI VIDA, MI MADRE, MI ORIGEN, TODO ES UNA FARSA, NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIR QUE TUVE UNA MADRE, PORQUE LA PERSONA QUE LLAME MADRE SOLO ME CUIDO POR QUIEN ERA ANTES, ANGELA ME ODIA POR MATAR A CHARNA, Y NI SIIQUIERA FUI YO EL QUE LO HIZO, SEIKO O SORA SEGURO USARON MI CUERPO PARA MATARLO POR ALGUNA DESCONOCIDA RAZON, Y YO SOY EL QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR COMO EXILIADO DE KASLOW, Y SIN PODER HABLAR DE NUEVO CON AQUELLA PERSONA QUE PUEDO DECIR ES REAL EN MI VIDA…-**

Leena escucho cada palabra, y sintió aquella premisa, aquella forma de llamar a todos sus amigos como innnecesarios, parecía que para Hanzo, sus aventuras, el tiempo que han pasado juntos, solo eran la cereza del pastel que era Angela, y de nuevo sintió aquel vacio, aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que ella era nombrada…

Leena se levanto, presurosa, pero sin denotarlo, y se giro, no quería que Hanzo viera las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos, y hablo, sin verlo

**-Sabes, ahí un par de ancianos que aun esperan a su hijo en el pueblo… talvez deberías…-**

**-Hacer que?... llegar con ellos y decirles "saben, soy la reencarnación de aquel que era su hijo antes, pueden darme un lugar en su vida?"…-**

Lenna en ese momento, dice

**-Sabes, aun recuerdo las ultimas palabras de Cyrce, fueron "Te amo Hanzo", aun en sus últimos momentos, fue mas fuerte el nexo que había formado contigo, que el que tuvo con Seiko, ella amaba a Hanzo, a su pequeño Hanzo, sobre aquel hombre que ella sabia era antes…-**

Hanzo no respondió a ello, y Leena sigue con su dialogo

**-Se como te sientes, se muy bien el como se siente el no saber de donde vienes, ni quien eres… toda mi vida, fui la hija adoptiva de Marla, una de las ancianas de Illya, Sabes porque me encontraste ese dia en la cueva de la pradera?-**

Hanzo no la miro, y Leena siguió hablando

**-Ese dia, quise encontrar a la diosa de la cueva, y pedirle que me uniera a mi familia, pero al ver el rostro de mi madre al salir de esa cueva, me di cuenta que su amor, y su preocupación por mi, eran mas reales que cualquier lazo de sangre, ella, sin dudas, era mi madre, y esos mismos ojos, eran los que vi en Cyrce todas las veces que la vi toparse contigo, talvez no lo dijo con palabras, pero lejos de ser Seiko, para ella, eras su pequeño Hanzo…-**

Hanzo trata de decir algo, pero Leena interrumpe su intensión diciendo

**-Yo no conoci a Seiko… el escuchar historias, fabulas, leyendas, no es conocer a alguien, para mi, el verdadero héroe es un niño, un pequeño niño, que interpuso su vida para slavar la de una niña atemorizada en una cueva, diciendo que nunca dejaría morir a un compañero… eso es algo que vivi, algo real, no un sueño, sino algo que aun tiene cicatrices de realidad, en mi cuerpo, y en mi corazón…-**

En ese momento, Leena le muestra una herida reciente, en sus brazos, posiblemente hecha durante la batalla, y dice

**-Talvez no sea Angela, pero soy real, Lizzerth, Minna, Ana… todos somos reales, y somos personas que quieras o no, tenemos un vinculo contigo...-**

Y en ese momento, Leena se propone a correr, pero antes, a modo de despedida, dice

**-Y nuestra preocupación por ti, por Hanzo, es real…-**

Hanzo la ve partir, mientras no sabe que hacer, se vuelve a sentar en aquel lugar, esperando que la respuesta le llegue de alguna manera…

Mientras tanto, Lizzerth observa los pocos cristales que quedan de la gema de Lios en sus manos, mientras piensa en los tiempos que compartió con aquella pequeña masa…

Aun recuerda el dia que descubrió a Lios, no hablaba, y no sabia que nombre ponerle, pero durante el tiempo que paso pensando en un nombre, el pobre pequeño lo había metido en tantos problemas, que el nombre ideal fue aquel que mas le había dado…

Mientras mas veía aquellos cristales rotos, mas recordaba a aquel pequeño que siempre, de alguna u otra forma, había estado junto a el…

Para Lios, el no era un infantil como siempre decía Minna, ni tampoco debía demostrarse como con Hanzo, para Lios, El, Lizzerth, era lo máximo…

Aun recordaba a aquel pequeño ser, interponiéndose al ataque del dragon, y la suplica final de su gran amigo…

De repente, siente una mano conocida, y el dice, como si se convenciera a si mismo..

**-Sabes, el solo dijo arrepentirse de no poder seguir conmigo, de no verme convertido en el dragon del viento, el, mas que nadie, tenia fe en mi, de que seria pieza clave para salvar a Safael…-**

Minna asiente ante su amigo, y dice

**-Todos sabemos que eres capaz, el jefe, Hanzo, Leena, y Ana, aunque apenas te conoce, ya te ve como alguien en quien confiar…-**

En ese momento, Lizzerth presiona esos cristales con su puño, mientras dice

**-Hasta ahora, siempre he tenido miedo, siempre me he acobardado, pero la única vez que me decidi a hacer algo, perdi a alguien importante, no quiero perder a nadie mas…-**

Y Minna le dice

**-Si te acobardas, si dejas el camino que has elegido, en ese momento haras que mas personas importantes se pierdan…-**

Y en ese momento, Lizzerth siente como uno de esos cristales se incrusta en su mano, al abrirla, un hilo de sangre sale de una herida y Lizzerth ve aquello como un recordatorio final de Lios, a veces duele, pero ese dolor es lo que los amigos nos recuerdan el valor que tienen en nuestra vida…

Y con esa sangre cubriendo aquellos fragmentos, Lizzerth promete, en silencio, cumplir con la esperanza de Lios, y salvar este mundo con sus manos…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Safel, en la cueva de la pradera, un hombre se desespera…

En las sombras, unas figuras difusas se alimentan de cadáveres que visten armaduras de kaslow, en otro punto del lugar, un hombre, iluminado por las velas, observa de nuevo un fracaso en sus intentos…

Toma el cuerpo inerte de un soldado, y con desden lo arroja hacia donde los ojos rojos se lo disputan, mientras dice

**-PORQUE DIABLOS, PORQUE NO FUNCIONA, ESE ESTUPIDO DE OZ DIJO QUE EL SACRIFICIO DE 1 SERIA SUFICIENTE PARA GANAR TIEMPO, PORQUE SI YA HE MATADO A 8, ESTA COSA NO SE LEVANTA…-**

Jarl, enojado, patea los restos de huesos, ante la mirada fría de aquellos huesos animados con forma canina, y dice

**-Debe haber algún secreto, algo que el no me ha dicho, pero cuando lo vea, mas le vale darme algo que me sirva, o si no, nuestro trato se acabara…-**

Y así, Jarl comienza a prepararse para viajar al lugar, donde Oz, y Rigael, comienzan a pensar en el próximo movimiento para completar sus planes…


	24. Chapter 24

**MoonHowller… cap. 24… Lindvior….**

_Tremula, la torre se prende en llamas…___

_Ninguno de los magos de la antigua Torre de Marfil alguna vez se hubieran imaginado aquel escenario, la torre, envuelta en llamas, rodeada de seres alados que la leyenda hablara erradicados desde los tiempos de Elmoraden…___

_Mientras ellos ven sus conocimientos, sus oraciones, sus aportaciones, todas envueltas en las llamas de los Drakes, una sombra los enfrenta solo desde la cúspide de aquella fortificación…___

_Como endemoniado, aquel antiguo preso de aquella torre combatía con aquellos reptilianos, cazandolos en el aire, para dañar sus alas y quitarlos del aire…___

_De repente, entre las nubes, la tormenta que se forma en torno a la torre arrecia, y de entre los relámpagos, baja de forma sublime el comandante de aquellos seres voladores, el mismísimo Lindvior, Señor de las Tormentas, y Sin del Aire…___

_De repente, aquel ser se detiene de su ataque, y los Drakes se alejan, ante el rugido de su amo, Lindvior se aferra a las paredes de la torre, y pone su rostro cercano a aquel ser que por alguna razón se aferra a proteger aquella torre…___

_En aquel momento, la voz de Lindvior se escucha por todo aquel bosque…___

**_-Tu olor me es conocido, la escencia de tu alma es sin duda alguna dragoniana… Hijo de Aulakiria… Seiko Bloodberry-_**__

_Lindvior trata de intimidar a aquel ser, aferrado a aquella torre, y tras meditarlo, habla de nuevo___

**_-No tengo nada contra ti, es solo una orden de nuestra madre, este mundo debe ser purgado de los tristes hijos de gran Kain, tu, que eres de nuestra estirpe,deberías entendernos y apoyarnos…-_**__

_Mas sin embargo, lejos de alejarse, aquel sujeto se aferra mas y mas a aquella torre, mientras muestra una muesca de furia, y Lindvior, con voz serena habla de nuevo___

**_-Porque… porque te aferras a los humanos, puedo ver tu cuerpo, lastimado por sus formas de comprenderte, tu rostro golpeado, tus hermanos masacrados, y aun así, estas defendiendo este lugar, que ellos usaron para aprisionarte?...-_**__

_Lindvior espero una reacción, un gesto de duda, mas sin embargo, aquel ser siguió en su postura, defendiendo la torre, y en ese momento, Lindvior dice___

**_-Porque… porque te opones a nosotros, que somos mas tu familia que ellos?-_**__

_Y en ese momento, Un murmullo rompe el silencio de aquel bosque…___

_Un llanto, la señal inequívoca de una nueva vida naciendo, Seiko corre por las paredes, aferrándose por sus garras, y entra a una habitación___

_En ese momento, Seiko observa a una mujer, con la mirada cansada, mientras sostiene a 2 bultos cubiertos en mantas, y la mujer, con voz cansada, le dice___

**_-Seiko, amor, alguien quiere conocerte…-_**__

_Y en ese momento, Seiko voltea hacia donde Lindvior lo observa, y dice___

**_-Porque así… lo he decidido…-_**__

_En ese momento, Lindvior pacto una tregua en aquel lugar, el bosque seria una zona neutral, mientras aquellas personas vivieran en aquella torre, y se rumoreo, por años, que aun entre las partes mas escondidas de aquel lugar, el dragon del viento dormía, desafiando así a sus hermanos…_

Las planicies de Desierto torrido se abren a los ojos de los visitantes…

Aquel paramo muerto, rodeado por ruinas y muertos vivientes, muestra para sus habitantes el clima mas duro e infernal de Safael…

Con lluvias escasas sobrevivían las personas de aquel lugar, aferrándose a la vida en los pocos oasis que aun se vistaban en aquel paramo muerto, lugar donde la vida se aferraba para no dejarse llevar por la sequia…

Y es ahí, donde, los vientos de Quill, rey sprite de los huracanes, soplan, levantando ventarrones y tormentas de arena, y es ahí, donde Hanzo y el grupo de Red Sunset caminan, entre las dunas de aquella otrora ciudad legendaria, ahora solo un monton de ruinas…

Entre el grupo, Lizzerth es el mas nervioso, las palabras de su querido amigo, Lios, aun retumbaban en sus oídos, y sabia que en ese momento, se definia todo por lo que el creía merecer estar en esa misión…

Leena le había contado antes sobre la prueba del dragon Fafurion aplicada a ella, y sabia en ese entonces, que para el ser tomado en cuenta como caballero dragon, debía superar una prueba similar…

Leena había sido probada en su inteligencia, Fafurion había probado su capacidad para salir delante de un problema rápidamente, y el no sabia que clase de prueba le impondría Lindvior, solo sabia, que sin importar el que, el saldría adelante…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Safael…

Oz mueve mas y mas sus botellas de cristal, mezclando las sustancias que ahí se encierran con otras, cuando la puerta de su habitación es abierta impulsivamente

Oz observa como algunos matraces se rompen en el suelo ante el portazo, y cuando se decide a juntar las piezas de cristal, el filo de una espada puesto en su barbilla lo hace detenerse

La espada lo obliga a ponerse de pie, mientras trata de fingir una sonrisa al ver al portador de aquella arma

**-Vaya, como estas Jarl, que agradable sorpresa, a que debemos…-**

**-Dejate de tonterías, charlatan-** es lo único que sale de la boca de Jarl, mientras mira con ira al científico

Oz se da cuenta que no puede bromear con el, y dice

**-Ok, y cual es el problema contigo ahora?-**

Jarl, sin dejar de apuntar la espada a la barbilla del loco investigador, habla directamente

**-Me dijiste que la sangre inocente aceleraría el despertar de Rubi, y tal como dijiste, hice el sacrificio de alguien que amara completamente a Kaslow y a mi persona…-**

**-En serio, pues ya ganaste algo de tiempo, supongo, así que aun debes de esperar algunos meses y…-** trata de hablar Oz, pero al sentir el filo cortando su piel, calla mientras los labios de Jarl se mueven, diciendo

**-Meses….MESES…CREES ACASO QUE TENGO MESES, YA HICE 8 SACRIFICIOS, Y ESA COSA SIGUE SIN LEVANTARSE…-**

Oz hace una mueca de sorpresa, mientras exclama

**-8 Sacrificios, que exagerado, e imprudente eres Jarl, solo se debía hacer un sacrificio, aunque mataras 50 hombres y mujeres, solo el primer sacrificio contaria, así funciona la gema rojo sangre, es mas la calidad de la sangre que la cantidad…-**

Jarl en ese momento capta su error, el pensaba que cada sacrificio le haría ganar tiempo, pero solo el primer sacrificio le daba tiempo, y en ese momento, cae en la cuenta que había sacrificado a 7 de sus soldados para nada…

Se dispone a dar fin a la existencia de Oz, pero su espada de repente desaparece de su mano, y se da cuenta en ese momento de quien entra en esa habitación

Ante el, Jarl encuentra a Rigael, el autodenominado angel de las dimensiones, el cual sale de una habitación, mientras señala a Oz y dice

**-Disculpa que interrumpa tu coloquio, Jarl, pero desgraciadamente aun necesito a Oz con vida, así que si vuelves a apuntar tus armas hacia el, repartiré tu cuerpo en tantas dimensiones diferentes, que tardaras 100 años en juntar tus débiles despojos…-**

Jarl sabe que contra un angel, el no tiene ninguna posibilidad, mientras Oz reverencia a su señor, Rigael, con su característica mascara, camina entre las mesas de aquel laboratorio, mientras señala a Oz algo

**-Oz, es una lastima que no le dijeras todo a Jarl, no deberías tener secretos con tus compañeros, o me equivoco?-**

Jarl escucha aquellas palabras, y Oz decide confesar

-**Si tu lo ordenas, ahí una manera, pero por lo complicada de la misma, y tus ansias tan irresponsables, pues decidi no decírtela, pero si aun la quieres…-**

Jarl trata de tomar a Oz, pero es detenido por Rigael, quien lo mira y le ordena

**-Te daremos la forma, pero antes, debes hacer algo por nosotros…-**

Jarl acepta sin dudarlo, y Rigael le dice

**-Si quieres el secreto, deberas encargarte de quitarnos a Hanzo Ishka, el Lobo Negro, del camino…-**

Jarl no comprende el repentino interés de Rigael en Hanzo, pero igualmente le informa

**-No importa, si eso quieres, de todas formas pensaba usar una carta en mi mano para deshacerme de ese asesino…-**

Rigael voltea hacia Oz, y al comprender este la indicación, le dice

**-Como ya te dije, es mas importante la calidad de la sangre que la cantidad, si pudieses conseguir sangre de la realeza de Kaslow, aun sangre o carne putrefacta, y ofrecerla a Rubi, su despertar seria inmediato…-**

Jarl en ese momento planea su movimiento, conseguir sangre de cualquier descendiente de la realeza de Kaslow, sin importar los medios…

Mientras tanto, al aproximarse a una gran montaña, Lizzerth observa una extraña cueva, con forma de un león abriendo las fauces, y dice

**-Ok, hemos llegado, esta es la cueva rugiente…-**

Las personas observan aquella singular formación rocosa, y Ana, quien aun no comprende aquellas palabras, mira a su compañero y le pregunta

**-Es en serio… aquí es donde nos envio el Principe fénix?-**

Lizzerth observa orgulloso aquella cueva, y le informa a sus amigos

**-Miren, el Principe hablo de un lugar donde el viento puede tener una boca para hablar, y una garganta por la cual exalar, esta cueva es conocida, porque tiene una formación de estalactitas y estalagmitas, que al ser golpeadas por el viento, suena como si rugiera…-**

En ese momento, un fuerte viento sopla, y de la cueva, se escuchan un grupo de palabras intelegibles…

Nadie comprende aquellas frases, hasta que Leena se acerca y habla

**-Lindvior, Señor de los aires, hemos sido enviados aquí, por tu hermano, fafurion, para hablar contigo de temas muy importantes….-**

En ese momento, un viento sopla al interior de aquella cueva, y una voz, ahora mas entendible, se escucha

_"Hijos del Red Sunset… se que los ha traido a buscarme, y debo darles los secretos que he guardado por tanto tiempo a aquellos que intentaran detener al destino"_

Todos observan como el viento de aquella cueva retumba una y otra vez por aquellas paredes, chocando con cada rincón de aquella formación, y con cada choque, produce los sonidos que forman las palabras

En ese momento, las palabras vuelven a salir de aquella cueva

_"Primero que nada, solo les dare a cada uno la opción de una pregunta, así que piensen bien aquello que quieren conocer"_

Nadie comprende aquello, pero temian desperdiciar su oportunidad de encontrar algo preguntando el motivo, y la primera en hablar, es Minna, que pregunta

**-Queremos saber el paradero de las armas conocidas como Lagrimas de Safael-**

La voz retumba de nuevo, y se escuchan las palabras  
_  
__"Las Lagrimas se encuentras escondidas en la Arboleda de Gaia, junto al espíritu de su creador"_

Ana nunca había escuchado de algún lugar donde se pudieran encontrar escondidas aquellas armas, pero conocía muy bien la arboleda, debido a que su padre solia hacer investigaciones muy frecuentemente en ellas, y dice

**-Y como sabremos donde están esas armas?-**

_"De entre tus compañeros, tu eres la mas propicia en encontrarlas, ya que es tu sangre la que custodia la llave para llegar a el escondite de las Lagrimas"_

Ana se hace a un lado, y Leena se aproxima a la entrada de la cueva

Ella no sabia que decir, y de repente, es Hanzo el que habla

_-Quiero saber, fui yo quien mato a Charna aquel dia en Bern?-_

Nadie comprende aquella pregunta, Hanzo desperdiciaba su pregunta en algo sin importancia a aquellas alturas, mas sin embargo, Leena lo entendía, la duda de ser el quien, obligado por Sora o Seiko, matara a alguien como Charna, y desembocara eso en el odio de Angela, era algo que necesitaba saber

La voz retumbo de nuevo

_"Fue Sora, quien trato de detener a Charna, antes de que se hiciera de un poder maligno, en ese lugar, fue encerrado por Seiko, tu anterior ser, la gema rojo sangre de un Angel, Uriel, angel de la sangre"_

En ese momento, Hanzo se da cuenta, el odio de Angela, tenia sus razones, su propia debilidad había propiciado aquella muerte, mas sin embargo, no recordaba nada de ese dia…

Y en ese momento, Leena se acerca de nuevo a la cueva, y habla

**-La madre de Hanzo, Circe, dejo este articulo diciéndome que lo necesitaría, dime, que tipo de reloj es?-**

En ese momento, Hanzo observa el reloj que Circe le entregara a Leena, y la voz habla

_"Ese reloj es un ítem único y especial, solo ahí una persona capaz de hacerlos, el angel del tiempo, Daniel…"_

En ese momento, Leena observa aquel reloj, como era posible que Circe le diera a ella un artefacto angelical, y mas aun, como este había llegado a sus manos…

Mas sin embargo, solo quedaba una pregunta, la de Lizzerth, y no sabia si usarla para saber algo mas de aquel angel, pero cuando pensó en decir algo, Lizzerth hablo

**-Y ese Angel, Daniel, es aliado, o como llego ese reloj a la madre de Hanzo?-**

_"Daniel es el mas extraño de los angeles, a veces pareciera ayudarnos, a veces pareciera detenernos, el es el guardian de los días, y su misión es hacer que las cosas sucedan tal y como deben suceder, si alguien debe estar en algún lugar, el hara lo imposible porque esa persona llegue a su destino, y para ello, usa esos relojes, esos relojes llevaran a las personas al lugar donde deben estar, sin importar la distancia y el tiempo"_

Y en ese momento Hanzo comprende, Circe debía morir, aplastada por esas rocas, para salvarlo…

Ella se había sacrificado, porque ese era su destino, morir y revelarle su origen

El dragon había terminado de dar sus advertencias, y cuando se disponía a partir, Lizzerth dio un nuevo paso hacia el frente, y dice

**-Estoy listo…-**

_"Listo, para que?"_es la frase que se escucha en los ecos de aquella cueva, y Lizzerth, de nuevo, habla

**-Se que es necesario un ranger para tu espíritu, y me pongo a tus ordenes, para que me pongas a prueba-**

En ese momento, el viento se calma, y se escucha de desde la cueva una gran carcajada

_"JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"_

Lizzerth siente aquellas risas en todo su ser, y de nuevo, el dragon habla

_"Que tan patético crees que soy, para perder mi tiempo en ponerte a prueba, es mas que obvio que nunca estarías capacitado para ser mi portador, el viento es libre, la libertad es su mas fuerte característica, y tu, tu te aferras al mas viejo de las esclavitudes de la humanidad, la vida…"_

Lizzerth no comprende aquellas frases, y escucha al dragon decir

_"Soy el viento, estoy en todo safael, y soy testigo de tus miedos, tus intentos de salvar tu vida, tu existencia, aun esta pequeña, Ana, ha sido capaz de encarar lo increíble, y mirar el miedo a los ojos, pero tu, entre todos tus compañeros, te aferras a la vida mas que nada, y eso es algo que nunca definirá a un ser libre"_

Lizzerth escucha aquellas palabras, y Lindvior termina diciendo

_"Acaso crees que alguien daría su alma por alguien tan cobarde como tu, alguien incapaz de enfrentar sus miedos, alguien que prefiere rendirse antes de dar su máximo esfuerzo,,, acaso crees que esa débil armadura seria capaz de contener la tormenta que represento?"_

Lizzerth no puede soportar mas, sin saber el porque, resiente aquellas palabras, por su veracidad, y corre huyendo de aquel ser que lo desprecia

Minna y Ana corren tras su compañero, y de repente, un cristal cae del cielo, y la voz de la cueva dice

_"cuando encuentren a alguien capaz de ser mi portador, denle ese arcillo, en ese momento yo lo pondré a prueba, mientras tanto, busquen aquello que ya conocen donde esta, y sigan su misión, hijos del Red Sunset"_

En ese momento, Hanzo voltea, alejándose de aquel lugar, ahora que lo sabia, había mas y mas imágenes formándose en su mente, y ahora quería serenarse

Mientras tanto, Leena recoge aquel arcillo, de un color verde esmeralda, esperando encontrar a su futuro portador


End file.
